Sabrina's Adventure 3: The Sapphire Quest
by Sabrina the Guardian
Summary: It's 15 years later, Sonic and friends have their own kids, but new trouble arises. Can Sabrina stop the wrath of the echidna demon, Sin?
1. Default Chapter

**15 years ago...**

**A young hedgehog girl named Sabrina was re-awakened 10 years after she sacrificed herself to save the planet Earth from a deadly threat made by her twin brother,Sabre. After she woke back up,she was given the gift of immortality,giving her the power of eternal life. She used that power to find all her friends,who were all alive and well,but she also found out that her brother was still alive as well.Sabre was now after Sabrina's black chaos emerald,and the legendary rainbow chaos emerald that was inside a young cross-fox,who was a princess to a village called Forest Village. The princess,Christina,decided to stay with Sonic and his friends for safety. Sabre,unfortunately, captured his sister and got hold of her chaos emerald,which is now known as the Elemental Emeralds,which also includes Christina's rainbow emerald. Sabre used the power of the black emerald and became super powerful,but Sabrina was able to stop Sabre,and got her emerald returned.Sabre escaped them before they could finish him,Sabrina and his friends returned home and celebrated the holiday season.During that,true love was found in them all,Shadow and Sabrina,Sonic and Amy,Tails and Christina. They all got married,Sabrina gave Sonic and his friends immortality,so they can all live to save the world and live happy,forever.**

Present time...

A yellow blur zips through the large city of Station Square,it zips through buildings and highways in seconds as the blur grows faster.The blur reached the Emerald Beach,it made giant clouds of dust as it flew through the sandy beach.The blur skidded to a halt on the beach,dipping her feet in the cool water of the ocean. The blur was a female yellow hedgehog with very long quills,red eyes,purple high friction resistant running shoes,and a white tanktop with a blue jean vest and blue jeans. She stepped into the water and cooled her feet off. "Ah,that feels much better!" She sat down in the sand and sighed. Two yellow blurs passed her and stopped. "Hi,Sapphire." She turned around and saw Sabrina and Shadow. "Hi Mom,hey Dad!" Sapphire is the 14 year old daughter of Sabrina and Shadow. She has most of her attributes from Sabrina,her red eyes and supersonic speed came from Shadow.She also had chaos powers that came from Sabrina's black emerald,she is a mortal,she wasn't afraid of anything because of Shadow's attitude. Sabrina's appearance hasn't changed much since she and Shadow got married 15 years ago,Shadow's appearance hasn't changed much either. "Are you having a good time,Sapphire?" Sapphire nodded. Shadow stepped into the water and sat down next to Sapphire. "Good." Sabrina walked over to them and sat down in the water. "Hey Mom,I set a new land speed record today!" Sabrina and Shadow smiled and hugged Sapphire. "That's great! You are becoming just like us!" Sapphire smiled. Suddenly,two blue blurs passed them,the blurs gust of wind blew the three hedgehogs into the deep water.Luckily,they all knew how to swim,they all quickly swam back to the beach. Sapphire growled. "Speedy! Not again!" Two blue blurs stopped in front of her. It was a blue hedgehog like Sonic,same spines and attitude,but much more hyper,he was 13 years old. "What,it looked like you needed to wash up!" He started laughing. The other blue hedgehog was Sonic,he hasn't changed much since Sabrina gave him immortality. "Yo,Shadow,Sabrina,what's up!" Shadow and Sabrina waved to him. "Hey Sonic, we were just looking for you!" They three hedgehogs started chatting.

Sapphire was drying off in the sun,Speedy was running through the beach at supersonic speed.He is the son of Sonic and Amy,he has a sweet heart like Amy,but is adventurous and very active like Sonic,he is also a big joker,always pranking his friends. He ran by Sapphire again,he covered her with sand. "SPEEDY!" Sapphire shook the sand off of her and ran after him. "I'm gonna kill you!" Speedy ran off,but Sapphire easily caught up with him,she used her foot to trip him while she was still running. He fell to the ground,Sapphire caught him before he hit the ground.Sapphire pulled him up and dusted herself off. "You were lucky this time,Speedy. Next time I won't go so easy on you." Speedy dusted himself off and ran back to Sonic,who was still talking to Sabrina and Shadow. Sapphire ran over to Sabrina and Shadow. "C'mon, let's all go back home!" Everyone nodded and started running. "Hey,anybody want a race?" Everyone grinned and went as fast as they could off of the beach and into the city.

After about a minute of racing,they all arrived at their home,they were all still living in the large hotel-like house. Sapphire won the race after being neck to neck with Shadow. "That was too easy! I think all of you are slowing down!" Everyone else was panting heavily from the race.They all walked into the house and went to their rooms. Sabrina and Shadow are now living in the same room,making more room for their daughter. Sonic and Amy were also living in the same room for their son. Sapphire walked into her room and closed the door,same thing for Speedy. The two hedgehog couples walked to the party room where Tails and Christina were. Speedy ran into the room and hugged Tails. "Hi,uncle Tails! What's up?" Tails petted Speedy's blue quills. "We were exploring through the Mystic Ruins, look what we found there!" Tails reached behind him and pulled out a green chaos emerald.Shadow smiled. "It's my chaos emerald! I'v been looking for it for weeks!" Tails gladly handed the emerald to him,Shadow shook his head. "No,I won't be needing it anymore,see these chaos control pads?" Shadow pointed to the bright green,glowing pads that were on his wrists and ankels. Tails nodded. "Sabrina got them for me so I can teleport without a chaos emerald. You can keep that emerald." Tails smiled. "Thanks,Shadow.Oh,and I have a gift for Sapphire in her room,where is she anyway?" Shadow pointed behind him. Sapphire was running into the room with a pair of air shoes on. "Wow! Thank you so much,Tails! These air shoes rock!" Shadow walked over to her. "Okay,is it me,or did someone steal my shoes?" Shadow was teasing her. Everyone started laughing. "Oh,cut it out,Dad!" She teased back at him. "I'm gonna go test them outside! Bye!" She dashed out of the house,but before she could exit,she ran into a goldenrod cross-fox,it was Sakura,the daughter of Tails and Christina.She looked mostly like Tails,she had two tails that were white on the bottom, icy blue eyes,she was very smart and good with machines,she was 14 years old and had chaos powers from Christina's rainbow chaos emerald. "Ow,sorry,Sapphire.I didn't see you coming." She stood up and started walking to to party room. "Same here,Sakura." Sapphire ran out the door at supersonic speed.

Sapphire was running through the beach at supersonic speed,testing her new air shoes Tails got for her. "Wow,these shoes rock,they look exactly like Dad's shoes!" She started running through the water,she skimmed the surface and ran across it without sinking.She suddenly saw a small island,getting bigger each second. "That must be the island Mom told me about,I should check it out!" She started running faster to the large island,she arrived about a minute later. She stopped in a large city,many people were walking around,many cars were going by. "Wow,this place is as big as Station Square!" She started running through the large city.Within a few minutes,she ran out of the city and started running on the beaches,after another few minutes,she darted into the forest. She was jumping from tree to tree as she zipped through the forest. She suddenly saw a yellow blur pass right in front of her,she gasped and stopped running. "What was that?" She looked around,but she didn't see anything through the thick bushes and trees. "Where are you,I know someone almost sideswiped me!" She suddenly heard a slight chuckle coming from all sides,Sapphire started getting nervous,she clenched her fist,making it glow black. "Hmhmhmhm,it's been a while,sister." A dark voice came from in front of her. "Sister? Who said that?" Suddenly,a yellow figure stepped out from the bushes in front of her.It was a yellow hedgehog that looked just like her,it was a male hedgehog,looked much like Sabrina,except he had black on the ends of his quills,he also had black clothes and a spiked collar on his neck and arms. "Who are you?" The figure walked up to her,he grinned. "Yes,sister,you do remember your own twin brother,right? And you owe me that black emerald!" Sapphire backed away. "I don't know who you are,but you better stay away from me!" The figure stepped up to her. "Give me MY black emerald! Or feel the wrath of me and my son!" Suddenly,another yellow figure came out from the same bushes,it looked exactly like the other yellow hedgehog. It ran at supersonic speed to the bigger figure. "Meet my son,Sabretooth! I have found out that the emerald I once held 15 years ago, gave me immortality! Give up,or be destroyed,Sabrina!" Sapphire recognized the name. Suddenly,the two figures ran at Sapphire,she jumped out of the way before they hit the ground,punching it. "Get away from me,you creeps! I don't even know you!" The two figures jumped at her again,Sapphire got scared for the first time in her life,she started screaming. She rolled out of the way before the two hedgehogs struck the ground. "Please,leave me alone!" The two hedgehogs turned around and ran at her again,she was cornered between two trees and two hedgehogs. Sapphire closed her eyes and started screaming. Suddenly,she heard a rustling sound,then she heard punching sounds,she opened her eyes and saw Sabrina tackling the two hedgehogs. "Leave her alone,Sabre!" The two hedgehogs were caught off guard as Sabrina clenched her fist and punched Sabre. "What in the world---Mom!" Sapphire stood up. Sabre was injured from the unexpected attack. He got back up and ran at Sapphire,she started screaming again. "Hold on,Sapphire!" She heard Shadow's voice from the forest,he leaped out and tackled Sabre down. Sapphire opened her eyes again and saw her parents fighting the two hedgehogs. "Leave Sapphire alone,Sabre!" Sabre jumped back before Shadow punched him. "I'll be back,sister! Sabretooth,let's go!" Sabretooth,who was still fighting Sabrina, backed away and vanished. Sabre disappeared in a small flash. Sabrina and Shadow ran to Sapphire and hugged her tightly. "Sapphire,we heard you screaming.Are you okay?Did my brother hurt you?" Sapphire smiled. "I'm fine,Mom. Who was that?" Sabrina and Shadow let go of her and stood up. "I never got the chance to tell you,it happened before you were born,he's my twin brother,Sabre. He's very mean and dangerous,and that smaller kid, we don't know about him.If you see him anywhere,run,run far away until he's gone." Sapphire nodded. Shadow and Sabrina started walking away. "Come on Sapphire,let's go home." Sapphire smiled and followed them to the beach where they skimmed the water back to Station Square.

After they all got back home in Station Square,everyone was waiting for them inside. Sakura and Speedy were waiting in the party room,worried about their friend. "I hope she's okay,good thing I heard her screaming." The front door opened and revealed Shadow,Sabrina,and Sapphire unharmed. Sonic and the others ran up to them. "Hey kid,you're okay! What happened?" Sapphire explained the incident. She then walked to her room and closed the door.Sakura and Speedy followed her.They both walked in her room where she was sitting on her bed,thinking,they both sat down next to her. "Hey Sapphire,what happened out there?" Sapphire layed down. "Well,I ran to this large island,it was one that my mom told me about. I went over there and saw this strange hedgehog,two of them,they looked exactly like my mom. They were gonna attack me,but mom and dad saved me just in time,mom told me that that big hedgehog I saw was her twin brother, Sabre. Sabre said that that little kid was his son,Sabretooth. He was about our age." Speedy and Sakura gasped. "You mean Sabre? He's one tough dude if you get near him!" Sapphire nodded. "Yeah,you're right. He said something about a black chaos emerald,the powers that I have.But I only have the power of the emerald,not the emerald itself. He's after my mom, because of her black emerald,I don't know what he wants with it,but we better keep him away from mom!" Speedy and Sakura nodded. They heard their parents calling. "Sapphire,Speedy,Sakura! Time to eat!" The three kids jumped off Sapphire's bed and ran out the door,they went to the kitchen and ate dinner.

After they finished eating,the three kids went outside to cool off,it wasn't dark yet,they still had some time to run around. Sakura got out first,she started spinning her two tails and started flying.Speedy and Sapphire started racing through the city,Sakura was flying above them,keeping watch to see who wins. Within about about a minute,they all returned to the starting line,Speedy and Sapphire were neck to neck, they both passed the line at the same time. Sakura checked the pace,it was a tie. "It's a tie,you both passed the line at the same time." It was starting to get dark outside,they heard Sonic,Tails,and Shadow calling them. "Were coming,Dad!" The three started running back to the house,they were all tired.When they got home,they went to their rooms to go to bed,they all tucked in. Their parents walked in to say goodnight. Sonic and Amy walked into Speedy's room,where he was still wide awake. "Aw,come on,Mom! Why do we have to go to bed early?" Amy walked up and pulled the blanket over him. "Because,you may never know what will hit if you sleep in. Besides, we go to bed at the same time as you." Speedy crossed his arms. "Fine." Amy kissed Speedy on the forehead,Speedy layed down in his bed and closed his eyes. Sonic and Amy quietly stepped out and closed the door,Sonic left the door cracked open for some light. "Goodnight,son." He and Amy went to their room.

Sakura was already near falling asleep,Tails and Christina walked in. "Oh,you're almost asleep already? You must be exhausted." Sakura smiled. "I think I'll go to the beach tomorrow." Tails and Christina smiled. Sakura yawned and fell asleep. Tails put his hand on her forehead and petted it,Christina leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. They both smiled and quietly walked out of her room and closed the door. "Goodnight,Sakura." They both walked to their room and went to bed.

Sapphire was sitting in her bed,thinking about what happened earlier,Shadow and Sabrina walked in and sat down next to her. "Sapphire,is something wrong?" Sapphire shook her head. "No,it's just that before you rescued me on that island,Sabre said that kid is his son,do you know anything about that?" Sabrina wrapped her arms around him. "No,but we will try to figure that out,okay? But in the meantime,if you see him or that kid,tell me or run away from them,okay?" Sapphire nodded. Shadow put his hand on her shoulder. "We would never let you get hurt by that evil person,we always try our best to protect you. We don't want anything bad to happen to you,we both love you." Sapphire smiled. Sabrina and Shadow stood up and walked out of the room and went to their room. "Goodnight,Sapphire." Sapphire layed down and fell asleep after a while.


	2. Escape from Angel Island

The next morning,Sapphire woke up when she felt something nudging her shoulder. She opened her eyes and saw Sakura and Speedy. "Sapphire,c'mon,were gonna go to the beach. Mom and Dad are already there waiting,you coming?" Sapphire yawned and sat up. "I'll catch up with you guys soon,I need to get ready." Sakura and Speedy nodded and walked out of her room. "Okay,but don't take too long,we don't want to worry about you,we'll tell your dad." They both ran out the front door to the beach. Sapphire hopped off her bed and went to the kitchen and ate,she then walked back to her room and got her swimsuit on,Amy got the swimsuit for her,it was a two piece light blue swimsuit. She put it on and grabbed a towel,she ran out the door at supersonic speed and got to the beach in a few seconds.

At the Emerald Beach, Sakura and Speedy just arrived from waking up Sapphire. "Shadow,Sapphire will be here soon,she's getting ready." Shadow nodded. He and the other parents were playing volleyball,it was Sonic,Shadow,and Tails against Sabrina,Christina,and Amy. Sakura and Speedy ran into the water and started swimming, Sakura started flying in the air,she flew very high. "Watch out,Speedy!" Speedy was swimming right under her,he swam out of the way. Sakura then stopped flying,she fell down,diving into the water at a very high speed. She dove into the water,making a giant wave,Speedy was right in the path of the wave. "Oh,man!" He tried to get away from the wave,it crashed on him,he was drifted to the beach. Sonic saw this. "Hey Speedy, did you have a nice fall?" He joked. Speedy sat up and coughed up some water. "Yeah,what a wipeout." He fell back down. A yellow blur passed everyone,it stopped. It was Sapphire. She walked by Speedy,she stepped into the water and started swimming. Speedy stood up and walked to the volleyball game. Sapphire was swimming underwater,looking for seashells,she found a large spiral shell,she swam dowm to it and pulled it out. She swam back to the surface,she looked at the large shell,it was a light blue color. "Wow,I've never seen a blue shell before!" She swam back to the beach and put it in a small bag. "I can use this for my necklace, mom will love it!" She walked back into the water and continued looking for shells.Before she was about to dive back underwater,she saw something in the water far ahead of her,she looked closely,it looked like a yellow blur. Sapphire blinked,after she opened her eyes,the blur was gone. Sapphire froze,she looked around,she didn't see any yellow blurs,she sighed. Suddenly,she was dunked,she got back up and saw Speedy laughing. "Speedy!" Sapphire growled and splashed at him,she made another giant wave. Speedy saw this and started panicing. "Aw,bummer." The giant wave crashed on him.He was sent back to the beach,he stood up and shook the water off of him. Sapphire was lost in deep thought again,she still couldn't see the blur,she shrugged and continued searching for shells.

After a while,Sapphire was getting bored from looking for seashells,she found only two more,she walked back to the beach. She went by the snack bar where everyone was eating. She walked over to Sabrina and Shadow,who were both drinking milkshakes. "Hey Mom,can I have some money for a snack?" Sabrina nodded and gave some money to her.She walked over to the ordering stand and got a milkshake,she got her snack and sat down at an empty table. She sighed and drank her milkshake,she saw her parents talking,she heard Sabre's name many times.She listened carefully. "Shadow,what if Sabre comes back and tries to threaten the world? We can't let these things happen to Sapphire." Shadow nodded. "I know,but we can try to teach her how to defend herself from these things.She may not know right now,but we are heroes,we need to protect people.That also means that we need to protect our little girl,we don't want her to fight like us,she could become reckless with her powers of chaos." Sabrina sighed and nodded. "Yeah,I guess you're right,we need to go stop Sabre before he plans to attack us again! I'll try my best to keep Sapphire from finding out." Shadow nodded. "I agree,we also need to tell this to Sonic and Tails,they need to discuss this about Sakura and Speedy." Sabrina nodded. "C'mon,let's go tell them,if they agree,we'll go out to look for Sabre." Shadow nodded. They both stood up and walked to the other two couples. Sapphire gasped,she never knew that her parents were heroes,or the other parents. She sighed and finished her milkshake.She stood up and ran back to the house.

Sakura was eating an ice cream cone,her parents were drinking a malt. She saw Shadow and Sabrina walk over to them,they sat down and started talking. Sakura became suspicious,she started listening to their conversation. "Tails,Christina,we all need to talk about something." Tails and Christina nodded. Shadow and Sabrina sat down at the table. "We need to talk about our kids,I think Sabre is up to something.He may be trying to go after me again,trying to get our emeralds." Tails and Christina froze. "So?" Shadow pointed to Sakura. "Our kids are at risk of being captured by Sabre, I think we need to go out and stop whatever that punk is planning!" Tails and Christina sighed and nodded. "Yeah,but what if Sakura tries to use her powers to help us,we can't let them know!" Shadow and Sabrina nodded. "Right,we need to go tell Sonic and Amy about this." Everyone nodded and stood up,they walked over to Sonic and Amy's table. Sakura gasped. "Oh no! Mom and dad are going to look for him!" She sighed and finished her ice cream.She then stood up and ran off of the beach to the house.

Speedy was eating a hot dog at his own table,he saw Shadow,Sabrina,Tails,and Christina walking over to his parents. They all sat down at the table,they started talking. Speedy got curious and started listening. "Hey guys,what's up?" They all started to talk. "Sonic,we need to talk about our kids,I think Sabre is up to something again." Sonic perked up. "What? No way! We pounded him years ago,how could he ever beat us? We're heroes,remember?" Everyone suddenly covered his mouth. Sonic's voice was muffled. "Sonic! Keep your voice down! We don't want the kids to find out!" They uncovered Sonic's mouth. "Oops,sorry,heh heh. So,what you mean is,Sabre might be trying to get your emerald,right,Sabrina?" Sabrina and Christina nodded. Shadow spoke. "I think we all need to go out and figure out what he is planning,we also need to keep him from getting to our kids.We need to stop him at once before the kids find out and get hurt!" Sonic and Amy nodded. "Okay,we'll all go search for him first thing tomorrow! I will take them all to Angel Island so Knuckles can watch them." Everyone nodded. Speedy heard every word,he gasped. "Wow,my dad is going to look for Sabre! I need to tell the others right away!" He swallowed the rest of his hot dog and stood up. He ran off of the beach to the house.

At Sonic's house,Speedy arrived,he walked in and closed the front door. He was surprised when he saw Sapphire and Sakura there in front of him. "What? You guys too?" The two girls nodded. "Did you hear? Our moms and dads are going to look for Sabre, they all said that they are heroes!" Speedy grinned. "Yeah,no wonder our parents are so popular! What are we going to do?" Everyone sat in thought for a moment. Sapphire stood up. "Maybe we can convince them not to go." Sakura and Speedy shook their heads. "No,they would never listen to us,we need a better plan.How about we try to sidetrack them,so they won't leave." Sapphire and Speedy shook their heads, they all continued thinking,Speedy stood up. "I got it! How about we go look for Sabre ourselves,that will prove that we are heroes just like them! Sakura,Sapphire,we need to keep Sabre from getting your mom's emeralds!" Everyone thought for a minute. "Yeah,great idea,Speedy! Tonight,when Sonic takes us to Angel Island,we'll leave and go search for Sabre,we'll show him who's boss! Who's with me?" Sapphire held her hand high,the other two gave her a high five in agreement. "Okay,let's get back to the beach before our parents find out and kill us!" They all nodded and ran out of the house.

Sonic and the others were still talking at the snack bar,Shadow noticed the kids were missing. "Hey,where's Sapphire?" Sonic stopped talking. He looked around. "Yeah,where's Speedy?" Tails and Christina looked around. "Hey,where is Sakura?" The three pairs were looking around. "Looking for us?" They all turned around and saw the three teens sitting at a table. Sonic and the others sighed. "Whew,we thought you guys ran off on us! C'mon, let's go home,it's getting late." Everyone nodded and ran off the beach.

After they all got home,everyone went to the party room. Sonic and the other parents stood in the front of the room, Sakura,Speedy,and Sapphire sat on the couch. "Okay,kids,we have to go on a trip tomorrow,you have to go to Angel Island and stay with Knuckles while we're gone for a few days." The three kids nodded. "Ok,I'll take you three there tonight,let's go!" Everyone stood up and followed Sonic out the door. After a few minutes,they arrived on Angel Island, Sonic and the others crossed the bridge. "Yo,Knuckles!" Knuckles appeared in the air,gliding. He landed in front of them. "Hey Sonic,long time,no see! Oh great,you brought your kid,he's more of a menace than you." Speedy grinned. Sonic walked over to Knuckles. "Knuckles,let me tell you something real quick..." They both walked away,talking. Sapphire walked to the altar and sat down,the others followed. "Okay,guys and gals,here's the plan. Later on tonight,when Knuckles is sleeping, Sakura will fly us off the island,that's where we escape,then,we will all run to the beach in Station Square,then we will run across the ocean to Paradise Island. That's where I found Sabre,we will search there.Everyone got that?" Sakura and Speedy nodded. Knuckles walked over to them,Sonic was leaving. "You guys behave,okay?" The teens nodded. Sonic ran onto the bridge and left.As Knuckles walked over to them,Speedy used his foot to wipe the blueprints off the ground. Knuckles walked past them and sat down by the Master Emerald. Sapphire walked up and sat down next to him. "Knuckles,did you figure out anything new about the black emerald?" Knuckles looked at her. "Actually,I found out that Sabrina's emerald used to belong to an ancient tribe of echidnas like me." Sapphire gasped. "Really?" Knuckles nodded. "About three thousand years ago,there was a young princess of a powerful tribe,her name was Obsidian,she had many mysterious powers that her father or mother never knew about. One day,when her tribe was under attack by a far greater force,she used all of her powers to create a very powerful jewel known as the black chaos emerald,or the first of the Elemental Emeralds. The emerald holds all of her ancient powers,the princess was a hedgehog like you,she had her hair like the echidna's. The tribe accepted her as an ancient godess of life and death,she gave immortality to those she trusted,she became the guardian of the black emerald,the sacred jewel that was hidden within her.She used that ancient power to defeat the enemy tribes that attacked,her tribe honored her.One day,she dedicated herself to living in the heavens above,she used her powers to send her spirit into the stars above.Her black emerald and it's power was sent to the Master Emerald until a reincarnation arose to hold that power once more." Sapphire was shocked. "Wow,so only me and my mom have the emerald's power?" Knuckles nodded. Sapphire clenched her fist,it glowed black. Suddenly,the Master Emerald started glowing brightly,Knuckles stood up. "Sapphire, don't use your powers here,they'll go out of control!" Sapphire eased, the Master Emerald stopped glowing. "Oops,sorry,Knuckles." Sakura and Speedy were staring at them. "Whoa,that story was awesome,Knuckles! Is that all really true?" Knuckles nodded. They both stared at Sapphire. "She does look a bit like you,Knuckles." Knuckles chuckled. He looked at the sky,it was dark and starry. Knuckles stretched and yawned. "You kids better get to sleep,it's getting late." Saphire gave a fake yawn,the others got the idea and gave a few fake yawns.

After a short while,Sapphire was looking at the stars,she looked at Speedy,she gave him a wink,signaling him to check Knuckles.Speedy stood up and quietly stepped over to Knuckles,he heard snoring sounds,he was sleeping. Speedy gave Sapphire a thumbs up,she nodded and gave Sakura a thumbs up,she nodded. Sakura,walked over to the edge of the floating island,Speedy and Sapphire walked by her and stopped. "Okay,you guys ready?" Speedy and Sakura nodded. Sakura jumped off the edge of the island,Sapphire and Speedy jumped off after her,Sakura started spinning her two tails,she started flying.Sapphire fell under her and grabbed her ankles,Speedy did the same,he fell under Sapphire and grabbed her ankles. Sakura started lifting the two hedgehogs,they all started flying away from Angel Island into the dark night.


	3. Jyvenile Delinquents on Paradise Island

The next morning,Knuckles woke up when he heard birds chirping. He stretched and yawned,he opened his eyes. "Okay kids, time to get up." He didn't hear them. He sat up and looked around,but he didn't see them anywhere. "Sapphire,Sakura,Speedy, where are you!" He didn't hear any voices. He stood up and started running through the island,he got back,but he didn't see them anywhere. "Oh man, Sonic is gonna flip if I don't find those kids,I'd better go tell him!" He ran across the wodden bridge.

Over the ocean,Sakura,Speedy,and Sapphire were flying to Paradise Island. Sakura saw a small dot in the ocean ahead of her. "Sapphire,is that the place?" Sapphire nodded. They continued to fly over the ocean. "Sabre,you're going down!"

In Station Square,Sonic and the others were awake,getting ready to search for Sabre. Sonic heard a knock on the door,he went over to answer it,he saw Knuckles standing there. "Knuckles,what are you doing here?" Knuckles was panting heavily. "Sonic! The kids,they're gone!" Sonic gasped. "Gone!? What do you mean gone?" Knuckles caught his breath. "I don't know,last night they were sleeping,this morning they were gone without a trace." Sonic gasped. "Oh no! Shadow,Tails, get over here!" Shadow and Tails walked in. "Guys,the kid are gone!" Shadow and Tails gasped. "What?!" Everyone started yelling at Knuckles. "Ok,knock it off! I didn't do anything to them!" The room went silent. Shadow stood up. "We have to find them before something happens to them!" Sonic and Tails nodded,but the girls disagreed. "No,we still have to stop Sabre! Knuckles,you should go and look for the kids,the rest of us will go to Paradise Island!" Everyone nodded. Knuckles ran out the front door. "I'll let you guys know if I find those kids!" He ran off. Sonic closed the door and turned to face the others. "Okay,we need to leave right away before Sabre attacks us,Knuckles went to look for the kids. Is everybody with me?" Everyone nodded. "Okay,let's move out!" The six heroes ran out the front door and ran to the beach.When they all got there,they ran out to the water and skimmed it out to the ocean.

Sapphire,Sakura,and Speedy just arrived on Paradise Island,they all looked around,it was quiet. "Well,we're here,now what?" A light,cool breeze started blowing. Sapphire looked in the wind's direction. "We all go find and stop Sabre!" The three nodded and started running through the island.They all started running through the beach first,Speedy and Sapphire ran on the sandy beach while Sakura flew up and looked around. "I don't see anyone!" Sakura flew back down by the two hedgehogs. "Okay,now we need to search through the city,are you ready?" They all nodded and ran to the city of Paradise Island.They soon arrived at the large city,Sakura started flying in the sky and kept watch while Speedy ran up the tallest skyscraper and looked around the city.Sapphire ran through the city on the streets,she passed cars and oncoming traffic,she ran through the city a few times before she ran up to Speedy. "Did you find anything?" Speedy shook his head. Speedy looked around and saw Sakura flying,he whistled to her,she heard the whistle,she flew to the two hedgehogs,she landed on top of the skyscraper. "Sakura,did you find anything?" Sakura shook her head. Sapphire walked around. "He's gotta be somewhere!" She looked around and saw a large patch of green trees outside of the city. "Wait! We haven't checked out the forest yet,that's where I met them!" Sakura looked at it,she saw a tall object sticking out of the giant brush.Sakura gasped. Sapphire stared at her. "Sakura,what's wrong?" Sakura pointed to the tall object. "That little tower over there,my mother told me that it is her homeland, Forest Village! Let's go there!" Sapphire and Speedy nodded. Speedy and Sapphire ran off the edge of the roof and started running down the side of the skyscraper at a very high speed. Sakura started flying,she flew over the city and into the forest.The three teenagers ran into the deep forest towards the village.

"Sapphire,Speedy,Sakura! Where are you!" Knuckles was searching through the Mystic Ruins for the three missing children. "Oh,man,Sonic is gonna flip his lid if I don't find those kids soon!" He continued his search.

Sonic and the others just arrived on Paradise Island. "Well,here we are. It looks pretty quiet here,I don't see anything out of the ordinary." Shadow looked on the ground and saw three trails of footprints in the sand. "What about these trails,one of them looks like air shoe tracks!" Sonic and the others looked at the tracks,Tails recognized the air shoe tracks. "Those are air shoe tracks,probably from those air shoes I gave to Sapphire!" Everyone gasped. "Then that means...the kids are here on the island!" Sonic looked at the trail. "It's leading into the city,let's go!" Everyone nodded. Sabrina had tears in her eyes. "I hope Sapphire's okay." Shadow slowed down until he was next to her. "Don't worry,Sabrina.We'll find her,and the other kids,too." Sabrina stopped crying. "Thank you,Shadow." They both smiled and caught back up with the others.

Near the village,Sapphire,Speedy,and Sakura arrived. They saw many large huts and buildings,they also saw foxes walking around,one saw Sapphire,the small kitsune ran away. "Guards! Sabre is back! Run!" Other villagers started running into their homes,screaming. Two very large guards stood in front of the three kids. "Sabre,you will never get away this time!" Sapphire and the others got scared. "Please,don't hurt us!" The guards heard the female voice. "You are not Sabre,you are lady Sabrina. We apologize,mylady." The two guards kneeled down in front of them. Sapphire got confused. "No,I am not Sabrina. I am her daughter,Sapphire. And these are my friends, Sakura,and Speedy." The guards stood up. "Sakura? The daughter of princess Christina?" Sakura nodded. "Oh,we apologize for the ,we will kindly escort you to king Hiei." The two guards turned around and walked into the village.Sakura,Speedy,and Sapphire followed them. Soon,they stopped in front of a large,golden building,the two guards stopped at two large doors,there were two more guards standing on each side of the doors. They both saluted and opened the doors,they and two guards walked inside. "My king,we have guests, including the daughter of princess Christina!" Sakura looked up and saw two foxes sitting in thrones. "Send them in." The guards stopped walking,the three kids continued walking. "Wow,this place is huge!" They took a few more steps before they stopped in front of a pair of foxes. "Welcome,young guests. Hmm,you three look very familiar. Is that you,lady Sabrina?" Sapphire shook her head. "I am Sabrina's daughter,Sapphire." The king nodded and stood up. "I am king Hiei,and this is my lovely wife,Queen Tulip. So,blue hedgehog,are you named by Sonic?" Speedy shook his head. "Nope! I'm Speedy,his little man!" Sapphire elbowed him lightly. "Ow,what was that for?" Sapphire covered his mouth. "Speedy,this is a kingdom,show some respect!" Sapphire removed her hand. King Hiei nodded. "I see. And you must be the daughter of princess Christina,Sakura!" Sakura smiled. "Yes,you must be my grandfather,right?" King Hiei smiled and nodded. "It's very good to see you,your mother told me all about you." Sakura smiled. King Hiei stood up. "Welcome to Forest Village,land of the kitsunes.You three are welcomed to this village anytime,but beware,there lurks an evil force in the forest,a dark,evil person,trying to get my daughter's rainbow chaos emerald! I think you three are in grave danger!" Sapphire stepped up. "Yes,we know about Sabre,he's my uncle,we are here to stop him!" The king nodded. "Yes,lately we've been attacked by him.He nearly destroyed my village,I think he should be stopped! Good luck on your journey." Sapphire,Sakura,and Speedy nodded. They turned around and walked out of the palace. "Sakura,he's your grandfather?" Sakura nodded. "I guess so." They walked through the village,they left and entered the forest. "Okay,this island is mostly forest,so we need to scatter far and wide if we're gonna find Sabre,okay?" Everyone nodded. Sakura started flying in the air,she flew over the tall trees.Speedy and Sapphire darted into the thick forest.

Sonic and the other parents were in Paradise City,where the three trails of footprints disappeared. "Great,they stopped here in the city,now how will we find our kids?" They looked around then they all scattered through the city and searched,after a few minutes,they all returned to the same spot. "Sorry guys,no luck.It's getting dark,let's keep looking." Everyone nodded and ran out of the city.

Back in the forest,it was getting dark outside,everyone was still searching in the forest. Sakura got tired from the flying,she lowered herself to the ground amd sat on a rock. "Sapphire,Speedy?" There was no answer.She looked around,the forest was growing black. She sighed and started flying again,she flew very high.It was getting hard to see,she looked around,she saw a small glow in the forest. "Is that a...fire?" She suddenly saw a yellow blur moving away from the fire, "That's gotta be Sapphire!" She started flying towards the fire,the blur suddenly disappeared. "Sapphire!" She kept flying to the fire.

A yellow blur was darting through the forest,it was running at a very high speed. Suddenly the blur heard a voice. "Sapphire!" The blur stopped. "Hmm,someone is here." It was Sabre. He looked up into the sky and saw a fox flying. "Hmm,looks like I have to pay this stranger a visit!" He ran back to the fire and hid behind a tree.

Sakura was getting closer to the fire,she lowered herself down near the fire. "Finally,some heat,I was getting cold up there." She sat down by the fire and put her hands by it. She suddenly heard a rustling sound.Sakura looked around. "Hello? Sapphire,Speedy? Is that you?" The rustling stopped. Sakura shrugged and continued to warm up by the fire. Suddenly,a yellow figure jumped out from behind her,Sakura turned around and saw Sabre,she screamed. "You're Sabre!" Sabre grinned. "That's right,little girl.You won't see me for long!" Sabre suddenly lunged at her. Sakura screamed before she suddenly blacked out.

Speedy was running through the forest,it was getting hard for him to see. "Oh man,I can't see a thing!" He suddenly heard a scream,he also ran into a tree. "Ouch!" He stood up and looked around,he didn't see anyone. "That was Sakura!" He started running towards the sound of the scream.After jumping a few trees,he saw a yellow blur pass in front of him. Speedy skidded to a halt and looked around,he didn't see anything. "I thought I saw Sapphire run right in front of me!" Speedy heard a rustling sound,he turned around. "S-Sapphire? Sakura?" He didn't hear any voices. He started getting scared. Suddenly,a yellow blur ran right at him.Speedy jumped out of the way,the blur missed him,it stopped,it was Sabretooth. "Hey,watch where you're going! You almost made me roadkill!" Sabretooth made an evil grin. "Actually,you are roadkill!" He suddenly lunged at Speedy,he rolled out of the way. Speedy growled. "Knock it off!" Sabretooth grinned. "Hm,you're tougher than that little fox girl my father caught!" Speedy gasped. "Sakura! Wait,you're Sabretooth! Where are my friends?" Sabretooth made a smirk. "She's safe with me,for now! Once your parents come here looking for you,they'll do anything to get you back,even if it means giving us those emeralds!" Speedy stood up. "You won't get away with this!" Speedy ran at Sabretooth,he got ready to punch him,Sabretooth ran at Speedy and kicked him.Speedy fell to the ground. "Ow,hey,no fair!" Sabretooth suddenly ran at him again.Speedy screamed and blacked out.

Sapphire was walking in the forest,looking for Speedy and Sakura.She tried calling to them,but she suddenly heard a scream. "That was Speedy! Hold on,Speedy!" She started running towards the sound,she saw a light ahead of her,she started running faster,jumping from tree to tree,the light was getting brighter,it started getting warmer. "I must be getting close!" She finally reached the sourche of the light,a large fire. "Maybe Sakura and Speedy are here." She looked around,she didn't see anyone.She looked at the ground,she saw pictures,she saw one that caught her eye. She looked at it closely,it looked like chaos emerald. She shrugged and walked to the fire,she sat down in front of it,she put her hands by it. "At least I have a warm spot here. Sakura,Speedy!" She didn't hear any answers,she suddenly heard a muffled voice,two of them. Sapphire stood up,the voices sounded familiar,they were coming from behind her.Sapphire turned around and cautiously walked towards the sound,it was getting louder.It was coming from a small bush,Sapphire stopped in front of it and heard the muffled screams. "Speedy? Sakura?" The sounds responded. Sapphire put her hand by the bush and knocked it over,she saw Speedy and Sakura tied up. "Speedy! Sakura! What happened?" Sapphire saw that they were tied up with thick vines,she clenched her fist,it glowed black,she put her fist on the vines,they broke and fell to the ground.They also had pieces of clothing in their mouths,Sapphire took them out. Speedy and Sakura stood up shakily,Speedy spoke first. "He came out of nowhere,Sabretooth!" Sapphire gasped. Sakura spoke. "Sapphire,this is where Sabre lives! We have to get out of here!" Sapphire shook her head. "No, we are not leaving until we stop Sabre!" Suddenly, an evil laughter filled the forest,a yellow blur came out of the forest onto the empy space. "Well,well,well, if it isn't my little niece,Sapphire and her pathetic little friends!" The blur stopped in front of them,it was Sabre. Sapphire stepped up. "Sabre,you are going down! We've had enough of your threats!" Sabre grinned. "Oh,I am so scared,of a bunch of little brats!" He laughed evily. Sapphire suddenly ran at him,she clenched her fist and punched Sabre.He flew a few feet before he landed on his feet.He wiped his mouth. "Hmm,you're braver than I thought,looks like I have to teach all of you a lesson!" Sabre jumped up in the air and attempted to kick Sapphire,she jumped out of the way. Sabre landed on his feet. "You are just like my sister,she fought me since the first day we met." Sabre ran at Sakura and Speedy, they both jumped up. Sabre ran and punched a tree,it snapped in half.He stopped running and jumped backwards toward Sapphire. Sakura and Speedy ran after him. "Sapphire,look out!" She was caught off guard,suddenly,a blue blur hit Sabre and knocked him down.Speedy stopped running,he walked over to Sabre,he grabbed him by the shirt collar. "Listen, we are all sick and tired of your pathetic threats to rule the world,Sabre! You better give up,or else!" Sabre grinned and pulled out a strange object. "Actually, you're the one who is going down,now!" He stabbed the object at Speedy's arm,he backed away.He looked at the object,it was a tranquilizer dart. He started feeling faint. "Ugh,you..won't..get away...Sabre..." He fell to the ground. Sapphire and Sakura gasped. "Speedy!" They both ran to him. Sabre got in front of them,he pulled out a small stick,he put one end in his mouth and blew,a small object flew out of it and just missed the two girls. "Watch out! Those are tranquilizers!" They both jumped out of the way. Sakura grabbed Sapphire's hands and flew in the air. "Whew,thanks,Sakura." Sakura continued flying higher.Sapphire's hands started getting tired,she suddenly slipped off. "Sapphire!" Sapphire was falling to the ground where Sabre was. "Ahhh!" She flipped and tried to move away as she was falling.Sabre saw her falling. "Hm,she's finished!" He ran after her. Sapphire landed in a tree,her legs got wrapped in some vines,she was hanging upside down. "Oh great,just what I need." She pulled herself up,she reached for a branch and grabbed it,the vines came off. Sapphire sighed,she then saw Sabre at the bottom of the tree,he started running up it. "Oh no,not you again!" Sapphire jumped up to another branch.Sabre jumped up as well. He suddenly pulled the stick out and blew in it towards the sky,Sapphire looked up and saw Sakura flying. "Sakura! Look out!" Sakura didn't hear her,she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her arm. "Ow!" She looked at her arm and saw a small tranquilizing dart. She instantly started feeling faint,she stopped spinning her tails,she started falling,she blacked out. Sabre jumped high in the air above Sapphire,he caught the unconcious girl and fell back into the trees. "Sakura! No!" Sapphire jumped down from the tree,she saw a yellow blur run into the deep forest. "Hold on,Sakura!" She started running after the blur.

Sonic and the others arrived at Forest Village while they were searching the island. Christina sighed. "It's been years since I was here! Maybe my father will let us stay the night here." Everyone nodded. They saw two guards coming towards them,they stopped in front of them and saw the familiar faces. "Ah,princess Christina,you honor us with your presence!" christina smiled and nodded. "You may all enter the village." The six heroes nodded and walked in. "Let's go to my father's palace first so we can ask." They all nodded and reached the giant building. The two guards opened the doors,the heroes walked in. They approached the two thrones where King Hiei and Queen Tulip were sitting. "Christina,so good to see you!" Christina and the others smiled. "Hello,father." King Hiei stood up. "I see you have brought all of your friends. Lady Sabrina,how are you?" Sabrina smiled.But then started shedding tears. King Hiei became confused,Amy and Christina also started sobbong. "Is there something troubling you,ladies?" Sonic,Tails,and Shadow stepped up. "Our kids, they disappeared earlier,we went here to look for them,but no luck." King Hiei stepped down,surprised. "You know, I saw your children,they visited here not too long ago." Everyone perked up. "Really,do you know where they are?" King Hiei stood in front of them. "Yes,they said that they were here,looking for Sabre." Everyone gasped. Amy walked up to Sonic. "Sonic,what are we gonna do? Those kids are out there in the dark,looking for Sabre! They're gonna get killed out there!" Sonic hugged her. "I know,but that doesn't mean we're quitting! C'mon,let's go find our kids,and Sabre!" Everyone nodded and ran out of the palace. King Hiei walked back to his throne and sat down. "Good luck."


	4. Sabretooth's Origin

Sapphire was chasing Sabre,after he tranquilized and kidnapped Sakura and Speedy.The yellow blur was getting away from her,she ran faster,she caught up with him. "Stop! Give me back my friends!" Sabre grinned. The two yellow blurs were darting through the deep dark forest,suddenly,a blue blur ran right in front of Sapphire,she stopped running. "That couldn't have been Speedy,unless...oh no! Sonic is here,I better get out of here!" She started running again after Sabre,she caught up quickly,she punched him and then she ran away,disappearing into the forest. The blue blur disappeared as well.

Shadow and the other parents were in the forest,looking for the kids. Shadow saw a blue blur approaching them,it stopped and revealed Sonic. "Shadow,I saw Sapphire!" Everyone stopped searching and ran over to him. "Where?" Sonic caught his breath. "She was in the forest,fighting Sabre,she didn't look like she was hurt,before I could get her,she saw me and ran off!" Everyone gasped. "What about Speedy and Sakura,did you see them?" Sonic shook his head. "C'mon,we need to go find Sapphire!" Everyone nodded and ran into the forest.

Sapphire was sitting on a tree branch,resting after she nearly got caught by Sabre and Sonic. "I don't believe this! Sabre got Sakura and Speedy,and it's all my fault,and now our parents are here looking for us,Sonic found me,how am I going to get away from them!" She sighed sadly and looked into the forest.Her stomach started growling. Sapphire sat up. "Man,I haven't eaten anything since we left Angel Island,I need to get some food if I'm going to survive out here." Sapphire stood up and looked around the forest,she only saw green trees,one caught her eye,it was a small bush,it was bearing some small red berries. She jumped down and walked to the bush,she looked at the small fruits and picked one. "Hm,these don't look like the berries at home,but it's the only thing here." She put the berry in her mouth,she instantly spat it out. "Yuck! These things taste awful!" She looked around the forest,she saw a small glow. "Oh man,I'm close to Sabre's fire,maybe Sakura and Speedy are there!" She ran to the glow and saw a small fire that was almost out. She also saw Sakura and Speedy on the ground near the fire. She ran over to them,they were still under the effect of the tranquilizer.She sat down by the fire,she saw a brown bag leaning against a tree,she walked over to it and opened it.It was full of fruit,berries,and melons. "Wow,I'd never seen so much food in one place!" She pulled the heavy bag to the fire,she sat down and pulled out an apple,she bit into it,it tasted very sweet. She saw Sakura and Speedy start moving,they sat up and rubbed their heads. "Ugh,where are we?" They turned and saw Sapphire. "Sapphire,you're okay! Where did you get all this fruit?" Sapphire smiled. "I found it,we'd better stay alert,Sabre is still in the forest somewhere.C'mon,let's eat!" Speedy ran over and took out a watermelon. Sakura took out a banana. They all continued eating. "This food must be Sabre's, I guess he'll be hungry for a while!" They all started laughing,they ate until they we're all full. "Man,I'm stuffed! Now what are we gonna do?" Everyone stood up. "I'm getting pretty tired,we need to find a place to stay for the night,we can't stay here,Sabre might come back.We'll take this bag of fruit in case we get hungry again." Sakura and Speedy nodded.They all started walking into the forest,Sapphire picked up the half full bag of fruit and caught up with the others.

After a while,the three teens finally left the forest. Speedy sighed. "It's about time we got out of that creepy jungle,I thought we'd never get out of there!" They all continued walking,they were headed towards Paradise City. "Hey,I see the city,maybe we can find a place there,let's go!" Everyone nodded and ran to the city.After a few minutes,the three teens arrived in Paradise City. "Man,this place looks much better at night,it's so bright here!" The tall buildings were glowing with colorful lights.The teens walked through the city,many people were staring at them. Speedy was getting annoyed by this,he looked at the people and did the eye-tongue at them. "What are you looking at! Haven't you seen a hero before?" Sakura and Sapphire yelled at him. "Speedy!" Sapphire used her foot to trip him,he fell to the ground. "Hey,what was that for?" Sakura and Sapphire stared at him. "For bragging and showing off." Speedy huffed and got back up,he caught back up with them.They continued to walk around the large city,Sapphire yawned. They saw a park across the street from them. "Maybe there is a place we can sleep there,let's check it out!" Everyone nodded and walked across the street,while they were crossing,a car went by them very fast,almost hitting the teens. They suddenly heard sirens,police cars came down and went past them by the dozens.Sapphire and the others ran back to the sidewalk before they came. Sapphire became angry. "We have lawbreakers here,I think we should lend a hand to the police,what do you say?" Sakura and Speedy nodded. "Yeah,it's about time we had some proper action here,let's rock!" The three heroes ran after the police cars,they all passed the police cars instantly,the cars stopped.The officers stared wide-eyes as they saw three teens chasing the suspect at supersonic speeds. Sapphire reached the white car first,the suspect saw her,he started swerving from left to right.Speedy caught up and jumped on top of the speeding vehicle,he started slipping from the swerving,he was able to hold on.Sakura flew over the car,she grabbed Sapphire's arms and carried her over it,she let go of her arms as they were directly over the car.Sapphire landed on top of the car,she punched the roof,making a hole,she ripped it open wider.The driver saw this and started panicing.Sapphire jumped inside the car and landed in the back seat. "Stop the car!" The driver paniced even more,he suddenly lost control of the car. The car suddenly swung left,Speedy jumped out of the way. Sakura landed inside the car and grabbed the driver,Sapphire and her jumped out of the car before it started spinning.Sakura landed with the suspect in the road,the driver was scared stiff. "P-Please, don't hurt me! Turn me in,turn me in!" Sapphire and Speedy were getting ahead of the car,Sapphire got ahead first,she started pushing against the vehicle,Speedy did the same.They managed to make the car screech to a halt. They saw many police cars coming their way,they all stopped,many police officers,including Sakura came their way. They stopped in front of Sapphire and Speedy,they all ran up to them and cheered for them. "Wow,you saved alot of innocent people back there! Thank you kids so much!" Sakura,Speedy,and Sapphire smiled. "It was no sweat,officer,,just glad we could help!" They all turned around and started walking away. "Wait! Maybe we can have a heroic ceramony for you,there was this girl who looked just like you who saved the world from Sabre..." Sapphire held her hand out. "No thanks,we have other things to do that are more important than this." A news reporter rushed up to them and took several pictures of them. The kids got angry,they ran away into the city. They soon found themselves near a hotel,they stopped running,they were miles away from the police. "Whew,remind me not to be the hero of a simple crime! That was a close call!" They saw many people walking around near a plaza of hotels. "Well,not the best idea,but maybe we can find a way inside one of those hotels." Everyone nodded. Suddenly,a woman ran up to them. "Oh,are you the three kids who stopped that police chase earlier?" The kids slowly nodded. "You seem a little down,is something wrong?" Sapphire slowly nodded. "Well,we are looking for a place to stay the night and..." The woman smiled. "I know just what to do with you three! How about we all go to my hotel,you can stay the night there!" The kids smiled. "Oh,thank you very much!" They all started walking to a large hotel,they soon reached it,the woman opened the doors and let the teens in. "Wow,this hotel is so huge!" The woman smiled,she walked over to a counter,there was a waitress there. The three kids started walking around,there were many people walking around,not noticing them.The woman walked back to them. "Here,let me show you your rooms."

The three walked to a door,the woman opened it,it was a very large room. "You three can sleep in here tonight.There is plenty you can do." Speedy ran in and jumped onto a bed,he instantly fell asleep and started snoring. "Well,your friend sure is pretty tired,you better get some sleep so you can go back on your journey tomorrow." The two girls nodded.Sakura went into the bathroom and took a bath. The woman put her hand on Sapphire's shoulder. "Can I talk to you for a moment,little girl?" Sapphire nodded,the two walked out of the room and went to another empty room. The woman sat down on a bed,Saphire followed and did the same. "What do you need to talk to me about?" The woman smiled. "I know you are the daughter of Sabrina hedgehog,I know something about her and Sabre." Sapphire got confused. "You know my mom?" The woman nodded. "Yes,we met at a beautiful river several years ago,she was with a black hedgehog." Sapphire perked up. "That must have been my dad,Shadow." The woman nodded. Sapphire sighed. "What do you know about Sabre?" The woman sighed sadly. "It's actually about Sabretooth,I am his mother." Sapphire gasped. "You're his mother? How? Why?" The woman started crying. "I don't know,it happened a few months after me and your mother met,I was at the river,looking at the face of my true love.Sabre grabbed me by the arm,he took me away into the forest,he--he--he raped me!" Sapphire gasped. "He raped you?!" The woman slowly nodded. "Yes,I ended up getting pregnant,after his son was born, he came to my house and took him away,he said something about an apprentice. I haven't seen them in 15 years." The woman started crying. Sapphire got enraged. "That's it,I can't hold on any longer! Sabre is not going to get away with anything anymore!" The woman stopped crying,she stood up. Sapphire stood up and put her hand on her shoulder. "I feel very sorry for you,I promise,Sabre will pay for this!" She took her hand off her shoulder. They both walked out of the room and went back to Sapphire's room.Sapphire walked in,Sakura and Speedy were sleeping on their beds.The woman walked out and closed the door. Sapphire walked over to her bed and layed down,she thought for a while until she fell asleep.

In the forest,Sonic and the other parents were getting exhausted from searching all night. "We can't find the kids anywhere,we have to stop for the night." Sonic jumped into a tree and layed down on the branch.Amy sat down next to the tree,she soon fell asleep,Tails and Christina flew up into the same tree and layed down on a large branch,they instantly fell asleep.Sabrina sat down on the bottom of the tree and layed down,Shadow layed down next to her,they soon fell asleep.

The next morning,the six parents woke up after Sabrina heard the wind blowing,she sat up and woke up Shadow,who was still sleeping.He opened his eyes and sat up,he looked around and saw that it was morning.He stood up,he suddenly saw a small newspaper flying through the air in the wind. Sabrina saw it and jumped into the air,she grabbed it and landed on the ground,she looked at it carefully,she instantly saw a picture on it,it was a picture of Sapphire,Sakura,and Speedy. Sabrina gasped. "Shadow,look at this,it's Sapphire!" Shadow took the paper from her hand and looked at it,he read the article. "_Juvinile delinquents stop a police chase,there were two hedgehogs and a cross-fox.Names are unknown,they disappeared into the city." _Sabrina gasped as she read the article,she jumped into the tree. "Sonic,Tails,Christina,Amy,wake up! We found something!" The four parents woke up instantly and jumped down from the tree. "Sonic,the kids are in the city!" Sonic grinned. "Well then,let's go find them!" The six heroes ran off to Paradise City.

Sapphire woke up when she smelled food,she sat up and yawned,she saw Sakura and Speedy still sleeping. She hopped off her bed and woke them up. "What is it,I'm trying to snooze,Sapphire!" Speedy got out of bed and stretched. Sakura woke up and got out of bed,she yawned and looked out the window,there was a dim sunrise,she suddenly saw three blurs moving through the city like a maze,there were two yellow blurs and one blue blur. Sakura gasped. "Sapphire,our parents are here in the city!" Speedy and Sapphire ran to the window and saw the blurs. "Oh man! We have to leave,now!" Sakura and Speedy nodded and ran out the door,they all ran to the front door to the hotel and left quickly. They all started running through the large city,Sakura started flying,she saw Tails flying behind her. Sakura gasped and lowered to the ground,she started running with Speedy and Sapphire. "They're behind us!" They started running faster.

Tails saw Sakura flying,he lowered to the ground. "Sonic,I see them! They're not far!" Sonic,who was running with Shadow and Sabrina. "Okay,let's get them!" Shadow and Sabrina nodded and started running faster until they saw two blurs in front of them. "Sapphire!" Sabrina and Shadow went faster until they were nearly neck to neck. Sapphire saw them and started running as fast as she could,the blur turned into a beam of light as she moved away from her parents.Speedy was running as fast as he could,Sapphire was too fast for him. "Sapphire,you're going too fast,I can't keep up!" A blue blur suddenly ran next to him,it was Sonic. "Speedy,what are you doing here?!" Speedy ignored him,Sonic was getting angry,he grabbed Speedy's arm. Speedy tried to pull away. "Stop it,Dad!" Speedy was able to break free and catch up with Sakura,who was being chased by Tails and Christina. Speedy got next to her,Sakura started flying in the air,she grabbed Speedy's hands as they both flew in the air. Tails and Christina both started flying after them.Tails caught up with them and grabbed Sakura's foot,she slowed down. "Dad,stop,let me go!" Tails gripped tighter on her leg,he started pulling her down to the ground,Speedy let go of Sakura's hands and dropped to the ground where Sonic caught him. "Speedy,what are you thinking?!" He ran into the city park and put him down.

Sakura was trying to break free of Tails's grip,he landed on the ground in the city park,Christina followed them and landed near Sonic and Speedy. "Sakura,what are you doing?"

Sapphire was still far ahead of Shadow and Sabrina,she was a beam of white light as she sped into the city park.She started running into the forest,she suddenly tripped over a large rock,she fell to the ground,she tried to get back up,but her leg was injured from the fall. "No!" She saw two yellow blurs coming at her,Shadow and Sabrina walked towards her. They both kneeled down next to her. "Sapphire,what are you doing here,we told you not to come back here!" Sapphire didn't say anything. Sabrina looked at her leg,it was hurt badly. "What happened to you? Why are you doing this to us?" Sapphire got angry,she tried to stand up,she fell to the ground again. Sabrina caught her before she fell,she gently layed her on the ground. Shadow walked up to her. "Sapphire,why did you leave Angel Island? Why did you come here? Why do you want to stay away from us?" Sapphire started crying. "You wanted to go after Sabre,we heard you all talking about it at the beach,we didn't want you to leave!" She started sobbing. Shadow and Sabrina hugged her tightly,Sapphire stopped crying. "Sapphire,we only wanted to protect you,we didn't want you to leave us." Sapphire smiled and sat up. "Thank you mom,you too,dad." Shadow and Sabrina smiled,Sabrina put her hand on her leg and healed it with her chaos powers,Sapphire stood up. Suddenly,a yellow blur came out of the forest and grabbed Sapphire. She was pulled away from her parents,she disappeared into the forest with the blur. "Sapphire!" Shadow and Sabrina stood up and looked around,Shadow snarled. "It's Sabre, he took Sapphire!" Sabrina started crying,she fell to the ground. "Sapphire,no,she's gone!" Shadow helped her get back up,they both ran out of the forest back into the park.

"Speedy,what are you doing here?" Speedy was struggling to get out of Sonic's grip. "Get away from me,Dad!" Sonic was holding him down,Amy walked next to him. "Speedy! Why are you doing this?" Speedy stopped struggling,he was panting heavily. "We did it so you wouldn't leave,we heard your conversation the other day,we didn't want you to risk your lives going against Sabre,so we decided to go on our own,looking for Sabre!" Sonic let go of Speedy's arms,he stood up. Sonic and Amy suddenly hugged him. "Son,we didn't want you to leave,but you left us,we wanted to keep you safe,Sabre is a ruthless villan worse than Eggman,he'll do anything to get Sabrina and Christina's emeralds." Speedy walked around. "Wow dad,I guess we misunderstood you,I'm so sorry!" Sonic walked over and punched Speedy playfully. "Well,at least you're okay,you are one hard hog to keep up with!" Speedy started laughing,Sonic and Amy let go of him. "Thanks, Dad." Suddenly,a yellow blur ran at Sonic,it grabbed Speedy's arm as it went by. "Dad!" Sonic stood up and ran after the yelow blur,it disappeared in thin air. "Speedy! No!" Sonic stopped running,two yellow blurs were behind him,they stopped and revealed Shadow and Sabrina. "Sonic,Sabre attacked us,he took Sapphire!" Sonic growled and stomped on the ground. "What?! You too? He just took Speedy away from us!" Amy started crying,Sonic hugged her to comfort her. "Don't worry,Amy. We'll get them back somehow." Sabrina walked up to them and clenched her fist tightly,it glowed a thick,black arora. "He won't get away with this! We have to warn Tails and Christina!"

"Sakura,why are you here on the island? Sabre lives here,he'll tear you to shreds!" Sakura was struggling under Tails's grip,trying to escape. Christina sat down next to her. "Sakura,why did you come here? Why did you run away from us?" Sakura stopped struggling. "I don't want you to leave me,we never wanted you to go after Sabre,we didn't want you to lose your rainbow emerald!" Sakura started crying,she leaned against Christina. Christina hugged her. "No,we didn't want you to leave us,you all mean the whole world to us,we would never let you down." Sakura stopped crying,she sat back up and hugged her mother. "I'm so sorry,Mom!" Sakura stood up with her parents,they saw the other four parents running to them. "Tails! Look out,Sabre's after you!" But it was too late,a yellow blur came out of the forest and grabbed Sakura,the blur took her away as it vanished into thin air. "Sakura!" Tails started flying in the air,he looked around,he couldn't see anything. He lowered back to the ground. "I couldn't find them,Sonic,we have to find Sabre!" Sonic and everyone else nodded. "Okay,let's do it to it!" Everyone nodded and started running through the forest.


	5. Sabrina's Past,Sabre's Power

Somewhere in the forest,Sapphire,Sakura,and Speedy were tied up in vines by Sabre and Sabretooth. "Well,look what we have here,a bunch of brats trying to stop me from ruling the world." Sapphire was struggling to break free from the vines,but no avail,she gave up. "Let us go,Sabre!" Sabre chuckled,Sabretooth walked over to them and slapped Sapphire's face,she didn't scream,she just sat there silent. "Well,we have a brave one here." Sapphire tried to break free again,but it was no use. "Sabretooth,I know about your past!" Sabretooth became confused. He backed away and sat down by Sabre. Sabre stood up and walked over to the three helpless teens,he made an evil grin. "It seems your friends are coming." Sabre suddenly picked up the tied up Sapphire and carried her to the fire. "Put me down,Sabre! I mean it!" Sabre grinned,he had a tree branch hanging over the fire,he jumped up the tree and onto the hanging branch. "No,put me down,now!" Sabre didn't listen he pulled down some thick vines from a higher branch,he held Sapphire by the extra vines and let her hang from the branch. Sapphire started screaming,the heat from the fire was hurting her. "AHHHH!! Stop!" He still didn't listen,he tied the vines to her wrists,he tied the other ends to the hanging branch,Sabre grinned evily and jumped down to the ground. Sapphire was hanging over a fire,she was screaming in pain and fear. Sabre walked over to Sakura,who was also tied up. He picked her up. "No! Let me go,Sabre! Put me down!" Sabre grinned. He jumped up to the hanging branch and tied her up next to Sapphire,she was hanging over the fire,she was getting burnt from the extreme heat below her. Sabre grinned and jumped down,he next grabbed Speedy,he was also tied up in the vines. "Let me go,you freak!" Sabre growled. he jumped up to the branch and tied him up.Sabretooth caught a sound,he stood up. "Father,they're here!" Sabre grinned. "Let them come,they will have a warm welcome when they do." Suddenly,a yellow blur ran into the area,it stopped and revealed Shadow. "Sabre,I finally found you,where are our kids?" Shadow looked up and saw Sapphire,Sakura,and Speedy hanging over the fire,knocked out from the extreme heat. Shadow gasped and backed away. "You sick fool!" Sabre grinned. Suddenly,a blue blur and a yellow blur ran in and stopped,it was Sonic and Sabrina. "Alright Sabre,where's Sapphire?" sabre smiled and pointed behind him,Sabrina gasped as she the kids hanging unconsious over the fire. "No! Sapphire!" She growled at Sabre. Sabretooth stepped up. "You like what you see?" Sabrina and Shadow were about to attack him,but Sabretooth backed away towards Sabre. "If you touch me or my son,your little kiddies might get burned,to death!" Sabrina gasped and backed away with Shadow and Sonic. Tails and Christina ran in and gasped. "What are you doing with my Sakura?!" Sabre stepped up and stood in front of Sabrina,she snarled at him. "What do you want,Sabre?" Sabre grinned. "Your emerald is what I want,and I'm not leaving without them,this time,I want both of them!" Sabruna suddenly lunged at him,but Sabre moved out of the way. "No you don't,if you even harm me,your kids will suffer! Give me the emerald,or else!" Sabrina backed away,she closed her eyes and thought. "_If I give him my emerald,he'll become super powerful,but I don't want to lose my Sapphire,she means the whole world to me and Shadow.Shadow would never let me give him the emerald,but he doesn't want to lose Sapphire either.I have to talk to him about this!" _Sabrina sighed deeply and walked up to Sabre. "Sabre,you win." Everyone gasped. Sabre grinned evily.Shadow ran to her. "Sabrina,what are you doing?!" Sabrina sighed. "Shadow, I'm sorry,but I have no other choice.I have to give him my emerald.I don't want to lose Sapphire,and you don't want to lose her either." Shadow sighed and hugged her tightly. "I understand,do what you have to do." Shadow let go of her and walked up to Sabre. "Fine,we'll give you the emerald,if you promise to release our children." Sabre smiled. "Good,the emerald if you please." He held his hand in front of Sabrina. Sabrina backed away and held her hands in front of her body,she started glowing black,the emerald appeared in front of her and dropped into her hands. She slowly handed it to Sabre,he took it out of her hand and laughed evily. "Finally,the emerald is mine once more! Now I just need the rainbow emerald,you,fox girl,give me your emerald!" Christina backed away. "No,never!" Sabre grinned,he put the black emerald inside of him,he started glowing black with rage. His eyes were glowing red,he stepped up to her. "You foolish weaklings,give me that rainbow emerald,or your kids will crash and burn!" Christina was so confused. She started thinking for a moment,she soon started crying and fell to the ground. Tails helped her get up. "Tails,I have to do it,it's the only way we can save Sakura,I'm so sorry!" Tails hugged her,Christina hugged back,they seperated. Tails backed away as Christina slowly walked over to Sabre. "Okay,I'll give you the emerald." Sabre grinned and held his hand out. Christina put her hands in front of her,her body started glowing multiple colors.The rainbow chaos emerald appeared in front of her and dropped into her hands. Christina slowly held the muti-colored gem to Sabre's waiting hand,he took it out of her hand. "Yes! At last,I have both of the lengendary elemental emeralds,now nobody can stop me!" Sonic stepped up. "Okay,you have the emeralds,now give us our kids!" Sabre absorbed the rainbow emerald,it went into his body,a bright flash appeared,blinding everyone,the bright light disappeared,everyone opened their eyes. Everyone,including Sabretooth gasped at what they saw. Sabre was flying in the air,his quills were pointing in all directions,his nails were now long sharp talons,his red eyes were now glowing white,a multi-color ball was surrounding him. He laughed evily,his voice was deep,dark,and cold. "You know what,I changed my mind about sparing your lives,I will just destroy you all!" He started flying in the air after Sonic,he was hit by a powerful punch,he flew into a tree,it snapped in half as he hit it. Sonic fell to the ground,slowly getting back up. Sabrina charged at Sabre,but without her emerald,she can't run at supersonic speeds. Shadow grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Let me go,Shadow! Sabre lied to us,he will not get away!" Shadow kept pulling her. "No,you can't get near him without your emerald,he'll kill you!" Sabrina stopped struggling. Sabretooth walked over by Sabre. "Now nobody can stop us,father. Together we shall rule the world!" Sabre grinned. "What do you mean,we?" Sabretooth gasped and backed away. "Y-You betrayed me!" Sabre grinned evily and punched Sabretooth,he flew into a tree and fell to the ground. "I only made you so you can help get these emeralds,we never had a deal about ruling together,there is only one ruler!" Sabre laughed evily.

Sapphire was slowly coming to,she opened her eyes and saw a raging fire below her,she saw Sakura and Speedy next to her,they were still unconsious from the extreme heat,she started nudging them,they both started moving,Sakura and Speedy opened their eyes. "Ahh,were over a fire! Sombody get us down!" They saw Sabre,he was glowing brightly. "No. He got the emeralds!" Sabre heard them and grinned. "Let's turn up the heat for our little pests!" He held his hand out and clenched it,the fire suddenly grew higher,closing in on the children. Suddenly,the ends of the hanging branch caught on fire,the kids started screaming from the extreme heat of the raging flames. Sabrina ran to them,but the fire suddenly lunged at her,she jumped away. "Sapphire!" She looked at Sabre,he was using his chaos powers to control the fire. Suddenly,the branch started breaking off,they all screamed. "Mom,help us!" Sabrina tried to jump up to the branch,but she was too weak. Suddenly the branch snapped off,dropping the three teens into the flames,but before they hit the flames,a yellow blur jumped in and grabbed them,it landed away from the fire with the children in his arms. The blur turned around and revealed Sabretooth. He put the three teens down and untied them. Sabre saw him and gasped. "How dare you rescue those brats!" He growled and ran at his son,but Sabretooth jumped out of the way. Sapphire and the others stood up,rubbing their wrists. "Sabretooth,you saved our lives,why?" Sabretooth walked to them. "My father betrayed me,he used me! Now look what I did,I made him the most powerful being in the world,only to be thrown out like a useless thing! What have I done?" Sapphire growled and ran after Sabre. "You are going to pay for this,Sabre!" Sabre saw them and flew at them,he landed on the ground in front of them. He lunged a fist at her,but she moved out of the way. Sabre growled. He lunged another fist at her using his chaos powers and at light speed,Sapphire was caught off guard as her punched her very hard.She flew at the others,Sabretooth ran and grabbed her before she nearly hit a tree. "Are you okay?" Sapphire nodded. Sabretooth ran at Sabre at supersonic speed and punched him,but he actually punched Sabre's energy barrier. Sabretooth gasped and backed away. Sabre didn't move,he grinned evily and dashed at Sabrina. Sapphire ran after him. "Mom,look out!" But it was too late,Sabrina saw him and tried to run away,but she was too slow,Sabre punched her.She flew in the air,Shadow jumped up and caught her,he gently set her on the ground.She was seriously hurt. "Sabrina,are you okay?" There was no response,Sapphire ran to her while Sabretooth fought Sabre. "Mom!" She kneeled down beside her mother. Sabrina slowly started moving. "Sapphire...use..your...powers." She closed her eyes,Shadow looked at Sapphire. "Sapphire,use your chaos powers,you still have them,you can use them to heal her!" Sapphire nodded and put her hand on Sabrina's hand,her hand started glowing black. The black arora started spreading to her mother's body,it was now covering her completely.Soon,the dark arora faded away,Sapphire removed her hand and backed away. Shadow sat next to her. "Sabrina?" Sabrina's fingers started to move,she opened her eyes. "Shadow?" Shadow smiled,Sabrina sat up and looked around,she saw Sapphire,she ran up to her. "Mom,you're okay!" Sabrina smiled and hugged her. "You saved my life,Sapphire.You're a miracle to us." She let go of her and stood up,Shadow walked up hugged her. "You okay,Sabrina?" Sabrina nodded and walked towards the fight. Sabre was still fighting Sabretooth. "You are going to pay for this,father!" Sabre grinned and kicked him,he flew in the air,but landed on his feet. Sabre suddenly held his hand out,a small white ball formed in it,it started growing larger. "Take this!" The white ball,now the size of a baseball,shot out of his hand at Sabretooth. Sabretooth jumped out of the way,it flew at a large rock,the ball hit it,a bright flash surrounded the rock,when the flash faded away,the rock was gone. Shadow gasped. "He's using chaos control!" Sabre grinned. "I'm surprised that you know of this,Shadow. Looks like you will be the first to try it!" He started firing chaos conrtol beams at him,Shadow kept jumping out of the way. After about five more shots,Sabre suddenly shot a beam at Sabrina. Sabrina didn't see the beam until it was right next to her. "What,no!" The beam hit her,a bright flash appeared around her,the flash faded away with her.She was gone. Shadow looked around,he didn't see her anywhere. "Sabrina!" There was no answer,he fell to the ground,he looked up at Sabre. "Ha ha! Now that I have gotten rid of my sister,that leaves only you pathetic weaklings for me to eliminate!" He suddenly flew at Sonic. Sonic jumped out of the way and did his windmill attack. Sabre wasn't hit,the attack only hit his energy barrier.Sabre laughed evily. "Don't you understand,I am invincible,nobody can touch me,but I can crush you!" He punched Sonic very hard,he flew at Sabretooth, the yellow hedgehog caught him and put Sonic down. Sonic grinned. "Thanks,buddy." Shadow walked up to them. "Sonic,we need to think of a plan to stop Sabre,we also need to look for Sabrina." Sonic nodded. "Tails,Christina,Amy,let's get out of here!" They all nodded and ran to the three hedgehogs. Shadow clenched his fists. "Chaos control!" A bright light surrounded them,then they all vanished. Sabre grinned evily and landed on the ground,the white arora disappeared,his eyes were back to normal,his spines were still sticking out. "That takes care of them,for now!" Sabre laughed evily,then he tensed back up to his powerful form and flew away into the sky at light speed. "Now,I shall destroy every building on this pathetic planet,soon,I will crush this planet into tiny little pieces!" He vanished into thin air.

In the Mystic Ruins jungle,Sabrina was laying on the ground,she opened her eyes and sat up. "What happened? Where am I?" She rubbed her head,then she suddenly saw a red figure walking in the forest,it started running towars her. "Sapphire!" Sabrina recognized the voice,it was Knuckles,still searching for the kids. Sabrina stood up and waved to him. "Hey Knuckles!" Knuckles stopped in front of her. "Sabrina,what are you doing here?" Sabrina walked around and growled. "Knuckles,Sabre got the two emeralds! He sent me here using chaos control!" Knuckles gasped and growled. "He got the elemental emeralds?!" Sabrina sighed and nodded. "He is too powerful,we found the kids there on the island,too,so you can stop searching." Knuckles sighed in relief. "Good,but where are the others?" Sabrina stopped walking. "They're on Paradise Island fighting Sabre.I have to get back to them as soon as possible!" Knuckles nodded. "Go to the island and find the others,I'll go back to Angel Island and watch the Master Emerald." Sabrina sighed. "I can't, I lost my powers when Sabre got my emerald,I can't run,swim,or use chaos control." Knuckles thought for a moment. "Come to Angel Island with me,you can stay for now until I find a way for you to get back to Paradise Island." Sabrina nodded and followed him through the jungle.

In Station Square,Sonic and the others appeared inside the house. "Whoo,that was too close,we almost got killed out there!" Sabretooth looked around. "Wow,I have never been inside a house before.It's huge!" Sonic chuckled. "You wanna help us stop Sabre,we need all the help we can get!" Sabretooth grinned and shook Sonic's hand. "I'll do anything to stop that traitor!" Sonic smiled. "Welcome to the team,Sabretooth!" Everyone except Shadow cheered. "Hmph,I don't trust that kid,he could be setting us up!" Sonic elbowed him slightly. "Relax Shadow,he said he wants to stop Sabre,chill out!" Tails walked over and turned on the tv. A news channel was on. "_We interrupt this broadcast for a late breaking story. Just a few moments ago,a mysterious yellow hedgehog has just attacked the G.U.N military facility,the suspect was identified as the famous hero legend,Sabrina Hedgehog. The suspect was seen flying through the sky,firing beams at the facility,destroying everything in it's path,there were no survivors found,police and all other military facilities have been notified to attack the suspect.Stay tuned for more details." _Everyone gasped. "No! Sabre's already on the move!" Shadow stepped up. "We can't leave,we still have to come up with a plan,and we need to find Sabrina!" Everyone nodded. Sonic stepped up. "Shadow's right,we need to figure a plan,Shadow,you can go out and look for Sabrina." Everyone nodded. Shadow ran out the front door and ran through the city. Sonic turned around. "Okay,people,any ideas?" Speedy raised his hand. "Okay,son,what do you have?" Speedy stood up. "I say we go out there and pound him until he gives up!" Sonic shook his head,Speedy sat down. Tails raised his hand. "Yeah Tails?" Tails stood up. "How about we build some kind of giant robot,maybe we can use it to stop Sabre." Sonic shook his head. Tails sat down. Sapphire raised her hand. "You have a plan,Sapphire?" Sapphire nodded and stood up. "What about the chaos emeralds? Sabre doesn't have them,we already have one,how about we use them to try to stop Sabre,they should be equally as powerful as those elemental emeralds." Sonic thought for a moment. "Yeah,awesome plan,Sapphire!" Sabretooth stood up. "What are chaos emeralds?" Sapphire walked up to him. "They are seven beautiful gems that hold special powers like Sabre's emeralds,they come in seven different colors.They are not as powerful alone,but when all seven are put together,it should be as powerful as one of Sabre's emeralds!" Sabretooth smiled. "Okay,I get it!" Sonic walked around,Tails pulled out the green chaos emerald he found. "So far we have one emerald,just six more to go!" Sonic took the emerald and put it away. "Yeah,let's get cracking,there's no more time to lose!" Everyone nodded and ran out the door,Sonic grabbed a paper and pen and wrote a note,he put the note on the front door and ran to the others.

On Angel Island,Knuckles was guarding the Master Emerald while Sabrina was sitting on the edge of the floating island. Knuckles was sleeping next to the giant green emerald. Sabrina looked into the sky,it was getting dark,stars were showing,one zipped across the sky,it soon disappeared.Sabrina sighed. "I hope everyone's okay." It was now completely dark,there were many stars in the sky,Sabrina sighed and stood up,she walked over to the altar and walked up the stairs.She saw the Master Emerald glowing a brilliant green,she slowly put her hand on the emerald,it glowed even brighter,she suddenly heard a voice. "_Help me..." _Sabrina took her hand off the emerald and backed away. Suddenly,the Master Emerald glowed brighter than ever,blinding Sabrina,the glow faded away. Sabrina opened her eyes and noticed she wasn't on Angel Island,it looked like an ancient village. "Where am I?" She looked around,she saw people walking through the village,she looked closer,they were all echidnas. Sabrina started running to the village at a slow speed. After a few moments,she arrived at the edge of the village,there were echidnas walking around,not noticing her,she walked in slowly. The echidnas wore tribe-like clothes,face marks,and each held a spear.Sabrina slowly walked through the quiet village,she saw many huts,in front of her was a giant temple,higher than any other structure around,she walked around it,after a few minutes,she saw a stone door,she slowly opened it and walked through to a grassy cliff,there was a structure at the edge of it. She started running to it,after a couple of minutes,she arrived to it,it looked very familiar. "Is that the altar?" She slowly walked up the stone stairs and got to the top,she saw the Master Emerald sitting there,untouched. Suddenly,she heard a female voice behind her. "This is the Master Emerald shrine." Sabrina quickly turned around and saw a female black hedgehog with very long quills reaching to her feet,a light blue dress,small golden rings on her quills,blue eyes,and a golden necklace around her neck. Sabrina backed away. The black hedgehog stepped up to her. "Do not be frightened,I am Obsidian,guardian of the black elemental emerald." Sabrina stopped. "Guardian of the black emerald?" Obsidian nodded. "Yes.I am the one who created this powerful gem,it's power is unlike any other." Sabrina was about to speak,suddenly,everything faded away in a flash of bright light.She soon found herself back on Angel Island. "Hey,Sabrina,snap out of it!" Knuckles was waving his hand in front of her.Sabrina realized this and came back to reality. "Wha--what happened?" Knuckles backed away. "I saw you just standing here when I woke up,are you feeling okay?" Sabrina rubbed her head and started walking around. "Yeah,I think I'll be okay." She looked around,it was morning. She walked up to the altar,she put her hand on the Master Emerald,nothing happened. Sabrina took her hand off and sighed. She suddenly heard someone calling her,she turned around. "Sabrina!" She recognized the voice,she saw Shadow on the wooden bridge running onto the island. Sabrina jumped down from the altar and ran to him. "Shadow!" Shadow saw her and ran faster to the island. Shadow got on the island and stood there. Sabrina was running to him,she jumped into his arms,they both fell to the ground. They both kissed each other on the lips several times before they both stood up. "Shadow,I missed you so much,I though I'd never find you!" Shadow hugged her tightly. "I missed you too,Sabrina!" Knuckles walked up to them and chuckled. "It seems love will never break them apart." He walked to them. "Hey Shadow,glad you found Sabrina." Shadow smiled. "No, I'm glad you found her for me,otherwise I would never get her back,thank you." Knuckles smiled. "It was my duty,at first,I though she was Sapphire. Sabrina was acting strange though,she said that she was just fine." Shadow smiled and stepped up. "Did she tell you about Sabre? He has both of the emeralds,Sonic and the others are thinking of a plan to stop him." Knuckles nodded. "Yeah,she told me when I found her,I wish I could help,but I have to guard the Master Emerald." Sabrina walked up to the Master Emerald,she put her hand on it,it glowed brightly,suddenly,an idea came to her mind. "Hey Knuckles,come here!" Knuckles stopped talking to Shadow and ran to the altar. "Knuckles,you said that the elemental emeralds are as powerful as the controller itself,right?" Knuckles nodded. "Well,what if you could sent the emerald's energy to me,that way I could help stop Sabre." Knuckles got enraged. "ARE YOU THAT SERIOUS?! I am able to do that,but it will be risking the Master Emerald being stolen like the others,besides,it's only half as powerful as him!" Sabrina sighed. "Knuckles,you're right.I don't deserve to be a guardian,I'm too careless,I know there is someone out there who may be a much better guardian than me. If I wasn't here,none of this would've happened,this is all my fault,it's all my fault!" Shadow walked over to her and hugged her,but she pulled away. "Shadow,I need to say goodbye. If I destroy myself,then the black emerald's power and my spirit will return to the Master Emerald where it belongs." Knuckles stepped up. "You're right,but we don't want you to leave.We all care about you,we would never let you down." Sabrina sighed and started walking on the bridge. "Shadow,I love you,tell Sapphire that I will miss her,tell the others that I had a really great time with you all and I will never forget them." Shadow put his hand on her shoulder. Sabrina stopped walking and turned around. Shadow leaned in and kissed her,she kissed back,but then she pulled away and continued walking. Shadow had a tear in his eyes,he didn't follow her,he let her go. "Do as you wish,Sabrina." Sabrina walked to the other side of the bridge,she stopped walking and clenched her fists,she started glowing white on her whole body. She started glowing brighter,and brighter,she was feeling alot of pain,but she didn't scream. "_Shadow,this is for the best of you guys,I will rid the world of the black emerald so the world will be at peace once more." _A ball of white light surrounded her,a beam of white light came out of the sky and touched her,another white beam came down onto the Master Emerald. Sabrina's body was starting to disappear in the bright beam,her whole body was consumed in the giant energy beam,the beam started to fade away into the Master Emerald. Shadow and Knuckles ran to the giant emerald,it was glowing very brightly,soon,the green emerald stopped glowing. Sabrina's voice started to come out of the emerald. "_Thank you. The black emerald's power is no longer in Sabre's posession.You are all safe." _Shadow smiled. "I will miss you,Sabrina." He walked off the altar and left the island.

Somewhere near Station Square,Sabre was quickly making his way to the city. "This city looks good enough to destroy,I'll try a new trick!" He held both of his hands out,a small black ball started growing,it grew larger each second until it was the size of himself,he laughed evily,suddenly,the dark ball vanished. "What! What's happening?" Suddenly,he felt pain,he saw something coming out of him,it was the black chaos emerald. "What,no! The black emerald is leaving me!" He tried to grab it,but it suddenly moves away from him into the sky. "Get back here!" He suddenly started falling. "Shoot! Without the black emerald's power combined with the rainbow emerald,I can't fly! That red echidna,he did this,I'll go pay him a little visit!" He safely landed on the ground and ran into Station Square.

Over in Station Square,Sonic was searching for chaos emeralds,he was on top of the tallest skyscraper,looking around. "Wow,what a view!" He suddenly saw a small object flying at him,he looked closer. "Is that...Sabrina's chaos emerald?" The emerald was close to him,he jumped up high and grabbed the black gem,he landed safely on the skyscraper. "Wonder how it got here,I thought Sabre had it!" He looked at it,it was glowing very brightly.Suddenly the black gem grew very bright,blinging him. "What the--" He soon found himself in an ancient village. "Where am I?" He looked around,he was on some kind of cliff,there was a structure on the edge of it.Sonic started running to it,after a few seconds,he arrived,it looked like the altar of the Master Emerald. "Whoa!" He saw the seven chaos emeralds in their proper places,laying on top of seven pillars,he saw a familiar object,a giant green emerald. Suddenly,he saw someone approaching him,he hid behind the Master Emerald. The figure slowly stepped up to the altar,Sonic peeked out and saw a very familiar person. It was a black hedgehog woth quills exactly like Sabrina's,a light blue dress,golden rings on her quills,blue eyes,and a golden necklace on her neck. "_Is that Sabrina?" _Suddenly,the hedgehog saw him. "There is no need to hide,blue one." Sonic stood up and walked out. "Sabrina,is that you?" the black hedgehog shook her head and giggled. "No,I am Obsidian,first guardian of the black elemental emerald." Sonic backed away. Obsidian put her hands in front of her,a black gem appeared in fron of her where she caught it. "See? This emerald holds all of my powers,it is more powerful than the seven combined and the controller itself." Suddenly,Sonic was blinded by another bright flash of light,he soon found himself bach in Station Square. Sonic shook his head. "What was that all about? I'd better take this emerald to Knuckles and get some answers on this." He ran down the building and saw a familiar figure running through the city.It was Shadow. "Yo! Shadow!" Shadow looked up and saw Sonic,he stopped running.Sonic stopped in front of him,he showed him the black emerald. Shadow gasped. "That's Sabrina's emerald,I need to take it to the Master Emerald now!" Sonic backed away. "What for,is Sabrina there?" Shadow slowly nodded. "Sonic,there something I need to tell you when we get there." Sonic nodded and ran off to the Mystic Ruins with Shadow.

On Angel Island,Knuckles was watching the Master Emerald. He suddenly saw a yellow blur running across the wooden bridge at light speed. "Is that Sapphire?" He looked closer,it was Sapphire,she stopped in front of Knuckles. "Knuckles,something's wrong,I can't use my powers!" Knuckles gasped. "_Oh no,since Sabrina put her powers back in the Master Emerald,Sapphire's powers must've gone with it!" _Suddenly,a blue blur and a yellow blur stopped in front of them,it was Sonic and Shadow. "Hey Knuckles,we found this." Sonic pulled out the black emerald. Knuckles gasped and grabbed it,he sighed sadly. Shadow walked up front. "Sonic,Sapphire,Sabrina is gone,she put herself back into the Master Emerald." Sonic and Sapphire gasped. "What! She's gone?!" Sapphire was shocked. "M-Mom is gone?" Shadow and Knuckles nodded. "She did it so she could remove the emerald's power from Sabre,to make it easier for you to stop him." Sapphire started crying,she ran to Shadow and hugged him. "No,I don't want mom to leave!" Shadow petted her long quills,he also had tears in his eyes. "I don't want her to leave either,Sapphire. It was for the best of us,I'm sorry." Sonic looked at the black emerald,it was glowing brightly. "Man,I can't believe she's gone. What do we do with this emerald?" Knuckles stood up and took it out of his hand. "We'll put it back in it's proper place,in the Master Emerald." Sonic,Shadow,and Sapphire nodded. Knuckles walked up to the master Emerald,he put the black gem on top of the giant green emerald,the black emerald started sinking into it,a bright flash appeared for a few seconds before it vanished. The Master Emerald was glowing brightly,then Sabrina's voice came from it. _"Thank you,Sabre should be weak enough for you to stop with the seven chaos emeralds,Sonic,Shadow,use your super forms to stop him." _ Sonic and Shadow stepped up. "Good idea,Sabrina. Shadow,you,me and the others will search for the chaos emeralds.Knuckles,you stay here and guard the Master Emerald." Knuckles nodded.Suddenly,the whole island started shaking. "What's happening here,why is the island rumbling?" The force of the rumbling knocked everyone off balance and fall. Suddenly a yellow blur stepped onto the island,laughing evily. "Sabre!" He walked to the group and grinned. "You fools,what did you do with my black emerald?" Everyone growled. "No way we're telling you!" Sabre growled. "Well then,I guess I'll have to destroy you!" He suddenly ran at Knuckles at light speed,Sapphire ran and pushed him out of the way,unfortunatley,she was hit by Sabre's punch. Shadow gasped. "Sapphire,no!" He ran to her and helped her up. "Thanks dad,I'm fine." Shadow ran at Sabre and punched him,he flew into the altar and fell to the ground. He jumped back to his feet. "Where is my emerald,give me back my power!" He ran at Shadow and tried to punch him,but Shadow jumped out of the way.Sabre growled. "I'll kill you for this!" He continued fighting the heroes.

Somewhere inside the Master Emerald,Sabrina was back in the ancient village. "Am I in the Master Emerald?" She looked around. Suddenly a female voice called to her. _"Sabrina." _Sabrina looked around,but didn't see anyone,she started walking through the village and went through the two stone dor that lead to the Master Emerald shrine. Sha ran over to it at supersonic speed,she was surprised. "My powers,I have them back!" She ran to the altar and climbed the stairs to the giant green emerald. She put her hand on it,then she heard the voice again. "_Sabrina." _Sabrina froze and took her hand off the emerald.She suddenly felt stronger from her black emerald. "I got my emerald back,but why?" Suddenly a female voice came from behind her. "Because you are the guardian of the emerald." Sabrina quickly turned around and saw Obsidian standing there. "What?" Obsidian smiled. "You are in your spirit form inside the Master Emerald,you have come here for what reason,ancestor?" Sabrina backed away. "I came here to stop an evil form that is in the outside world,Sabre." Obsidian gasped. "Oh no,the evil one has returned!" Sabrina stepped up. "You know about my brother?" Obsidian calmed down and smiled. "He was the one who was always trying to take my black emerald,now he has returned to seek revenge and destroy the universe." Sabrina gasped. "Now I understand why he was after me so much.Why did you call me 'ancestor'?" Obsidian smiled. "Because,you are my incarnation,a new guardian of the black jewel that I created." Sabrina gasped. "You mean that I am you?" Obsidian nodded. Sabrina backed away,Obsidian sat down. "Here,let me show you how much good you were to the world." Sabrina bacame confused,Obsidian stood up,suddenly,a bright light appeared in front of them. Obsidian motioned her to walk in,Sabrina gulped and slowly walked in with her. The bright light disappeared.

Sabre was still fighting the four heroes on Angel Island,he was getting hit,but he kept healing himself using the rainbow chaos emerald. "I don't have time for this,I deal with you punks later." Sabre jumped up and vanished. Sonic and the others calmed down. "Great,he got away,at least he's not as destructive as before." Everyone nodded. Sonic started walking away. "Shadow,Sapphire,you coming or what?" They both nodded and ran with him off the island,Knuckles walked up to the Master Emerald and sat down by it. "I hope Sabrina is okay in there."

**Okay,listen up! I am ordering you to review my fic,or no more updates! People also need to review Christinatails's fic: Sonic and Friends enter American Idol. She really needs your help! Better review or else I will go in Rage Stage on you! Capische? Remember,no reviews,no updates!**


	6. A Lifetime of Memories Our Last Hope

**Okay,the regular text in this chapter is the character's voice,the italic typing is the present Sabrina and Obsidian talking,got that?**

Sabrina and Obsidian met at the Master Emerald shrine,Obsidian,who is the first guardian of the black emerald,wanted to show Sabrina the happy and important times in her life. They left the bright light and found themselves in Station Square. "_Wow,I'm home_." Obsidian pointed to a pair of hedgehogs with a baby carriage. "_I--It's my parents_!" Sabrina walked to them and tried to get their attention,but when she put her hand on them,it went through them.Sabrina gasped and backed away. Obsidian walked to her. "_Don't worry,they can't see,feel,or hear you_." Sabrina went over to them and saw the small yellow hedgehog in the carriage. "It's me,as a baby!" Obsidian smiled. "_Yes,back then,they didn't know about this emerald you had inside you_." Sabrina looked again and saw the yellow and black hedgehog in the carriage next to her. "_It's Sabre! I guess he was right about me being his sister_." Obsidian nodded.Suddenly,a rumbling sound was heard,a dark shadow covered the whole city. Sabrina gasped. "_Oh no,it's Eggman_!" The giant robot started stomping the city,Sabrina's parents started running.Her mom suddenly tripped while holding baby Sabrina,her dad went over to them and picked up the baby hoglet. The mom was hurt,she could not get up. "Go on without me,save Sabrina and Sabre." The dad picked up the other hoglet and kissed the mom one last time, then he started running with both hedgehogs in his arms. Suddenly,the giant robot was firing missiles at the city. Sabrina gasped. "_No_!" One missile landed right behind her dad,he was shot through the air,he was dead when he hit the ground. Sabrina screamed. "_No,dad_!" The two hoglets flew in the air and landed in some tall grasses. One flew into the tallest grass,the other fell and landed in the open short grass. Sabrina sighed,she was in the tall grass. Suddenly,tanks came by and shot at the giant robot,the robot fell down to the ground where Eggman was captured.

The scene suddenly vanished and changed to a scene in an alley. "Where are we now,Obsidian?" Obsidian pointed to a young teenage yellow hedgehog. "_Now I remember,this was right before I went after Eggman_." Obsidian smiled and nodded. "_Yes,at that time,you were having strange dreams and visions,right_?" Sabrina nodded. "_The voice you were hearing was me,my voice awakened a part of you emerald.That was what gave you strength and speed_." Sabrina smiled and nodded,she watched the scene. The young hedgehog girl was sleeping in a alley,having more of the strange dreams. She suddenly shot up from the bad dream she had. She rubbed her head and stood up,then she started picking up heavy things,like old weights and rocks. "_So,that was when I started my training,right_?" Obsidian nodded. Sabrina was getting stronger everyday,she soon started punching things like trees or teenage punks. Sabrina laughed a little. "_I guess my emerald was doing this_." Obsidian smiled. "_Okay,let us go a few more months into the future_."

The scene suddenly changed,it showed Sabrina leaving towards the train station. She entered it and hopped on top of the train as it was leaving. She jumped off the train and started running on the other tracks,going ahead of it. Sabrina chuckled. "_This was when I started my jouney to go after Eggman,but I was sidetracked_." She watched as another train was headed towards the young hedgehog,the train hit her in the arm as she was leaving the tunnel,she flew into a small lake that had a waterfall. "_This was where Sonic and Tails found me_." Obsidian nodded. "_Yes,this was when they found you here,little did they know that you were something more than a little girl_." They saw Sonic running near the lake. "Man,what was that scream all about?" He stopped when he saw a yellow figure in the lake,he ran down and looked at her. "It's a girl,she's hurt pretty badly,I'd better get Tails." Sonic stood up and ran to the small wooden shack. After a minute,they both returned with a blanket.Sonic walked over and picked her up and set her on the blanket,tails checked her. "She's alive,but we better get her healed,fast!" Sonic nodded. They picked her up in the blanket and carried her back to the shack.Obsidian used her powers to send them into the shack. Sabrina looked around. "_Wow,it's been so many years since I've been here_!" She saw Sonic and Tails bring the injured girl into the workshop and set her on a bed.Sonic walked in and held out Sabrina's arm. "She has a broken arm,a serious one, too." Sonic walked into another room and came back in with some wrapping. He started wrapping her arm and wrist,then he stood up and walked out of the room.Then Tails walked in with a chaos emerald,he put it in a strange machine and turned it on,he was reading a small monitor screen,he jumped back. "Whoa! This girl somehow has an energy level off the scale!" He calmed down and walked out of the room leaving the machine on. Obsidian laughed a little. "_That was from your chaos emerald,it wasn't completely active yet,but it was already more powerful than the regular chaos emeralds_."

Obsidian then changed the scene again,this time,it was the same room,but only a day later. Sabrina saw the yellow hedgehog girl start moving,they saw Sonic and Tails sitting next to the bed. "Hey,she's coming to. Tails,get some water!" Tails nodded and got a glass of water,he handed it to Sonic. The girl slowly opened her eyes,she sat up and drank the water. "Hey girl,you okay?" The girl nodded. When she moved her right arm,she screamed in pain,she saw the cast on her arm and wrist. Sabrina sighed. "_Yeah,that was the first day we all met,having fun and all_." Obsidian changed the scene again and showed a night time scene,the young teenage Sabrina was having trouble sleeping in Tails's workshop,she sat up and hopped off her bed,she walked outside and started running,then she had a strange feeling,like if something was near. Sabrina gasped. "_This was when I found Shadow,the thing I detected was his chaos emerald_." The girl was getting closer to the energy until she saw a black figure in front of her,she gasped and picked the figure up,she carried it back to Tails's workshop.When she got there with the figure,she called Sonic and Tails.They immediately picked him up and put him in a room to heal. Sabrina sighed. "_I really miss Shadow_." Obsidian smiled. "_Well,love will never break you two apart,no matter what happens_." Sabrina smiled.

Obsidian changed the scene again and revealed Shadow waking up about a day later. Sabrina sighed. "_This was when we first met,he saved my life that day_." Shadow woke up and rubbed his head. "Ow,what happened?" He got out of bed and walked out of the room to Sonic and Tails. Shadow talked to them while Sabrina was in the kitchen doing some things,then she tripped and fell while she was spying on them. Shadow walked in and saw her,she screamed and ran outside.Sabrina sighed. "_I don't know why I ran,but something felt strange about it_." Obsidian giggled. "_It was obvious,it was love at first sight,Sabrina. It's no wonder telling when he is nicer and calmer around you_." Sabrina smiled and followed the two hedgehogs.There at the edge of a cliff,Sabrina was hanging while Sonic and Shadow were running to her,Sabrina let go of the edge and fell into the water,Sonic was unable to get her,but Shadow used his chaos control to save her. Sabrina gasped. "_He really did save me_!" Obsidian smiled.

Obsidian changed the scene again revealing Sabrina walking away from Amy's house in Station Square. Obsidian pointed at her. "_This was when your emerald finally awakened,when you realized how powerful you were_." Sabrina sighed sadly. "_If only I didn't kill those people,it would've been easier for me_." Sabrina watched as the young,not so helpless girl got beat up by alley punks,but then she started glowing black with evil red eyes.She attacked the punks at the same time,but Sabrina saw Shadow hiding in a alley,she gasped. "_So that's how he found me,he sensed my chaos energy_!" She continued watching as she finished destroying the punks,then Shadow walked out and attacked her,only hitting her shoulder,that's what knocked her out. She got out of her rage and woke up. Obsidian stepped up. "_You see,when you go into your rage,back there,you didn't know how to use your powers until that energy starts controlling you_." Sabrina clenched her fist,it glowed black. "_So that's why I went into rage_!" Obsidian nodded.

Obsidian changed the scene,it next showed Sabrina on the train with Amy. "_Why did you take me here_?" Obsidian pointed to a person who was holding a newspaper over his face and constantly looking at the sleeping Sabrina. "_See that person over there_?" Sabrina shook her head. "_That is Sabre,he has been following you_." Sabrina growled. She watched as the stalker followed her,Amy,and Shadow to Station Square. Then,after she went outside to look for Shadow,who was mysteriously kidnapped,she found him,she found Sabre. "_I remember,he kidnapped Shadow and threatened to kill him.After I found him,he said he wanted revenge for the death of our parents,but he was wrong_." Obsidian walked to her. "_He was trying to confuse you,Sabrina.He was actually bent on destroying the world,but he wanted to destroy you first_." Sabrina growled. "_I remember going into rage here,too_." Obsidian nodded. The young Sabrina,now fighting Sabre,suddenly went into rage,she used a strange energy ball to defeat him. Obsidian giggled. "_You know,you learned two more things here about your emerald,one was that energy attack,and the other one was your healing ability.You soon started to become less likely to go into rage_." Sabrina smiled. "_Yeah,I still don't know how that healing power came to my head_." Sabrina shrugged. Obsidian smiled and changed the scene.

Now they were at an island,there was a large building,below it were two figures,fighting. "_It's me and Sabre,in front of Eggman's fortress!" _Suddenly,they saw Sonic,Tails,and Shadow hiding in the forest,Shadow jumped out and ran to the two fighting hedgehogs,he tackled Sabre. Then Sonic ran out and tackled Sabre when he got back up. The younger Sabrina got angry,Sonic and Shadow ran to her and stopped. Sonic and Tails walked back into the forest while Sabrina and Shadow talked. Sabrina sighed. "_Back there,we were fighting a little because he wouldn't stop following me everywhere I go,but I changed my mind about that,back then,we were only best friends like he was with Maria." _Obsidian nodded and changed the scene.

Next,they were inside Eggman's fort,they saw the young Sabrina in front of Eggman and Sabre. A small robot appeared and shot Sabrina with a laser. Sabrina gasped. "_This was when he put those microscopic control probes in me,he was forcing me to join his empire,but at first,his electric shocks were too much for me,so I was forced to steal the five chaos emeralds from Sonic.After I got back to Eggman's ship,I tried to escape,but Sabre put that button on max and shocked me,but I managed to resist the shock,I have no idea how that happened." _Obsidian pointed at the young Sabrina,who was resisting Sabre's shock. "_That was your emerald,it was protecting you and making you stronger against it,the energy increase destroyed the probes,freeing you from Sabre's grasp." _ Sabrina smiled,Obsidian changed the scene again.

Now they were on the island again,it was dark outside,Sabrina saw a giant green beam flying to the ground,she saw Super Sonic and Super Shadow pushing against it. Sabrina gasped. "_This was when I sacrificed myself to save the world,I thought I would die there,but I turned into a statue." _Obsidian smiled. "_That was because you are the guardian of the black emerald,it gave you immortality,so you can never die,your powers were dormant while you were there for those ten years until they fully awakened that day." _Sabrina smiled and sighed. She watched as the younger Sabrina fought against the beam,until she made a final rush of chaos energy that backbuilded the Eclipse Cannon's power.There was a blinding light,then the sun started rising,revealing a stone statue of Sabrina. Sonic,Tails,Knuckles,and Shadow arrived there and landed on the small piece of land.They all started crying,especially Shadow. Obsidian smiled. "_Your friends really missed you while you were gone,they never forgot about you,they told stories about your adventure." _Sabrina smiled,Obsidian changed the scene again.

Now they were at the same piece of land that held Sabrina's stone figure,it was very stormy,lighning was flashing constantly,one hit the statue multiple times. Obsidian smiled. "_This was when you re-awakened,when the black emerald brought you back to life,the emerald created that storm,the lightning was chaos energy,that's what helped you revive." _Sabrina smiled and watched as the lightning was striking the statue several more times before a bright flash appeared,blinding Sabrina. The light disapeared and revealed a yellow hedgehog laying on the ground,small bolts of black lightning was flashing around her,the sun started rising.The girl,now a woman,opened her eyes and sat up,rubbing her head. "Ugh,what happened,where am I? Now I remember,Sonic and the others,I saved them,I hope they're okay,I have to find them!" The girl stood up and started running across the ocean to Station Square.Sabrina smiled. "_Now I understand,the black emerald helped me stay alive,but dormant,right?" _Obsidian smiled and nodded.She changed the scene again.

Now they were at a beach where they saw Sonic and his friends,relaxing and playing.They saw a yellow blur coming at them,so did the lifeguard.He blew his whistle and called everyone to leave the beach.People started running off the beach,but Sonic and his friends stayed behind as the yellow blur came onto the sand and dusting everyone. Sabrina gasped. "_Now I remember,this was when I found Sonic and the others after I re-awakened!" _ Obsidian smiled. She watched as everyone saw her after the dust cleared,they all ran to her and cheered. Sabrina smiled and laughed a little. "_Boy,were they happy to see me,just as I was happy to see them,but I wonder why Shadow was acting strange that day." _Obsidian giggled. "_At first,he was meditating,when he heard your name,he didn't believe them,but once he opened his eyes,he was at his happiest in his life." _Sabrina smiled,Obsidian changed the scene again.

Now they were in the forest,they saw Sonic and Tails,then,out of nowhere,a yellow cross fox ran into Tails.Sabrina giggled. "_This was when we found Christina,she holds the rainbow elemental emerald,Tails instantly fell for her." _Obsidian giggled and smiled. "_Yes,that is true,the rainbow elemental emerald belongs to an ancient guardian like me,her name was Crystal,she was the first guardian of the rainbow emerald,Christina is her reincarated form." _Sabrina smiled and nodded. "_I wonder if she already knows about that." _Obsidian pointed to Sabre,who was fighting Sonic,Shadow,and Sabrina. "_Sabre's evil mind made him find out about the elemental emeralds,so he was going after Christina to get her rainbow emerald,luckily,you helped keep her safe." _Sabrina smiled and nodded,Obsidian change the scene again.

Next,they were at a beach on the same island,they saw Sabrina,Sonic,and everyone else relaxing.Sabrina saw herself teaching Shadow how to swim. Sabrina gasped. "_This was when Shadow told me about his feelings for me,when he told me that he loved me!" _Obsidian giggled. "_Yes,I wanted you to see your greatest moments together,you never want to leave him,do you?" _Sabrina shook her head. She watched as she cried after Shadow told her the secret.She leaned on him and cried,Shadow petted her quills and kissed her forehead,Sabrina sat up and hugged him. Sabrina started crying. "_That was the happiest moment in my life,I will never forget it.Obsidian,did you ever have a love of your own?" _Obsidian shhok her head. "_No,I am a guardian,many echidna warriors wanted to marry me,but I could not accept any romance,I'm too busy guarding the black emerald." _Sabrina sighed,Obsidian changed the scene again.

Now they were in a forest on the same island,it showed Sabrina tied up in vines with Sabre sitting by a large fire. Sabrina growled. "_That was when Sabre took my black emerald,he will pay for that!" _Obsidian nodded in agreement.Sabre was now removing the black emerald,Sabrina was screaming in pain,the emerald came out and was absorbed by the evil hedgehog. Sabrina gasped as she fell to the ground from the sudden loss of chaos energy. Sabre laughed evily and started punching trees,then he jumped in the air and vanished.Sonic and Shadow ran in and found Sabrina lying on the ground.Shadow ran up and woke Sabrina up,she soon found out that her powers were gone. Sabrina sighed sadly. "_So,when he took my emerald,it took away my speed,strength,and powers,right?" _Obsidian nodded. She switched scenes again.

Now they were on Angel Island,where everyone was,they saw Sonic,Tails,Knuckles,Shadow,Christina,and Sabrina. "_I remember this,this was when Knuckles helped me stop Sabre by sending Christina's rainbow emerald to me,so I have my powers and abilities back." _Obsidian smiled. "_Yes,the guardian of the Master Emerald knows about the elemental emeralds,he helps the guardians get through with any crisis." _Sabrina nodded. Then they were back on Paradise Island,where Sabrina,Sonic,Shadow,and Knuckles were fighting Sabre,Sabrina and Sabre just fired the two equally powerful energy balls,there was a massive explosion.The flash faded away,then Sabrina signaled Knuckles to start removing the black emerald from Sabre. He chanted the words,the black emerald came out of Sabre and floated into Sabrina's hand,Sabre was left powerless,he jumped in the air and vanished.Sabrina,Sonic,Shadow,and Knuckles started celebrating. Sabrina chuckled. "_Christina helped me alot back there,so did Knuckles,I really owe them alot." _Obsidian smiled. She changed the scene again.

Now they were back in Station Square,it was winter,they saw Sabrina and Shadow having a snowball fight outside of the house.Sabrina gasped,her face turned a little red. "_Oh no,that moment was so embarassing,I almost kissed Shadow on the lips that day,and then Sonic went telling everyone about it." _Obsidian giggled. "_Yes,but it was a magical moment for you,the first kiss starts it all,an eternity of happiness,joy,and love." _Sabrina smiled and watched as she and Shadow were in the snow pile together,they looked into each other's eyes,the started leaning in,they closed their eyes,their lips were about to meet,then,a single whistle ruined their big moment.They opened their eyes and saw Sonic watching them from the porch. Sabrina's face was beet red now. "_I can't believe Sonic ruined that nearly perfect moment!" _Obsidian giggled. Sabrina crossed her arms. Obsidian changed the scene again.

Next,they were inside of the house,it was Christmas morning,everyone was up and opening presents. Sabrina giggled. "_I definetly remember this,this was when Sonic proposed to Amy,Tails proposed to Christina,and Shadow proposed to me! It was the best day of my life!" _Obsidian giggled and watched as Shadow walked to Sabrina with a small present in his hand,he calmly gave it to Sabrina,she nervously took it and opened it,she gasped when she saw the ring,she read the small note on it,she thought for a moment,shen she jumped into Shadow's arms and answered. Shadow smiled at the answer,she then leaned in and kissed him on the lips,he kissed back.Everyone cheered that day,celebrating the three pair's engagment. Sabrina had tears in her eyes. "_I always start crying on moments like these,it's so heartwarming." _Obsidian nodded. "_Yes,it was a truly beautiful event,everyone was in love." _She changed the scene again.

Now they were in the same house,only two years later,everything was quiet,but there were loud screams coming from one of the rooms,suddenly,Amy and Shadow were seen running down the hallway.Sabrina gasped. "_Oh no,this is the day Sapphire was born,Amy was pregnant at the time,so while Sonic and the others were gone,Shadow was here to keep an eye on us." _ She followed the rushing hedgehogs into the living room where Sabrina was screaming in pain on the couch.Shadow was holding her hand while Amy helped deliver. "It's going to be over soon,Sabrina,,just relax." Sabrina nearly crushed Shadow's hand as she pushed as Amy told her. There was a small cry,all other sounds stopped. Amy gasped. "It's a girl!" Amy grabbed a blanket and handed a wrapped baby hedgehog to Sabrina. It was a yellow hedgehog,she had blood red eyes,long quills,and a strong grip.Sabrina smiled as she looked at her baby,she was giggling while gripping her finger. Shadow looked at her and smiled. "She looks just like you,Sabrina." Shadow gently picked her up,she instantly grabbed his finger and gripped it very tightly,Shadow actually got a little pain from it,but he could take it,he smiled and started rocking her slowly.She soon yawned and fell asleep,Amy looked at her. "Aww,she is so cute! So,what are you going to name her?" Sabrina and Shadow thought for a moment,then Shadow spoke. "She is as beautiful as a sapphire." Sabrina spoke. "That's perfect,Shadow,we'll call her,Sapphire the hedgehog." Shadow gently gave the sleeping Sapphire back to Sabrina. Amy smiled and started walking to her room,quietly. After a while,Sonic and Tails came back with a bag of baby clothes. They both walked in and went to the party room,they instantly saw Shadow and Sabrina,and a baby hedgehog,just waking up,in Sabrina's arms. Sonic and Tails both fainted from the surprise.Shadow saw them and walked to them,they both got back up. "Whoa,is that your baby?" Shadow nodded,Sabrina just woke up after resting,she saw that Sapphire was also awake. She saw Sonic and Tails,she sat up while holding the baby. "Look who just arrived while you were gone!" Sonic and Tails walked up to them and looked at the baby. "Wow Sabrina,we were gone for only an hour,and it happened?" Sabrina nodded. Sapphire started giggling as she tried to grab one of Tails's fingers.Tails smiled and started tickling her,she grabbed one of his fingers and gripped it tightly. "Ow,this kid's got a major grip!" Shadow and Sabrina laughed a little. "We already know that,very well." Shadow's finger was still sore,he had ice on it.Sonic gently picked her up and made a few funny faces at her,but something stunned him,she had one hand pulling her eye,while her other hand was holding her tongue out. Sonic backed away. Everyone started laughing. Sonic lauged as well. "This kid is something!" Sonic saw Amy enter the room,she walked to them and looked at the baby. "Oh,I see you met Sapphire,she is a cute little angel!" Sonic and Tails smiled. "Sapphire,huh? That's a really good name,I like it!" Sonic looked at Sapphire again,he started tickling her,she instantly grabbed his finger and pulled it so hard,it popped. "Ouch!" He backed away,holding his finger. "I need to get some ice,that really hurt!" He ran into the kitchen. Christina walked into the house,she was at Forest Village,she walked into the party room and saw everyone,including Sapphire. She froze and smiled. "Oh my gosh! Is that a baby?" Everyone nodded. Christina instantly ran to them and looked at the yellow baby. "Sabrina,is this your baby?" Sabrina smiled and nodded. Christina smiled and picked up the baby,she was very quiet,not trying to pull her finger,she giggled. Christina smiled. "She looks just like you,Sabrina,she has eyes just like Shadow's,they look like rubies." Shadow smiled,Christina gently let Shadow hold her. "She is so beautiful,Shadow.You should be proud of yourself." Shadow smiled and gently rocked the baby hoglet.Sonic chuckled and walked to Amy. "I can't wait until our little one comes,it won't be long now,Amy." Amy smiled and hugged Sonic. Sabrina smiled. "_Everyone came to see me that day,even Knuckles came by to say hello." _There was a knocking on the front door,Sonic went over and answered it,he saw Knuckles. "Hey,Knuckles,what's up?" Knuckles smiled. "I felt two strong energies of the same kind here,so I figured that it happened,right?" Sonic grinned and let him in.They both walked to the party room,Knuckles's jaw dropped when he saw Sapphire.He walked over to Shadow and Sabrina. He smiled when he saw Sapphire in Shadow's arms. "Well,look who we have here!" He walked over to them,he smiled when he saw her giggling,she suddenly tried to grab his hand,but it was too far for her to reach. Shadow and Sabrina laughed. "I wouldn't want to have my finger pulled if I were you." Knuckled grinned. "Oh yeah? Watch me!" He let Sapphire grab his hand she gripped it very tightly. "Boy,this kid really has power from that emerald,huh?" Sabrina nodded. Obsidian smiled and giggled. "_When Sapphire was born,part of your emerald's power was given to her,she is a mortal,so when she dies or passes away,the power she held will return to you." _Sabrina smiled. Obsidian changed the scene again.

Now they were in the same house,only about another two years later. Sabrina sighed. "_This was one day I would never forget,Sapphire was just starting to take her first steps,but it was actually her first run." _She saw baby Sapphire playing with her new friends,Sakura,Tails and Christina's daughter,and Speedy,Sonic and Amy's son. Shadow was watching them. "I wonder if Sapphire will learn to walk yet,it should be pretty soon." Sabrina walked in and sat down by him. "How are they doing?" Shadow smiled. "No problems here." Sabrina looked at them,she suddenly saw Sapphire trying to stand up,she gasped. "Shadow,look! Sapphire's trying to stand up!" Shadow looked at her and stood up,he walked to the kids and sat down by them. "Hey there,you learning to walk by yourself,huh? Smart kid,you seem to learn so quickly." Sabrina sat down next to them. Sapphire crawled to her and sat in her mother's lap. Sabrina smiled. "You're a sneaky little girl,aren't you?" Sapphire giggled and crawled out of her lap,then she tried to stand up again,but she lost balance and fell,Shadow caught her. "Be careful,here,let me show you." Shadow got on his knees and picked up Sapphire,he gently set her down onto her tiny feet,she was standing still at first,but then she fell again,Sabrina caught her this time.She picked her up and carried her to Shadow,she kneeled down next to him.She gently set her daughter on her feet and held one of her hands,Shadow smiled and held the other hand. Sapphire was finally standing still without falling,Shadow and Sabrina slowly started to move foreward,still holding Sapphire's hands. Sapphire didn't move at first,she then lifted one of her feet and made her first step. Sabrina and Shadow smiled. "That's it,Sapphire,keep going!" Sapphire made another step,the two parents let go of her hands. Sapphire was standing wobbily at first,almost falling again,but she managed to keep standing.She slowly made another step,then another,and another. Sabrina and Shadow started clapping. "Sapphire,you did it,you're walking!" But Sapphire didn't stop walking,she started walking faster,more straight,more perfect. Sabrina walked to her. "Okay,you can stop now." Sapphire didn't stop. Suddenly,the little hoglet turned into a yellow blur,and ran by Shadow at supersonic speed. "Sapphire! Get back here!" Shadow and Sabrina stood up and ran after the speeding baby. Sapphire ran down the hallway and ran through an open blue door,Sonic's room. Sonic was in there,listening to some music,then he was screaming for his life. "What in the world--SHADOW!!!" Shadow and Sabrina came charging in,they saw a small yellow blur running around the room. "Sapphire,stop!" Sapphire kept running,then she left the room and into the hallway. Sonic was very embarassed. "Was that Sapphire?" He followed the two blurs into the party room,Tails and Amy were in there,watching their kids playing.Then a small yellow blur zipped right in front of them,knocking them off their feet.They both got back up and saw Sonic,Sabrina,and Shadow chasing the blur. "Sapphire's out of control!" Amy and Tails started running after the blur with the other three hedgehogs.They were all running all over the house,trying to stop her,but when they got back to the party room,the baby hedgehog started slowing down,she soon stopped by the other two babies and layed down,she fell asleep. Everyone else caught up and saw her sleeping,everyone sighed with relief. "It's about time she stopped,I'm beat." Sabrina walked to the sleeping Sapphire and picked her up. "She is one fast hedgehog,she took her first steps and now,her first supersonic run!" Everyone started laughing. Sabrina quietly walked to Shadow,he gently took her out of her arms and rocked her softy. Amy walked over and picked up little Speedy,he was still awake,he looked exactly like Sonic,blue with the same quills,a little hyper. Amy walked over to Sonic with him,Sonic smiled and took Speedy out of her arms,he chuckled and started tickling him. Speedy started laughing,Sonic kept tickling him. Shadow and Sabrina walked away into their room,Shadow gently put the sleeping baby in the crib and smiled. Sabrina smiled and kissed Sapphire on the forehead. The baby continued sleeping. Sabrina smiled. "She's a perfect little angel,Shadow. I couldn't imagine her with anyone else." Shadow smiled and hugged her. "Neither could I,Sabrina. I wouldn't imagine you with anyone else,either." Sabrina smiled and kissed him. Sabrina smiled. "_Sapphire ran through the house many more times for about two more years before she broke out of the habit,and when she was old enough,she went running outside at the beach,always racing me and Shadow,she's faster than us!" _Obsidian giggled. "_Yes,she has natural born speed,it is combined with the power of your emerald,so she can run at the speed of light." _Sabrina smiled and nodded. Obsidian changed the scene again.

Now they were back in the ancient village,by the Master Emerald altar,Obsidian walked over to the giant green gem. "Sabrina,you must go back to the present and help your friends,I can sense grave danger!" Obsidian put her hand on the green gem,it started glowing brightly.Then a figure formed inside the gem,it showed Sabrina's friends. She gasped.The picture showed Sonic and the others fighting Sabre,Sapphire was hiding while holding six chaos emeralds,Sonic,Shadow,and Tails were injured and helpless.The image vanished,Sabrina gasped. "No! They're in danger,I have to help them!" Obsidian smiled. "I hope you do your best,Sabrina.You and your friends are our only hope in saving the universe,the world rests in your hands.I will always be here to guide you on your journey and hope to stop Sabre once and for all.Here,take this last chaos emerald with you,your friends are looking for it." Obsidian held her hands in front of Sabrina,a blue chaos emerald appeared and landed in her hands. Sabrina smiled and hugged Obsidian. "Thank you,Obsidian. You showed me the light,you guided me through the toughest times,I will always have you in my soul." Obsidian smiled and closed her eyes. A bright white beam shot down onto Sabrina,she waved to Obsidian before she vanished into the beam,the beam disappeared. "Good luck,Sabrina.I believe in you."


	7. Sabretooth's New Home

Over in the Mystic Ruins,Sonic,Tails,Shadow,Sakura,Speedy,and Sabretooth were all fighting Sabre. They have been searching for over a month and found only six chaos emeralds.Sapphire was behind a bush,holding the six emeralds.She was crying. "If only mom were here,I miss her so much,why did she have to leave?" She continued hiding. Sonic and most of his friends were hurt from Sabre's powerful attacks,he was still holding the rainbow chaos emerald he took from Christina. Sabretooth,Sakura,and Speedy were now fighting the evil hedgehog. "You pathetic fools,don't you ever learn,you will never stop me! And now that I got rid of my pathetic sister,no one can stop me from destroyong the world!" Sonic,Shadow,and Tails were injured and couldn't help. Sabretooth punched Sabre,he didn't move,he just grinned evily,then he used his chaos powers to make a small energy ball,he shot it at Sabretooth's leg,he fell to the ground,screaming in pain,Sabre grinned and walked to him,he picked him up by the neck,choking him. "Look at you,saving the world,being with these weak mortals,you don't deserve to live,so I'm going to destroy you once and for all!" He trew Sabretooth to the ground very hard,the young fighter blacked out. Sakura and Speedy screamed. "Sabretooth,no!" Speedy growled and ran at Sabre,but he easily dodged the attack and punched him to the ground. Speedy's arm was broken,he could not get up. Sakura screamed. "No! Speedy!" Sakura got angry,but scared. Sabre grinned. "Now I have just one more pest to destroy,a little wimpy fox-girl!" Sakura heard that,she suddenly felt strange,she started forming a multi-colored arora around her body,her eyes turned an evil red glow. She spoke in a dark voice. "You will pay for what you have done!" She suddenly ran at Sabre at supersonic speed,Sabre gasped and jumped out of the way,but he suddenly got hit by a powerful swipe of Sakura's claws. Sabre backed away,he had deep gash marks on his arm.He clenched his fist and healed himself. He laughed evily. "Finally,I have a worthy opponent,you actually hit me." He suddenly ran at Sakura at light speed,he hit her with a swipe of his fist,she fell out of her rage and fell to the ground,unconsious. Sabre laughed evily,he suddenly heard a whimper from behind him,he walked over to a bush and pulled it out of the ground,revealing a scared Sapphire. Sabre grinned evily. "Well,it seems that I have one more to destroy,you pathetic little brat!" Sapphire screamed and started running away from him,holding the six chaos emeralds.Sabre ran after her. Sapphire was not fast enough to stay away. "Please,leave me alone,Sabre!" Sabre didn't listen,he caught up with her and grabbed her by the shirt.Sapphire dropped the chaos emeralds,Sabre grinned. "Now,are you hiding those from me? Nobody hides from me,now I'll destroy you once and for all!" He was about to shoot a energy ball at her. Suddenly,a bright flash of black light appeared behind him,a familiar voice spoke. "Sabre,you will not get away with this,you shall perish and return where you belong!" Suddenly,a yellow blur came out of the light,hitting Sabre,he flew to the other side of the forest. He quickly got back up. "No,it can't be her! I got rid of her!" The yellow figure caught Sapphire and put her down,when she got caught,she felt much stronger.She heard a familiar voice. "Sapphire,it's okay,I'm back." Sapphire perked up. "M-Mom?" The bright light disappeared,revealing Sabrina. Sapphire smiled and jumped into her arms,crying. "Mom,you're alive! I thought I would never see you again!" Sabrina smiled and petted her long quills,she had tears in her eyes,she hugged back. "I know,everything is going to be okay,I promise." Sapphire let go of her and stood up.Sabrina looked around and saw Sonic,Shadow,Tails injured on the ground,she also saw Sakura,Speedy,and Sabretooth injured as well. Sabrina ran to the adults first and used her healing powers to help them. She healed Shadow first,he slowly woke up. Sabrina smiled. "Shadow?" Shadow opened his eyes at the voice,he saw her sitting next to him.He sat up,he suddenly got hugged by Sabrina,he hugged back even tighter,he had tears in his eyes. "Sabrina,you're back! But how?" Sabrina let go of him. "It's a very long story,I'm so glad you're okay,I missed you so much!" She kissed Shadow,he closed his eyes and kissed back.They broke the kiss,Sabrina stood up and went to Sonic,she healed him quickly. Sonic slowly woke up,he saw her next to him,he sat up. "Sabrina,but you were put into the Master Emerald!" Sabrina smiled and helped him up. "I'll explain later,we need to stop Sabre!" Sonic nodded. Sabrina pulled out a blue gem. "Sonic,catch!" Sonic caught the blue gem and grinned. "Thanks,just what we needed!" Sabrina smiled and walked to Tails. She healed him,he quickly got up. "Sabrina,it's you. But I thought you disappeared!" Sabrina smiled and walked over to Sabretooth.She used her healing powers,he slowly got back up. "What? It's you,but how could you be back?" Sabrina helped him get back up,she then ran to Sonic and Shadow,Sapphire ran over and picked up the six chaos emeralds she dropped.She ran over to Sonic with them. "Sonic,here are the emeralds!" Sapphire gave the emeralds to Sonic.He looked to Shadow,they both nodded. "Ready to do this,Shadow?" Shadow grinned and nodded. They both walked away from Sapphire and Sabrina.Sapphire walked over to Speedy and Sakura,she used her returned powers to heal them.They both woke up and ran to Sabrina. Sonic and Shadow both clenched their fists,the seven chaos emeralds lifted off the ground and started spinning around them. Tails,Sabrina,Sabretooth,Sakura,and Speedy watched as the two heroes turned into Super Sonic and Super Shadow,there was a yellow arora surrounding them. Sabre ran at them,Super Sonic saw him and flew at him at light speed. Sabre growled. "You won't stop me,nobody can stop me,I will destroy you!" Sabre used his chaos powers to punch him,but Super Sonic used his super strength to stop his attack.Super Sonic grabbed Sabre's arm and threw him to the ground. Sabre got back up and healed himself. "Hm,it seems I have underestimated you. Looks like I have a challenge here!" Sabre was about to punch him again,but Super Shadow flew and tackled him,he flew at a boulder and crashed into it,Sabre became enraged. "You just made me angry,nobody likes it when I'm angry." He clenched his fist very tightly,he ran at Super Sonic and punched him,but the super powerful hedgehog blocked his attack easily. "I don't think so,you are too easy!" Super Sonic was gripping Sabre's arm,suddenly,a small ball formed on the tip of his finger,it was pointing at the golden hedgehog.Sabre laughed and shot the energy ball,it hit Super Sonic,he flew into the sky,he stopped and flew back at him. Sabre moved out of the way and punched Super Sonic. Sabre was about to kick him,but a yellow blur suddenly tackled him.He fell to the ground,he slowly got back up and growled. "Is there anything that can get rid of you?" Sabrina grinned. "No,but there are plenty of ways to get rid of you!" Sabrina dashed at him again,she used her chaos powers to punch him.He got hit and flew into a tree,the tree broke in half as he went through it and fell. Sabre got back up and growled. "Hm,you think you are so strong,but yet,we are equally powerful." Sabrina growled. "No,I am going to defeat you and return you to where you came from!" Sabre growled. "So,I see you met Obsidian. I am not surprised,but I will defeat you and destroy the universe!" He was suddenly tackled by a yellow blur,he fell to the ground,growling. The yellow blur stopped and revealed Sapphire. She grinned,Sabretooth ran over and stood next to her. "Good one,Sapphire!" The two gave high fives. Sabrina walked over to them,she shook Sabretooth's hand. "I see you two are getting along,I'm glad you're helping us!" Super Sonic and Super Shadow were fighting Sabre,he suddenly fired a small energy ball towards Sabrina.Sabretooth saw it and suddenly pushed Sabrina and Sapphire down,he ducked with them. "Look out!" A small beam zipped right over them. The three hedgehogs stood up. "Wow,you saved us,Sabretooth,thanks!" Sabretooth smiled. "I saved you too many times,Sapphire.You don't need to thank me." Super Sonic and Super Shadow were still fighting Sabre,Sabrina walked up to them,the two super hedgehogs saw her,she grinned at them,the two grinned back. The three hedgehogs surrounded Sabre in a triangle-like formation,they all had glowing energy balls forming in their hands,Sabre growled.The three hedgehogs shot the energy balls at Sabre,he was hit by all three,he fell to the ground and instantly got back to his feet. Super Sonic was right behind him,he grinned and put his hand on Sabre's back,his hand went inside of him.Sabre felt instant pain,he started screaming and growling. "What are you doing to me?" Super Sonic grinned when he felt a familiar object,he grabbed it. "Bye-Bye,Sabre!" Sabre felt more pain,he felt very weak. Super Sonic pulled the object out of Sabre,it was the rainbow chaos emerald,Sabre felt very weak,he fell to the ground,lying on the ground,motionless. Super Sonic went back into his normal form,Super Shadow did the same.Everyone started running to them,they picked up the two hedgehogs and tossed them. After a few minutes,Sonic and Shadow were set down. Sonic held out the rainbow emerald,it was flashing many colors,he gave it to Tails. "Take this to Christina,she needs it back." Tails smiled,then he started flying to Station Square.

Sabre soon woke back up while the heroes were cheering. "Curse you all,I am not so easily defeated,I will get those emeralds and rule this pathetic universe,one way,or another!" He jumped into the air and vanished. "You will never stop Sabre!"

Sonic and the others settled down,Sapphire noticed that Sabre was gone. "Mom,Sabre got away!" Sabrina walked over to her. "We don't need to worry about him for a long time,Sapphire.He'll be back,though,but we will all be ready,even you and your friends." Sapphire smiled and hugged her. "Thanks,mom. I'm so glad you're back.Things just wouldn't be the same without you." Sabrina smiled and stood up and saw everyone running to her.Sonic stopped in front of her. "You did awesome back there,but how did you come back?" Sabrina chuckled. "I'll tell you all when we get home." Sonic smiled,everyone else nodded.Shadow walked up to Sabretooth and smiled. "I guess I was wrong about you still being evil,you're okay. I think you can stay with us." Sabretooth smiled and shook Shadow's hand. "Oh,thank you! I promise I will help you stop my father every way I can!" Shadow smiled and walked to the group,Sabretooth followed. They both ran to Sabrina,who was still being cheered by Sonic and the kids. "Sabrina,we did it,we got the rainbow emerald back!" Sabrina smiled. Sabretooth walked over to her. "I'd like to thank you for helping me,is there anything to repay you?" Sabrina grinned and shook his hand. "Sure,you can join the party later on,you're on our side now! Welcome to the team,Sabretooth!" Sabretooth smiled. Sonic walked up to them. "C'mon,let's go home and party!" Everyone nodded,they all started walking out of the jungle and into the city of Station Square.

After a while,the seven heroes returned to their house and walked in. Sonic entered first. "Man,it sure feels good to be back home!" Everyone else walked in and went to the party room where Tails,Amy,and Christina were sitting. "Hey guys,glad you're back!" Amy stood up and ran to Sonic. "Oh Sonic,you were so brave out there,I'm so happy you got Christina's emerald back!" Amy hugged Sonic,he hugged back and smiled. "Oh,it was nothing,Amy.At least we stoped Sabre,but I bet he'll be back again,but we'll be ready for him." Amy let go of him and sat down on the couch.Sonic turned around to the others. "Well,what are you looking like statues for? Let's party!" Everyone scattered,Sonic turned on the stereo and turned it to full blast.Sapphire,Sakura,and Speedy started dancing,they went to the center of the room.Speedy started break dancing,Sonic joined him,everyone started cheering them on. Sabrina got some snacks out and put them on a table,Sabretooth walked to the table and looked at the food and drinks. He picked up a paper cup and a ladel,he scopped up some punch and put it into the cup.He drank his punch quickly,he crushed the empty paper cup and threw it away,Sabrina walked to him. "You can help yourself to anything,Sabretooth.Oh,you scared me at first.You look exactly like Sabre,I think you need to change your outfit so we won't attack you by accident!" Sabretooth looked at his clothes,they did remind him of his father. "Yeah,I should change my attire,what should I do?" Sabrina pointed to Sapphire,who was watching the two dancers. "Ask Sapphire,I'm sure she'll find something for you." Sabretooth smiled and walked to Sapphire,he tapped on her shoulder.She turned around and almost screamed. "Oh,it's you,I thought you were Sabre! What is it?" Sabretooth backed away a step. "Your mother asked me to change my clothes,she said that you could help me with this." Sapphire smiled. "Sure,I'll find something! Follow me!" Sapphire walked out of the party room,Sabretooth followed her.They both walked to a yellow door,they both walked in,Sapphire turned on the light.Sabretooth looked around,he saw a very large room with many windows and a skylight,there were many posters on the wall,a big screen tv,a large stereo,and some books.Sapphire went to a door and opened it,she went inside and looked around. "Aha!" She came out with a black leather jacket with black jeans,she walked to Sabretooth. "Here, maybe these will fit on you,there's a dressing room over there." She pointed to a door on the other side of the room.She gave him the outfit,Sabretooth walked to the door and went into it and closed the door. After a few minutes,the door opened,Sabretooth walked out wearing the black outfit.Sapphire saw him and gasped. "Hey,not bad! I really like it!" Sabretooth smiled. "Yes,it does seem to fit me perfectly." Sapphire smiled and walked around him,she straightened a few parts,then she stood in front of him and smiled. "It looks great on you,but I think you're missing one small thing!" She thought for a moment,then she snapped her fingers,she ran to her drawer and pulled out a pair of earrings.She walked over to Sabretooth,he got confused.Sapphire smirked. "Ever had your ears pierced?" Sapphire grabbed a chair and put it behind Sabretooth,she pushed the dark hedgehog to sit on it. "What are you doing?" Sapphire grabbed the golden earrings and stood behind him. "Don't worry,I'm just going to put these on your ears,don't flinch!" Befre Sabretooth could speak,he felt an extremely sharp pain in his ears,he yelled in pain. After a minute,the pain disappeared,he opened his eyes and felt his ear,he felt a strange object on it.Sapphire walked in front of him and smiled. "There,now that wasn't so bad,was it?" Sabretooth stood up,he saw his reflection in the mirror,he had two gold earrings on his right ear. Sapphire giggled. "Those look very nice on you,Sabretooth! I bet girls would be screaming for you!" Sabretooth felt the pain go away,he smiled. "Well,I guess they're okay.Thanks." Sapphire smiled. "Awesome! Why don't you go to the party room and show the others?" Sabretooth smiled. "Okay,I will." Sabretooth walked to the door and walked out to the party room,Sapphire followed him. He walked into the party room,everyone was still dancing,not noticing him,Sapphire stood next to him and whistled loudly. Everyone stopped dancing and looked at the two hedgehogs. "Take a look at this new guy!" Everyone gasped and smiled,Sonic walked up to him. "Hey,nice threads,Sabretooth!" Sabretooth smiled. "Uh,thanks?" Sakura and Speedy walked to him.Sakura froze when she saw him,she fell for him instantly,she sighed dreamily.Then she was nudged by Sapphire,she came back to reality and saw her friend giggling. "Hey Sakura,did I see you daydreaming?" Sakura's face turned a little red. "Uh,no! I wasn't daydreaming! I wasn't!" Sapphire giggled. "I knew that outfit was perfect for him! I even pierced his ear!" Sakura gasped. "You pierced his ear?" Sapphire nodded and giggled. "I'm going in my room,don't fall for him!" Sakura huffed and crossed her arms. Sapphire walked away to her room,Sakura sat down on the couch.Everyone continued dancing,now they started dancing in pairs.Sonic danced with Amy,Tails danced with Christina,and Shadow danced with Sabrina. The kids sat out,Speedy sighed angrily. "Is this a party,or is this a prom?" Sapphire walked in and sat down by them. "Come on,it isn't bad,I love to dance,besides,I might find someone to dance with someday." She sighed dreamily,she watched her parents dance in the center of the room.After a few minutes,the two stopped dancing,Sabrina kissed Shadow and walked towards the kids.She sat down next to them. "Hey,Sapphire,having fun?" Sapphire nodded. "Hey mom,I was wondering,how did you meet dad?" Sabrina smiled. "It was back when I was fourteen,back when I was still an orphan,I just met Sonic and Tails. I was just healing after I was hit by a train,when I was trying to sleep one night,I felt this strange energy,like when you get near a chaos emerald.I decided to go outside for a while,but the feeling kept getting stronger each step I took until I saw Shadow unconsious in the forest,so I picked him up and took him back to Tails's old workshop." Sapphire smiled. "So,love at first sight,huh?" Sabrina shook her head. "No,at first,we were good friends,he really cares alot for me.But after I came back from being a statue,we fell for each other." Sabrina sighed. Sapphire smiled. "Wow,maybe I'll ask Amy and Christina." Sabrina smiled. She saw Shadow walking to them,he sat down next to Sabrina. They both started chatting,Sabretooth walked by them.Sapphire stood up and walked to him. "Hey Sabretooth!" Sabretooth turned around. "Hey." Sapphire smiled. "You know,if you want,you can go outside and walk around,so you can get familiar to the city." Sabretooth smiled. "Okay,let's go!" Sapphire giggled. "Looks like someone's attitude is changing already! You're starting to sound like my dad!" Sabretooth chuckled a little,then he started walking to the front door,Sapphire followed him.They both walked out the front door.

Outside,the two teens started walking through the city,they first walked down the street,chatting. "So,Sabre is your father,huh?" Sabretooth frowned and sighed. "Yeah." Sapphire sighed,but then she remembered about the talk she had with that strange girl on Paradise Island. "Sabretooth,do you know who your mother is?" Sabretooth shook his head and sighed. Sapphire frowned. "Sabretooth,while me and my friends were on the island,we met a lady,she said that she was your mother." Sabretooth froze. "You know who my mother is?" Sapphire slowly nodded. "Yeah,she is a gentle,loving person,she seems to know my mom.Maybe,if we can,I can take you to Paradise City to see her,but we can't because Sabre lives there." Sabretooth growled. "I don't care if my father is there,I need to find my only family!" Sabretooth stomped the concrete,Sapphire put a hand on his shoulder to calm him. "No,we are your family,I am your family.You have your family right here." Sabretooth stopped and smiled. Sapphire smiled. "Don't be too worried,my mom is your aunt,so I am your cousin.You are a part of us that keeps us together." Sabretooth sighed. "I guess you're right,maybe I'm better off staying with you and your friends." Sapphire smiled. "Yeah,maybe if we stop Sabre sometime,then we can go see your mother." Sabretooth smiled and nodded. "Thanks,Sapphire." Sapphire smiled and the two continued walking through the city.Suddenly a young teenage human girl saw them,she gasped and ran to them,she stopped in front of Sabretooth. "Hi,you must be Sapphire,right?" Sapphire nodded.The girl stared at Sabretooth. "Who's this handsome hog you have here?" Sabretooth backed away. The girl stepped closer. "You look so cute like that! What's your name?" Sabretooth was about to answer,but Sapphire growled and started pushing him away from the crazy girl. "Let's go back home before more of my fans crowd us." Sabretooth nodded and started running with Sapphire back to the house.After a few minutes,they arrived back at the house,they walked inside.Everyone was still dancing to the loud music in the house,they both went to the party room and sat down to rest. Sapphire sighed. "I knew those clothes would make girls go after you,we almost didn't make it!" Sabretooth chuckled. Sapphire stood up and went to the table,she got a glass of punch and walked to Speedy and Sakura,who were sitting on the other couch,chatting. Speedy saw her and stopped talking. "Hey Sapphire,what's up?" Sapphire smiled and sat down by them. "I just got back from walking with Sabretooth,he almost got caught by a girl!" Speedy and Sakura started laughing. "First day in the city,and he's already having girl trouble!" They all stopped laughing when they saw Sabretooth staring at them angrily. They all froze and gulped.Sabretooth stood up and walked to them,he stopped in front of them and growled,clenching his fist. "What did you say about me?!" Speedy started shivering. "H-Hey,chill out,dude! We were only kidding!" Sabretooth stopped growling and started walking away. Sapphire pushed Speedy over,Sabretooth saw it and laughed a little. Sapphire got the idea and pushed Speedy off the couch. Sakura and Sabretooth started laughing. "Much better,blue boy." Sapphire and Sakura broke out,laughing. "Nice one,Sabretooth!" Speedy growled and got back to his feet. "Oh yeah?" Sapphire and Sakura stopped laughing. Sabretooth grinned. "You know,you have quite a big mouth there,I like that!" Sapphire got between the two hedgehogs. "Boys,we don't need to fight,this is a party,not a fighing ring,if you want to fight,go to the gym,okay?" Speedy grinned. "Yeah,good idea,Sapphire. How about the four of us go sparring in the gym?" Sakura frowned. "No thanks,Speedy. I'm going to dance for a while." Sapphire and Sabretooth grinned. "Sure,we'll go sparring.Let's go!" The three teens nodded and started running to a door,Sapphire ran to Tails,who was sitting down on the couch,she tapped on his shoulder,he turned around and smiled. "Hey Tails,can me,Sabretooth,and Speedy do some sparring in the gym?" Tails smiled and stood up. "Sure! Do you want me to set up the obstacle courses?" Sapphire nodded. "Okay,let's go!" The four heroes started walking to the door,Tails unlocked it using a key card.They all walked in the control room,Tails pressed a few buttons,the lights turned on and revealed several obstacle courses with rocks,ramps,and robots. Sapphire,Speedy,and Sabretooth walked into the giant room. "Okay,Sabretooth,all you need to do is to get through the course without getting hit by the traps or enemies.Got that?" Sabretooth nodded. Sapphire smiled and gave a thumbs up signal to Tails,he nodded and pushed a few buttons.A holographic robot appeared and moved towards the three hedgehogs. Sapphire jumped up and used a kick,she hit it,the hologram vanished.Then,another hologram appeared and started flying in the air,firing holographic bullets at them.Speedy grinned and jumped in the air,he used a spin attack to hit the figure,it vanished.Speedy landed on the ground and grinned. "Okay,your turn,Sabretooth!" Sabretooth grinned and saw a large hologram in front of him,it was firing fake bullets at him.Sabretooth juped out of the way easily,then he jumped up and swiped at the hologram,it vanished.Tails,Speedy,and Sapphire clapped for him. Sabretooth landed on the ground,he brushed himself off. Speedy walked up and shook his hand. "That was awesome,Sabretooth! Maybe you can show us a few tricks like that!" Sabretooth smiled. "Sure,I can teach you how to vanish like my father does." Speedy grinned. "Awesome,how do you do it? Because we all thought you were using chaos control." Sabretooth shook his head. "No,all you have to do is to jump in the air and move as fast as you can in the air so the enemy can't see you,watch this!" Sabretooth backed away and jumped in the air,then,he vanished into thin air. Everyone looked around,but didn't see him anywhere,suddenly,something tapped Speedy's shoulder,he jumped in the air,scared. Then he landed,but didn't see him anywhere,he huffed,then,something tapped his shoulder again,he turned around and saw Sabretooth right behind him,Speedy jumped back. "Whoa!" Sapphire and Tails started laughing.Speedy crossed his arms. "You got me that time! Good trick,I bet we can use it to track down Sabre!" Sabretooth smiled,then Sapphire stepped up. "Okay,since I'm the fastest here,that means it's easier for me to do,right?" Sabretooth nodded. "Okay,here I go!" Sapphire jumped high into the air and started moving very fast,she instantly disappeared.After a few seconds,she reappeared at the same spot,panting heavily. "That was harder than I thought,that tired me out!" Sabretooth chuckled. "Don't worry about that,you'll get used to it." Sapphire stood back up and looked at Speedy. "Well,your turn,Speedy!" Speedy grinned. "Alright,here comes the blue blur!" Speedy jumped in the air and started moving very fast,but he did not vanish,there was a blue blur running all around the room.Sapphire and Sabretooth started laughing. Speedy stopped in front of them. "What?" The two hedgehogs stopped laughing. "You didn't vanish,you were only a blur.I guess you're not fast enough to vanish." Speedy crossed his arms. "Hmph,so what if I'm not fast enough,I'll just try to move faster!" Sapphire shook her head. "No,you can try that later,I'm getting tired." Sapphire yawned.Sabretooth yawned as well. "Yeah,I'm getting pretty tired,too.I'm going back to the party room." Sabretooth yawned again and started walking to the exit of the gym,Sapphire ran behind him. Speedy shrugged and followed them out of the gym. "Okay,Tails,we're done here!" Tails nodded and shut down the gym,then her walked out of the dark room.

They all walked back into the party room where everyone was still dancing.Sabretooth and Sapphire yawned again and walked to the couch and sat down,Sakura was sitting there,too. Speedy walked to the table and ate a few snacks.Tails walked over to Christina,who was sitting on the other couch,he sat down next to her. "Hey,Christina." Christina smiled and hugged him. "Hey,Tails. Were you and the kids in the gym again?" Tails smiled. "Yeah,Sabretooth showed us a few new moves,he just taught Sapphire how to vanish." Christina gasped. "You mean that trick that Sabre uses to escape?" Tails nodded. Christina smiled. "Do you want to dance for a while?" Tails nodded and put his hand on Christina's. "Sure,why not? You are the most beautiful princess.How could I say no?" Christina smiled and kissed Tails.She stood up and held Tails's hand while they walked to the center of the room.They both smiled and started dancing.Shadow and Sabrina were also dancing,they both stopped and sat down on the couch. "So,Sabrina,how did you come back? You sent yourself and the emerald to the Master Emerald.Why did you come back?" Sabrina sighed. "When I was sent into the Master Emerald,I found out that I am the final reincarnation of Obsidian,a young guardian that was the one who created the black emerald thousands of years ago." Shadow nodded. "When I met her,she took me back into the past,back to the beginning. While we were there,I learned the true meaning of friendship,love,and hope. I realized how much you care about me from when you saved me from the fall in the Mystic ruins,to when you told me that you loved me on Paradise Island. I remember everything,from when I was born,to when Sapphire was born,to when Sabre--Shadow,I found out some bad things about Sabre,he's really a killer who's after the black emerald,he wants to destroy the universe with it.The Sabre that's here is a reincarnation of an evil person destined to destroy the universe." Shadow gasped. "He wants to destroy the universe?" Sabrina nodded. Shadow sighed. "We need to keep away from him as much as possible.I'll do anything to keep you safe,Sabrina." Shadow wrapped his arms around her.Sabrina smiled and kissed him. "Thank you,Shadow." Shadow smiled and stood up. "I'm getting tired,maybe I should go to bed." Sabrina smiled. "Okay,goodnight,Shadow." Shadow smiled and walked to his room.Sabrina sighed. Sapphire walked to her and sat down next to her. "Mom,since Sabretooth is now living with us,where is he going to sleep?" Sabrina thought for a moment. "I guess he can sleep in your room for now,you do have an extra bed in there,I guess he can sleep there." Sapphire jumped back. "What! No,I am not going to have a boy sleeping in my room with me in it! No way,uh-uh,never!" Sabrina giggled. "What's the matter,afraid of a boy?" Sapphire's face turned red. "No,it's just that sharing a room with a boy is,well,sick!" Sabrina giggled again. "Don't worry,he's got his own bed.When I first started sharing my room with Shadow,I had the same problem,but we soon solved it,thanks to you." Sapphire smiled. "Well,that's because you two are married,I'm not!" Sabrina smiled. "Don't be so serious,you and him are room mates,not soul mates,but if he does act strange around you,tell me." Sapphire smiled. "Thanks,mom." Sapphire hugged her mother. Sabrina smiled. Sabretoth walked by and sat down on the other couch. Sabrina stood up and walked to him. "Sabretooth?" Sabretooth opened his eyes. "Yes?" Sabrina smiled. "Since you are now living with us,you'll have to sleep in Sapphire's room,there's a bed in there for you." Sabretooth smiled. "Thanks,I'll be going to bed now." Sabretooth stood up and walked to Sapphire's room.Sabrina walked back to the other couch and sat down next to Sapphire. "Well,he doesn't seem to have any problems with it." Sapphire smiled and yawned. Sabrina smiled. "You should get to bed,too.How about we all go to the beach tomorrow,all day." Sapphire smiled and hugged her. "Wow,that would be great,mom! Well,I'm going to bed,goodnight." Sabrina hugged her. "Goodnight,Sapphire.See you in the morning." Sapphire stood up and walked away to her room. She walked in and saw Sabretooth sprawled all over his bed,sleeping. Sapphire smiled and walked to her bed,she got in and covered up. "_I hope Sabretooth will see his mother soon,he's really worried about it.Maybe I should take him back to Paradise Island soon." _Sapphire stayed awake for a few more minutes before she fell asleep.


	8. Happy Anniversary,Shadow and Sabrina

The next morning,Sapphire woke up to the small snoring sounds coming from the other side of her room. She turned over,then she sat up and stretched.She saw Sabretooth on his bed,snoring in a deep sleep. Sapphire smiled and stood up,she quietly walked out of her room.She walked to the party room,she didn't see anybody up.She shrugged and walked into the kitchen,she looked at the clock and gasped. "What,noon already?" She saw a note on the table,she picked it up and read it. "_Sapphire,we are all at the beach,come here with Sabretooth to join us! Sabrina and Shadow." _Sapphire smiled and walked out of the kitchen to her room.She walked to the sleeping yellow hedgehog. "Sabretooth,time to wake up." There was no response,the snoring started getting louder.Sapphire got angry,she put her hands on the blanket and pulled it off him,he stopped snoring and slowly woke up. "Huh?" Sapphire grabbed a pillow and hit him with it,he almost fell off the bed. "Hey,what was that for?" Sabretooth shot up and hopped out of the bed,prepared to fight whatever attacked him. Sapphire giggled. "Hey,calm down,tiger!" Sabretooth sighed with relief and stretched. Sapphire made his bed and sighed. "We are going to the beach,the others are already there waiting for us!" Sabretooth smiled. "For what?" Sapphire giggled. "What do you think? To have some fun! Haven't you heard of a day at the beach?" Sabretooth sighed sadly. "No. When I was with my father,all we did was train,fight,steal,and sleep. I never knew what fun was,because I never had any friends." Sapphire sighed. "Don't be so desperate,I'm your friend! Sakura and Speedy,and everyone else here is your friend!" Sabretooth smiled. "Thank you,Sapphire." Sapphire smiled.She ran out of the room at supersonic speed,she instantly returned with two towels. Sabretooth became confused.Sapphire ran to her closet and went inside,she came out with a swimsuit and a pair of swimming trunks. She tossed the trunks and one of the towels to Sabretooth,he caught them. "What are these for?" He held up the trunks. Sapphire giggled. "Put them on,you swim in them,don't you know anything?" Sabretooth smiled and started taking his shirt off,Sapphire gasped and covered her eyes. "Sabretooth! Go change in the changing room!" Sabretooth face turned red with embarassment,he quickly ran to the changing room and closed the door. Sapphire uncovered her eyes and sighed with relief. "I can't believe he almost did that! He needs to learn alot about living." After a minute,Sabretooth came back out with the swimming trunks on.Sapphire smiled. "They look great on you! C'mon,let's go to the beach before my parents start worrying about me!" Sabretooth smiled and ran to the front door,but Sapphire blocked his way. "Don't you be leaving without me,you don't even know where the beach is!" Sabretooth smiled. "Oh yeah,I guess you're right!" Sapphire smiled and opened the door. "Just follow me!" She ran out of the house at supersonic speed,Sabretooth smiled and ran out after her,closing the door behind him.They both ran to the beach,racing the whole way there.

After about a minute,the two yellow blurs arrived at the beach. Sapphire won the race,far ahead of Sabretooth,he arrive a few seconds later,panting heavily. "You are too fast for me,especially with that emerald of yours." Sapphire smiled. "Yeah,I'm faster than my parents! Hey,I see them over there!" She pointed to the hedgehog couple,sitting on the beach.Sapphire ran over to them,Sabretooth followed her. Sapphire reached her parents,she stopped next to them,Sabrina sat up. "Sapphire,what took you so long,sleepyhead!" Sapphire laughed a little,she pointed behind her to Sabretooth,who just stopped next to her. Sabrina gasped.Shadow sat up. "Wow,I really like what you put on him,you should be a fashion designer!" Shadow looked at Sabretooth. He chuckled. Sapphire smiled. "Well,it's about time you two showed up!" Sabretooth showed a weak smile.Sapphire giggled. "I had a rough time getting him out of the bed,I had to find him some swim wear,can you believe it,he doesn't know what fun is!" Sabrina smiled. "Well,how about you show him.Speedy and Sakura are playing in the water over there,they can help you!" Sapphire smiled. "Okay! Sabretooth,let's go find Sakura and Speedy!" Sabretooth smiled. Sapphire ran to the water with Sabretooth ,they reached the two teens,Speedy saw them. "Yo Sapphire!" Sakura stopped swimming and saw them. "Hey,Sapphire!" Sapphire and Sabretooth stopped in front of them. "Hey guys,sorry we slept in,it must have been that vanish trick!" Speedy and Sakura started laughing. They all started talking.

Back on the beach,Shadow and Sabrina were watching the kids. "Hey Shadow,do you think that Sapphire and Sabretooth will make good friends?" Shadow smiled and chuckled. "I don't know,but I'm sure they will get along just fine." Sabrina smiled.Shadow stood up and started walking to Sonic and Amy. Sabrina stood up. "Where are you going?" Shadow stopped walking. "I'm going to talk to Sonic and Amy real quick,you can stay here." Sabrina nodded and sat back down. Shadow walked to Sonic and Amy,who were sun bathing on the beach. Sonic and Amy saw him and sat up. "What's up,Shadow?" Shadow kneeled down next to them and spoke quietly. "Sonic,tomorrow is me and Sabrina's anniversary." Sonic smiled. "Oh man,I almost forgot,that was the day you and Sabrina fell for each other,huh?" Shadow grumbled and nodded. "Yeah,I was thinking you guys could help me with something,I was thinking about having a party and I was hoping you could help me set it up." Sonic and Amy smiled. "Are you kidding? Of course we'll help!" Shadow smiled. "Thanks,can you get some gifts,decorations,a cake--" Sonic smiled. "No problem!" Shadow smiled. "Thanks,can you tell Tails and Christina,too?" The two hedgehogs stood up. "Okay,we'll tell them!" Shadow smiled. "Thanks. But don't mention anything about this to her,I don't want to ruin her surprise." Sonic gave Shadow a thumbs up for approval. Shadow smiled and walked back to Sabrina,he sat down next to her. Sabrina smiled. "What was that all about?" Shadow smiled. "Oh,just checking on something." Sabrina smiled. "Well,okay." Sabrina layed back down,the two continued their sun-bathing.

Over in the water,the four kids were playing water games in the water. They were playing marco polo. Sakura was it,she had to catch Sapphire,Speedy,and Sabretooth. "Marco!" Sakura turned to the sound of the voice,then,she lunged at Speedy,he fell into the water. "Polo! Gotcha,Speedy!" Sakura was right,she opened her eyes and saw a very wet blue hedgehog.Speedy grumbled and got back up. "How come you always catch me first?" Sakura and Sapphire started laughing. Speedy became confused,suddenly,he felt a very sharp pain on his tail. "YOW!!!" He shot up in the air,and landed back in the water,he turned around and saw a crab pinching his tail. "Oh great,now I have crabs!" He put his hand on the crab,it suddenly lunged at him with it's other claw. Speedy growled. "Get off me,crabby!" He jumped in the air and started spinning very rapidly,the crab flew off and was flying at Sapphire,she saw it and ducked. It flew over her,put it hit Sabretooth in the face,it pinched his nose. "OW!!!" Speedy landed in the water and saw this. "Uh,whoops?" Sabretooth tried to pry the angry crab off of his nose,but it started pinching him tighter. "Get this thing off of me!" Sapphire ran over to him. "Sabretooth,just calm down!" Sabretooth stopped moving.Sapphire walked over to him and gently laid a hand on the angry crab,it released the grip on Sabretooth's nose and fell into Sapphire's hand,not pinching it. "See,if you stay a little calm,it won't hurt you,it was just a little crab,see?" Sabretooth looked at the crap,he held his hand out,Sapphire smiled and gently put it in his hand. Sabretooth stayed as calm as he could,he didn't flinch.The crab started walking on his hand,not pinching it.Sabretooth calmed down and smiled. "I guess you were right,I'm just a little to angry with things." Sapphire smiled and picked the crab out of his hand,she put it back on the beach,then,she ran back to the others. "Well,it's about time you got rid of all that anger inside you,we're gonna help you do that! All of that anger is stressing you,you feel sad,angry,and confused,and you never seem to feel any happiness,joy,or love." Sabretooth sighed. Sapphire suddenly heard a whistle,she and the others turned around and saw Sonic. Sapphire and the others ran to him. "What is it,Sonic?" Sonic smiled. "Sapphire,tomorrow is your parent's anniversary." Sapphire gasped and smiled. "Oh no,I almost forgot!" Sonic smiled. "Don't worry,Shadow reminded us,so were going back to the house to set up a party,wanna help us?" Sapphire and the other teens smiled and nodded. Sonic grinned. "Okay,let's go!" Sonic and the four teens started running off the beach towards the house,soon,Tails and Christina followed.There were so many people on the beach that Sabrina didn't notice her friends left,Shadow already knew,he grinned. A shadow suddenly covered them,both Sabrina and Shadow sat up and turned around,they saw a very familiar red hedgehog standing behind them. Sabrina smiled. "Darian! Is that you?" Darian smiled. "Yep!" Sabrina stod up and shook his hand. "Hey,long time,no see! How are things going?" Darian smiled. "I'm doing great! I heard so many good things about you over the years! I even heard that you and Shadow are married,is that true?" Sabrina nodded.Shadow stood up and smiled. Darian shook Shadows hand. "Shadow,good to see you!" Shadow smiled. "Yeah,sorry about the way I acted here several years back,I kind of felt,uh--" Sabrina elbowed him lightly and finished his sentence. "What he meant was, that he was a bit jealous of me,when I was around you and stuff,but now we have all that settled!" Darian smiled and laughed a little. "You mean you thought me and her were lovers? No,we are only good friends,I was never thinking about that!" Shadow smiled. "Okay,I'm very sorry about that." Darian smiled and held out a volleyball. "It's okay,would you like to play some volleyball with me and some other friends of mine?" Shadow and Sabrina smiled and nodded. "Sure,why not? We have nothing else to do!" Darian smiled and started running to the volleyball court.Shadow and Sabrina followed him. There were a few humans there,playing volleyball.Darian called out to them,they all stopped playing and saw them. "Guys,I'd like you to meet the famous Sabrina Hedgehog and her boy,Shadow!" The people ran to them,they started cheering. "Wow Darian! We didn't know you were friends with the coolest dudes and dudettes!" Darian smiled. "Well,I met them a long time ago! Think you can use a couple of new players?" The human smiled and nodded. "Are you kidding,how could we say no to the coolest couple in the world?" Sabrina and Shadow walked to them and smiled. "Yeah,so let's get playing!" The group and Darian smiled and set up the teams.Soon,they all started playing volleyball. It was Shadow,Sabrina,and Darian versus the three humans. They all started playing.

At Sonic's house,everyone was getting ready for the anniversary party. Sonic,Tails,and Sabretooth were putting up the decorations. Amy and Christina went out for a cake and some gifts,Sakura,Speedy,and Sapphire went out to find some gifts for the party. Sonic just finished blowing another balloon,he wiped his forehead and jumped down from the ladder. "Whew,I think that's the last one!" He sighed and walked to the front door.He opened it and saw Amy and Christina walking in with several bags. Sonic stood next to the door,letting the girls in. "Well,that didn't take too long!" Amy and Christina walked to the party room and put the bags down. Amy then ran back outside and brought in a very large cake,she brought it into the party room and put it on a snack table.Sonic chuckled. "Whoa,where did you get this cake? Looks pretty expensive!" Amy smiled. "I had to go to the best bakery in the city,they were the only ones that had anniversary cakes!" Sonic smiled. "Looks like you picked an awesome choice,Shadow will love this party!" Amy laughed a little. "Yeah! I bet Sabrina will love it,too!" Christina walked to them. "Amy,wanna help me wrap the gifts?" Amy smiled and walked to her. "Sure!" They both walked to the couch with the gift filled bags and started wrapping them.The door started knocking,Tails walked to it,but only opening it a crack in case it's Shadow and Sabrina.He opened the door and saw three kids with many bags.Tails opened the door completely and let them in,it was Sapphire,Sakura,and Speedy. "Whoa,you were pretty busy with the shopping,huh?" The three kids laughed a little and walked to the party room with the bags.They all sat down by Amy and Christina.Speedy walked to his dad to help him with decorating,he saw Sabretooth putting up some streamers,Speedy started laughing.Sabretooth growled and jumped down from the high ladder,right in front of Speedy.Speedy stopped laughing when the yellow hedgehog growled in his face. "Something funny,blueboy?" Speedy slowly walked away.Sabretooth calmed down and sighed. "I need to control my anger." He jumped up to the top of the ladder and finished putting up the streamers.The eight heroes continued to decorate the house.

At the beach,Sabrina was serving the ball,she tossed it in the air and hit it pretty far to the other side of the net,one of the humans hit it back.Shadow jumped in the air and spiked it,but one of the humans was able to hit it back,Darian jumped in the air and spiked it very hard,it hit the sand on the other side of the net.The three hedgehogs started cheering,the three humans also cheered. They got the ball back and continued playing.Shadow grinned as he served the ball. "_I hope Sonic got the party set up." _

Back at the house,Sonic and the others finished setting up the house for the party.Amy and Christina are putting the gifts on the table where the large cake was. Sabretooth,Sakura,Speedy,and Sapphire were in the gym,training. Sonic whistled to Tails,who was cleaning up the messes. tails stopped cleaning and ran to Sonic. "Tails,can you go to Angel Island and get Knuckles to come?" Tails smiled. "Sure!" Tails ran to the front door and started flying high into the sky towards Angel Island.After a few minutes,he saw the large floating island,he safely landed on it and saw Knuckles sitting in front ofthe Master Emerald.Tails ran over to him. "Hey,Knuckles!" The red echidna turned around and saw Tails running to him,he stood up,smiling. "Hey,Tails!" Tails stopped in front of him. "Knuckles,tomorrow is Shadow and Sabrina's anniversary,we're having a party,you wanna come join us?" Knuckles chuckled. "Shadow and Sabrina? Sure,I'll come to the party!" Tails smiled. "Great! Let's go!" Knuckles nodded and walked to the giant green emerald,he put his hand on it,it suddenly started getting smaller,it stopped shrinking when it was the size of his hand. Tails gasped. "Knuckles! How did you do that?" Knuckles grinned. "It's a new trick,It'll shrink to the size of a chaos emerald,so I can take it with me wherever I go!" Tails smiled. "Wow,but,won't the island fall?" Knuckles shook his head. " Don't worry,it stays floating,let's go!" Knuckles and Tails ran to the edge of the island and jumped off,Knuckles started gliding while Tails started flying,both going to Station Square.

Back at the beach,Shadow and Sabrina were talking,Darian and his friends were just leaving. Darian walked over to the two hedgehogs. "Maybe you'll be here tomorrow,then we can do some more volleyball!" Shadow stood up and walked further onto the beach. "Hey Darian,come here real quick!" Darian smiled and followed Shadow,they both stopped. Sabrina was watching them,she was too far away to listen what they were saying,the two stopped talking,then they parted. Shadow walked back to Sabrina while Darian walked off the beach into the city. Sabrina sat up. "What were you two talking about?" Shadow grinned. "Just,boy stuff." Sabrina shrugged and put her feet back into the water.Shadow sighed and started sun-bathing.

Knuckles and Tails just arrived back to the house,they both walked in.Knuckles looked around. "Whoa,you guys really fixed up this place,nicely!" Tails laughed a little and walked into the party room with Knuckles. Everyone else was in the room,waiting for them. Sonic grinned. "It's about time you came here,knucklehead!" Knuckles grinned back at him. "Well,you could've told me sooner,at least the party didn't start yet." Sapphire stepped up. "No for long!" Sonic grinned,then he looked to Tails. "Tails, why don't you go to the beach and get those lovebirds?" Tails chuckled. "Right!" He ran outside and started flying to the beach.Knuckles looked to Sonic. "Hey,I found out something about Sabrina." Sonic smiled. "What is it?" Knuckles smiled. "Well,since she's a reincarnated form of the first guardian,Obsidian,that means that me and Sabrina are a bit related,like my sister." Sonic's jaw dropped. "Whoa,really?" Knuckles nodded. "Yeah,and the same thing for Christina,she's my sister,too." Sonic grinned. "Well,that's awesome! You finally have some family on your side!" Suddenly,there was a soft knocking on the door,everyone gasped. "It's Sabrina and Shadow! Everybody hide!" Everyone started hiding behind couches and tables. A strangell familiar voice called out to them. "Hello? Is anybody here?" Sonic stood up and walked to the door,he opened it and saw a red hedgehog standing there. Sonic smiled. "Darian,long time,no see!" Darian smiled and pulled out several wrapped gifts. "Shadow told me about the anniversary so,I decided to come for the party!" Sonic grinned. "Sure,come on in!" Darian stepped into the house. Sonic walked to a table. "You can put your gifts here,Shadow and Sabrina could be back any minute,so we need to hide!" Darian smiled and nodded,he hid behind one of the couches where Sabretooth was hiding. Sonic turned the lights off and went back to his hiding spot.

At the beach,Shadow and Sabrina were still sun-bathing.Sabrina had her eyes closed,but Shadow kept his wide open in case Tails signals him. Shadow sighed.He suddenly saw an orange object flying in the sky,he sat up and looked closer,it was Tails,he waved to Shadow. Shadow grinned and waved back to Tails,he started flying back into the city.Shadow walked back to Sabrina. "Sabrina." Sabrina opened her eyes and sat up. "Hmm?" Shadow smiled. "Come on,let's go back home,I have something to show you." Sabrina smiled and stood up. "What is it?" Shadow chuckled. "Wait and see. It's a surprise." Shadow started holding her hand while they were walking into the city. Sabrina became a little nervous,but then she smiled. They both walked off the beach,they both challenged each other in a race back to the house.After a few minutes,they both arrived at the house at the same time,it was a tie. Before Sabrina stepped to the door,Shadow stepped in front of her and opened the door.Sabrina stepped in,it was very dark. Shadow turned the lights on and grinned. When the lights turned on,a crowd of friends popped up from their hiding places. "SURPRISE!!!" Sabrina screamed in excitement,but she was confused. Shadow stepped in front of her and smiled. "Happy anniversary,Sabrina." Sabrina gasped and jumped into Shadow's arms. "Shadow,I don't know what to say! I was so busy with things,and I guess I lost track of time! Thank you so much!" She kissed him passionately,Shadow put her down and hugged her. "Tomorrow,we'll spend the whole day together.I'll take you anywhere you want,just to be with you." Sabrina hugged back. "Okay,Shadow,we will." Sabrina let go of him and ran to the others. She opened the presents,some of them were for Shadow,he opened his later. Sabrina got a few new clothes,a pair of grinding shoes,and many other items. After a while,Sonic turned on some slow dancing music. The three pairs startred dancing,the kids and Darian sat out for some rest. Shadow and Sabrina were dancing slowly to the music,Sabrina sighed deeply and hugged Shadow. "Shadow,I love you so much,I want this moment to last forever." Shadow sighed and hugged back. "So do I,Sabrina,so do I." Sabrina closed her eyes and sighed. "Shadow,when I first met you,you knew that I was special to you. Ever since you saved me,I always cared for you. Whenever I saw you sad,lonely,or worried,I would always be there for you,and I always will be." Shadow smiled. "I will always be here for you,too,no matter what happens,nothing will break us apart." Sabrina had tears in her eyes,she smiled and hugged him. "Shadow..." They both continued dancing.

Darian and the four teens were watching from the couch,Darian smiled when he saw Shadow and Sabrina together. "Wow,those two seem stuck together forever,they seem so perfect with each other." Sapphire was sitting next to him,she smiled. "Yeah,it sure is great to have the worlds greatest couples as my parents,they are so perfect together.Maybe someday,I'll find someone to love,and be a perfect couple like them." Darian smiled. "Well,I hope you find someone to love and care for." Sapphire smiled. Sabretooth walked to them and sat down next to Sapphire. He looked at Sabrina and Shadow,he chuckled. "Love is such a pathetic thing." Sapphire gasped and elbowed him lightly. "It is not! Love is a very beautiful thing!" Sabretooth grinned. "It may be good for you,but me,not a chance!" Sapphire smirked. "Oh yeah? You better watch yourself,because it will get you eventually!" Sabretooth growled and closed his eyes,resting. Sapphire giggled,Sabretooth opened his eyes. "What's so funny?" Sapphire giggled again. "You!" Sabretooth became confused. "Me?" Sapphire stopped laughing. "Everytime I talk to you,you keep sounding and acting more like my dad!" Sabretooth scooted away from her. "I don't think so." Sapphire thought for a moment,she shrugged and watched her parents dance.

Shadow and Sabrina stopped dancing,Shadow pulled out a small box,he held it out to Sabrina,she gasped. "For me?" Shadow smiled and nodded,he opened the box to her,it revealed a blue sapphire heart pendant with pure diamonds around it,she carefully opened it. It was a locket that had one picture of her and Shadow on one side,the other frame had a picture of Sapphire. Sabrina gasped. Shadow picked up the locket and put it on her. He smiled. "It is perfect on you,it matches those deep blue eyes I am looking at." Sabrina smiled and wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes. "Shadow, you always seem to make me happy, I can't thank you enough." Shadow smiled. "You always seem to make me happy whenever I see you smile, everything about you is perfect to me." Shadow pulled her close to him,Sabrina sighed. "We will never grow apart,no matter what happens,you will always be there for me,and I will always be there for you." The two hedgehogs started dancing again to the soft,slow music. Everyone danced through the rest of the night.

Somewhere in Station Square...

Inside the president's building,the president was reading the report about Sabre. He sighed and looked to Rouge the bat. "Rouge,over the past several years,Sabre hasn't been seen anywhere.We are all getting concerned about this,we need you to search for him and try to stop anything he is planning to do.Can we count on you?" The female white bat smirked. "You can count on me,Mr. President!" Rouge saluted to the president and walked out of the office. The president sighed and looked out his window into the city. "We need to stop Sabre,we may not know much about him,but I know Rouge will be able to get some more info on him." He saw his secret agent fly out into the dark night sky towards Paradise Island.

-

**Heh heh,sorry about this chapter being a little short,I had to work on me and Christinatails's new fic that's coming up soon.**

**In the next chapter,Sabrina and Shadow set off for their romanctic day together. But a secret agent,Rouge the bat,will go to Paradise Island to search for Sabre,but will she be able to escape from him? Find out soon! Please review or I'll use my rage stage to kill you!**


	9. A Romantic Day,and an Unlikely Team Up

The next morning,Sabrina woke up when she felt something warm hit her,she opened her eyes and saw Shadow sleeping next to her on the couch,she also saw everyone else sleeping on the other furniture. Shadow opened his eyes and took his arm off Sabrina. Sabrina sat up and stretched,trying not to make any noises that can wake up the others,Shadow did the same.Sabrina stood up and quietly walked to the other side of the room,she saw Sapphire sleeping on another couch. Sabrina walked over to her,she gently shook her. Sapphire opened her eyes and sat up,she yawned quietly. "Hey,mom." Sabrina smiled. "Hey,Sapphire. Me and Shadow are going to be gone all day,so you behave while we're gone,okay?" Sapphire smiled. "Okay,mom." Sabrina saw Knuckles start to wake up,he sat up and stretched. He smiled. "You guys are leaving already?" Sabrina nodded,Shadow walked to her and smiled. Knuckles grinned. Sonic,who was sleeping next to Amy on the other couch had a grin on his face. "Don't leave without letting us say bye." He quickly sat up and woke up Amy. She opened her eyes and sat up. They both stood up,Sonic started clapping loudly,waking up Tails,Christina,Sabretooth,Speedy,Sakura,and Darian.They all stood up. Shadow and Sabrina walked to the front door,everyone followed them. Shadow and Sabrina walked outside,they turned around and waved to the others. Sapphire ran up to her parents and hugged them. "I hope you have a good time." Shadow and Sabrina smiled and hugged her. "Okay,we'll be back tomorrow." Sapphire smiled and ran back to the others. They all started clapping and cheering for them,Shadow and Sabrina gave the group a thumbs up,they both turned around and started running to the ocean,they both started skimming the surface of the ocean out towards the rising sun.

On Paradise Island,Rouge was flying over the ocean,she lowered herself onto the beach,she looked around,then she picked up her communicator. "This is Rouge reporting. I have arrived on Paradise Island,so far,I see no sign of Sabre,proceeding to search the island." She put her communicator away and started running through the island,she suddenly saw a flash,she walked over to it,she smirked. "Looks like I found myself a chaos emerald.This can come in handy for when I find Sabre." She picked up a white chaos emerald from the sand and put it away. "If it doesn't help,I guess it will make a good necklace." She started flying into the forest,listening for any sounds or voices.After a few moments,she heard a loud crashing sound,she quickly landed and hid behind a tree.She suddenly heard a voice,then,more crashing sounds,they were getting closer to her. Rouge stealthfully jumped into a tree and peeked at the source of the noises,she saw a tree that was knocked down,but it looked like it was cut down. She suddenly saw a yellow blur run by another tree,the tree crashed down. Rouge gasped as the falling tree almost knocked her down. She looked down and saw a yellow figure standing by one of the fallen trees,Rouge pulled out a pair of zoom in binoculars.She looked into it and gasped,she saw a yellow hedgehog with black quill ends wearing black clothes. Rouge smirked. "Looks like I hit the jackpot! All I need to do now is to think of a plan to get through him,it won't be easy." Suddenly,the yellow blur ran and chopped down the tree she was hiding in,Rouge jumped out and into another tree.The other tree fell to the ground with a loud crash. Rouge saw the yellow figure right under the tree she was standing in,she gasped. The yellow hedgehog heard her and looked up,he saw a white bat,he growled and used a chop to knock the tree down. Rouge jumped to another tree,but the yellow hedgehog ran there and chopped it down.Rouge started jumping from tree to tree,but they all keep getting knocked down by the yellow hedgehog.Rouge was jumping to another tree,but her foot slipped off the branch,she fell to the ground. She quickly got back up. The yellow figure walked over to her and grrinned. "Who are you? What are you doing here? Why are you watching me?" Rouge backed away,then she smirked. "Why,I'm here to make a deal! I suppose you are Sabre,right?" The yellow hedgehog smirked. "Why do you want to help me?" Rouge smirked. "To rule the world of course!" Sabre grinned. "How can I trust you? You look suspicious!" Sabre growled. Rouge made a sly smirk and pulled out the white chaos emerald. "With this,you do need the chaos emeralds,right?" Sabre chuckled,then he grabbed the emerald out of her hand. "No,I'm looking for an emerald far more powerful than this chaos emerald.I'm looking for the two elemental emeralds." Rouge became confused. "Elemental emeralds?" Sabre started walking toward her. "If you can bring me one of the elemental emeralds,then maybe we can have a deal,but if you don't,I'll have to destroy you." Rouge backed away. Sabre grinned evily. "I knew you wouldn't have it." Sabre suddenly lunged at her,Rouge started flying high into the sky. Sabre growled and jumped up to her level. Rouge flew away from him,but Sabre vanished. Rouge looked around,frightened. Sabre suddenly appeared above her,he grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground. Rouge was able to land safely on the ground,Sabre landed,and charged at her from behind.Rouge was caught off guard as he punched her. Rouge fell to the ground,her arm injured. Sabre grinned and walked to her. "There is no way to escape,bat!" Rouge suddenly jumped up and kicked him,making a large gash on his face.He flinched,then he grinned. "Well,you have some guts in you,lucky that you gave me this chaos emerald,otherwise,you would have beaten me." He gripped the white chaos emerald,it started glowing. A white arora surrounded his body,the gash on his face started vanishing.The white arora faded away,revealing a completely unharmed yellow hedgehog. Sabre grinned evily. Rouge gasped and backed away,still holding her injured arm. Sabre charged at her again,but Rouge managed to fly into the air,avoiding the attack,she dived down and snatched the white emerald from him,she flew back up very high,out of Sabre's reach. Sabre growled,he jumped up,but he couldn't reach. He then jumped to the top of a tall tree and leaped off it,he grabbed her leg and threw her to the ground,she crashed on the ground. Rouge tried to get back up,but her leg was injured.She sat up and started flying,she flew very high,then she flew away from the island,escaping her fate. Sabre growled. "You won't get away with this!" He watched as the white bat flew over the ocean towards Station Square.

Somewhere near the ocean,Shadow and Sabrina were relaxing on the most popular beach in the world.Thousands of people were walking around. Sabrina sat up and sighed. "Wow,Shadow,coming here was a wonderful idea! It's so beautiful,the water,the people,everything looks so perfect!" Shadow sat up and smiled. "Well,you like popular places,this is the most popular beach in the world." Sabrina smiled and stood up,she walked into the sparkling blue water.She dived in and started swimming,she did a few backflips before she started floating.She sighed and closed her eyes. She suddenly got dunked,she quickly swam back up and saw Shadow laughing. Sabrina lunged at him,dunking him underwater. Shadow came back up,he had a fish in his quills,Sabrina started laughing. Shadow got the fish out and put it back in the water. Sabrina stopped laughing,she suddenly splashed him,Shadow got soaked.He laughed and splashed back,she jumped out of the way and ran back onto the beach,Shadow ran behind her. Sabrina started running from him,Shadow started chasing her,he quickly got ahead and ran across the water,skimming it. Sabrina followed him. Shadow started laughing as he started to run faster. Sabrina sped up even faster,she easily caught up with him. "Gotcha!" Sabrina jumped at him,they both fell in the water,laughing. After a minute they stopped laughing,Shadow walked back onto the beach and sat down,Sabrina followed him. Shadow layed down in the sand.Sabrina got an idea,she started putting sand on him. Shadow didn't move,he started laughing. After a minute,he was completely covered in sand,only his head and feet stuck out. Sabrina started laughing. Shadow laughed and dug his way out of the pile. Sabrina pulled him out and started swimming in the water,Shadow followed her,they both started swimming.

In Station Square,Sapphire was in her room,brushing her quills and getting ready to go to the beach. She suddenly heard a small thud coming from her balcony,she gasped and turned around. She saw a figure laying on the balcony with no movements. Sapphire gasped and ran to the figure,she kneeled down next to it. "Hey,are you okay?" The figure slowly flipped over,revealing a female white bat,holding a white chaos emerald,she was severely injured. "Help me." The bat fell unconcious,Sapphire used her powers to heal her. The bat slowly woke back up,she sat up and looked around. "What,where am I?" Sapphire backed away. "You landed in my house,I healed you.Who are you?" The bat stood up and brushed herself off. "I'm Rouge,Rouge the bat. Thanks for saving me." Sapphire smiled. "No problem,let me get someone to help." Sapphire ran out of her room. Rouge sat down on one of the beds,she looked around. Sapphire walked back in with Sonic. "Sonic,this girl landed in my room,she was hurt,so I healed her." Sonic gasped. "Rouge?" Rouge gasped and backed away. "Sonic,what are you doing here?" Sonic grinned. "The question is,what are you doing here in my house?" Rouge calmed down and pulled out the white emerald. "I was on my mission,looking for this person known as Sabre,he attacked me,and I ended up landing on this girl's balcony." Sonic walked around. "You're looking for Sabre,huh? You should know better than to go against him alone,he's a killer!" Sapphire nodded in agreement. "Yeah,let's hope he isn't planning to attack us. My parents are still gone on their day out." Sonic nodded in agreement. The door opened,Sabretooth walked in. "What's the noise about?" Rouge gasped. "You!" Sabretooth backed away,confused. "Do I know you?" Sonic and Sapphire stepped in front of Rouge. "No Rouge, that's not Sabre,that's Sabretooth. Don't worry,he's on our side!" Rouge calmed down. "Okay,you look just like Sabre!" Sabretooth stepped up. "That's because he's my father,he betrayed me,so I'm helping Sonic and the others stop him." Rouge smiled. "Okay,now I get it! Listen,I have to go finish my mission." Sapphire smiled. "You need to rest,maybe you can go back to Paradise Island later." Rouge thought for a moment,then she smiled. "Alright,but later,I have to leave." Sonic and Sapphire smiled. "Okay!" Rouge smiled. "Thanks.By the way,what's your name,little girl?" Sapphire smiled. "I'm Sapphire! I bet you already know Sonic." Rouge smirked. "Yes,you must be his daughter,right?" Sapphire backed away. "What! No,I'm the daughter of Shadow and Sabrina! Sonic has a different kid." Sonic nodded and called Speedy. Speedy ran in as a blue blur. He stopped by Sonic. Rouge gasped. "You mean,Shadow,the ultimate life form,is alive?" Sonic grinned. "He's been here for years,Rouge! He lives with us,he has a girlfriend,he has a daughter,he has a happy life here!" Rouge smiled. "Well,I guess that solves the problem with his disappearance!" Sonic chuckled. "Great,let's show you the others!" Sonic,Speedy,Sabretooth,and Sapphire walked out of the room.Rouge pulled out her communicator. "This is Rouge reporting. I have been sidetracked by Sabre and am with Sonic and his friends. I have also figured out the secret of project Shadow,he is alive and well,he is nice now. I will have a follow up report shortly." Rouge put her communicator away and ran up to the others. They all walked to the party room,Rouge looked around. "Hm,not bad for a house,almost as big as mine!" She saw Amy,Tails,and two other foxes. She walked over to them and smirked. "Long time,no see,fox boy." Tails,Christina,Amy,and Sakura looked up and saw her. Sakura and Christina backed away,frightened. Tails and Amy stood up and smiled. "Hi Rouge! What are you doing here?" Sapphire stepped up. "Maybe you shouldn't know." Christina and Sakura stood up. Tails walked to them. "Rouge,this is my wife,Christina. And this is my daughter,Sakura." Sakura and Christina waved to her. Rouge smirked. "Nice to meet you. I'm Rouge." The two vixens smiled. Rouge stepped back. "Hey,when I was fighting Sabre,he said something about a elemental emerald. Do any of you know about these?" Everyone nodded. Christina took out her rainbow emerald and showed it to the bat,she gasped. "Wow,what a precous gem,it would be perfect for me!" Christina backed away with the emerald. "No! This is one of the legendary elemental emeralds,not a piece of jewelry!" Rouge smirked. "I see. Sabre said that he was looking for these,I don't know why,but I'm willing to do anything to get some answers." Sonic stepped up. "He wants these emeralds so he could destroy the world and the universe,we always try our best to stop him from doing that!" Rouge nodded. "Hm,yes,but he said that there were two of these,where is the other one?" Sapphire stepped up. "My mother is the guardian of the black elemental emerald,she isn't here,but she knows how to defent herself,especially with my dad. I have the powers of the emerald,healing you was one of them." Rouge smirked and nodded. "Okay,now I understand. So, your mom has the black emerald while Christina holds the rainbow emerald,right?" Everyone nodded. "Okay,that's all the info I need for now. I need to get back to the president before he gets worried,gotta fly." Rouge walked to Sapphire. "I think the president would like to see you." Sapphire backed away. "Why?" Rouge smiled. "He would like to know more about you and your parents." Sapphire continued backing away until she bumped into Sonic,he smiled. "Go ahead,Sapphire,Rouge will take you to the capital city where the president is,he'll want to talk to you.Sabretooth should go with you,too,so they can know the things about Sabre." Sapphire and Sabretooth smiled and walked to Rouge. Rouge smiled and walked to the door. "Okay,ready to go?" Sapphire and Sabretooth nodded. Rouge opened the door and walked outside with her. The bat started flapping her wings,Sapphire got scared. "Rouge,I'm afraid of hights." Rouge landed on the ground. Sapphire smiled. "My dad taught me a trick called chaos control,maybe I can use that to get to the capital city." Rouge smirked. "Hm,Shadow's special ability. You are one clever girl!" Sapphire smiled. She closed her eyes and put a picture into her mind,she clenched her fists.They glowed black. "CHAOS CONTROL!" A dark flash appeared,the two girls and one boy vanished.

Over in the country parts of the world,Shadow and Sabrina were running through large empty fields.There were many empty farmhouses and corn fields around them. Sabrina was running from the black hedgehog,he was laughing as he chased her though the windy hills. Sabrina knew she was faster than him,but she went slower so he could keep up.Sabrina was laughing the whole way,Shadow,who was right behind her,started running faster,he was neck to neck to neck with her,Sabrina grinned. "You think you can beat me?" Shadow grinned. "I'm not even at my best yet!" Sabrina smiled and ran faster. Shadow sped up and got ahead again. Sabrina started laughing. "Looks like someone's been practicing,you hit a new land speed record!" Shadow grinned. Sabrina suddenly sped up to her fastest,she went ahead of Shadow in a yellow blur.Shadow started running at his best,he was still behind her. "Sabrina,wait up! I can't keep up!" Sabrina smirked. "Don't give up,Shadow.I know you can run faster than that!" Shadow started falling behind. Sabrina was right,if he tries his hardest,then he can get ahead. Shadow closed his eyes and used all of his speed and strength. He turned into a yellow blur. He was moving so fast,Sabrina was caught off guard. He blasted his way past Sabrina and ran into a large pile of straw. Sabrina smiled and jumped high in the air,she landed in the same pile,she was buried under the hay.After a minute,the two hedgehogs popped their heads out of the pile,laughing. Sabrina smiled. "See,I knew you could do it,Shadow! You beat me for the first time in a race!" Shadow stopped laughing and grinned. "Yeah,I can go faster than you! And it's all because of you. I believed in you,Sabrina.I knew I could trust you." Sabrina smiled. "Oh Shadow,you're so sweet." Shadow smiled and layed down on top of the hay pile.Sabrina did the same,she looked into the clear blue sky and sighed. Shadow closed his eyes and sighed. Sabrina saw a cloud. "Shadow?" Shadow kept his eyes closed. "Hmm?" Sabrina pointed to the cloud. "Doesn't that cloud look like a chaos emerald?" Shadow opened his eyes and saw the small cloud,he chuckled. "Yes,it does. It looks exactly like your black emerald." Sabrina smiled. "Yeah,I guess it does,huh?" Shadow nodded and closed his eyes. Sabrina sighed. "Shadow?" Shadow kept his eyes closed. "Hmm?" Sabrina looked at him. "When did you first love me?" Shadow sat up. "What do you mean,Sabrina?" Sabrina sighed. "I mean,when did you first have feelings for me? When and why did you start caring for me?" Shadow smiled. "Sabrina,when I first saved you from falling into the ocean 25 years ago,when I felt your hands,I felt the power of your black emerald. I knew you would be something very special to everyone,to the whole world.I knew that you needed to be safe from Sabre. I knew that I had to protect you. That must be what Maria meant when she told me to show the world how good to the world I was." Sabrina smiled. Shadow continued. "After you sacrificed yourself to save the planet,I thought of you every minute through those 10 years you were gone.I never forgot about you,you were the only person I talked to,the only person that I trusted." Sabrina looked down. "Shadow..." Shadow continued. "Sabrina,after you returned to us,when I heard your voice,I was so happy. I had never felt like this before in my life,I felt so happy,it felt like your voice blew my troubles away,I felt free of all my problems. I knew it was you,I was just too happy to show it.Later,when you were angry at me for acting weird around you and Darian,I thought I was going to lose my only friend,I thought I was going to lose you.When you kissed me that day,you have changed my whole life,you gave me the gift of love. Ever since that moment,I have followed you,making sure that nothing would harm you or make you sad.I have loved you since that day,and I never wanted to let you go." Sabrina sighed. "Shadow,I'm speechless! I never knew that you really cared that much. All of this means so much to me." Shadow smiled. "I've loved you since that day,and I will always keep you in my heart,forever." Sabrina had tears in her eyes,she started crying. Shadow smiled,he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.Sabrina soon stopped crying.Shadow hugged her tightly. "Sabrina,I never want to leave you behind.I love you,and nothing can break us apart, not even the forces of pure evil can stand in our way. We will be together forever,I promise." Sabrina smiled. "Oh Shadow." Sabrina leaned into Shadow's arms. "Shadow,I knew you could believe in me,so I belived in you,I never gave up on our wishes." Shadow smiled. Sabrina pulled back from the black hedgehog and smiled. "I love you,Shadow." Shadow smiled. "I love you too,Sabrina." Shadow wrapped his arms around Sabrina,he pulled her close to him. Sabrina smiled. They looked into each other's eyes,they both leaned in and met in a deep,long kiss. The sun was setting,the sky turned a golden,pink,and blue mix. The land grew quiet in the sunset.

In the capital city,a dark flash appeared in front of the capital building. Rouge,Sabretooth,and Sapphire appeared. Rouge and Sabretooth fell when they landed,they both got up. Sapphire smiled. "We're in the capital city!" Rouge smirked. "A very clever plan,let's go inside and see the president." Sapphire and Sabretooth nodded and followed Rouge into the very large building. There were two human guards standing on each side of the doors,Rouge showed them her I.D. card,the two guards saluted to her and let her inside,the two yellow hedgehogs followed.They all went inside and saw many people walking around,the three continued walking until they stopped in front of two large doors. Rouge smiled. "We're here,remember,this is the president you are talking to,so don't show any disrespectful to him,okay?" Sapphire and Sabretooth nodded. Rouge smiled and opened the doors,she walked in,the two hedgehogs nervously followed.Rouge walked up to the desk and smirked. "Mr. President,I broght some people to see you." The man in the blue suit turned around and smiled. "Thank you,Rouge.We all need to talk,including you." Rouge smiled and sat down in a chair,she looked to Sapphire and Sabretooth. "Sit." The two hedgehogs smiled and sat down. The president sat down in his chair. "Rouge,have you found any info on Sabre?" Rouge smirked and pointed to Sabretooth. "I found his son,he is living with Sonic and his friends,he is helping them to stop Sabre." The president looked at Sabretooth. "You are Sabre's son? Can you tell us anything you know about him?" Sabretooth grinned. "He is my father. He is trying to destroy the universe by using the two legendary elemental emeralds." The president stood up. "What is this elemental emerald?" Sapphire stood up. "My mother holds one of them,they are very powerful gems that are much like the seven chaos emeralds. There are two of them,my mother holds one of them,and my aunt holds the other one.Sabre is always trying to get them,so he could destroy the world." The president sighed. "Yes,I seem to understand this. Rouge,you said that you were sidetracked during your mission,what happened?" Rouge stood up. "Sabre caught me while I was collecting data,he attacked me,and Sapphire ended up saving me by using the power of the black elemental emerald.Sapphire seems to have powers that came from her mother's emerald." The president smiled. "Hm,you have some powers from the elemental emeralds?" Sapphire nodded,she clenched her fist,it started glowing black. The president walked up to her and looked at her hand. "Hmm,maybe the scientists at G.U.N. can do some tests on your powers." Sapphire nodded. The president walked back to his desk and picked up some papers,he looked at them. "Rouge,did you say that project Shadow was alive?" Rouge smirked. "Yes,he is currently living with Sonic and his friends.He is also the father of Sapphire.He is no longer a threat." The president smiled and looked at Sapphire,he saw the blood red eyes. "Yes,I can see that. He should come here so we can talk a few things out.Rouge,you take these two hedgehogs to the G.U.N. science lab to do some tests." Rouge smiled. "Yes,Mr. President." Rouge stood up and walked out of the office with Sapphire and Sabretooth behind her.The three walked out of the building,Rouge started flying. "Follow me,I know where we're going." Sabretooth and Sapphire nodded and followed the flying bat.

It was night time,Shadow and Sabrina were in a city,at a very fancy resturant. They were eating on the outdoor rooftop,enjoying the starry view. Sabrina sighed as she finished eating her dinner. Shadow was still eating. Sabrina sighed. "Shadow,this is the best day of my life.And I know that I would never have one without you." Shadow finished his meal,he smiled. "I know,because this is the best day of my life." Sabrina smiled and looked out to the sky.There were thousands of stars showing,not a cloud in sight.Shadow walked to her and looked into the sky. Sabrina sighed. "Can this night be any better?" Shadow smiled and looked down,he saw a crowd of people cheering for them. "Look down,Sabrina." Sabrina was confused at first,but she looked down and saw the crowd. "Those people must know it's our anniversary." She continued watching the crowd. Suddenly,a ball of light shot up into the air from the crowd. The ball flew into the sky and exploded into a bright ball of color. Sabrina gasped and looked down to the crowd,she suddenly saw a thumbs up from a blue figure,she looked closer and saw Sonic and the others standing there,cheering along with a large crowd of people.Sabrina gasped and looked to Shadow,who was smiling. "Shadow,did you do all this for us?" Shadow smiled and wrapped his arms around her,pulling her close to him. "Happy anniversary,Sabrina." Sabrina was in shock,she froze. After a few seconds,she came back to reality. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Shadow,you are the best person I have ever met,and I want us to be together forever,I promise." Shadow smiled,they both looked down to Sonic and the others,who were shooting off some more fireworks.The two hedgehogs watched as dozens of dazzling fireworks shot through the sky. Shadow put his hand on Sabrina's hand,she smiled and gripped his hand. "Shadow,let me show you something." Shadow smiled and backed away,but Sabrina didn't let go of his hand,Shadow stopped. "Sabrina,what is it?" Sabrina smiled and gripped his hand tighter,it started glowing black. "It's something special that I learned while I was gone,it will free you of any troubles,it will show me what makes you the happiest.It will keep us together,forever." Shadow became confused at first. Sabrina's hand started to glow brighter,Shadow started feeling strange,the black arora spreaded to his whole body,he suddenlt felt his heart start beating faster.He suddenly felt better,all of his stresses went away.Sabrina closed her eyes,the black arora around Shadow faded away,Sabrina started glowing black,she released Shadow's hand. He felt strange,he looked at the yellow hedgehog,she had her eyes closed while she was glowing black,she jerked,the black arora shot off of her and flew into the sky. Shadow gasped as he watched the ball of black light float into the sky. When it was high enough,it suddenly glowed brightly,then it scattered,shooting the dark arora across the sky,after a few seconds,it disappeared. Shadow was in complete shock. Sonic and everyone else was stunned. Shadow looked at Sabrina,she still had her eyes closed,she opened them and smiled. "It's me. You are the happiest when you are with me and Sapphire." Shadow smiled. Sabrina suddenly jumped into Shadow's arms,she gave him a long kiss. Shadow closed his eyes and kissed back. They stayed like that for a minute before they saw some more fireworks being shot off.They both watched the show,they looked down and gave Sonic a thumbs up.Sonic and everyone else in the crowd gave a thumbs up back.Shadow and Sabrina jumped off and ran down the building,for once,Shadow was able to keep up with Sabrina,they both reached the bottom and stopped in front of the large crowd.Everyone started cheering and whistling to the couple. The crowd surrounded the two hedgehogs,but for once,Shadow felt good about being around crowds.He smiled and hugged Sabrina tightly. "You were right,Sabrina. I don't feel troubled anymore,and it's all because of you." Sabrina smiled. Sonic ran up to them. "Congradulations,guys!" Sabrina shook Sonic's hand. "Thank you guys so much! You really gave me and Shadow the best time of our lives!" Sonic smiled. Christina walked up to Sabrina and smiled. "I know what you did. You used the Passion Potion, a very strong power that can be used to rid the stresses of you and your true love,to bring love and passion to each other." Sabrina smiled. Christina looked at Shadow,he was now very peaceful,he didn't have a trace of anger or sadness. Christina smiled. "You showed him the true meaning of love and hope. He will never leave you,no matter what happens." Sabrina smiled and walked to Shadow. She grabbed his hand. "Come on,Shadow. Let's go home." Sonic,Tails,Christina,Amy,Sakura,and Speedy nodded in agreement. They all grouped together.Sabrina clenched her fists and closed her eyes. "Chaos control!" A dark flash surrounded the eight heroes,they all vanished into the flash. Back in Station Square,the eight heroes landed in front of the house.They all walked in and went to the party room. Sabrina and Shadow noticed someone was missing. "Hey,where's Sapphire and Sabretooth?" Sonic walked up to them. "Shadow,Rouge came here and wanted them to see the president,they're in the capital city,so they'll be back soon.But for now,let's party!" Sonic turned on some dance music,everyone started dancing. They all danced through the night. Shadow and Sabrina made love that night.

At the G.U.N. military base,Rouge landed in front of the gates. Sapphire and Sabretooth stopped behind her. The bat pulled out her I.D. card and slid it through the electronic key,she pushed a few buttons and walked inside with the two hedgehogs following her. They all ran to a door that had the word 'lab' on it. There were two human guards standing on each side of the metal door. Rouge pulled out some papers and gave them to one of the guards. The guard gasped as he read the papers. Rouge smirked. "Direct orders from the president." The two guards saluted and opened the two metal doors. Rouge smirked and walked inside the lab. Sapphire and Sabretooth cautiously followed her. There were many people in white lab coats walking around. Sapphire and Sabretooth became frightened. Rouge ran to one of the scientist and spoke to him,the scientist nodded a few times before walking to the two hedgehogs. He kneeled down and looked at them closely. "Hm,we will do a few short tests on with me." The scientist started walking to a testing area.Sapphire and Sabretooth looked to Rouge she smiled. "Go on,I'll be waiting right here." Sapphire and Sabretooth smiled and cautiously followed the scientist.They walked through a few doors before stopping by a table that had many test tubes and some machines. The scientist turned around. "Okay,you are going to do a few tests,let me see your hand." Sapphire and Sabretooth held out their hands. The scientist took out two small wires that lead to a small machine. He put the small suction cups on their wrists,the machine turned on and started beeping. The machine was beeping very rapidly,the scientist looked at it and wrote down something on a clipboard. He took the suction cups off the hedgehog's wrists,the machine turned off. The scientist looked at Sapphire's hand. "You have,powers?" Sapphire nodded. The scientist wrote on his clipboard. "Is there a way you can show me this,power?" Sapphire nodded and clenched her fist,it started glowing black. The scientist gasped and looked closely at it,he wrote on his clipboard again. He walked to a machine that looked like a treadmill. "Come here.I would like to test your speed." Sapphire and Sabretooth walked over to the machine,Sapphire stepped onto the machine. The scientist walked to the control panel and turned it on,the floor of the machine started moving,Sapphire started running. It was going only five miles per hour. The scientist turned up the speed,it was going to six,seven,ten. Sapphire was not feeling tired. The scientist saw this and turned the speed up to fifteen,then twenty.Sapphire was still not fazed. The speed went up to thirty,Sapphire kept running strong. Forty,fifty,sixty,Sapphire kept moving without sweat. The scientist cranked it up to one hundred miles per hour,Sapphire kept going. two hundred,three hundred,four hundred. The speed kept going up until it was at one thousand. Sapphire was starting to sweat as the speed kept rising,to two thousand. Sapphire kept running,she was starting to get tired. The scientist noticed this and slowed the machine to a halt. Sapphire stopped running and wobbily walked off the machine,very exhausted. The scientist gave her some water before he walked to Sabretooth while writing on his clipboard. "I would like to test your strength,come with me." Sabretooth stood up and walked with the scientist to a small machine. Sabretooth saw a small machine that had two cuffs. The scientist locked the cuffs on Sabretooth's arms,he walked to a control panel and turned the machine on. Sabretooth suddenly felt force on his arms,he pushed up against it. The lift went up,but went back down on him,he pushed up against. Each time the lit went down,it put more force on him. The machine went to one hundred ponds,but the yellow hedgehog kept lifting it.The machine kept getting harder to lift,it reached two hundred.Sabretooth started struggling,he gave up and dropped. The scientist ran over and released him from the cuffs,he gave Sabretooth some water and let him rest. The scientist wrote on his clipboard,Sapphire sat up after she rested. "What does this have to do with us?" The scientist didn't answer,he continued writing.The doors opened,Rouge walked in. "You are in special training,that's why." Sapphire and Sabretooth stood up. "Training,for what?" Rouge smirked and walked up to them. "We wanted you to help us,so we can stop Sabre. That's why I came to your house earlier,to get you into special training." Sapphire and Sabretooth became angry. Rouge just smirked. "You want to help us stop Sabre? Do you want to become our top secret agents?" Sapphire and Sabretooth turned around and started whispering.After a minute,they both turned around. "What's in it for us?" Rouge smirked. "You said that you wanted to stop Sabre,right? I can also be able to find Sabretooth's mother." Sabretooth and Sapphire thought for a moment. "Okay Rouge,you have some new spies." They all shook hands,Rouge smirked. "Oh,one more thing.Don't tell anyone about this,don't tell your friends,not your parents,nobody besides me and the president,okay?" Sapphire and Sabretooth nodded. "We promise not to tell anyone." Rouge smirked. "Very good,now,you need to go home before your parents worry about you.Tomorrow at 11 'o clock,you have to come here for some more training,okay?" Sapphire and Sabretooth smiled and nodded. Rouge smiled and pulled out a small case,she opened it,she took two badges and two cards. "These will let the people here know that you are our agents,so they won't mistaken you for intruders." Sapphire and Sabretooth each took one badge and one card. The two hedgehogs walked to the exit.Rouge walked with them to the exit,she lead them out of the facility. "Good luck,team!" Sabretooth and Sapphire smiled and started running back to Station Square.

**Oh boy,Sapphire and Sabretooth have now teamed up with Rouge as secret agents! What an unlikely team up. Also in the next chapter,Shadow and Sabrina have a surprise to tell after they both find out something that will rock Sapphire's world,what is it? Find out in the next chapter! C ya soon! **


	10. Sapphire's a Big Sister! Sakura's Secret...

The next morning,Sabrina woke up when she felt sick to her stomach,she opened her eyes and saw Shadow sleeping next to her in the bedroom.She suddenly felt sick again,she quickly got up with her blue robe and ran into the bathroom.She made it just in time before she vomited in the toilet.After a minute,she got up and walked back to her room.When she got there,she saw Shadow sitting up on the bed,smiling.Before Sabrina could speak,she got sick again and ran to the bathroom,she vomited again.She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder,she turned around and saw Shadow behind her,smiling. Sabrina was able to stand up. "Shadow,I don't feel so well." She suddenly turned around and vomited again,Shadow just chuckled. "And I know exactly why." Sabrina got back up,confused. "What do you mean you know why?" Shadow smiled and stepped closer to her.Sabrina backed away. "Shadow,are you hiding something from me?" Shadow stopped walking and smiled. "The question is,what are we hiding?" Sabrina became a little angry. "What! I'm not hiding anything!" Shadow chuckled and started to walk away. "Come on,it should be easy to tell after it already happened once." Sabrina walked after him. "Already happened once? Shadow,what are you saying?" Shadow suddenly ran back and picked up Sabrina. He put her down and put a hand on her belly,he whispered a few words in her ear. Sabrina gasped and backed away. "What! We are?" Shadow nodded. Sabrina looked to the ground. "So,you wanted this to happen,are you sure? How are we gonna tell the others,especially Sapphire?" Shadow walked up to her and smiled. "Don't worry,we'll tell when everyone is up,okay?" Sabrina looked at him and smiled.She hugged him. "Shadow,this is so wonderful! I can't wait to tell everyone!" Shadow hugged back. "I know,let's go to the party room to see who's up." Sabrina nodded and stood up,they both walked out of the bathroom and walked into the party room. When they got there,they saw two yellow hedgehogs sleeping on the couches. Sapphire was sleeping in one,and Sabretooth was sleeping in the other couch.Sabrina and Shadow walked over and sat down by Sapphire. The sleeping hedgehog opened her eyes and sat up,she saw her parents. "Mom,dad,you're back!" Sapphire hugged them,the two hedgehogs hugged back. "Sapphire,we missed you all day yesterday." Sapphire let go of them and smiled. "I missed you,too." Sabretooth woke up and walked to them. "I see you two are back." He looked to Sapphire. Sabrina stood up. "So,why did you two have to see the president?" Sapphire stood up and stretched. "He was asking us about Sabre,Rouge told us." Sabrina smiled. "Okay. Who's Rouge?" Shadow chuckled. "It's that bat-girl I met while I was on the space colony ARK,she is a goverment spy." Sabrina smiled. "Okay." Sabretooth walked to Shadow and smiled. "The president said that he wanted to see you." Shadow smiled. "Okay,I'll go see him later on,thanks." Sabretooth smiled and walked away to his room. Sabrina looked to Sapphire. "Sapphire,can you get everyone up,me and Shadow have something important to say." Sapphire became worried. "What is it,mom? Did something happen,something bad?" Shadow walked to her and smiled. "No,nothing is wrong,it's something very good. Go on and wake everyone up." Sapphire smiled. "Okay." She ran to Speedy's room and woke him up,he ran into the party room. Sonic sleepily walked out of his room just to see a yellow blur blow past him. He almost fell over. "Sapphire,watch it,okay?" He walked to the party room,he saw Shadow and Sabrina sitting on the couch,talking. Sonic walked over and sat down next to them. "Hey,guys. What's the noise about?" Sabrina and Shadow stopped talking and both smiled at him. "Wait until everyone's here,Sonic!" Sonic backed away,confused. Soon,Tails,Christina,Sakura,and Amy walked in. They all sat down on the couches. After a few minutes,Sapphire and Sabretooth walked in and sat down.Shadow and Sabrina stood up and walked to the center of the room,everyone stopped talking. Shadow and Sabrina smiled. "Everyone,we have something very special to say,it's important to everyone,especially Sapphire!" Shadow started talking. "What we have to say is,we're going to have a baby." Everyone's jaws dropped.There was complete silence in the room.After a few seconds,Sonic broke the silence. "No way! Are you serious?" Shadow and Sabrina nodded. Sapphire stood up and ran to them. "Wow,I'm going to have a brother or sister! I can't believe this,this is so cool! I can't wait!" Sapphire hugged her mother.Everyone stood up and started clapping and cheering. Sabretooth walked over to Sapphire and grabbed her arm,she turned around and saw the clock. "Sabretooth,let's go,we'll be late for training!" Sabretooth nodded,the two hedgehogs escaped the crowd and were able to get out of the house. Sapphire was smiling. "Wow,my mom's having another baby,I'm going to be a sister! Sabretooth,you're going to have another cousin pretty soon!" Sabretooth started running ahead of her to the capital city.Sapphire got angry and turned into a yellow blur,she blew past Sabretooth and stopped in front of the president's building. After a minute,Sabretooth caught up,he stopped in front of the building. They both pulled out their keycards they got from Rouge yesterday. They showed them to the two guards,they both opened the door and let them in.They both walked in and saw Rouge standing in front of them. She smirked. "Right on time,kids! Let's go see the president so he can approve you two.Follow me." Rouge and the two hedgehogs started walking through the building,they talked on the way. Rouge smiled. "So,you were almost late,what kept you?" Sapphire walked next to her. "Well,my parents came home last night,and when I got up they told everyone that they're having another baby,I'm going to be a big sister." Rouge smiled. "Really? Maybe I can join the baby shower,huh?" Sapphire nodded. "Oh,my dad will be coming to see the president,he'll be here soon." Rouge smiled. "Okay,maybe we all can talk to the president." Sapphire suddenly heard a familiar voice calling her. She turned around and saw Shadow and Sabrina running to them. Rouge and Sabretooth turned around. Shadow and Sabrina stopped in front of them,Rouge smirked. "Well,well,well! Who do we have here,the ultimate life form." Shadow grinned. "I see that you found my daughter,what are you doing with them,anyway?" Rouge smirked. "To see the president,of course! To find some more info about Sabre.But now that you two are here,we can finally get some real info about him." Sabrina walked up to her and smiled. Rouge gasped. "Shadow,are you married with the famous Sabrina?" Shadow nodded. Sabrina held her hand out. "You must be Rouge,right?" Rouge grabbed her hand and shook it. "That's right! Sabrina hedgehog?" Sabrina nodded. Rouge felt a surge of energy as she released Sabrina's hand. "What was that?" Sabrina smiled. "Oh,that was from my black emerald,that always happens when I shake hands." Rouge smiled. "Thanks,let's go see the president." Everyone nodded and followed Rouge to the president's office. After a minute,they stopped in front of two large doors. Rouge opened them and the heroes walked in.The president was sitting at his desk,working on some papers,he saw Shadow and stood up. "Ah,project Shadow! Please sit." Shadow,Sabrina,Sapphire,and Sabretooth walked in and sat down in some chairs. The president walked to them. "So,Shadow is alive and well?" Shadow nodded. "I heard that you are living with Sonic and his friends,right?" Shadow nodded again. The president thought for a moment. "So,how did you survive after you and Sonic stopped the space colony ARK from crashing into the Earth?" Shadow ran through his thoughts. "Well,after me and Super Sonic used chaos control to return the colony back into orbit,I was falling toward Earth,I used the last of my energy to use chaos control to transport me back to the planet.That was all I remeber until Sabrina found me,she helped me regain my health." The president smiled. "Okay,so are you on the good side now?" Shadow nodded. The president stood up and walked around. "Hm,very good.We have gained some information from Sapphire that you and Sabrina have been fighting Sabre,right?" Both Shadow and Sabrina nodded. Sabrina stood up. "Mr. President,Sabre is my brother,he is an evil killer who is trying to get my black elemental emerald. He wants to use them to destroy the universe,so we always try our best to stop him from getting it." The president looked out his window. "I see. Sapphire told me that you hold the black elemental emerald,correct?" Sabrina nodded. The president turned around. "Sapphire told me also that the elemental emeralds are equally as powerful as the seven chaos emeralds combined,right?" Sabrina nodded again. The president sighed and sat down at his desk. "If such power is vulnerable to the wrong hands,the world is in grave danger.The emerald must be safeguarded!" Sabrina stood up. "Mr. President,we cannot allow that! The black elemental emerald is to be protected by me.The emerald also gives me my strength,speed,and powers. Without the emerald's power,I'm just a regular hedgehog.And besides,we're having a baby." The president thought for a moment. "I understand,Sabrina.What else do you know about Sabre?" Sabrina stood up. "Well,he can run at supersonic speed naturally unlike me.He looks exacly like Sabretooth behind me." Sabrina pointed to Sabretooth. The president wrote on a paper. Sabrina continued. "He is a very skilled fighter,he knows how to use chaos control." The president continued writing. "Hm,do you know his location?" Sapphire walked up to him. "He lives on Paradise Island,in the deep forest somewhere." The president turned around and found a map,he placed it on his desk. "Can you tell me the exact location?" Sapphire looked at the map,she pointed at a spot on the forest region. The president used a pen to put an 'X' on the spot. Sapphire sat down. The president smiled and sat down. "Good,I think we have enough info about him for now,if we need any more,we'll ask Rouge to get you.Right,Rouge?" Rouge smirked and walked to him. The president stood up and walked to the door,he opened them. "Well,it was good to have you here,you may leave now." Shadow and Sabrina stood up and walked to the door. "Thank you,Mr. President. We were happy to help you. Maybe you can join us on our baby shower." The president smiled and led them out. "I probably will. Good luck!" Shadow and Sabrina smiled as they left the capital building.

The president returned back inside of his office to Rouge,Sapphire,and Sabretooth. "So,I see you decided to join as a secret agent!" Sapphire and Sabretooth nodded and sat down. The president walked to them. "Rouge planned to make you our agents so we can try to find out more about Sabre. This is a dangerous business you know. You can still be able to decline if you change your mind." Both hedgehogs shook their heads. "No,we'll do anything to stop Sabre,even if it means becoming a secret agent." The president smiled and walked back to his desk. "Very good,now,first we need to test your physical abilities,Rouge will take you to the training section for that." Sapphire and Sabretooth nodded. Rouge walked up to them. The president pulled out some papers. "All you need to do is to sign these papers,and then we'll start!" Sapphire walked up to the desk and signed several papers. Sabretooth did the same,he signed the papers. The president smiled and held his hand out. "Welcome to the team,Sapphire and Sabretooth! I'm sure you will be a great deal of help to the world." Sapphire and Sabretooth shook his hand and sat down. The president checked the papers and sat down. "Okay,let Rouge take you to the training section so you two can get started." Sapphire and Sabretooth nodded. They both stood up and walked out the door with Rouge.

After a while,Rouge and the two hedgehogs arrived at the G.U.N. miltary facility training area.Rouge let them in and led them to a training area. There was a room that had many obstacles,trees,guns,lasers,motion detectors,and more. Rouge stopped in front of the first course. "Okay,this will be your first test,the test of stealth.All you have to do is to run to the other side of the course without being seen by the motion detectors,okay?" Sapphire and Sabretooth nodded. Rouge walked to a keypad that was on the wall,she pushed a few buttons. Small,red beams came out of the wall,moving across the other side of the area. Rouge walked to the entrance. "Okay,this is a way you could get through,here I go!" Rouge ran into the room,she started jumping over,above,and sometimes vanishing. She used her wings to balance herself when she was in mid-air. After a minute of jumping,flipping,and gliding,Rouge landed on the other side. "That was so easy,now Sapphire,you try it!" Sapphire walked up to the entrance. "Okay,Rouge! I'm ready!" Sapphire jumped to the left wall,she jumped off of it and flew over three beams.Then she jumped off the right wall and went under two more beams,she landed on the floor,she somersaulted under the last five and made it to the other side. Rouge smiled with satisfaction. "Wow,I'm very impressed,Sapphire! You managed to pass the stealth test without any flaws!" Sapphire stood up and smiled. "Thanks,my dad taught me how to do it." Rouge smirked. Sapphire waved to Sabretooth. "Sabretooth,try it! It's fun!" Sabretooth grinned and jumped in the air,he vanished. Rouge gasped. "Hey,what happened,where did he go?" Sapphire smirked and laughed a little. Sabretooth suddenly appeared right in front of Rouge. "AHH!!" She jumped back,scared. Sapphire laughed. "He used his vanish! Better be more careful!" Sabretooth chuckled. Rouge calmed down and turned the machine off. "That was very clever! Is that one of Sabre's tricks?" Sabretooth and Sapphire nodded. Rouge smirked. "Hm,very interesting.Let's move to the next test,shall we?" Both hedgehogs nodded. They all walked across the deactivated course and walked to the next one. Rouge stopped in front of a room filled with stone blocks and figures. "Okay,this is your next test,the test of power. All you have to do is to attack the dummies using your own fighting style until they crumble to the ground,okay?" Sabretooth cracked his knuckles. "Finally,something that I'm good at!" Sapphire smiled. "Ready when you are!" Rouge smirked. "Okay,here I go!" Rouge ran at one of the dummies. She jumped in the air and used the homing cutter to slice one of the dummies in half.Then she ised her spiral dive to drill into the dummy,it turned into rubble. Sapphire and Sabretooth gasped and watched as Rouge walked out of the small dust cloud. "Not bad for an agent.Your turn,Sapphire!" Sapphire smiled. "This should be easy!" She ran at one of the dummies,she went at light speed,she clenched her fist,it glowed black. She punched the dummy,it was blown off it's foundation. Sapphire held her hand out,a small black dot appeared,it grew. The glowing dot grew a little before it shot out of her hand at the dummy. The glowing ball hit the dummy,it shattered into pieces. Rouge and Sabretooth gasped as the bright flash faded away. Rouge ran up to her. "Wow,was that from the emerald?" Sapphire nodded. Rouge smirked. "I didn't think that it would have that much power!" Sapphire laughed a little,she then looked to Sabretooth. "Come on,Sabretooth! Show us some power!" Sabretooth grinned,he jumped in the air and vanished. Sapphire grinned. "Watch out,this is going to be messy!" Before Rouge could answer,the dummy was smashed into pieces by the nearly invisible Sabretooth. The dummy was slammed into the wall and kept getting hit by the very fast punches. After a few seconds,Sabretooth appeared in front of Sapphire and Rouge. He stood up and dusted himself off. "Hmph,didn't even break a sweat." Sapphire and Rouge were shocked. "Sabretooth,that was so amazing! Think you can teach me that?" Sabretooth didn't answer. He walked to the next course. "Let's just continue with the test." Sapphire and Rouge shrugged and ran to the next course. They all stopped in front of a room with many holes in the wall. Rouge walked to it. "This is your next test,the test of flexibility. You will run through the course while avoiding the lasers. Don't worry,the lasers are harmless,they will only give a small shock. Okay?" Sapphire and Sabretooth nodded. Rouge smiled and walked to the keypad,she pushed a few buttons. Small red lasers started shooting out of the holes in the walls. Rouge ran into the course,she started flying in the air,going over and under the flying beams.She started jumping from wall to wall,safely avoiding the lasers. After about a minute,she landed on the ground,untouched by the lasers. She turned around and smirked. "Be careful,I almost got hit." Sapphire grinned and clenched her fists. "This is a new trick my mom taught me." Suddenly,a ball of black chaos energy surrounded Sapphire. "I call this the dark shield." Sapphire ran into the firing lasers,the lasers were hitting the black ball,but they didn't hit Sapphire. The ball of energy was acting like a shield to protect her. She quickly got to the other side,the dark shield vanished,leaving a completely unharmed Sapphire. Rouge was completely surprised,Sabretooth chuckled. "Very impressive,Sapphire.You know how to use your powers well." Sapphire smiled. "Thanks." Rouge turned to Sabretooth,she waved to him,signaling to start. Sabretooth grinned and ran into the crossfire,he was jumping from wall to wall,dodging the red lasers. He jumped up from the right wall and vanished,he appeared at the end of the course. Rouge was very satisfied. "That was so neat,kids! I think that's enough training for today,you both are as good as me,I'm very surprised. Maybe tomorrow,we all can start fighting with real challenges." Sapphire and Sabretooth nodded. Rouge smiled and led them out of the training area,they all got some rest. After a while,Sapphire and Sabretooth were able to go home,Rouge led them out of the facility. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow,guys! Get plenty of rest,it's going to be a busy day tomorrow." Rouge waved to them as the two hedgehogs left the facility. "We'll be seeing you tomorrow,Rouge! We'll be ready!" The two hedgehogs sped off back to Station Square.

Back at Sonic's house,Sabrina and Shadow were outside looking for Sapphire and Sabretooth. Sabrina was getting worried. "Shadow,what if something happened to them,they've been gone all day." Shadow was looking around,he suddenly saw two yellow blurs ahead of them. "Sabrina,look! I think that's them!" Sabrina looked in his direction and saw two yellow blurs running to towards them. "I think you're right!" The two hedgehogs stopped walking and waited for the other two yellow blurs. The both stopped in front of them and revealed Sapphire and Sabretooth. Sabrina and Shadow ran up to them. "Sapphire,where were you? We were getting worried about you!" Sapphire smiled. "We were,um,exploring! We were exploring in the Mystic Ruins!" Sabrina looked to Sabretooth. He said the same thing. Sabrina thought for a minute. "Okay,but next time,let us know where you are before you leave,okay?" Sapphire and Sabretooth nodded. Sabrina and Shadow started walking. "Come on,let's get home to the others." Sapphire and Sabretooth nodded and walked with the two parents. On the way,they were talking. Sabrina started first. "Sapphire,are you glad that you're going to be a big sister soon?" Sapphire nodded. "Of course I am!" Sabrina smiled. "I'm glad you are.And Sabretooth is going to have another cousin,are you glad,Sabretooth?" Sabretooth didn't say anything. Sapphire spoke. "I don't think he knows about these things,we'll let him think about it,right Sabretooth?" Sabretooth nodded. The four hedgehogs arrived at the house and went inside.Just as they went inside,Sapphire felt strange,like if they were being followed. She turned around,but she didn't see anything. She heard Sabrina calling her. Sapphire shrugged and went inside the house. She walked into the party room,everyone was in there,talking.Sapphire sat down on the couch,she looked to Sabretooth,who was sitting on the other couch. Speedy and Sakura walked to Sapphire and sat down. "Sapphire,where were you?" Sapphire smiled. "I was exploring the Mystic Ruins with Sabretooth.Why are you asking?" Sakura smiled. "We heard that you and Sabretooth have been seeing the president everyday since yesterday,we were think you were hiding something." Sapphire quickly shook her head. Sakura smiled. "Okay. We were just making sure you guys are okay." Sapphire nodded. Sakura smiled and stood up. She started walking away,she suddenly tripped. Speedy ran over and caught her before she fell. Sapphire gasped.Sakura got back up. "Thanks,Speedy." Speedy smiled. "Eh,no biggee,just happy to help you!" Sapphire stood up after Speedy walked away. "Sakura,Speedy just caught you,are you okay?" Sakura smiled. "Yeah,I'm fine. It's just that since your parents went out yesterday,Speedy's been really nice to me,so I'm being nice to him." Sapphire was shocked. "Being nice to you? You being nice to him? Why are you being nice to him,he's been a pain in the neck all our lives!" Sakura smiled and sighed. "I'm not sure.But I think I'm in love with him." Sapphire gasped. "You,in love with Speedy? Girl,are you feeling okay?" Sakura nodded. Sapphire giggled. "Have you told him yet?" Sakura shook her head. "No,but someday,he will see it.I just know it!" Sapphire smiled. "I have an idea! How about me and Sabretooth help you get to him!" Sakura smiled. "Really,how?" Sapphire stood up. "Maybe,if Speedy sees you with Sabretooth,he'll get jealous and try to get to you!" Sakura smiled. "Really! Can you really do that?" Sapphire smiled nd called Sabretooth. He got off the couch and walked to them. Sapphire grinned. "Sabretooth,can you help me do something for Sakura?" Sabretooth smiled and nodded. Sapphire whispered in his ear. After a minute,Sabretooth jumped away. "WHAT! There is no way I'm doing that!" Sapphire stepped closer to him. "Come on,it's only acting,not the real thing!" Sabretooth backed away. "I don't care,there is no way that I'm acting as Sakura's boyfriend! Not a chance!" Sapphire became sad and made puppy eyes at him. "Please do this for us,Sabretooth. Please." Sabretooth turned his head. "No." Sakura started making a puppy face. The two girls started pleading and begging. Sabretooth looked at them and started growling. "How do you know that this is going to work?" Sakura and Sapphire stopped the puppy faces and stood up. "Well,when a guy sees his girlfriend with another guy,he'll get jealous and try to get to his girlfriend,very simple!" Sabretooth thought for a moment,then he smiled. "Fine! But only once!" Sakura and Sapphire smiled. "Thanks a lot,Sabretooth! We'll start today!" Sabretooth grinned. Sakura and Sapphire smirked. "Okay,Sabretooth,the first thing you need to do is to act like you love her by staying close to Sakura,okay? So when Speedy is around,hold her hand,and talk to her about something,okay?" Sabretooth nodded. Sapphire suddenly saw Speedy walking by. "Sakura,Sabretooth,get ready! Here he comes!" Sakura grabbed Sabretooth's hand and started walking. Speedy was walking to the party room when he saw Sabretooth holding Sakura's hand. Speedy gasped and hid behind a chair,he watched as Sakura and Sabretooth walked by him,they were talking. After they turned a corner,Speedy stood up and growled. "What's he doing with Sakura? This is just too weird! I gotta check this out!" Speedy saw Sapphire,he ran to her and stopped. "Hey Sapphire,what's up with the new couple?" Sapphire giggled. "Sabretooth is Sakura's boyfriend,isn't it obvious?" Speedy looked at the couple as they walked by him again. Sapphire smirked. "What's the matter,Speedy? Are you jealous?" Speedy growled. "NO!" Sapphire giggled and walked away. Speedy growled. "Hm,we'll see about that! They won't be together for long!" Speedy ran to his room.

Sapphire ran to Sabretooth and Sakura,she was laughing. "He fell for it! Speedy is already jealous!" Sakura let go of Sabretooth's hand and stepped away. "It really worked! Thank you so much,guys! Especially you,Sabretooth!" Sabretooth smiled. Sapphire gave Sakura a high five. Sapphire started giggling. "Okay,it's getting late,I'm going to bed,we'll continue this game tomorrow!" Sakura and Sabretooth nodded in agreement. "I bet in no time,Speedy will be screaming for you,Sakura!" Sakura smiled. "Yeah! I'm getting tired,I'm going to bed,too.Goodnight,Sapphire.You too,Sabretooth." Sapphire and Sabretooth smiled and walked to their room.

In Speedy's room,Speedy was thinking about Sakura and Sabretooth. "How did those two get together? Doesn't matter!" Speedy sat on his bed,he picked up a picture of Sakura. "Sakura,you may not know,but in my heart,I really care for you." He sighed and put the picture on the drawer next to his bed. He crawled back into his bed and covered up. He continued thinking until he fell asleep.

In Sapphire's room,Sabretooth was grumbling over the jealousy act. Sapphire hopped off her bed and walked to him. "Okay,tomorrow,we'll move to part two of the plan. When Speedy comes by,you hold Sakura's hand,if it's outside,do some running. Okay?" Sabretooth backed away. "I said I was only doing it ONCE!" Sapphire smirked. "Come on,Sabretooth! We are both doing this for Sakura,so get used to it!" Sabretooth growled,but then he gave in. "Fine. But if you try something on me,it's over!" Sapphire nodded. "Okay,tomorrow morning,we'll start plan B!" Sapphire ran back to her bed and turned the lights off,they both went to bed.

**Oh boy,Sabrina and Shadow are expecting another baby! Sabretooth and Sapphire are already expert fighters for being a secret agent! Sakura now has a crush on the little blue blur,Speedy! Sapphire and Sabretooth are now helping her get him to like her! In the next chapter: Sapphire and Sabretooth start Plan B,will it work? Also,Sapphire and Sabretooth started their intermediate training with Rouge! Will they be good enough? Find out in the next chapter!**


	11. Sabretooth in Love? Sakura a Spy?

The next morning,Sapphire woke up when she heard her bedroom door creak open.She opened her eys and saw Sakura waving to her. "Ready to start plan B?" Sapphire yawned and nodded. She looked to Sabretooth's bed,he was snoring loudly. Sapphire got out of her bed and walked to him. "Wake up,sleepyhead." Sabretooth turned over and kept snoring. Sapphire got annoyed,she smiled and clapped very loudly. Sabretooth shot up and screamed. "Hey,what was that for?!" Sapphire rolled her eyes and walked to Sakura. Sabretooth got out of his bed and followed them out to the party room. They all sat down on the couches,everyone else was walking around. Sakura looked around. "Do you see Speedy anywhere?" Sapphire looked around and shook her head. "No,but get ready just in case. Sabretooth,get ready." Sabretooth sighed and sat next to Sakura,trying not to look suspicious.

Speedy walked out of his room sleepily. "Man,I slept like a rock!" He stretched and walked to the party room. When he got there,he instantly saw Sakura with Sabretooth,he also saw Sapphire sitting by them. Speedy became angry and walked to them. He tried to act calm, hiding his anger. Sapphire saw him and smiled. "Speedy,what's up?" Speedy managed to smile,he looked to Sabretooth and Sakura,they were both smiling. "Nothing,how are you,Sakura?" Sakura smiled. "I'm doing okay,now that Sabretooth is with me,right Sabretooth?" Sabretooth looked to Sapphire,she nodded to him. Sabretooth smiled and nodded. "Yeah,it is good to be with you, Sakura." Speedy frowned and sighed. "Well,okay.I gotta go!" Speedy sped to his room in a blue blur. After he was gone,both Sapphire and Sakura giggled. "I think he's on to you,Sakura! He's even more jealous!" Sakura stopped laughing,then she sighed. "Yeah,I can't wait until he comes to me so he can say that he loves me!" Sabretooth smiled,his face was a little red from the words he said. Sapphire noticed this. "Sabretooth,are you okay?" Sakura noticed that Sabretooth's hand was still on her hand. She quickly pulled it away,her face a little red. "Sorry! Please don't be mad!" Sabretooth smiled and moved his hand. "Sorry,it's just that I felt strange all of a sudden." Sapphire smiled. "What is it?" Sabretooth didn't answer. Sakura and Sapphire shrugged and continued chatting.

In Speedy's room,Speedy was laying down on his bed,thinking. "_Did Sakura really say that? Did Sabretooth really fall in love with her? If they are really in love,then I'll have to see them kiss if it proves it!" _Speedy hopped off his bed and walked out of his room. When he opened his door,he saw Sapphire in front of him,she smiled. "Hey,I was just going to tell you that me,Sakura,and Sabretooth are going to the beach.Would you like to come with us?" Speedy thought for a minute. "_Hm,the beach. That's a perfect place to get to Sakura,I better go." _Speedy grinned. "You bet! Let me get ready!" Speedy ran back in his room,closing the door. After a minute,he came back out with a towel. "Okay,let's go!" Sapphire smiled and walked with him to the front door. As they left,they talked.After several minutes,they arrived at the beach. Speedy looked around. "Hey,where's Sakura?" Sapphire looked around and pointed to the snack shack. Speedy smiled. "Thanks,Sapphire!" He started running to the snack shack. Sapphire smiled and ran to the beach.

Sakura and Sabretooth were at the snack shack,choosing their treats. Sabretooth was confused when he was handed a ice cream cone. "What is this?" Sakura giggled. "Haven't you eaten ice cream before?" Sabretooth shook his head. Sakura rolled her eyes and sat down at a table. Sabretooth started eating his ice cream. After a few minutes,they both finished their treats. Sabretooth was thinking. Sakura was looking around for Speedy,she saw him at a table closeby. Sakura looked to Sabretooth. "Something wrong?" Sabretooth nodded. "I'm thinking about my mother. Sapphire told me that she knew her. She said that she would take me to her when we stop my father." Sakura sighed. "Yes,that is very sad,I really want to help you." Sabretooth smiled. "Thank you,Sakura. You make me feel much better." Sakura smiled. "I'll help you anyway I can,as a friend." Sabretooth smiled. He felt strange again,whenever he looked to Sakura,he felt it. "_Why am I feeling this way?" _He felt strange in his stomach,his heart was beating faster. His face turned a little red. Sakura saw this and giggled. "Are you okay?" Sabretooth was taken off his thoughts. "Uh,yeah.I just felt wierd again." Sakura giggled,then she noticed the red face. "Sabretooth,are you blushing?" Sabretooth's face was still red,he turned around,he saw Speedy. He quickly turned back to Sakura. Sakura giggled. Sabretooth had enough,he stood up and walked to the beach,confused.Sakura stood up and followed him. "Sabretooth,wait!"

At the other table,the blue hedgehog grinned. "_I knew it! Sabretooth is so nervous,he runs away!" _Speedy stood up and sneaked away after Sakura.

On the beach,Sabretooth walked to Sapphire and sat down. Sapphire saw his confused look. "Sabretooth! You're supposed to be with Sakura! What are you doing?" Sabretooth didn't answer,he turned away. Sapphire became worried. "What's wrong? Did something go wrong? Did Speedy catch on?" Sabretooth shook his head. He turned around. "I don't know what happened,I felt so strange." Sapphire became worried. "You felt strange? What was it?" Sabretooth shrugged and calmed down. "I don't know,but I didn't know what to make of it." Sapphire thought for a minute. "Okay,tell me what you felt." Sabretooth sighed. "It first started this morning when me and Sakura acted by Speedy.You told me to comment about being with her.After I said that,I felt...different. I had a strange feeling in my stomach--" Sapphire suddenly gasped,then she smiled. "Sabretooth,do you know what it means?" Sabretooth was confused,he shook his head. "No,what does it mean?" Sapphire smiled. "Sabretooth,you're in love!" Sabretooth backed away. "No,I'm not! Love is for the weak-hearted!" Sapphire laughed. "No,it's for everyone,including you!" Sabretooth shook his head. Sapphire giggled. "You know,this will make it even more interesting for Speedy!" Sabretooth calmed down. "How will this help?" Sapphire giggled. "Well,since you're in love,you can do more things that will make Speedy really jealous,like holding hands!" Sabretooth backed away again. "I am not in love! I can't be in love! And I never will be!" Sabretooth crossed his arms. Sapphire saw Sakura running towards them. "Sabretooth,Sakura's here!" Sabretooth turned and saw the golden fox running to him. He got the feeling again. Sapphire smirked. "I knew it,he's in love all right,I can tell." Sakura stopped in front of them. "Sabretooth,what's your problem? Speedy probably thinks we're faking it now that you ran off on me!" Sabretooth didn't say anything,he froze. Sakura giggled. "How many times do I have to ask,are you okay?" Sapphire smirked. _"I think I'll let them figure it out themselves." _The two remained silent. Suddenly,Rouge flew over them,she landed by Sapphire. "Ready to go?" Rouge looked at Sabretooth,he was frozen. Rouge smiled. "What's up with him?" Sapphire whispered in the bat's ear,she gasped and giggled. "Wow,really?" Sapphire nodded. Rouge smirked and walked to the dazed hedgehog. She snapped her fingers. "Wakey wakey!" Sabretooth broke out of his state and looked around,he stood up. "What happened?" Sapphire smiled. "Never mind,we have to go!" Sakura became confused. "Where are you going,Sapphire?" Sapphire was about to lie,but Rouge covered her mouth. "To go somewhere." Sabretooth and Sapphire nodded. Rouge started flying. "Let's go!" Sapphire and Sabretooth nodded and ran with the flying bat off the beach. Sakura huffed. "If they're hiding something,then I must figure out their secret!" Sakura was about to run after them,but a blue blur suddenly stopped in front of her. It was Speedy. "Sakura,what's up?" Sakura wasn't in a mood to talk. "I don't have time for your jokes,Speedy!" Speedy was getting desperate. "No,it's not about that. It's about,us." Sakura growled and ran past him,following the two yellow blurs. Speedy watched as the vixen disappeared in a yellow blur. He sighed deeply. "Sakura..." He started walking off the beach back to the house.

Sakura ran after the two yellow blurs,she tried to stay out of sight. After a few minutes of running,she arrived in front of the G.U.N. military facility. Sakura hid behind a nearby tree. She peeked out and saw Sapphire and Sabretooth entering the gates using their keycards. Sakura gasped and watched as the two hedgehogs entered,the gates slowly closing behind them. Sakura thought quickly,she ran out and ran through the gates right before they closed and locked. Sakura hid behind a metal structure. "_Hm,a military facility,dad told me that he's been here a while back. Good thing he taught me some moves for hacking into the facility's main computer." _Sakura pulled out a small bag,she pulled out a small device,she turned it on. She pointed it at one of the security cameras,she pushed a button,a small laser shot at the camera. A hologram appeared from the device. "_Yes,I'm in! That camera should be linked to the security controls.If I can get there,I can disable the entire security system!" _She pushed a few buttons on the hologram,she got in. She pushed several more buttons,Sakura smiled. "Yes! I shut down the security system! Now all I have to do is to get inside and find Sapphire and Sabretooth." Sakura turned the device to radar mode,she set it to chaos powers. "All I have to do now is to track down Sapphire's energy signal,this shouldn't take long." Sakura pulled out a small scope,she used a small wire to connect it to the device.She put the device back in her bag,she then put the scope on her head,a small screen in front of her eye. A radar appeared on the screen,acting like a sonar to track down Sapphire's chaos energy. Sakura started running to the doors of the facility,she saw two air vents closeby. Sakura ran into the lower vent,she was sliding downwards. After a few seconds,she slid to the bottom. Sakura looked at the radar,it was pointing to the left. "_Good,I'm inside the building,now,I have to go left." _Sakura started crawling through the vents,there was a four-way pathSakura looked at the radar,it was pointing to the north. Sakura started crawling through the second vent.After a few minutes,the radar started beeping. Sakura stopped crawling,the radar was beeping with an 'X'. "_I must be right over them!" _Sakura saw a closed vent below her. She looked through it and heard some talking. Two very familiar voices. Sakura looked around and saw Sapphire and Sabretooth talking to Rouge. Sakura watched them. "_What's going on here? What does this place have to do with Sapphire and Sabretooth?" _Sakura pushed a tiny button on her scope,a microphone button. She was listening to everything they were saying. Rouge was the first to talk. "So,are you two ready to start your intermediate training?" Sapphire and Sabretooth nodded. Sakura was confused. "_Training? What are they training for?" _She continued watching. Rouge spoke again. "Great! Let's go to the training area." Sapphire and Sabretooth nodded and followed Rouge out of the room. Sakura smiled. "_Hm,this is very strange,I have to follow them!" _Sakura started crawling through the air vents,following the two yellow hedgehogs.

After a few minutes of crawling,Sakura stopped. Sapphire and Sabretooth were right under her. Sakura started listening to them as she was looking through an open vent. Rouge talked first. "So,are you two ready to start? After this final test,you two will be our top secret agents.The three of us will go to Paradise Island and gain some more information on Sabre." Sabretooth and Sapphire nodded. Rouge smiled. "Of course,it will take a few months for some planning,so we'll have plenty of time to practice your skills,okay?" The two hedgehogs nodded. Sakura gasped. "_Secret agents?! Wow,Sapphire and Sabretooth are spies,going after Sabre! But what about Sabretooth,he's supposed to be with me when Speedy's around,this is making things hard for me. Sabretooth has been acting wierd around me lately,this must be why." _Skura continued looking and listening. Sabretooth sighed deeply. Sapphire noticed this. "Is everything alright,Sabretooth?" Sabretooth turned to her and sighed. "Sapphire,I think you may be right about earlier,I think I am in love." Sapphire smiled. "Of course you are,it's that easy to tell. Are you going to tell her?" Sabretooth thought for a moment. "I'm not sure,but I should sometime." Sapphire smiled. "Alright! Now let begin our training!" Sakura gasped. "_Sabretooth's in love? With who? If I'm going to find out,I have to follow them. I have to help track down Sabre! I shoud keep this to myself,I wouldn't want Speedy or the adults to follow me." _The three started walking to a large room. Sakura followed them from above. They all stopped in a very large room. Sakura stopped and listened. Rouge talked first. "Ready? You have to try to hit me with your attacks,okay?" Sapphire and Sabretooth nodded. Everyone got into fighting poses. Sakura watched. "_Are they going to fight? This must be one of their training sessions." _Sabretooth jumped at Rouge,but she jumped back and tried to kick him. Sabretooth ducked before the kick. Sapphire ran at Rouge and launched a punch at her. Rouge flew above the punch and kicked Sapphire. Sapphire was hit,but she healed herself. Sabretooth jumped at Rouge again. Rouge was about to jump away,she suddenly saw Sabretooth vanish. Rouge looked around,she didn't see him anywhere. Sabretooth appeared behind her silently,he punched her back. Rouge flew to the wall,she jumped off it to Sapphire. The yellow hedgehog was caught off guard as Rouge kicked her head. Sapphire flew to the wall and crashed. Sapphire healed herself and got back up. She ran at Rouge again,he hand started glowing,she swiped at the bat. Rouge was hit,she flew in the air,she started flying. Sabretooth jumped up and launched a kick,it missed. While Sabretooth was landing,Rouge dived down and kicked him. Sabretooth flew at Sapphire and hit her,they both fell to the ground. Sapphire got up and healed Sabretooth,he got back to his feet.He looked to Sapphire,they both smiled. They both jumped high in the air,Sapphire started glowing black,Sabretooth rolled into a ball. Sabretooth started glowing black,he launched himself at Rouge. Rouge was caught off guard as the ball hit her,she flew into the wall. Sabretooth stopped glowing black and uncurled himself as he landed on his feet. Rouge got back up,but she was hurt. She wobbily walked to them and smirked. Sapphire ran up to her. "I'm so sorry! I guess I used too much power!" Sapphire healed Rouge,she sighed. "It seems that you two can make an incredible team!" Sapphire and Sabretooth smiled. "Yeah,we know a few moves like that." Rouge smiled. "Well I guess the rumor is true,look alikes do think alike!" Sapphire started laughing. Sakura smiled. "_Yeah,they look much alike. I have a strange feeling,Sabretooth is more than Sapphire's cousin. Oh no! What am I thinking? I want to be with Speedy,oh no,I think I'm in love with Sabretooth!" _She continued watching. Rouge sat down at a table. "I think that's enough training for today,you two did very well! I'm very impressed,maybe we can start our mission early!" Sapphire and Sabretooth smiled and nodded. Rouge stood up. "Okay,we were going to show you your outfits in about a month,but since you passed all the tests,I'll show them to you today." Sapphire and Sabretooth smiled. They both stood up and followed Rouge out of the room. Sakura gasped. "_So,they're starting early,perfect! I need to get ready,but first,I'll observe a little more." _Sakura started crawling after the two hedgehogs.

After a short few minutes,Sakura stopped over a small room. She saw Rouge,Sapphire,and Sabretooth in front of a small display case. She started listening. Rouge pointed to two small cat suits. "These are your cat suits,they will make you as stealthy as a cat. If you wear them,you can easily blend into dark areas and be able to get through small places." Sapphire and Sabretooth smiled. "Wow,they look very fitting." Rouge opened the case and took out the two suits. "Here,go to the suit up room and try them on." Sapphire and Sabretooth took the suits and ran to the seperated rooms. After about a minute,they both walked out. Rouge smirked. "Very nice! They look perfect on you! Sapphire,the hands of your suit have special materials that will allow you to use your powers." Sapphire had a suit that looked exactly like Rouge's,but the heart was yellow. She also had a black mask covering her mouth and quills,only her eys were showing. "Yeah,it fits pretty nice on me,thanks,Rouge!" Sapphire looked to Sabretooth. His was covering his whole body,there were no marks. A black mask was covering his mouth and quills,only his eyes showed. "That looks very nice on you,Sabretooth!" Sabretooth walked around. "This suit makes me feel more powerful." Sapphire and Rouge smiled. "Good,that settles it! Me and the president have already have the plans for our first mission. Tomorrow night,the three of us go to Paradise Island. There,we will observe Sabre,but if he catches us,we attack him,okay?" Sapphire and Sabretooth nodded. Rouge smiled. "Put your regular clothes back on and go home,take the suits with you,but don't let anyone see them,okay?" Both hedgehogs nodded. Rouge smiled. "Great! Tomorrow night,go to Paradise Island,I will meet you two there where we start! Now head home before your parents worry about you." Both hedgehogs went into the suit up rooms and changed back into their regular clothes. They both came back out and walked to the door. Sakura smiled. "_Tomorrow,perfect timing! Now,to fit in,I need to get ahold of one of those cat suits,if they have one for a two-tailed fox. I've been thinking,I think I'm in love with Sabretooth! Speedy,I've found someone else!" _The three agents left the room,Sakura looked around,she didn't see anyone. She grabbed the bars of the vent and pulled it off. She jumped down into the room and looked at the cat suit case,she saw several suits that are designed for different anthro species. She saw one that caught her attention,a small black suit that had the shape of two-tailed fox. "Found it!" Sakura opened the case and took out the suit. She quickly ran over and jumped back inside the air vent,she put the cover back on and quickly crawled back up through the vent. She made it outside,her scope started flashing. "10 seconds until security reactivation." Sakura gasped and started flying,she flew over the gates and started running back to Station Square.

Sapphire and Sabretooth ran back to the house,they went into their room and put their cat suits away. Sapphire sighed. "Let's hope nobody finds them,we need to sleep tomorrow so we'll be ready for our mission." Sabretooth nodded. Speedy walked in and smiled. "Hey guys,have you seen Sakura anywhere?" Sapphire and Sabretooth shook their heads. "Sorry Speedy,but we haven't seen her since we were at the beach." Speedy sighed and walked out of the room,he sadly walked to his room. After a minute,they both heard the front door open and close. Speedy quickly walked out of his room,he saw Sakura run by him,she fled to her room and closed the door. Speedy walked to her door,he knocked on it. "Sakura?" Sakura opened her door and smiled. "Yes?" Speedy smiled. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Sakura smiled. "Sure." They both walked out to the party room where everyone else was. Sabretooth was following them,his heart was racing again. "_Could Sapphire be right? Am I really in love with Sakura?"_ Sabretooth sat down on the other couch,Speedy and Sakura sat down and started talking. Sabretooth wasn't listening. Speedy spoke first. "Sakura, are you really in love with Sabretooth?" Sakura thought for a moment. "_I thought we were only pretending so we could get Speedy jealous,but now,I feel like doing the real thing! I think I am in love with him,I have to tell Speedy!" _Sakura sighed. "Yes,I'm in love with Sabretooth. Why are you asking this to me?" Speedy felt broken,his thoughts were instantly shattered to pieces. He sighed very sadly. "I was going to tell something,but now you already found someone to love and care for. Well,I hope you two have some good times." Speedy stood up and slowly walked to his room. Sakura sighed. Sapphire walked in and sat down next to Sakura. "Hey,I saw Speedy,he was looking pretty pale,what happened?" Sakura sighed. "I'm in love with someone else. I don't love Speedy anymore." Sapphire gasped. "You're through with Speedy? Who did you fall for?" Sakura sighed and pointed to Sabretooth,who was sleeping on the couch. Sapphire gasped. "Sabretooth? Why him?" Sakura smiled. "I don't know,but something is good about him to me." Sapphire smiled. "Well,I think he's in love,too. Since this morning at the beach,he's been acting very strange." Sakura gasped. "Do you know who he fell for?" Sapphire shook her head. "No,but I bet we'll soon find out!" Sakura started laughing. Sabretooth woke up,he sat up and stretched. "What's so funny?" Sakura and Sapphire stopped laughing. "Nothing,it's girl talk,not for you." Sabretooth shrugged and walked to his room. The girls continued talking.

Speedy was on his balcony,thinking. "_Sakura,I thought I loved you,but you found someone else_." Speedy had a few tears running down his face. He walked back inside his room and layed down in his bed,he continued thinking. There was a knocking on his door,he heard Sonic's voice. "Yo Speedy,you okay?" Speedy stopped crying. "Come in." Sonic walked in and sat down next to him. "Hey,what happened, you look like you were crying." Speedy sniffled. "I was." Sonic smiled. "What happened?" Speedy looked at the floor. "Dad,I'm in love with Sakura,but she's in love with Sabretooth." Sonic smiled. "Really? Well,if you want to figure this one out,you'll have to ask your mother about this." Speedy smiled. "Thanks,dad. I'll go ask her." Sonic smiled and patted Speedy's back. "Good. Now stop crying,it's making me cry!" Speedy started laughing. Sonic laughed with him. Speedy wiped away his tears and stood up. Sonic stood up and walked out of the room with his son. They both walked to the party room. Amy was sitting on the couch,talking to Sabrina. They both sat down by them. The girls stopped talking and looked to the two blue hedgehogs. Sonic smiled. "Speedy here is having a few love problems,can you two try to help him?" Sabrina and Amy smiled. "Sure! What's wrong,Speedy?" Sonic stood up and walked away. Speedy sighed. "Mom,I'm in love with Sakura,but she loves Sabretooth,I'm so confused!" Amy smiled. "Oh,I knew this would come up. Speedy,these things happen to us all the time,but there's always a way to solve them. The best thing to do is to follow your heart,that will solve all your love problems!" Speedy smiled. "Really? Do you really think so?" Sabrina and Amy smiled and nodded. "Yeah! It helped us get through our love problems,if it can help us,then it can help you!" Speedy smiled and hugged his mother. "Thanks,mom. Thanks,Sabrina." Both girls smiled. Speedy stood up and walked into his room. He soon went to sleep.

**Whew! Sorry this took so long,I was so busy planning my Hero High School Life! In the next chapter: It's time to start the first mission for Sapphire and Sabretooth as they head off to Paradise Island,unaware that there is a foxy character following them! Will Sapphire,Rouge,and Sabretooth be able to get to Sabre? And why is this foxy spy following them? Find out in the next chapter! C ya!**


	12. Super Speedy

The next morning,Sapphire woke up when she felt a soft cool breeze. She sat up and stretched. She got out of bed and walked to Sabretooth,who was still asleep. "Wakey wakey,sleepyhead." Sabretooth groaned and opened his eyes. "Sapphire,we need more sleep for our mission,leave me alone." He went back to sleep. Sapphire smiled. "I know,but you forgot one thing,Sakura and Speedy." Sabretooth grumbled under his breath and sat up. Sapphire smiled. "I hope we get those two together today,I feel like they will!" Sabretooth didn't say anything. He walked out of the room. Sapphire saw his expression and smiled. "That Sabretooth,always acting strange everyday." Sapphire shrugged and walked out of her room to the party room. She walked to the party room and sat down,she saw everyone else up,including Speedy. Speedy saw her and walked by her with a cocky grin. Sapphire stood up. "What are you so happy about?" Speedy sat down next to her. "Oh,I feel so lucky today!" Sapphire smiled. "About what?" Speedy grinned and pointed to Sabretooth. "Him,Sakura will be mine!" Sapphire started laughing. "HA! I'd doubt it!" Speedy grinned. "Oh really? Watch me!" Speedy stood up and walked towards Sakura,who was walking by. Speedy stopped in front of her and was about to speak. But Sakura just walked by him without looking to him or talking. Speedy was shocked,he sighed. "Maybe Sapphire was right,maybe Sakura is better off with Sabretooth,but that doesn't mean I'm quitting!" Speedy went to his room and grabbed a towel,he sped out the front door to the beach.

Sapphire was feeling sorry for Speedy,she sighed. "Was I too hard on him?" She saw Speedy run out the front door with the towel. Sapphire got an idea. "Maybe if I bring these two lovebirds together at the beach,it will work,but I better keep this away from Sabretooth." Sapphire stood up and walked to Sakura. "Hey Sakura,want to go to the beach?" Sakura smiled. "Sure! Let me go get Sabretooth!" Before Sakura left,she was pulled back by her friend. Sapphire smiled. "No,he should stay here,besides,Speedy's gonna be there. You two can get a little closer." Sakura frowned and sighed. "Sapphire,over the past days since we started the game,instead of getting closer to Speedy,I'm getting closer to Sabretooth." Sapphire gasped and stepped back. "You're in love with Sabretooth?!" Sakura did a weak smiled. "Yes,but what will Sabretooth think if I tell him,what will my parents say?" Sapphire smiled. "Well,the best thing to do is to follow your heart! That's what my mom told me one time! Just believe in yourself!" Sakura smiled. "Really?" Sapphire smiled. "Of course! Hm,you know,my mom told me that there is a special river on Paradise Island,it tells people who their true loves are!" Sakura smiled. "Yeah,my dad told me alot about it,he said that it brought my parents together!" Sapphire smiled. "Yeah,it brought my parents together,too! You know,maybe when we all get the chance,we can go there to find out!" Sakura smiled. "That's a great idea! Now let's go to the beach!" Sapphire smiled and walked to her room. Sakura went to her room. after a minute,they both ran out with their towels and ran out the front door to the beach. Sabretooth was walking by when he saw the girls leaving. He smiled and went to his room,he cane out with his towel and ran to the beach.

After a minute,the two girls arrived at the beach,they both set their towels near the water and started swimming. On the other side of the beach,Speedy was watching them from the snack shack. "Good,no sign of that Sabretooth." He suddenly saw a yellow blur run across the beach,Speedy growled. "Oh great! He had to come here to ruin my chance! Time to teach him a lesson!" Speedy grinned and started running after Sabretooth in a blue blur.

Sabretooth stopped running when he saw someone following him. He was suddenly tackled by a blue blur. Sabretooth fell to the ground,he quickly got back up and saw an enraged Speedy. "What was that for?!" Speedy growled. "For taking Sakura! I saw her first!" Sabretooth growled and backed away. "I don't know what you're talking about!" Speedy growled and punched Sabretooth. He stepped back from the blow,he became enraged. "That's it,I've had enough!" Sabretooth jumped at Speedy and punched him. The two hedgehogs started fighting. Speedy got back up and tried to kick Sabretooth,but he jumped away. Sabretooth jumped in the air and vanished. Speedy looked around,he didn't see him anywhere. "Get back here and fight like a hedgehog,you coward!" Speedy kept looking around. "With pleasure!" Speedy quickly turned around just as he was struck by a kick. Sabretooth reappeared and ran at Speedy. The blue hedgehog recovered just in time,he rolled out of the way of Sabretooth's punch. Speedy got back to his feet,but he was hit by another punch,then a kick. Speedy fell to the ground,his leg was in great pain. He tried to get back up,but his leg was injured. Sabretooth walked to him and grinned. "Had enough,blue boy?" Sabretooth put his hand on Speedy's neck,he started choking him. Speedy tried to get the hand off,but Sabretoot's arm was solid strong. He was coughing for air.

Sapphire and Sakura were swimming when Sapphire saw two figures fighting on the beach. "Sakura,there's a fight,we have to stop it!" Sakura nodded,the two girls got back to the beach and ran to the fight. When they got there,they were completely shocked when they saw Sabretooth choking Speedy. Sapphire ran up to them. "Sabretooth,stop!" Sabretooth growled and choked Speedy tighter. Sapphire became angry,she suddenly slapped Sabretooth's face. Sabretooth fell backwards,releasing his grip on Speedy. Speedy was coughing for air. Sakura ran to him. "Speedy! Are you okay?" Speedy was still coughing. Sakura used her powers,she healed him. Speedy sat up and stopped coughing. "Wow,thanks,Sakura!" Sakura smiled and helped him up. Now Sabretooth was really angry,he got back to his feet and tried to punch Sapphire,but she jumped out of the way. "Why are you fighing?!" Sabretooth calmed down. "I'm sorry,my anger went out of control." He felt a sharp pain in his arm,he sat down. Sapphire healed him with her powers. "Are you okay?" Sabretooth shook his head. "I don't know." Sapphire looked to Speedy. "Why were you and Speedy fighting?" Sabretooth growled,but held his anger. "He attacked me first,ask him." Sapphire stood up and walked to Speedy. Speedy looked to her. Sapphire was mad. "Why did you hit Sabretooth,he didn't do anything!" Sakura nodded in agreement. "Yeah,that was really stupid,Speedy!" Speedy was confused,he backed away. He turned around and ran off the beach. Sakura and Sapphire calmed down. Sapphire walked to Sabretooth. "We'll take care of him later,Sabretooth. Right now,we should get some rest for tonight." Sabretooth nodded and stood up. They both ran off the beach back to the house,Sakura was following them.

The three teens soon returned home,it was around 2 o' clock. Sapphire and Sabretooth went to their room while Sakura went to hers. They all went to sleep. Speedy,who was resting in the party room,stood up and walked to Sakura's door. He quietly cracked it open and peeked inside,he saw Sakura sleeping peacefully in her bed. Speedy quietly stepped inside the room,he stopped by her bed,he had tears in his eyes. "_She's so beautiful. How can I admit it to her? Am I a hedgehog or a chicken? Well,now is my chance to tell her." _Before Speedy could talk,he saw Sakura waking up. Speedy quicky ran out of the room before Sakura opened her eyes. She looked around and saw that her door was open,she also saw a few blue quills on her bed. Sakura picked them up and looked at them closely. "Blue quills? There's only one kid who has those,Speedy!" Sakura was a little shocked. "_Did Speedy actually come in here while I was sleeping? Does he really care for me that much? Does he really love me?" _Sakura started thinking.

Outside of the room,Speedy was listening. "_I guess I'm a chicken. I should be renamed KFC. But,Sakura knows I was there. How am I going to break it to her,how is she going to feel?" _He suddenly heard footsteps from the room,he quickly retreated to his room. Sakura walked out,looking around. She saw Speedy's door closing. "Speedy?" There was no answer,she walked up to the door. She peeked inside and saw the blue hedgehog sleeping on his bed. Sakura shrugged and went back to her room,she soon went back to sleep.

In Speedy's room,Speedy woke up. "_Whew,that was close,she almost caught me! Now she's on to me! Maybe I should get her some flowers,or a gift. That should break it to her. I'll wait until she wakes up,then I'll get them." _Speedy layed back down in his bed and went to sleep. Amy was watching him from the cracked door. "_I'm so proud of you,son. I hope you can tell Sakura." _Amy quietly close the door and walked back to the party room.

Speedy woke up much later than he thought,he quickly got out of his bed. He looked at the clock,it was 10 o' clock. Speedy ran out of his room and to Sakura's door,which was still closed. He quietly opened it and peeked inside,she was still sleeping. Speedy sighed and closed the door. "_Good,she's still sleeping,now to get the flowers." _Speedy quietly walked to the party room,it was dark and empty. "Everyone must be sleeping already,good." Speedy quietly walked to the front door,he carefully opened it and stepped outside,he carefully closed the door behind him as he headed towards the nearest flower shop. After a few minutes of searching the dark city,he saw a flower shop that was still open,he ran to it and walked in. The shopkeeper was watering the plants,he smiled. "Oh,you must be Speedy! What brings such a young hero here?" Speedy looked around,it smelled of fresh cut flowers. "I'm looking for some flowers. Hey,since my dad gets his flowers here,what kind does he usually get?" The shopkeeper walked around the shop. "Sonic? Hm,he used to get daisies,but now he likes to get pink roses for Amy." Speedy looked at the large varieties of roses. "Favorite color,what does Shadow get?" The shopkeeper pointed to the roses. "He get's the red roses." Speedy kept looking. "What about Tails?" The shopkeeper pointed to the roses again. "He gets the yellow roses." Speedy saw roses in blue,black,red,yellow,pink,and peach. "Hm,I think I'll get the yellow ones." The shopkeeper cut some yellow roses from the bush and wrapped them in a bouqet. He handed them to Speedy,he handed the shopkeeper some money. "You don't need to pay,save your money for the real gifts!" Speedy smiled. "Thanks alot!" The shopkeeper smiled and led him out of the shop. "Good luck,Speedy!" Speedy sped off into the city back to the house.

Sakura just woke up,she stretched and got out of bed. She walked to her balcony and to Sapphire's balcony,the lights were on. She saw the lights turn off,Sakura ducked and watched as two dark figures jumped off the balcony and vanished into thin air. Sakura gasped and ran back into her room,she went to her closet and pulled out the black catsuit. She quickly put it on and jumped out of the house through the balcony. Just as she left,Speedy knocked on her door with the roses,he just saw Sakura jump off the balcony. Speedy ran to the balcony and saw Sakura flying into the sky towards Paradise Island. Speedy gasped. "Where is she going at this time of night? I'd better find out,I need to get Sapphire!" Speedy ran out of the room and ran to Sapphire's room,he opened the door and turned on the lights,the room was empty. Neither Sapphire or Sabretooth were in sight. Speedy was confused. "What in the world is going on here? They're gone too?" Speedy ran to the balcony and saw two black blurs moving across the ocean. Speedy gasped. "They're going to Paradise Island,Sabre's there! I need to stop them and find out what they're up to!" Speedy ran back to his room. He ran to his balcony and jumped off,he landed safely on the ground. He ran off to the ocean and skimmed the surface to Paradise island,still holding the roses.

On Paradise Island,Sapphire and Sabretooth arrived after running across the ocean. Sapphire looked around. "Do you see anyone?" Sabretooth looked around. "No,we should wait here for Rouge." They saw a dark figure flying in the air,it landed in front of them,she removed her face cover,it revealed Rouge. "I'm here,ready to start?" Sapphire and Sabretooth nodded. Rouge smiled. "Good. Sabretooth,since you know where Sabre lives,you can lead the way there. Sapphire,you and me will follow until we get close enough to do some observation." Both hedgehogs nodded. Sabretooth darted into the forest. Sapphire and Rouge followed him as they stealthfully searched the forest. Back on the beach,a black figure landed,she looked around. "I know I just saw them here!" She darted into the forest. On the beach a blue blur skidded to a halt. Speedy looked around. "Sakura's here somewhere,I know it!" He ran into the dark forest at supersonic speed,but just as he started running,he tripped over a small object. Speedy picked up the object,it was a yellow chaos emerald,it was glowing brightly. "A chaos emerald! I should give it to Sakura with her roses." Speedy put the gem in the middle of the bouqet,the flowers started growing more beautiful. Speedy smiled and ran into the forest.

In the forest,Sabretooth led the way as the three spies headed towards Sabre's hideout. Sabretooth suddenly stopped running,Rouge and Sapphire stopped behind him. Sabretooth looked around. He whispered very quietly. "Sabre is close,be very quiet." Sapphire slowly tiptoed to one of the trees,she jumped into it and hid in the leaves. Rouge did the same,only on the other side. Sabretooth vanished and reappeared in a tree. They were all on the edge of Sabre's hideout. Sapphire peeked out and saw Sabre,sitting by a large fire,asleep. Sapphire peeked out as well. Sabretooth looked around the area,suddenly,Sabre's eyes opened. "Hm? Someone is here. Sabretooth is close." Sabre stood up and looked around. Rouge,Sapphire,and Sabretooth hid in the trees and held their breath. After a few seconds,Sabre sat back down and continued his resting. Sapphire peeked her head out and saw something catch her eyes. She saw five chaos emeralds in a circle around the fire. Rouge had a small electronic data computer,she typed down the data. The three spies continued to watch the evil hedgehog.

Somewhere else in the forest Sakura was walking through the thickest parts. She was getting scared,she could hardly see,it was very dark. She suddenly tripped over a small bush. She tried to pull her foot out,but it was stuck. Sakura put her hand down and clenched it,it started glowing white,the touch of the glowing hand destroyed the bush. She suddenly saw something glowing under her free foot. She picked up the object,it was a blue chaos emerald. "Isn's this a chaos emerald?" She shrugged and started running through the forest. She saw a bright ligh ahead of her,it looked like a fire. She stopped running and tiptoed by a tree. She saw Sabre resting by a large fire. Sakura held her breath. The she noticed that Sapphire was right abover her in the tree. Sapphire looked down and froze. "_Who is that? Is that another one of Rouge's agents?" _Sapphire stayed still,she couldn't identify the agent below her because of the face cover. Suddenly,Sabre stood up,he looked around,he growled,then he jumped in the air and vanished. Sabretooth looked around,he gasped. "Sapphire,look out!" Sapphire was suddenly hit by a powerful punch,she fell out of the tree. Sabre reappeared by the fire. "You three little fools! There is no way you can hide from me,Sabretooth! Bat-girl!" Sabretooth growled and jumped out of the tree at Sabre. Sabre jumped out of the way and kicked him. Sapphire recovered and jumped at Sabre,she punched him. Sabre flew back and vanished. Rouge was suddenly hit by Sabre's vanish attack. She fell out of the tree,but she landed safely. The three spies started fighting Sabre. During the confusion,Sakura ran out to the fire and grabbed the five chaos emeralds. She quickly ran back into the forest,she continued running until she suddenly ran into a blue blur. Both fell to the ground. Sakura quickly got back up,she realized she hit Speedy,he got back up. "Sakura,what are you doing here? Don't you know it's dangerous here?" Sakura backed away. "Speedy,Sapphire and Sabretooth are spies! They are with Rouge,fighting Sabre! He had these with him!" Sakura showed him the five chaos emeralds. Speedy gasped. "You snatched them from Sabre?" Sakura pulled out a sixth emerald,the blue one. "I also found this one." Speedy gasped. Suddenly,the bouqet of roses he was hiding were glowing yellow. Sakura noticed them. "Speedy,are those flowers glowing?" Speedy held out the flowers to her,she looked in them and saw the yellow chaos emerald. She gasped. Speedy smiled. "They're for you,Sakura." Sakura smiled and took the flowers. "They're so beautiful,Speedy! I don't know what to say!" Speedy smiled. Sakura suddenly heard her friends screaming in the forest. "Speedy,we have to stop Sabre!" Speedy walked around. "I know,but how are we gonna do that?" Sakura thought for a second,then she thought of the seven chaos emeralds she has. "Speedy,remember what your dad and Shadow used the chaos emeralds to stop Sabre before?" Speedy looked at the emeralds. "Yeah?" Sakura picked up one of the emeralds. "Well,maybe you can do it! If Sonic can become Super Sonic..." Speedy got the picture. "Then Speedy can become Super Speedy! Sakura,that's a great idea!" Sakura smiled and picked up the other emeralds,she gave them to Speedy. All the emeralds started glowing brightly,Sakura backed away. Speedy closed his eyes,the emeralds glowed brighter. Suddenly,there was a giant white flash. Sakura was blinded. After a few seconds,the light faded away. Sakura opened her eyes and saw a golden hedgehog,his quills were like Shadow's,he was hovering in the air and had an energy shield around him. Sakura gasped loudly. "Super Speedy?" The golden hedgehog moved toward her. "Sakura,before I go,I would like to do one more thing for you." His face was inches from hers,he held his hand out and gently pulled off her black cover from her face. He held her chin up,she had tears in her eyes. Super Speedy looked at her eyes. "Sakura,don't cry,I'm coming right back." Sakura smiled. Super Speedy smiled,he leaned in,his lips touched hers. Sakura closed her eyes as they kissed,she still had tears in her eyes. Super Speedy closed his eyes and held her close to him. The moment seemed to last forever. After a minute,their lips parted. Super Speedy held her hands. "Love you." Sakura had tears of joy in her eyes,she hugged him tightly. She spoke in whispers. "Speedy?" Super Speedy opened his eyes. "Yeah?" Sakura hugged him tighter. "I love you." Super Speedy smiled. "I love you too,Sakura." Sakura let go of his hands and backed away. "Go,stop Sabre." Super Speedy gave her a thumbs up and started flying. "I will." Super Speedy flew high into the sky and blasted away at supersonic speed.

Sabre was still fighting Rouge,Sabretooth,and Sapphire. Sabre was winning,Rouge was already knocked out by one of Sabre's punches. Suddenly,everyone saw a bright flash,everyone stopped. Sabre ran back to his hideout,his chaos emeralds were gone. "No! Those brats got my emeralds!" Suddenly,a glowing golden object was in the sky,heading towards Sabre. Sabre jumped high in the air before the ball struck the ground,making a giant hole. Sapphire and Sabretooth gasped as the golden figure rised from the ground. Sapphire ran up to it. "Sonic?" The figure spoke in a younger voice. "No. Super Speedy." Sapphire backed away. "S-Speedy?" Super Speedy flew at Sabre,he punched him. Sabre flew very far,but he landed safely on the beach. He jumped high in the air,but Super Speedy caught him and threw him to the ground. Sabre used his feet to bouce off and back at the golden hedgehog. Speedy held his hand out,a golden ball started to form. It grew larger each second,untils it was as large as himself. Super Speedy fired the energy ball,Sabre was hit,he was in great pain. He flew to the ground where he crashed into the ocean. Super Speedy landed by everyone else,he returned to his normal stage. Sabretooth,Sapphire,and Sakura were staring at him. They all ran to him and started tossing him. Speedy started laughing. "Hey it's not my idea,Sakura told me to! Thank her!" They all looked to the catsuit covered kitsune,she removed her mask. "Yep! I got the emeralds from Sabre,so Speedy could transform into Super Speedy!" Sapphire ran up to her. "Wow,Sakura! You were so brave to do that,that was so cool!" Speedy walked up to Sakura and hugged her. "Yeah,and we're together now!" Sapphire and Sabretooth smiled. "That's so great!" Speedy became confused. "Sabretooth,I thought you said you loved Sakura!" Sabretooth and Sakura smiled. "We lied! We pretended that me and him were together,so I could get you to like me!" Speedy smiled. 'Well,I liked you since the first day, Sakura!" Sakura smiled. "Really?" Speedy smiled. "Would I ever lie to you?" Sakura smiled. "No!" Sapphire ran up to Rouge and healed her. She slowly woke up. "Wha-what happened?" Sapphire smiled. "We beat him! We beat Sabre!" Rouge smiled. "Great! It's getting close to dawn,you kids should get home! Sakura,Speedy? Would you two like to become spies like us?" The two teens smiled and nodded. "Ready to begin training when you are!" Rouge smiled. "Great! Meet me at the president's building tomorrow,okay?" The two teens nodded. Rouge smiled. "Perfect! You guys need to get home before your parents wake up!" Everyone nodded and ran back to Station Square.

When they got back home,Sakura,Speedy,Sapphire,and Sabretooth all went straight to bed. But right after they all went to sleep,their parents came in to wake them up. Sonic walked into Speedy's room. "Yo,Speedy! Time to get up!" Speedy groaned in his sleep. Sonic sat down next to him. "Something wrong?" Speedy sat up and groaned. Sonic looked at his face. "Speedy,something about you is...different. I don't know what it is,but it's no biggee!" Speedy slowly got out of bed and went into the bathroom. While he was in there,Sakura snuck in with an icepack,she pressed it on his back. "YAAHHH!!" He shot up in the air. Sakura started laughing. Speedy turned around and started laughing with her. Sakura smiled. "For once,I can prank you!" Speedy continued laughing. "Yeah,you really got me!" Sabretooth walked in. "Speedy,I wan't to apologize for being a real jerk back there." He held his hand out. Speedy shook it. "Glad you said it,buddy!" The two shook hands. Everyone enjoyed the new day,eveyone was happy. But somebody wasn't...

On Paradise Island,Sabre was washed up on the shore of the beach. He started waking up,he coughed up water and cursed under his breath. "Those stupid brats got me again!" He suddenly started feeling strange. "No...must...fight it...GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!" Sabre got back to normal. "Silence,you fool! As long as I control your mind,nothing can stop me from universal destruction!" Sabre slowly retreated back into the forest.

**I want to thank Cream Hater and Electrode the Hedgehog for the reviews,thanks a lot! In the next chapter: It's nine months ahead,and everyone is enjoying a baby shower! But what is Sabre planning to do next? Find out in the next chapter! C ya!**


	13. Baby Shower,and Sabrina's Parents Live

**Just to let ya reader know,this chapter takes place nine months later,okay? Just telling you so you won't get confused!**

It was a Monday morning,Sabrina was sleeping in her room. Shadow was laying down next to her,already awake. Over the past month,he has been carefully watching her. Sabrina is due within about two weeks. Sabre hasn't been seen or heard from in quite a while. Sonic and the other adults haven't got a clue about Super Speedy,or the spy program him and Sakura are in. All the kids have been going to the G.U.N. facility for training everyday with Rouge. Today was the day of Sabrina's baby shower,everyone was already up,setting up the party. Sakura and Speedy have been dating since they kissed on Paradise Island. The kids have grown a little since then. Everything was back to normal.

Sabrina was sleeping in her room,Shadow was already awake. He was on the balcony,looking at the sunrise. He sighed. He heard Sabrina waking up. She slowly sat up and stretched. Shadow walked to her and smiled. "Sleep well?" Sabrina smiled and nodded. She tried to stand up,but she was having a hard time. Shadow helped her up. Sabrina got to her feet. Shadow smiled. "Are you okay?" Sabrina nodded and started walking out of the room. Shadow followed her out,they both walked to the party room. Everyone was in there,setting up the baby shower. Since Sabrina and Shadow didn't know if the baby is a boy or a girl,there were neutral colors around the room,green and yellow. Sabrina sat down on the couch while Shadow helped Sonic put up decorations. Sonic was putting up green streamers,he was on a tall ladder. He saw Shadow under it,Sonic grinned. "I don't think that's a good place,Shadow. You know about bad luck!" Shadow grinned. "There's no such thing as bad luck. Hm,people and these silly superstitions." Sonic smiled. "Alright,don't say I didn't warn you!" Shadow got out from under the ladder. Sonic was about to continue decorating,he accidentally dropped the roll of streamers. It fell on Shadow's head,the streamers wrapped around him,he was tangled. "Hey,get this thing off me!" Sonic jumped down and started laughing. "See? I told you!" Sonic got the streamers off him and stopped laughing. Shadow crossed his arms. "I know you did that on purpose!" Sonic grinned. "Yeah,yeah,whatever you say." Shadow walked to the other decorations,he saw bows,gift wrap,and streamers. He saw a roll of red streamers,he picked them up. He walked to Sonic. He shook the ladder he was on. Sonic hung on for his life. "Stop that!" Sonic jumped down in front of Shadow. Sonic noticed the red streamers he was holding. "What are you doing with those streamers?" Shadow looked at the green and yellow design above him. "Hm,I think red should go with yellow better." Sonic started laughing. "Red with yellow? That's the strangest combo,Shadow!" Shadow smiled. "Yes,but I would like it that way for the party." Sonic took the streamers out of Shadow's hand. "A red and yellow pattern it is!" Shadow smiled and walked away. Sapphire walked to Sonic. "Hey Sonic,do you need a hand?" Sonic smiled. "As many as you want!" Sapphire noticed the red streamers. "I thought we were using green and yellow." Sonic pointed to Shadow. "He's got a wierd way with colors!" Sapphire smiled and thought of the color combo. "Hm,actually,I think it would look better with red!" Sonic smiled and climbed the ladder. Sapphire followed. They both took down the green streamers and replaced them with red streamers. Soon after,they finished and started decorating other things.

On the other side of the room,Speedy and Sakura were watching. Sakura sighed and looked to Speedy. "Everything seems so perfect right now,Speedy." Speedy smiled and looked to his dad. "Yeah,it is perfect." Sakura smiled and looked to Sabrina. "Wouldn't it be great if we have a child?" Speedy backed away. "Uh,let's stay to dating,okay?" Sakura giggled. "I was only joking,I got you again!" Speedy realized he was tricked,he started laughing. "That's like the millionth time you tricked me! You're getting good at it!" Sakura sighed and leaned on him. "Yeah,but I think you'll change in a few years." Speedy smiled and watched everyone decorate. "Maybe we should go get a few gifts for the party." Sakura sat up. "Okay,let's go!" Speedy smiled and picked her up. They bolted out the door to the mall.

At the Station Square mall,Amy and Christina were shopping for gifts. They were now in the toys section. Amy saw a small stroller. "Aww,it looks perfect!" She put it in the cart and continued looking around. Christina was looking on the other side,she saw a few small toys,she put them in her cart. She suddenly saw two familiar figures not far from her,they were going to the clothes section. Christina ran to Amy. "Amy,Sakura and Speedy are here!" Amy looked to where Christina was pointing,she saw the two walking around. Amy gasped. "Let's see what they're up to!" Christina nodded. They both ran to the clothing section,they hid behind a shelf. Amy peeked out and saw Speedy with Sakura,looking at baby clothes. Amy suddenly saw Speedy holding Sakura's hand. Amy gasped. "Christina,look!" Christina peeked out and saw them holding hands. Christina gasped. "Are they..." They both had the same idea. "In love?" They continued watching them. Speedy laughed and pulled Sakura close to him. Amy and Christina hid themselves. "They are!" They both started giggling. Amy was still watching the two teens. "Wow,I guess Speedy followed his heart just like I told him!" Christina giggled. "I always knew Sakura had a thing for him! Should we get them?" Amy shook her head. "Nah,I think we should let them shop,but let's get back to the party before it starts!" Christina nodded. The two girls got their gifts and paid for them. They left the mall and walked back to the house.

Back at the house,everyone was still decorating the party room. The guests were arriving,including Rouge and the president. Sapphire and Sabretooth walked to Rouge. "Hey Rouge! It's great to see you here!" Rouge smiled and looked around. "Yeah,it looks like a great party! Where are Speedy and Sakura?" Before Sapphire could answer,the front door opened,Speedy and Sakura walked in with several gifts. Rouge walked to them. "Hey,I was about to go looking for you two! Been shopping?" Sakura and Speedy nodded after they put their gifts on the table. "We're doing great,Rouge!" Rouge smiled. "Good. I think we should spill the beans." The kids became confused. "About what?" Rouge turned around. "About the spy program! We'll tell them that you four are government agents!" Sapphire walked up to her. "Why are you telling them,they'll flip their lids if they find out!" Rouge smirked and pointed to the president,who was talking to Shadow. "You're forgetting the president,he'll explain it right now." Rouge walked over to the president and tapped on his shoulder,he turned around. "Ready to break it?" The president smiled. "Okay." Rouge and the president turned to Shadow. "Shadow,we have something important to say to you and Sabrina,as well as the other parents." Shadow frowned. "About what?" Rouge pointed to the four kids,who were walking to them. "Well,Sapphire,Sabretooth,Sakura,and Speedy are our top government agents!" Shadow gasped and backed away. "They're what?! Government agents?" Sapphire walked to Shadow and smiled. "Yep,we're all secret agents!" Shadow was shocked with disbelief. "I don't know what to say about this,what will your mother say?" Sapphire smirked. "Well,why don't you tell her!" Shadow nodded and walked to Sabrina,who was resting on the couch. Shadow sat down next to her,she smiled. "Hey Shadow." Shadow didn't smile. "Sabrina,there's something about Sapphire you must know." Sabrina slowly sat up. "What is it?" Shadow looked to the floor and sighed. "Sapphire,is a government agent,she works with Rouge. Speedy,Sakura,and Sabretooth are also working for them as spies." Shadow braced himself for a scream or an angry shout,but Sabrina smiled. "Wow,Sapphire's a secret agent? That's awesome!" Shadow perked up. "Really? How so?" Sabrina looked up and sighed. "Well,they can learn some defense skills without being in any danger,and they're protected by the government! And I bet they're trying to get Sabre down!" She saw Sapphire walking to them,she sat down next to her mother. "We are! So,you're not angry or sad about this?" Sabrina smiled and hugged Sapphire. "Of course not! I'm proud that you're helping protect the world,both of us are!" Sapphire smiled. "So,you're okay with this?" Sabrina nodded. Sapphire and Sabrina felt a kick on her belly. Sabrina giggled. "That tickled! Did you feel that,Sapphire?" Sapphire backed away and smiled. "Yeah,I did! Was that the baby?" Sabrina and Shadow nodded. Sapphire hugged her mother. "I can't wait until it arrives!" Sabrina and Shadow chuckled. Sapphire stood up and walked to Speedy,who was talking to Sonic. Sonic chuckled. "So,secret agent,huh?" Speedy grinned. "You bet! Oh,and we've already been on our first mission against Sabre!" Sonic smiled. "Really,what was it like? Tell me!" Sapphire stood next to Speedy and smiled. "He turned into Super Speedy!" Sonic believed at first,but then he broke out,laughing. "Super Speedy? Yeah right!" Speedy pulled out a blue chaos emerald,Sonic stopped laughing. Speedy handed the emerald to Sonic,he felt strange. Sonic finally understood what he meant. "Speedy! Are you serious?" Speedy took the emerald back and chuckled. "Yep,like father like son,I guess!" Sonic smiled and patted Speedy on the back. "Wow,you're a real hero,if only I had some proof!" Speedy held his hand out for a handshake,Sonic grabbed it,he felt small surges of energy. He backed away and smiled. "Yeah,that is totally awesome! You rock!" Speedy grinned and called Sakura,she ran to him. "And I even have a girlfriend!" Sonic grinned and sat down on the couch. "Cool! Glad you solved your love problem! Man,my boy is all grown up,I'm proud of ya,Speedy!" Speedy smiled. "Thanks,dad." Sonic gave him a thumbs up. Speedy and Sakura walked away. Amy and Christina walked in and put all their gifts on the table,which was completely full. Amy walked to Sonic and sat down where they explained about Speedy's mission. Christina walked to Tails,who was putting up the last decorations. "Hey Tails,wanna know something?" Tails turned around and smiled. "Sure,what is it?" Christina pulled him close and whispered in his ear. Tails jumped back. "Sakura,with Speedy?" Christina smiled and nodded. "Yeah,me and Amy saw them together at the mall,holding hands!" Tails smiled and scratched his head. "Wow,my daughter has a boyfriend. She's really grown over the years,huh?" Christina sighed. "Yeah,I bet they'll soon think about marriage or a family." Tails nodded and hugged her. Sakura walked in the room. "Mom,dad,there's something I want to tell you." Sakura sat down in a chair. Tails stood up. "What is it?" Sakura pulled out her badge and showed it to Tails. He read the engraved writing. "Secret agent? With Rouge?" Sakura nodded. Christina gasped. "Wow,my little girl is a secret agent!" Tails handed the badge back to Sakura. "Wow,that's pretty cool! Being a secret agent is pretty serious business,you know. But you're okay with it?" Sakura smiled and nodded. "Yeah,and you know what? We went on our first mission!" Tails smiled. "Really? What was it like,what did you do?" Sakura stood up and walked around. "Well,me and the others went to Paradise Island,we were supposed to gain some information about Sabre. But he caught us and attacked us,but Speedy was there. And you know what? He used the chaos emeralds to turn into Super Speedy! After he transformed,he kissed me and said that he loves me,and then he fought and defeated Sabre!" Tails and Christina were shocked from the story. Tails broke the silence. "Wow,is all that real?" Just before Sakura could answer Sonic walked in. "You bet it's all real! Speedy told me the whole story!" Tails smiled and looked to Sakura. "Did you say that Speedy kissed you?" Sakura nodded. "Yeah,he is such a hero!" Tails sighed. "Wow,you have a job,a boyfriend,it's like you changed completely!" Sakura smiled and sat next to him. "You're not sad,are you?" Tails wiped away the tears he had in his eyes. "Me,sad? Sakura,I'm happy the way you are,it's just that you're growing up,and that means you'll have to move out soon." Sakura sighed,but then she smiled. "Don't be sad,I'll stay with you as long as I can!" Tails smiled and hugged Sakura. "I'm so glad you care so much!" Sakura stood up and walked out of the room. Sonic looked back at Tails. "Everyone seems to be growing up,they're all so special like us! It's going to be sad when they move out." Sonic sighed. Tails stood up and walked to him. "Look at the bright side,Sonic! They can choose their future,whether they want to stay with us,or find a place of their own! Sakura said that she wants to stay,so she will!" Sonic smiled. "Yeah,you're right! I'll let Speedy decide soon,but even when our kids are out of the house,they can alway be right by you!" Tails smiled and walked out of the room with Christina,Sonic followed.

In the party room,everyone was already celebrating. The kids were dancing to the music,the adults were giving their gifts to Sabrina. There was a knock at the door,Sapphire went to answer it. She opened the door and saw Darian and Knuckles. Sapphire smiled and let them in. "Hey Knuckles,what's up?" Knuckles was holding a few small gifts. "Just thought I'd drop by to help you celebrate!" Sapphire laughed as they went to the party room. Darian followed,he was also holding a few gifts. They all went to the party room. Sabrina saw them. "Hey guys!" Before Knuckles could reply,he saw Rouge. "What's she doing here?" Knuckles put his gifts by the others and walked to the bat,who was talking to Shadow. Rouge saw him and stopped talking. "Long time,no see,treasure hunter!" Knuckles smiled. "I see you haven't quit being an agent." Rouge turned around and pointed to the kids. "Well,those kids are working with me right now,so I'm far from finished." Knuckles chuckled. "Really? That's cool. I'm guessing you're still a thief,huh?" Rouge smirked. "Me? A thief? Don't make me laugh! I'm done with jewels!" The two continued chatting. Sabrina was opening her gifts,Sapphire gave the first one. Sabrina opened it and saw a set of clothes,Sabrina gasped. "Aww,these look so cute! You are so good at choosing the right clothes!" Sapphire smiled. Amy walked up with a small stroller. Sabrina smiled. "Oh,it looks perfect! Thank you,Amy!" Amy smiled. Sakura gave her the next gift. Sabrina opened it and gasped. It was a hand-made hedgehog doll. "Sakura,did you make this by yourself?" Sakura nodded. Sabrina smiled. "Thank you." Christina walked up to her and handed her some clothes and toys. Sabrina smiled. "Oh,they're perfect! Thanks,Christina,they're adorable!" Christina smiled. Rouge walked up with a few papers. "If you sign these,Sapphire and your baby will be protected by the government." Sabrina thought for a minute,then she signed the papers. Rouge smiled and gave the signed forms to the president. Everyone continued giving gifts.

On Paradise Island,the evil hedgehog Sabre,has fully recovered from the injuries he recieved from Super Speedy's attacks. He was in the forest,resting by the fire. "I need to find a way to get that emerald! But,Sabrina's attacks are too powerful for me to endure!" He suddenly felt strange again. "No...must..not...fight..must gain control..." Sabre growled. "Your pathetic cries for help are useless! You cannot escape my power,you shall remain in my possession until your mortal body withers away into dust!" Sabre's mind was going out of control. "You..won't...get away..with this!" Sabre regained control. "Silence! I will get away,and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" He was hearing his own voice in his mind. "_Wrong,you forgot one thing,I can still control your thoughts. You may have control of my body and mind,but I can control you as well!" _Sabre heard enough. "Yes,that may be true,but I can put you in complete torture until you surrender! Since you forced me to betray my own apprentice,I'm going to punish you until you bleed to death!" Sabre's mind was screaming. "_No! Anything but that! Okay,I'll obey! Just don't hurt me!"_ Sabre grinned evily. "Much better." He suddenly felt a strong pulse of energy. He recognized one of them. "Hm,Sabrina's chaos energy,it's-it's doubled! How could this be?" He suddenly remembered Sapphire. He had pure evil in his eyes. "Looks like I have a good chance to grab that emerald! The child,it must have great amounts of energy from the emerald. If I get the emerald now,I will have both of their powers! Now is the time to strike!" Sabre stood up and darted to the ocean towards Station Square.

Back in the city,Sabrina was still opening her gifts. She got some toys from Sonic,a radio controlled mini airplane from Tails,a chaos emerald from Knuckles,and some clothes from Darian. "Thank you guys so much for the great gifts!" Everyone cheered. Sabretooth slowly walked to Sabrina. "Sabrina,my father was hiding something from you,I would like to show them to you." Sabrina was confused. "What is it?" Sabretooth reached in his pocket and pulled out what looked like pictures. He handed them to Sabrina,she took them and looked at them,she gasped. "They're,my parents!" Everyone stopped cheering and looked to Sabrina,tears were forming in her eyes. "Mom,dad,I miss them so much." Sabretooth sighed sadly. "I'm sorry,Sabrina. I wish I knew my parents,too." Sabrina wiped her tears and sighed. "You have no need to be sorry,Sabretooth. None of this is your fault or mine. I know who killed them,Sabre! If I had one wish in the world,I would wish for my parents and Sabre to be together with me,as a family again." Everyone had tears in their eyes. Shadow walked to her. "I feel your pain,Sabrina. I don't even have any parents.None of us do." Everyone nodded in agreement. Sabrina smiled. "Thank you,everyone,you really know how to cheer me up." Knuckles had an idea,he quielty walked out of the house. He started running to Angel Island. Everyone started cheering for Sabrina. Everyone continued celebrating.

It was almost night time,Knuckles arrived back on Angel Island,holding the shrunken Master Emerald. He walked to the altar and used his ancient power to bring the emerald back to it's original size. He put it back in the altar,he put his hand on it. "If Sabrina wants her family back,I will do anything to grant her wish." Suddenly,the Master Emerald started glowing brightly,then,a voice came out of the emerald. "Knuckles,let me show you something about Sabrina,about her past." Knuckles kept his hand on the gem. "Obsidian,you know about that?" Suddenly,the emerald glowed brightly. Knuckles was blinded from the light. After a few seconds,the light faded away. Knuckles opened his eyes and saw that he was in the ancient village,the same one he saw Tikal in. "What? Why am I here again?" He suddenly saw a black figure walking toward him. Knuckles looked closer and saw that it was a black hedgehog. "It's Obsidian!" The black hedgehog stopped in front of him and smiled. "You are right,guardian. I am Obsidian,guardian and keeper of the black elemental emerald." Knuckles calmed down and looked around. "Obsidian,why did you bring me here?" Obsidian pointed to an altar behind Knuckles. Knuckles looked to it. "I brought you here,because I know how we can bring back Sabrina's parents." Knuckles looked at the Master Emerald,which was glowing with energy. "But,how can you do that?" Obsidian used her powers to show her black emerald. "Guardian,with my emerald's energy combined with the powers of the Master Emerald,we can revive Sabrina's parents." Knuckles thought for a moment,then he smiled. "Okay,what do I need to do?" Obsidian pointed to the Master Emerald. "Use the healing power of the Master Emerald,I will use the healing magic of my emerald. With both of them combined,it's enough to revive Sabrina's parents,Angel and D.J.." Knuckles smiled. "Okay,I will." Obsidian smiled,the area around them turned white. "Thank you,guardian Knuckles." Everything,including Obsidian,disappeared in a white flash. Knuckles closed his eyes and let the light engulf him. After a few seconds,he opened his eyes. He looked around and saw that he was back on Angel Island. He ran to the master Emerald and held both his fists out. Obsidian's voice came out of the emerald. "Guardian,it is time." Knuckles nodded and closed his eyes. His spiked fists started glowing green. Both his and Obsidian's voices chanted. "The servers are the seven chaos. Chaos is power,power is enriched by the heart. The controller serves to unify the chaos. Now,combine with the elemental emerald,to bring back life!" Suddenly,the Master Emerald started glowing very brightly. Knuckles covered his eyes. The flash lasted for several seconds. Soon,the flash started fading away. After the flash disappeared,Knuckles uncovered his eyes and looked. He saw two figures,laying on the ground in front of him. A golden yellow hedgehog,she had long quills,but were only down to her back. She had a pink mini-dress,similar to Amy's,and had pink matching shoes. The other one was a blue hedgehog,he was slightly darker than Sonic,he had the same spines as Sonic. He had regular white shoes. The golden hedgehog started moving. She opened her eyes. "Huh? What happened? Where am I?" She slowly sat up and saw Knuckles. She quickly stood up and backed away. She saw the blue hedgehog on the ground next to her. She gasped and kneeled down next to him. "D.J.! Are you okay? Please get up!" The blue hedgehog opened his eyes and sat up. He rubbed his head and looked around. "Angel! We're alive? But how?" Angel stood back up and looked at Knuckles. "Who are you? Did you bring us here?" Knuckles nodded. "Yes,I did. I am Knuckles,guardian of the Master Emerald. I brought you here,because Sabrina wished for you to come home." Angel and D.J. gasped at the name. "Sabrina? My baby? She's alive?" Knuckles smiled and walked to them. "Yeah,she is! She's in Station Square." Angel and D.J. hugged each other. They both had tears in their eyes. "I can't believe this,our little Sabrina is alive!" Knuckles smiled at the sight. "You know,I can take you to her." Angel and D.J. ran up to him. "Really,you can really do that for us?" Knuckles nodded. "Yeah! Just follow me!" Knuckles went to the Master Emerald and shrunk it. He picked up the gem and started running to the wooden bridge. Angel and D.J. followed him.

Back in Station Square,Sonic and the others were settling down. Darian,Rouge,and the president were getting ready to leave. Sabrina was resting on the couch with Shadow. Tails and the others were cleaning up the party room. Darian and Rouge walked to Sabrina. She smiled and sat up. "Thanks guys,I had a great time! I hope you guys come back soon." Darian smiled and shook Sabrina's hand. "Will do,Sabrina! I will see you later." Darian walked to the front door and left. Rouge turned back to Sabrina. "So,I see that you are glad about Sapphire's new career!" Sabrina smiled. "Yeah,she is such a perfect little angel,she always wanted to keep all of us safe from Sabre." Rouge smiled. "Yeah,Sapphire and Sabretooth make a very good team! I'm very impressed with their fighting skills,they're actually much better than me!" Sabrina chuckled. "Yeah,they're better than Shadow and everyone else!" They both started laughing. Rouge calmed down. "Well,I have to get back to the capital City,you be careful with that baby,okay?" Sabrina smiled and nodded. Rouge waved to her and left. On her way out,she felt a presence,she quickly turned around,but she didn't see anything. She shrugged and flew into the sky. The presence she felt was actually a figure hiding in the shadows of the night. He darted into a tree and looked through one of the windows in the house. "Hm,I was right,Sabrina is extremely vulnerable,perfect." He continued watching their every move.

After a while,everyone finished cleaning up the party room. Sabrina was getting very tired,she was resting on the couch with Shadow. She yawned. Shadow stood up and stretched. Sabrina tried to get up,but she couldn't. Shadow grabbed her hands and pulled her up. She smiled. "Thank you,Shadow." Shadow smiled and walked away. Sabrina walked to her room. She layed down in her bed and sighed,she reached into her pocket and pulled out the pictures Sabretooth gave her. She sighed and looked at them. "Mom,dad,how I miss you so." She had tears in her eyes. She wiped them away and put the pictures on the table next to her bed. She sighed and pulled the blanket over her. She closed her eyes and soon drifted to sleep. She suddenly felt a small breeze. She ignored it,she went back to sleep. Suddenly,she felt something on her arm. She turned over and saw Sabre grinning at her. "Long time,no see,sister." Sabrina gasped and backed away. "S-Sabre! What do you want?" Sabre walked to her and grabbed her arm. "I want,that emerald!" Sabrina paniced and tried to pull away,but Sabre's grip was solid. Sabrina used her free arm to grab Sabre's other arm,she managed to grab his spiked band,she pulled it. It snapped off his arm,Sabre growled and picked her up. Sabrina started screaming,Sabre carried her to the balcony where he jumped up in the air and vanished.

Sonic and the others were resting in the party room,when they all heard an ear shattering scream. Shadow shot up. "That was Sabrina!" He and everyone else ran to Sabrina's room. Shadow kicked the door open and saw that Sabrina was missing. Shadow started searching the room frantically. "Sabrina!" After a minute of intense searching,Sonic found something. "Guys,come here!" Everyone ran to him. There were pieces of metal and small spikes on the floor. Sonic picked up one of the pieces and looked at it closely. He gasped and stood up. "Sabre! He kidnapped Sabrina!" Everyone gasped. Shadow growled angrily. "That's it,I've had enough of this! We have to go get Sabrina back,and stop Sabre,once and for all!" Everyone nodded in agreement. Sonic stood in front of everyone. "Okay! Shadow,Tails,Sapphire,Speedy,Sakura,and Sabretooth,come with me! Amy and Christina,you two can stay safe here!" Christina walked up to him. "No,I think I will come with you,I want Sabre to pay for what he did to me and Sabrina! I'm fighting with you guys!" Sonic shrugged. "Alright,but stay close to Tails! We don't want to risk Sabre getting your emerald again!" Christina nodded. "Okay,I will! Tails?" Tails ran to her. "I got you!" Sonic smiled. "Great,let's go!" Everyone nodded. Suddenly,there was a knock at the front door. Sapphire ran to the door and opened it. There was a blue hedgehog and a golden hedgehog. The golden hedgehog gasped and smiled. "It's really you!" The golden hedgehog quickly pulled Sapphire into a very tight hug. Sapphire was choking for air. "Hey...you're...choking..me...can't breathe!" The golden hedgehog released her grip on the girl. She looked into Sapphire's red eyes. She gasped,covered her mouth,and backed away. "You're not Sabrina!" Sapphire dusted herself off. "Well,at least you found out! Who are you two?" Sabretooth walked by and looked out the door. The golden hedgehog gasped and grabbed Sabretooth's arm. She pulled him into a very tight hug. "Sabre,it's really you! We thought we lost you forever!" Sabretooth was shocked,he stayed still. Sapphire shook her head. "Um,lady? That's not Sabre." The golden hedgehog released her grip on Sabretooth. She put her hand on his cheek. "You're not Sabre?" Sabretooth growled. "No,I'm not Sabre! And get your hand off my face!' The golden hedgehog quickly took her hand off his face and backed away. "Oh my gosh,I'm so sorry! It's just that,you look like my kids!" Sapphire smiled. "Well,we're not! I'm Sapphire,and that's Sabretooth!" The golden hedgehog smiled. "Well,I'm Angel,and this is my husband,D.J.. We're so sorry about the misunderstanding! A red echidna with a white crescent revived us and brought us here! He said that Sabrina was here!" Sapphire smiled. "Sabrina lives here,but she isn't here right now. What do you need her for?" Angel sighed sadly. "We're her parents!" Sapphire and Sabretooth gasped and backed away. "You're,her parents?!" Angel and D.J. nodded. Sabretooth had a picture in his pocket,he pulled it out and looked at it. He gasped. "They are her parents! Sapphire,what are we gonna do,Sabrina's missing!" Angel heard the name. "Sabrina's what?" Sapphire quickly changed the subject. "Nothing! Wait here for a minute!" Sapphire and Sabretooth ran back inside the house. Sonic and the others were walking to them. Sapphire and Sabretooth stopped in front of them. "Sonic! We have a major problem!" Everyone stopped walking. "What is it?" Sapphire pointed to the door. "I know you won't believe this,but Sabrina's parents are at the door!" Everyone gasped. But then they broke out,laughing. "Sabrina's parents? You've got to be kidding me!" Sapphire became angry. "No,I mean it! They're at the door!" Sonic smiled and walked to the front door. He saw the two hedgehogs. "Can I help you two?" Angel spoke first. "We're looking for our daughter! Where is Sabrina?" Sonic backed away. "Uh,she went for a run! We were just going to go get her!" Angel smiled. "Well,okay. Is there a place we can stay?" Sonic pointed into the house. "You can go inside and chill there till we get back! Amy will be here!" Amy walked up to them and smiled. "Hello! Come on in!" Sonic turned to Amy and hugged her. "You take care of these folks while we're gone. We'll be back with Sabrina as soon as we can." Amy hugged back and smiled. "Okay,be careful,Sonic." Sonic gave her a thumbs up and ran out to the ocean. Everyone else followed him.

**Well,sorry it took so long again! In the next chapter: Sonic and the others go to Paradise island to search for Sabrina! At the same time,Amy tells Angel and D.J. the truth about Sabrina's whereabouts! How will they react? Also,Sabre has a very dangerous secret about himself! What is it? How will it change everyone,especially Sabrina? Find out in the next chapter! C ya!**


	14. TwoFaced Sabre

On Paradise Island,Sabre reappeared ith Sabrina struggiling in his arms. "Put me down,Sabre!" Sabre chuckled and walked into the forest. "Don't try to escape this time,sister. You do know about the condition you are in." Sabrina kept struggling,but no avail. Her swollen belly limited her strength,speed,and movements. "You won't get away with this! My friends will come and get me,and tear you to scrap!" Sabre chuckled again. "Don't count on them to save you,because they will need the saving once they get here!" Sabre found his bonfire,he entered the area and put Sabrina down by the fire. Sabrina stood up. "That was pretty foolish,Sabre!" Sabre only grinned. "We'll see about that." Sabrina tried to launch a punch at him,but it was very slow and weak. Sabre grabbed her arm and twisted it. Sabrina yelped in pain. Sabre released her arm and sat by the fire. Sabrina kept holding her sore arm. She tried to heal it,but her emerald was very weak from the baby. She sighed. Sabre held his hand out. "Now,give me your emerald. You can't use it now,so go on and try to escape! Either way,I will get it!" Sabrina growled and tried to punch him again,but he grabbed her other arm and twisted it. Sabrina screamed even louder. She backed away and let her limp arms hang. "You will never get my emerald! Never!" Sabre growled and grabbed her neck. He started choking her. Sabrina was coughing for air. "Let me go!" She coughed again. Sabre started choking her harder. Sabrina couldn't breathe,she tried to move her arms,but they were broken. "Please,Sabre...don't do this to me!" Sabre ignored her pleads and choked her even more. "I want that emerald! I don't care what happens to you,it's the emerald I want!" Sabrina managed to get a breath of air. "Over my dead bloody body." Sabre grinned and picked her up by her neck. "So,you've got a big mouth,doesn't matter! Give me that emerald!" He walked to a tree and pinned her to it,still holding her neck. "Now!" Sabrina was struggling for air. "Please...let...me..go!" Sabre grinned. "Not until you give me your emerald! Give it to me,now!" Sabrina kept struggling,she was running out of air. She stopped struggling,she went limp. The black emerald started showing in front of her. Sabre grabbed it. "Yes! I hold the dark emerald one more!" Sabrina was unconcious,Sabre held her by the neck. "Hm,I must thank you for giving back my emerald. But I will deal with you later!" He dropped Sabrina on the ground. Suddenly,Sabre heard voices. He grinned evily. "Perfect timing. I was just getting ready to hunt down those fools!" He stood there,patiently waiting. Several blurs ran into the area. They all stopped. They were Sonic,Tails,Christina,Shadow,Sapphire,Sakura,Speedy,and Sabretooth. Sonic walked up to Sabre and grabbed his neck. "Alright,where's Sabrina?" Sabre only grinned. "And if I don't tell you?" Sonic growled and held his fist up. "Then you'll get a pounding from every one of us!" Sabre grinned evily. "Wrong,you're the one who's getting the beating!" Sonic saw his eyes glow red. "Huh?" Sabre grabbed Sonic's arm and threw him at the others. Everyone caught him and set him back to his feet. Tails ran up to him. "Sonic,are you okay?" Sonic grinned and cracked his knuckles. "Better than ever,buddy! I'm just getting warmed up,right guys?" Everyone growled and joined him. Sabre only grinned,he clenched his fists,they glowed black. Everyone gasped. Shadow ran up to him. "No. He got the emerald. Where's Sabrina?!" Sabre didn't answer,he suddenly clenched his fists. A dark shield covered him,blowing Shadow away. He quickly got back up. Sabretooth growled and ran at Sabre. Sabretooth jumped over Sabre and vanished. Sabre's shield faded,he looked around and grinned. "I can see your every move,Sabretooth! You can't fool me with your pathetic tricks!" Suddenly,Sabretooth reappeared behind Sabre,launching a punch. Sabre grinned evily and used his dark shield. Sabretooth hit the shield,he was screaming in great pain as he bounced off the shield and fell to the ground. He was screaming in pain,Sapphire ran up to him. "Sabretooth! Are you okay?" Sabretooth was barely moving. "I can't move! He paralyzed me!" Sapphire gasped and used her powers to heal him. After a minute,he was able to stand up. They both looked at Sabre,who was fighting Sonic and Shadow. He punched the two hedgehogs. They both landed on their feet. Sabre grinned. "You are too late to save your pathetic friend,you won't stop me!" Suddenly,he was tackled by a yellow blur. Sabre got back to his feet and saw Christina,she had her fists up,she was glowing multiple colors. "Sabre,you are going to pay for this! You kidnapped my friend and you took her emerald!" Christina suddenly ran at Sabre at supersonic speed. Sabre jumped in the air before Christina ran under him and jumped at him from behind. Sabre was off guard as he was kicked. He flew to the ground,but landed on his feet. He growled and healed himself. "You are not bad for a princess. You will pay for that!"Sabre ran at Christina,but he was suddenly tackled by Tails. He was growling. "You leave her alone,Sabre!" Sabre growled and got back to his feet.

Closeby,Sabrina slowly woke up. She slowly sat up and rubbed her head. She saw the battle,she gasped. "Oh no! I need to help them!" She tried to stand up,but both of her arms were broken. "Sabre has my emerald! They won't survive!" She tried calling them,but she was too far away for them to hear her. Sabrina kept struggling to get up,she finally managed to stand up. She slowly started walking to the battle. Sapphire was fighting Sabre,she suddenly saw a yellow figure. She quickly ran to her. "Mom!" Sabrina saw Sapphire and started walking faster. "Sapphire,help me." Sapphire stopped by her. "Mom,you're okay!" Sabrina wrapped her arms aroung her. "I'm glad that you are,too." Sabrina let go of her and smiled. "Sapphire,I'm hurt! Please use your powers,you still have them!" Sapphire nodded as her hands started glowing black. She quickly healed her mother. Sabrina smiled. "Thank you,Sapphire." Sapphire smiled. "Come on,I'll get you to a safe spot so you won't get hurt!" Sabrina nodded and followed Sapphire through the forest. After several minutes,Sabrina felt weak again,she stopped walking. "Sapphire,I can't go much farther,I need to rest!" Sapphire stopped and ran to her. "Mom,we can't stop now! We're almost in the city! You'll be safe there!" Sabrina smiled. "Don't worry about me,Sapphire. I'll stay here,I think I'm far enough." Sapphire smiled. "Okay,I'll go back and find dad! He can take you to the city." Sabrina nodded. "Okay,go get Shadow and help the others." Sapphire nodded and hugged Sabrina. She hugged even tighter. "Be careful,Sapphire. I believe in you." Sapphire pulled away and darted into the forest.

Back in the fight,Sonic,Shadow,and everyone else were fighting Sabre. Sabre has just punched Speedy. He flew back and landed on his feet. "Sabre,you won't get away with this!" Sabre grinned and ran at Speedy. The blue hedgehog moved out of the way,but Sabre didn't stop,he ran at Sonic. Speedy gasped. "Dad,watch out!" Sonic looked and saw Sabre running at him. Sonic jumped out of the way just in time. Sonic quickly turned around and kicked Sabre. He flew at Shadow,the black hedgehog kicked Sabre. He grabbed his neck. "I am going to ask you one more time! Where is Sabrina?" Sabre didn't answer,he only grinned. His hand was glowing black. He suddenly shot a small energy beam at Shadow's leg. He fell to the ground,releasing his grip on Sabre. Shadow was partially paralyzed. He couldn't move his legs. Sabre growled and ran at Sonic. He was caught off guard as the yellow blur hit him. Sonic fell to the ground,he got back up and growled. "What did you do with Sabrina? Tell me!" Sabre grinned,but he was suddenly hit by a dark energy ball. Sabre fell to the ground,paralyzed. Sonic looked around and saw Sapphire running to him. "Sonic! I found mom!" Sonic gasped. "Where is she?" Sonic suddenly felt great pain in his legs,he fell to the ground and saw Sabre holding his leg with a glowing hand. Sabre healed himself and looked at Sapphire. Sabre launched a small energy beam,but Sapphie quickly dodged it. She looked around and saw Shadow laying on the ground. Sapphire gasped and ran to him. Shadow couldn't move. Sapphire quickly healed him. Shadow got to his feet. Sapphire pointed behind her. "Dad,I found mom! She's over there near the city!" Shadow growled and darted into the forest. Sapphire quickly turned back to Sabre,who was now fighting Sakura. Sapphire ran to her and punched Sabre. Sabre flew back at a tree,but he jumped off it at Sakura. Sabre kicked her,Sakura flew at Sabretooth,but Sapphire caught her. Sapphire put Sakura down. She smiled. "Sapphire,I have an idea!" Sapphire backed away. "What is it?" Sakura stepped closer. "Sapphire,I thought about our powers! What if we use both of them on Sabre at the same time!" Sapphire smiled. "Hm,good idea,let's try it!" Sakura nodded. They both ran to Sabre,their fists were glowing. Sabre was confused when he saw them on each side of him. He was unsure of their plan. Sapphire and Sakura suddenly shot each an energy ball at Sabre. The evil hedgehog gasped and jumped out of the way. The two energy balls collided,there was a massive explosion. Sabre growled. Sapphire and Sakura quickly did another shot. Sabre saw it coming from behing him. He gasped. "No!" The two energy balls hit him at the same time. There was no explosion,Sabre was glowing white. Suddenly,there was a bright white flash,blinding everyone. The light faded away. Everyone gasped at what they saw. There were two figures on the ground. They looked exacly alike. The one on the left sat up and growled. "No! I lost control of his body!" The other figure sat up and rubbed his head. He saw the other Sabre and gasped. "Yes! It worked! I'm free!" Everyone was staring at them. Sabretooth walked to them. "What's going on here? Is this another one of your tricks?" The Sabre on the right backed away. "Wait! Don't hurt me! I'm innocent! That faker over there was controlling my body!" The Sabre on the left stood up and ran at him. "That's right,and I want it back!" The Sabre on the left rolled out of the way. He quickly stood up and punched the other Sabre. He flew back and growled. Sonic and the others were in complete shock. Sonic looked at them. "Okay,does anyone here know what just happened here?" Tails looked at them. "Hm,I'm not sure,but that mean Sabre is hurting the good Sabre! Sabre must have been being controlled by his dark side! Sonic,we have to attack the dark Sabre!" Sonic nodded and ran at the evil Sabre. The good Sabre was being hit multiple times. Evil Sabre grinned and kicked him. He was suddenly tackled by a blue blur. Evil Sabre got back to his feet and punched Sonic. He turned back to Good Sabre,who was right behind him. He put his hand on Evil Sabre's back,it went inside. Evil Sabre screamed in pain. Good Sabre felt the emerald,he grinned. "Time to stop you from taking my sister's emerald!" He pulled out the emerald. Evil Sabre screamed loudly. "No! I can't live without that emerald!" Once the emerald was completely out of his body,he started glowing white. The white figure started fading away,a giant green beam shot down on him. Sapphire gasped. "He must be going into the Master Emerald!" Evil Sabre's figure faded away in the green light. "NOOOOO!!!!" The giant beam started fading away. When it was gone,Evil Sabre was nowhere in sight. Everyone looked around,Good Sabre was also gone. Everyone stayed shocked. Sonic broke the silence. "Is he gone?" He ran to the area of the disappearance. "Looks like he went into the Master Emerald! We beat him,guys!" Everyone started cheering,except Sapphire and Sabretooth. They were somehow sad of Sabre's disappearance. Sabretooth notices a trail of footprints leaving the disappearance area. He ran to them and looked closely. He gasped. "Wait,one of them is still here! He ran away." He looked toward the forest where the prints were leading. Sapphire looked at them. "So,either the good Sabre or the bad Sabre got away,should we follow them?" Sabretooth shook his head. "No,I think we'll find out soon." Sapphire suddenly remembered the city. "Sabretooth! Since he's gone for a while,I can take you to your mom!" Sabretooth smiled. Sapphire started running towards the city at supersonic speed. Sonic and the others looked around. "Well,I think he's gone. Come on,we have to go find Sabrina and Shadow!" Everyone nodded and all ran into the forest.

In the forest,Sabrina was still waiting for someone to help her. She still didn't have her powers. "Oh,where's Shadow? I hope everyone's okay! If they can't help me,them I'll have to go alone!" Sabrina stood up and started walking towards the edge of the forest. After several minutes of walking through the dark forest,Sabrina managed to get out of the area. She looked around and saw the lights coming from the city buildings not far away. "Finally!" Sabrina started walking towards the city. Suddenly,she felt something wet. She stopped walking and looked down. She saw a small puddle of clear liquid. Sabrina gasped. "No,not now! Not now!" She felt strong pain. Sabrina fell to her knees,breathing heavily. "This can't happen now,I have to get to the city!" The pain overtook her. She started calling for help. "Is anybody out there? Somebody help!"

Closeby,one of the two Sabres was walking through the forest,holding the glowing black emerald in his hand. "Finally,I got that guy out of my head! Now what do I do with this emerald? Sabrina is somewhere around here. What have I done to her all these years? There is no way for anyone to forgive me for my actions." He suddenly heard a familiar voice calling for help. Sabre stopped walking and listened. He gasped at the voice. "It's Sabrina,she's in trouble! I have to help her,and return her emerald." Sabre turned around and ran through the jungle as fast as he could. After several minutes of searching. He exited the forest. He looked to his left and saw Sabrina laying on the ground,screaming in pain. He slowly walked to her. Sabrina saw him and gasped. "No. Don't hurt me." Sabre stopped by her and gently picked her up. Sabrina was completely shocked. "Sabre,you're saving me? Why?" Sabre started walking to the city. "Because,you are my sister,and you are in need of your emerald." Sabre held out the black emerald. Sabrina gasped. Sabre held the emerald over her,it was absorbed into her body. Sabrina was confused about his actions. "Why are you helping me?" Sabre continued walking. "Sister,I was being controlled by a dark creature. He can turn into anybody or anything. He used that power to trick me several years ago,that's what made me evil. Now I am rid of that monster." Sabrina gasped,but then she moaned in pain. Sabre stopped walking. "Sister,are you alright?" Sabrina caught her breath. "Sabre,take me to the hospital. Hurry!" Sabre started running to the city,holding Sabrina tightly. After about a minute,he stopped in front of a very large building. He walked to the doors and set Sabrina down. Doctors saw them and ran outside to Sabrina. "Quick,take her to the delivery room!" Doctors came out with a stretcher,the put Sabrina on it and carried her inside the building. Sabre saw a nurse looking at him through the glass doors of the hospital. Sabre watched her for a few seconds before he turned around and started running to the forest.

An hour later in the forest,Sonic and the others returned to the park after they searched the island six times. Sonic sighed. "It's no good,we tried our best to find her,any luck,guys?" They managed to find Shadow. Everyone shook their heads. Sonic sighed. "I really hope she's okay,at least Sabre's gone." Everyone nodded. Sonic started waling towards the beach. "Come on,guys. Let's go home." Everyone followed him sadly,Shadow used Chaos Control to transport everyone back to Station Square.

In Paradise City,Sapphire and Sabretooth were running through the streets. Sapphire saw the tall hotel lights and ran to it,Sabretooth following close behind. After a minute,the two hedgehogs arrived in front of the doors. Sapphire and Sabretooth walked inside. Once they went inside,the visitors saw Sabretooth,they all gasped and started panicing. Everyone ran away from them,screaming. After a minute of panicing,a woman walked into the room and yelled. "EVERYBODY BE QUIET!!" Everyone stopped running and the room grew silent. One of the worker walked to her. "Miss Marie! Sabre is attacking us!" The woman looked around and saw the two hedgehogs,she recognized Sapphire. "Hello,Sapphire,what brings you here?" Sapphire pointed to Sabretooth. "I found your son,and we stopped Sabre!" Sabretooth looked at the woman. "_That woman! She looks,so familiar! Could this be my mother?" _Many questions raced through his mind. The woman gasped. "Son? Is it really you?" Sabretooth backed away. "I'm not sure." Sapphire elbowed him lightly. "Sabretooth,this is your mother!" Sabretooth was filled with questions again. His thoughs were suddenly taken off as he felt arms around him. "Sabretooth,it is you. We've only known each other for days,don't you remember me?" Sabretooth felt something familiar from the embrace. He felt warmer. He suddenly remembered her,he could now remember the only few days he was with her,before Sabre took him away. Sabretooth had tears forming in his eyes. "Mother,it is you! I remember how much you cared for me when I was young,I remember everything!" Marie hugged him tighter,she had tears running down her face. She release her grip on him and smiled. "You look just as I remembered!" Sabretooth smiled. Marie looked to Sapphire. "Thank you,Sapphire." Sapphire smiled. Then she looked back at Sabretooth. "Sabretooth,would you like to stay here with me?" Sabretooth looked to Sapphire,she gave a thumbs up. Sabretooth turned back to Marie. "Mother,I will stay." Marie smiled and hugged him again. She released her grip. Sabretooth looked to Sapphire. She had tears in her eyes. Sabretooth walked to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm going to miss you,Sapphire. Thank you for all your help. How can I ever repay you?" Sapphire hugged back and smiled. "You can come visit us whenever you want,Sabretooth!" Sabretooth pulled away. "I will." He walked back to his mother. Sapphire waved to them before she left the hotel. She sighed sadly as she left. "I'm going to miss you too,Sabretooth. We all will." She ran to the nearest beach and skimmed the surface back to Station Square.

In Station Square,Amy and Sabrina's parents were resting. Angel looked at the clock,it was 4 'o clock. "Amy,are you sure your friends are alright? They've been gone way too long!" Amy smiled,but then she sighed. Angel saw this. "Is something wrong?" Amy looked at D.J.,he was sleeping on the couch. "Sonic,I miss him alot. I wish he was back right now." Angel sighed. "I wish Sabrina were here,too. I also miss Sabre,where is he? And why did those two kids look just like them?" Amy sighed. "Angel,Sabrina isn't just outside,she's been kidnapped by Sabre!" Angel gasped,D.J. shot up. "Kidnapped?! By Sabre?! Why would our son kidnap our daughter?" Amy sighed. "Angel,D.J.,Sabre is a very evil person after a special gem that Sabrina holds. If they get back soon,I'll show it to you. Angel started crying. "Where's my little girl?" Suddenly the front door opened,Sonic and everyone else walked in,some of them were hurt. Amy stood up and ran to Sonic. He was slightly injured. "Sonic,are you okay?" Sonic smiled and hugged her. "Never better,Amy." Amy smiled. "Did you find Sabrina?" Sonic sighed and shook his head. "Amy,we couldn't find her. Something happened to Sabre,too." Amy gasped. "Oh no!" The door opened again,Sapphire walked in. She sighed and sat on the couch. Amy looked around. "Hey,where's Sabretooth?" Sapphire stood up. "I took him to his mother in Paradise City. Don't worry,he's alright." Everyone calmed down. D.J. stood up and walked to Sonic,enraged. "Listen,pal. I am going to give you one day to find my daughter!" Sonic backed away,holding his hands up. "Hey,chill out! We'll find her! If only we knew where she was." D.J. calmed down and sat down by Angel. Sapphire walked to them and sat down by them. "We'll to tell you the truth,I'm your granddaughter." Angel and D.J. were frozen shocked. Angel spoke first. "Really? You're our granddaughter?" Sapphire nodded. "Yep!" Angel smiled and looked to D.J.,they both looked back to Sapphire. They both pulled her into a tight hug. "Oh,we knew there was something special about you!" Sapphire smiled,then she yawned. "Are you two feeling tired?" Both hedgehogs nodded. Sapphire stood up. "Don't worry,I know where you can sleep!" Angel and D.J. stood up and followed Sapphire to her room. She turned on the light. Sapphire walked to one of the beds. "You two can sleep here,I sleep in the other bed!" Angel and D.J. walked over and sat down on the bed. "Oh,thank you,Sapphire. You are so sweet and kind!" Sapphire smiled and walked to her bed. She layed own and turned off the lights. Angel and D.J. were already asleep.

Out in the party room,Sonic and the others were resting. Shadow was sitting on the couch,worried. Sonic sat down by him. "Hey Shadow,don't be too worried! Sabrina knows how to handle these things,relax!" Shadow looked at him. "It's not just Sabrina I'm worried about,I'm worried about both her and the baby. What if she's lost,what if she's cold or hungry?" Sonic backed away. "Chill out,Shadow! I'm sure she's just fine! Just believe in her,she'll make it through!" Shadow calmed down. "Yeah,maybe you're right. I should believe in her,just as she believes in me." Sonic smiled and stood up. "Good,now get some sleep! Oh,do you know what Sabrina's parents will think if she finds out you and Sabrina are together,do you?" Shadow ignored him,he stood up and walked to his room. Sonic shrugged. "Hm,he's been acting up lately,must be the baby blues!" Sonic realized he joked to himself. He chuckled and stood up. He walked to his room where he soon went to bed.

**Oh boy,sorry it was short again! In the next chapter: Shadow unexpectedly gets a letter,saying that Sabrina was found! But Sabrina is not the only one who was found! Also,Rouge goes to Angel Island to visit Knuckles,but Rouge is planning something for him. What is it? And what happened to Sabre? Find out in the next chapter! C ya!**


	15. Sabre Good? Twins? Rouge's Feelings

"Mrs. Hedgehog?" Sabrina started opening her eyes. Her vision was blurry,she saw a nurse standing next to her. "Mrs. Hedgehog?" Sabrina's vision cleared up,she saw the nurse. Sabrina sat up,but the nurse held her down. "Don't get up,you still need to rest." Sabrina looked around,she was in a small room. "What happened? Where am I?" The nurse stood up. "You passed out after you gave birth last night. You're still in the hospital,you're going to be okay." Sabrina sat up and used her powers to heal herself. The nurse saw her sit up. "You can look out the window if you want." Sabrina stood up and walked to the window. She saw the morning sun. Sabrina suddenly saw a yellow blur run through the streets. "Sabre!" The blur disappeared into the forest. The nurse looked at her. Sabrina,sighed and walked away from the window. Then she looked to the nurse. "Can I see my baby?" The nurse smiled and nodded. "Of course,follow me!" Sabrina followed the nurse out of the room, they walked down several crowded halls. After a few minutes of walking,they stopped at a door. The nurse opened it. "This is the anthropomorphic nursery,so babies of your kind are in here." Sabrina carefully looked around,there were many babies sleeping. The nurse stopped at one of the babies,she signaled Sabrina to come here. Sabrina walked to her and saw two small babies. Sabrina gasped. "They're so beautiful! Can I hold them?" The nurse gently picked up the babies and let Sabrina hold them. "You can go back to your room with him if you want." Sabrina smiled while cradling the children. "I will! Can you send a message to Shadow the Hedgehog that I'm here?" The nurse nodded. "Of course! Now go back to your room so you can rest." Sabrina started walking to her room with the babies.

In Station Square,everyone was already up. Shadow was in his room,looking outside from the balcony,he had a look of worry on his face. "Sabrina,I hope you are okay." He sighed and looked at the sunrise. He heard Sonic's voice from outside his room,there was a knock. "Hey Shadow,you got a letter!" Shadow walked to the door and saw Sonic. He had a small envelope in his hand. Sonic handed the letter to Shadow. Shadow took the letter and closed his door. He sat on his bed and opened the envelope. He pulled out a small paper. He carefully read the note.

_Shadow the Hedgehog,_

_Sabrina Hedgehog is now at the Paradise City hospital. She has fully recovered from her injuries. Congratulations,you are now a father! Sabrina has given birth last night and is now waiting for you._

Shadow gasped and ran out of his room. He ran to the party room where everyone else was. "I found Sabrina!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Shadow. "I'm going to Paradise island to get her. I'm going alone." Angel walked to him. "Please bring my daughter home!" Shadow smiled. "I will." Shadow ran out the door and skimmed the ocean water to Paradise Island. He ran as fast as he could. After several minutes of running,Shadow arrived at the beach,panting heavily. He looked around and saw the tall buildings of Paradise City. He started running to the large city,not stopping for anything. He ran for five minutes before he finally entered Paradise City. He quickly dashed through the busy streets. After several minutes of searching,he saw a large building that had a red cross. He stopped in front of it. He slowly walked through the doors and looked around. It was very crowded with patients.he saw the front desk ahead of him,he walked to it,the nurse saw him. "Can I help you,sir?" Shadow looked to the nurse. "I'm looking for Sabrina Hedgehog. Do you know where she is?" The nurse looked at her computer. "She's on the top floor,room 221." Shadow nodded. "Thanks." Shadow started walking to an elevator. He saw one open,he got in,along with a few other people. The elevator doors slowly colsed and started going up. Shadow tried his best to remain calm. After a minute of waiting,the elevator stopped,everyone walked out. Shadow walked out and started walking down the crowded halls. It was very noisy. Shadow continued walking through the hall,looking at every door he could find. In all of the noise,he suddenly heard a soft voice. Shadow stopped walking and listened to the voice,he knew that voice too well to disbelieve it. He turned to the left and saw a door,he saw the number 221. Shadow slowly walked to it,he slowly cracked the door open. He saw Sabrina looking out the window,not noticing him. Shadow quietly walked in. He stepped closer to her,he put his hand on her shoulder. Sabrina stopped humming,she smiled. "I missed you,Shadow." Shadow smiled. "I missed you,too." Sabrina sighed. "Shadow,I'd like you to meet someone." Sabrina turned around,she was holding two babies. Shadow gasped. "Sabrina,are those..." Sabrina finished. "Our babies." Shadow gasped. Both babies were sleeping in Sabrina's arms. One of them looked exactly like Shadow. It was yellow,it had red streaks on it quills that were much like Shadow's. It also had red streaks on it's arms and legs. It had a small tuft of white fur on it's chest,it also had red in the corners of it's eyes. The other baby was black,it had red streaks on it's quills,which were exactly like Sabrina's. It had red streaks on it's arms and legs,there was red in the corners of it's eyes. It also had a tuft of white fur on it's chest. Shadow smiled. "Sabrina,they're beautiful." Sabrina smiled and whispered to the babies. "Wake up,little ones." Both baby hedgehogs started waking up. The yellow hoglet opened it's eyes,they were blood red. The black one also opened it's eyes,they were a deep blue. They both looked up at Shadow,who was smiling. "I never expected us to have twins." Shadow picked up the black baby. Sabrina held the yellow one. Shadow petted the baby's long quills. "She's so beautiful,Sabrina." Sabrina giggled. "Shadow,that's a boy!" Shadow looked at the baby,it crossed it's arms and did a little 'hmph'. Shadow chuckled. "Oh,sorry." The baby smiled. Shadow handed the baby back to Sabrina. Shadow picked up the yellow hoglet. "She's beautiful." The baby suddenly tried swiping him,but it's tiny arms couldn't hit Shadow. He moved his head away. Sabrina giggled again. "That one's a boy,too!" Shadow chuckled and smiled. "Sorry." The yellow hoglet calmed down and smiled. Shadow looked to Sabrina. "So,what are we going to name them?" Sabrina looked at the black hoglet she was holding. "Hm,this baby's hands are usually very cold,the doctors said there was nothing wrong with him. So I wanted this one to be named,Frost." Shadow reached his hand out and felt the baby's hands,they were very cold. Shadow smiled. "Hm,I like that,okay." Sabrina smiled. "Now you can name the other one!" Shadow looked at the yellow hoglet. His fur patter made him look like a ball of fire. Shadow chuckled. "He looks like fire. How about,Ember?" Sabrina smiled. "Shadow,that's perfect!" Shadow handed little Ember back to Sabrina. She walked to the bed and sat down with the babies. Shadow sat down next to her. Sabrina sighed sadly. "Shadow,I know you won't believe this,but Sabre saved me last night." Shadow gasped. "Sabre saved you? But Sonic and the others beat him yesterday!" Sabrina looked at him. "When he saved me,he didn't want to hurt me,he even gave me my black emerald!" Shadow looked at her,stunned. Sabrina continued. "Sabre brought me here,then he left." Sabrina looked at the floor. Shadow wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry,Sabrina. We'll find Sabre and stop him." Sabrina looked at him. "No,Sabre saved my life! He isn't evil anymore,he has changed for the better of us. Don't hurt him!" Shadow was about to protest,he changed his mind. "Okay,if you say so." Sabrina smiled. "Thank you,Shadow. Now let's go home. Sonic and the others must be worried about me." Shadow smiled and stood up. "Okay,let's get back home." Sabrina stood up. Shadow picked up Ember. Sabrina held Frost. They both walked out of the room and went in the elevator. They went to the first floor. Sabrina checked out at the front desk. Soon,they left the hospital and walked through the city. They stopped walking. Shadow was about to use chaos control,when Sabrina suddenly saw a yellow blur run past them. Sabrina gasped. "Shadow,stop!" Shadow stopped his chaos control. "What's wrong?" Sabrina handed Frost to him. Shadow held him. "I think I saw Sabre! Stay here,I have to talk to him!" Sabrina started running after the blur,she was still weak. She managed to regain her strength,she ran at supersonic speed. She saw the blur running towards the forest,there was a mountain ahead of her. Sabrina followed the blur up the steep rocky slope. After a minute of climbing,Sabrina saw the blur stop at a cliff. Sabrina stopped running and hid behind a tree. She peeked out and saw Sabre,he somehow looked old,he was slightly wrinkled. He was looking over the edge of the cliff. Sabrina heard him talking to himself. "Why? Why does my life have to end like this? I don't deserve to live any longer. There is no way anyone can forgive me,not even my sister. At least her and her children will live happy and safe,I bid them all farewell. There is nobody that will miss me,but I will have plenty to miss,all the people of the world,especially my dear sister,Sabrina. Sabrina,if you were here right now,don't try to stop me. I want to die so the world would be a better place for you. I also bid farewell to my son,Sabretooth. He may be my only family,now I don't have one. Never forget me,my son. I will never forget those that I have harmed. Now I must go. Farewell,Sabrina. I know you will be happier without me." Sabrina gasped. "_Is he saying goodbye? He saved my life! He doesn't deserve to die!" _Suddenly,Sabre jumped. Sabrina gasped and ran after him. "NOOO!!" Sabre closed his eyes,preparing for his fate. He suddenly felt a hand grab his hand,stopping his fall. Sabre opened his eyes and saw Sabrina. She was holding him up with one hand while using her other hand to hang onto the cliff. Sabrina looked at him. "No,don't go!" Sabre looked at her. "Sister,what are you doing? Please let me go. I don't deserve to live." Sabrina held on as tight as she can. "Sabre,don't do this! You're my brother,and I don't want you to die!" Sabre tried to get out of her grip,but it didn't work. "Sister,you are putting the world in more danger by saving me! Just please,let me die! If I stay alive, that creature will use me to destroy the world again!" Sabrina was getting desperate. "No he won't! You saved my life,you saved three lives,Sabre! You are special to me,because you are my brother,my family! You do have a family,I am your family!" Sabrina was losing her strength,suddenly,the cliff edge was starting to crumble. Sabrina gasped. "Sabre,please don't go! I beg of you,please don't go!" Sabre was shocked of her words. "Sister,do you really mean that? Do you really forgive me,even after all the things I did to you?" Sabrina was starting to lose her grip on the cliff. "Yes,Sabre. None of this is your fault! You deserve a second chance,to clear your name,to prove that you are good to the world!" Sabre was touched,he looked down. "Sister..." Suddenly,Sabrina's hand slipped from the cliff. Both hedgehogs were falling into the canyon below. One of the rocks from the cliff hit Sabre's head and knocked him out cold. He released Sabrina's hand and started falling. Sabrina saw him falling. "Sabre,no!" Sabrina started diving after him. She reached her arm out to grab his hand,but he was too far away. Sabrina dived straighter,she was falling faster. Her hand was a foot away from Sabre's,she got closer,then farther,then she was getting closer. She inched closer and closer each second. She finally got close enough to grab his hand. She gripped it tightly. Sabre was still out cold. His hand was cold and lifeless from the fall. They were near the bottom of the canyon. Sabrina used her emerald to use chaos control at the last second. Both her and Sabre disappeared in a dark flash.

Back in Paradise City,Shadow was waiting by the hospital with Frost and Ember. Shadow was getting worried. "Where is she? Sabrina's been gone for an hour!" Suddenly,a dark flash appeared in the middle of the street. All the cars screeched to a halt. Two figures came out of the dark flash. Shadow gasped as he saw Sabrina fall to the ground with her knocked out brother. Shadow ran to them. Sabrina slowly got up. Shadow saw Sabre,he growled. "What's Sabre doing here? Get away from him,he'll kill you!" Sabrina stood up. "No,Sabre is innocent! He tried to kill himself because of the things he did! That's how he feels about himself." Shadow growled. "Sabrina,he could be trying to trick you! Don't believe him! He deserves to die!" Sabrina had tears in her eyes. Shadow saw this and calmed down. Sabrina walked to him. "Shadow,please listen to me! Sabre is my brother,he is hurt badly,we need to help him!" Shadow didn't answer,he looked in her eyes. "Please. Do this for me,Shadow." Shadow looked at Sabre,he was laying on the ground,lifeless. Shadow sighed. "Fine,we'll take him with us back home,but if he acts up,he's dead." Sabrina nodded. "Thank you,Shadow!" Sabrina turned around and carefully picked up Sabre. Shadow saw his face. "What's wrong with him?" Sabrina looked at Sabre's face. "He lost his immortality! He's a mortal,he's getting old and weak,he'll die if he doesn't heal!" Shadow walked to her with the two babies in his arms. "Okay,let's hurry!" Shadow closed his eyes and used chaos control to teleport to Station Square.

In Station Square a few seconds later,a bright green flash appeared in front of Sonic's house. Shadow and Sabrina safely landed with Frost,Ember,and Sabre. They both walked to the door and opened it. They walked inside and went into the party room where everyone was. Before they got in the party room,Angel walked in the hall and saw Sabrina. She gasped and ran to her. Sabrina gasped when she saw the familiar yellow hedgehog. "M-Mom?" The golden hedgehog ran faster to her. "Sabrina!" Angel wrapped her arms around Sabrina tightly,making her choke a little. Angel let go of her. Sabrina gently lifted the injured Sabre off her back and set him down on the couch in the party room. Angel looked at Sabre and gasped. "Who is that?" Sabrina looked to her mother. "That's Sabre,he's hurt!" Angel gasped and looked at Sabrina. "Sabrina,you really are alive!" Sabrina smiled. "I don't know what to say! Mom,are you really alive?" Angel nodded. "Yes I am! Your friend,Knuckles revived me and your father!" Angel suddenly noticed the two babies that Shadow was holding. She walked to him and smiled. "Oh,these babies are so adorable! Who are their parents?" Sabrina smiled and picked up Ember and stood next to Shadow. "We are!" Angel froze. "Y-Your babies?" Sabrina and Shadow nodded. Angel was completely shocked. "Wow,I'm a grandma! My little girl is all grown up,and I never got the chance to watch you. I'm so proud of you,Sabrina!" Sabrina smiled. Angel looked at Ember,he was smiling. "What are their names?" Sabrina gently gave Ember to Angel. "That's Ember,and the one over here is Frost! They're twins!" Angel smiled and snuggled Ember. "They are so sweet! I heard that Sapphire is also your daughter!" Sabrina nodded. "Yeah,she is! Where is she anyway?" Angel smiled. "She and everyone else went out to look for you!" Sabrina smiled. Angel looked at her and Shadow. "Wow,you two must make a perfect couple! Wait,are you married to him?" Sabrina and Shadow nodded. Angel smiled. "How long?" Sabrina thought for a moment. "About 16 years." Angel was shocked. "Wow,16 years,and my little girl is all grown up! You really took care of yourself,it's been almost 50 years since we last saw you! You look so young and beautiful!" Sabrina smiled,she had tears of joy in her eyes. She hugged her mother. "Mom,I wished for you and dad to come back,and you did! This is the best day of my life,I have my family back!" Angel hugged back. "I know,we are so glad that you and Sabre are alive and well." Sabrina let go and walked to the injured Sabre. She felt his hand,it was getting cold. "Uh oh,we have to heal him,now!" Sabrina held his cold hand and used her powers. Angel and Shadow walked to her. Angel was confused when she saw Sabrina's glowing hand. "What is that?" Sabrina turned to her while healing Sabre. "Mom,I have a legendary elemental emerald,I can heal people." She turned back to Sabre,his scars were going away. After a minute,Sabrina took her hand off his. She heard Sabre start breathing. "Sabre? Please be okay." Angel looked at him. Sabre's eyes slowly started to open. His red eyes were gleaming into the lights of the room. His vision was blurry,he saw two figures standing over him. His vision finally cleared up,he saw Sabrina and Angel looking at him. "S-Sister?" Sabrina and Angel smiled. Sabre slowly sat up. "Where am I?" Sabrina and angel moved away. "Don't be worried,we're safe,I brought you here so you can heal. I'm so glad you didn't die." Sabre looked at her in a confused way. "You really didn't want me to leave?" Sabrina shook her head. "No,you saved my life,Sabre! You saved three lives last night. You deserve a second chance." Sabre looked at the floor. "A second chance..." Angel ran to him. "Sabre,do you remember me?" Sabre looked at her face. "Mother. You are alive and well. I have my family back." Sabrina walked to Shadow and held Frost and Ember. They were both sleeping. Sabrina walked to Sabre with them. "These are the lives you saved last night,Sabre. That can prove that you are no longer evil." Sabre looked at the two babies,they were awake and smiling at him. Sabre sighed. "I am no hero. Now that I have saved you,where do I go from here?" Sabrina smiled. "You can always look for someone to protect,or someone to love. That's where I went after,you know." Sabre looked at the floor and sighed. "Thank you for trying to help me,sister. But there is no way to change the things that I have done. Nobody can forgive me." Sabrina and Angel smiled. "We forgive you." Sabre slowly stood up and walked to the door. Before he opened the door,he turned around. "Thank you,sister. I will take your words. Perhaps we will meet again soon." He was about to open the door when Sabrina stopped him. "Sabre,let me give you something,it will help you." Sabrina put her hand on his shoulder,it started glowing black. Sabre closed his eyes. His whole body was glowing black. Sabrina took her hand off him and backed away. Sabre saw his reflection in a mirror next to him. He gasped. He looked younger,he felt stronger,he felt more free. "Sister,what have you done to me?" Sabrina walked to him. "Immortality,it will keep that monster from controlling you." Sabre looked at her. "But why? I didn't deserve it." Sabrina looked in his eyes. "Yes you do. Don't be putting yourself down! I want you to be happy." Sabrina wrapped her arms around him. "Trust me,Sabre. There is a place somewhere out there for you." Sabre stroked her long quills and pulled away. "I do trust you. I must go. I'm sure we will meet again soon." Sabre opened the door and walked out,running to Paradise Island. Angel and Sabrina watched as he disappeared. "Mom,I can tell that the world is feeling safer now. I hope he finds his true place." Angel smiled. "I do,too." They both saw Sonic and the others running to them. Sonic ran up to Sabrina. "Sabrina,you're okay!" Sabrina smiled and let them in the house. "Yeah,I was getting worried about you guys!" Amy noticed Sabrina's belly was flat. Amy gasped. "Sabrina,did it happen?" Sabrina nodded. Everyone gasped. "So,where's the baby?" Shadow walked up to them with Frost and Ember. "Right here." Everyone gasped and walked up to him. Sonic looked at them. "Twins?" Shadow nodded. Both babies were smiling at him. Sonic felt Frost's cold hands. "Whoa,this little guy is cool,literally!" He saw Frost laugh a little. Sonic chuckled and looked at Ember,he was almost asleep again. Amy looked at him and smiled. "Oh,they both look so adorable! What are their names?" Amy gently picked up Ember and held him. Sabrina walked to them. "That one you're holding is Ember,and this one is Frost!" Amy smiled and cuddled Ember. "Aww,you gave them such cute names!" Ember was giggling. Sonic looked at him. "You like that name,tough guy?" Ember laughed a little. Sonic chuckled. Amy gently gave Ember back to Sabrina. Sabrina suddenly saw a dark blue figure in front of her,staring. Sabrina recognized the blue hedgehog,it was her father. D.J. walked to her. "Sabrina,my little girl." Sabrina walked to him and smiled. "Dad,you're alive. I missed you my whole life." D.J. looked at the two babies that were sleeping in Sabrina's arms. "Sabrina,I'm so proud of you." D.J. gently picked up Frost and held him. Sabrina smiled. she saw Sapphire running to her. "Mom,you're okay!" Sapphire hugged her mother tightly. Sabrina smiled. "I'm glad you are okay,Sapphire. I was so worried about you!" Sapphire let go and saw Ember in Sabrina's arms. Sapphire gasped and smiled. "Mom,is this my little brother?" Sabrina smiled and let Sapphire hold Ember. "One of them! You have another one." Sapphire cuddled Ember,he was laughing. "He's so cute!" Sabrina looked around. "Hey,where's Sabretooth?" Sapphire sighed. "Mom,Sabretooth is gone,he went back to Paradise Island,he found a new home." Sapphire had tears in her eyes. Sabrina sighed. "I see. Sabre was here not too long ago,he's no longer dangerous." Sapphire gently gave Ember back to Sabrina. Sabrina turned back to D.J. and got Frost. She walked to her room. Shadow was in there,resting. He saw Sabrina enter the room with the babies. Shadow sat up. Sabrina sat down on the bed and gently laid the two babies down. They both yawned. Sabrina smiled. "They seem so perfect,Shadow." Shadow chuckled. "I can see that. I can tell that there is something special about them." Sabrina petted Ember's quills. "Hm,I had the same feeling about them,too." Shadow smiled and picked up Frost. He carefully walked to the large crib and put the baby in it. Sabrina did the same with Ember. The two babies quickly went to sleep. Sabrina pulled the small blanket over them and smiled. Shadow and Sabrina quietly walked out of the room.

On Angel Island,Knuckles was sitting on the altar,watching over the Master Emerald. He stood up and looked at the giant green gem. It was glowing brightly. It's been glowing for several hours. Knuckles put his hand on the gem. He felt the black emerald's power,it was much stronger. He suddenly felt the energy split in half,then one of them split. Now there were three different forms of energy. Knuckles gasped. "It must have happened. The energy has triplefied!" He felt the two smaller energies. One of them felt hot,and the other one felt like ice. "Hm,they must each have only a fraction of Sabrina's power. The emerald is formed with five different elements. Darkness,fire,ice,death,and moon. They each must have one of the elements. I'd better go check them out." Knuckles used his ancient powers to shrink the Master Emerald. He put the emerald away. He turned around and saw Rouge standing there. Knuckles backed away. "Rouge! What are you doing here?" The bat smiled. "Just wanted to visit,what are you doing?" Knuckles walked past her. "I'm going to see Sabrina,I think it happened." Rouge walked by him. "Really? Well,I guess I should go,too." Knuckles moved away from her. "Alright." Rouge smiled. "Hey,do you happen to know anything about Sabrina's black emerald?" Knuckles became suspicious. "Why do you want to know?" Rouge sighed. "You knucklehead,I'm a secret agent! I need to gather information so we can figure a plan to stop Sabre." Knuckles pulled out the shrunken Master Emerald. "No,I don't think we need to worry about him anymore,he was sent back in the Master Emerald last night." Rouge gasped. "Really? So,he's gone?" Knuckles nodded and put his emerald away. Rouge pulled out a white chaos emerald. "I found this after Speedy used them several months ago,you can have it. I have no use for a chaos emerald." Rouge gave Knuckles the chaos emerald. He put it away. "Thanks." They both arrived at Sonic's house and knocked on the door. Sonic answeres the door. "Hey,what's up,rad red? Hey Rouge!" Knuckles smiled. "Just checking out the kids,true blue!" Sonic chuckled and let them in. Knuckles walked to the party room where everyone was. He saw Sabrina and her parents talking. He walked to them. "I see you got your wish,Sabrina!" Sabrina stopped talking and hugged Knuckles so tight,she was crushing him. "Oh,thank you,Knuckles! You're the best!" Knuckles was being crushed,but he didn't mind. "I'm..glad you...like it!" Sabrina let go of him. Knuckles chuckled. "I can tell you got stronger! Where are the little rugrats?" Sabrina started walking to her room. "Follow me,and be quiet." Knuckles and Rouge followed her quietly into the room. Sabrina opened the door,Shadow was in there,watching the babies. The three walked in and saw that the babies were awake. Knuckles and Rouge walked to the crib and looked at them. Rouge gasped. "Oh,they're adorable! I never thought you'd have twins!" Sabrina smiled and picked up Ember. "Neither did I! I guess it just happened!" Knuckles looked at Ember. He could feel a strong energy. "Hm,this little guy has alot of power in him! It's dormant,for now." He looked at Frost,who was being held by Shadow. Knuckles could also sense strong energy in him. "This one also has elemental powers,they're also dormant." Sabrina let Rouge hold Ember. She held him carefully. "He looks like Shadow!" Shadow smiled and let Knuckles hold Frost. The baby giggled. "I'm surprised they didn't try to crush my finger like Sapphire did!" He gave Frost back to Shadow,he put the baby back in the crib. Rouge gave Ember back to Sabrina,she put the baby in the crib. Everyone quietly walked out of the room to let the babies sleep. They all walked back to the party room. Knuckles sat on the couch while Rouge talked to Sabrina's parents. After a few moments,Rouge walked to Knuckles and sat next to him. "So,those babies's powers are dormant,like not active?" Knuckles nodded. Rouge sighed. "You know,Knuckles,I've never got the chance,but I want to apologize for stealing your emerald back on Space Colony ARK. I felt pretty bad after I stole it,that's why I gave it back to you." Knuckles looked to her. "Really? Well,I don't know how to forgive you." Rouge sighed. "That's the reason why I quit treasure hunting,to make up from all the stealing I've been doing. I got rid of my gem collection and gave it back to the museums and stores." Knuckles smiled. Rouge scooted closer to him. "And I want to thank you for saving my life back there. Knuckles,I can't thank you enough!" Knuckles scooted away from her. But Rouge scooted even closer to him. Knuckles's face turned a little red. He had nowhere else to go,he was trapped. Rouge started leaning on his shoulder. Knuckles gasped,his face was beet red,he didn't have anything to hide it with. Knuckles saw that Rouge fell asleep. Knuckles gained his courage and calmed down. Sonic saw him from the other side of the room,he started laughing. Everyone else saw him and laughed. Sonic walked to him. "Way to go,rad red!" Knuckles's face was now redder than his fur. He was both angry and embarassed. Everyone stopped laughing and continued their chatting. Knuckles calmed down and looked down at Rouge. She was sleeping peacefully. Knuckles somehow smiled and closed his eyes. After a short while,he fell asleep,with Rouge still sleeping on him. Knuckles was starting to feel different about her.

**Okay,in the next chapter: Sabre is back on Paradise Island,he meets up with sabretooth,they have a father to son talk. Also,Sabre ends up saving a girl! Will these two become friends? Also,Rouge visits Knuckles again,and this time she's asking him out! Are these two growing closer? Find out in the next chapter! C ya!**


	16. Sabre's Friend,and Return of Evil Sabre

**Note: Aleena the Cat belongs to Fox Fan999 from Fanart-Central! She gave me permission to use her character! **

Sabre arrived back on Paradise Island. He stopped on the sandy beach,there were people there. They all were scared stiff. Sabre walked off the beach,not looking at the people. He walked to the forest. He ran into the thick forest,he slowed down to a walk. "Could Sabrina be right? Can I possibly be good to the world?" He soon arrived at his old home. The bonfire was out,everything looked different to him. He sighed and looked around. He didn't see anything,he sighed and walked away from the area. after a while of walking,he got out of the forest and entered Paradise City. The city was crowded with people. As Sabre was walking though the allies,he saw a yellow blur pass by him. Sabre stopped walking. The blur jumped onto a fire escape ladder and looked at him,it was Sabretooth. "Father?" Sabre didn't answer,he sighed and continued walking. Sabretooth jumped down from the ladder and followed Sabre cautiously. Sabre stopped walking. "Why are you following me,Sabretooth?" Sabretooth stopped walking and held his fists up. "Don't try to fool me,father! I know what you're up to! You won't get away this time!" Sabretooth jumped at Sabre. Sabretooth launched a punch at him,but Sabre caught his fist. "Do not try to hit me,Sabretooth. I do not wish to harm you." Sabre let go of Sabretooth's fist and continued walking. Sabretooth was confused,but he ran at Sabre with another fist. Sabre stopped walking and used his arm to block Sabretooth's assult. "I already told you,I don't want to hurt you. Now,leave me be." Sabretooth backed away,confused. He growled and tried to kick Sabre,but the older hedgehog jumped away. Sabretooth ran at him again,he jumped in the air and vanished. Sabre stood still,he held his arm up right where Sabretooth launched a kick. Sabretooth reappeared and was panting heavily. It took a minute for him to regain his breath. "Father,what are you doing here?" Sabre looked up at Sabretooth. "I don't know." Sabretooth looked at Sabre's face,it was different. "Father,what happened to you?" Sabre turned around. "Why do you want to know? This has nothing to do with you." Sabretooth sighed. "Well,you've never been like this before. It's very unlike you to act this way." Sabre was getting aggrivated. Suddenly,something shiny caught his eyes. He looked to his right and saw a yellow chaos emerald in a pile of cardboard boxes. He walked over to it and picked up the emerald. It was glowing brightly. He looked at Sabretooth,he was slightly injured from the assults he did. Sabre tossed the yellow emerald to Sabretooth,he caught it. "Here,use it to heal yourself. You didn't have to hurt yourself like that. You attacked me for no reason. I must go." Sabre turned around and started walking away. "Father,wait!" Sabre stopped walking. "What is it now?" Sabretooth walked to him and stood in front of him. "Are you the good Sabre,or the bad Sabre? I must know." Sabre sighed. "I am the good. I am no longer evil. I must prove it!" Sabretooth looked at his face. "Father,I wish for you to see mother." Sabre froze. "Why? Why do you wish me to see the person I hurt the most?" Sabretooth looked at the ground. Before he could answer, Sabre started walking away again. "I understand. Sabretooth,take me there." Sabretooth nodded. He walked to the ladder he was on,he started jumping from level to level. Sabre followed closely. They continued jumping until they got to the roof. Both hedgehogs were on top of an abandoned hotel. Sabretooth ran to the edge of the roof and jumped off. Sabre jumped off behind him,they both landed on the roof of another building. Sabretooth and Sabre ran off that roof and landed on another roof. They jumped across several more buildings before Sabretooth stopped in front of a tall skyscraper. Sabre stopped and looked up the building. Sabretooth started running again,he ran down the building and onto the street. Sabre followed him. They quickly ran across the busy street and started running up the side of the skyscraper. They kept going higher until they were at the top floor. Sabretooth ran through an open window. Sabre followed him. Sabretooth walked through a long hallway. "Be careful,father. You don't want to scare her." Sabre nodded as they stopped in front of a door. Sabretooth opened it and looked around. Sabre stayed at the door. Sabretooth walked around the large room. "Mother?" A tall figure walked out. "Sabretooth?" She suddenly saw Sabre at the door. She gasped and stepped away. "No! Sabretooth,get him out of here! He's going to kidnap me again!" Sabretooth ran to her. "Don't be scared! He won't hurt you!" Marie turned around and started running. She went into her room and locked the door. Sabretooth ran to the door. "Mother,please come out of there! He won't hurt you!" The door unlocked and cracked open. "How am I supposed to believe him?" Sabretooth opened the door. "Just trust me. I'll be watching him." The door opened. Marie slowly stepped out and looked around. She walked around the corner,she saw Sabre standing by the front door. "What do you want with me?" Sabre sighed and looked at the floor. "I came to apologize for my actions to you. It wasn't my fault,I was being controlled." Marie stepped out. "How am I supposed to believe you? You kinapped and molested me 15 years ago! I can never trust you!" Sabre sighed. "I know that,it wasn't my fault that happened. I was being controlled by my own dark side! But now I have no dark side." Marie looked at his face,she can tell that he isn't lying. "You are speaking the truth." Sabre looked up. "Yes,and I want to say,I'm sorry." Marie slowly walked to Sabre. "Sabre the Hedgehog,I can see in your eyes that you have no darkness within you. I see that your heart is pure!" Sabre looked up at her. "It is?" Marie nodded. "Yes,and from that,I forgive you." Sabre smiled. "Are you sure?" Marie nodded. "So,where are you going to go?" Sabre sighed. "I don't know." Marie looked around. "You know, I do have plenty of rooms in the hotel you can stay in if you want." Sabre shook his head. "No,I need to find a place of my own,a place where I can be happy. Perhaps I should stay in the forest,I've been there my whole life,so I may as well stay there the rest." Marie and Sabretooth smiled. Sabretooth walked up to Sabre. "I suppose we will be seeing each other often." Sabre smiled. "We will,son." Sabretooth smiled. Sabre started walking out of the hotel. He jumped out of the open window and vanished. He reappeared just outside the city a few seconds later. He suddenly heard a scream. He turned around and saw a gang of robbers attacking a bank. There were many police cars there surrounding the building. There were five men in black outfits,with many bagfulls of money. One of them grabbed a blue cat woman,she was wearing a pink dress with pink boots and a golden necklace on her neck,she had long blue hair and was in her late 20's,she was screaming for her life. "Let me go!" The robber chuckled. "You will make a fine hostage,it's curtains for you if you try to get away!" He held her at gunpoint,pointing a silenced pistol at her head. The woman had tears in her eyes,she surrendered. The police backed away as the robbers walked out of the building. "If you take one of us,you take the woman with us!" The police pointed their guns at the lead robber. The chief had a megaphone. "Everyone stand down! Lower your guns!" The other police lowered their guns and backed away. The lead robber walked up to them. "Much better,now I'll take this lovely lady with me! Guys,let's go!" The lead robber held the cat woman as he ran into an alley,the other four men followed him,aiming their guns at the police. Sabre watched as the gang disappeared in the dark alley. He heard the woman screaming for help. Sabre growled and ran after the gang. The police watched as the yellow blur went into the alley. Sabre saw the five member gang running around a corner,the fifth member saw Sabre and stopped running. He pointed his gun at Sabre. "Stay away,you freak!" Sabre growled. "Let the girl go!" The man aimed at Sabre and shot. Sabre easily dodged the bullet. The man growled and shot multiple times,but Sabre dodged them. He ran at the man and punched him. The man fell to the ground. Sabre walked to him and picked him up. He started running around the alley,he saw the other four members at a dead end,trying to open a locked door. Sabre walked to them with the unconcious man. The gang saw Sabre and turned around. They pointed their guns at the hedgehog,the lead member pointed his gun at the cat woman's head. Sabre growled. "Release the woman!" The lead member laughed. "So,you must be Sabre. I'm not surprised,what do you want with me?" Sabre put the unconcious robber on the ground. "Return the money!" The lead member grinned. "So,you want to stop me?" Sabre growled. The lead member growled. "Boys,kill him." The three men ran at Sabre. They started shooting their guns. Sabre easily dodged the bullets and punched one of the men. Sabre ran at the lead gang member and grabbed the blue cat woman. The leader growled. "Give her back! She's my hostage!" The woman screamed as she was carried to the other side of the ally. Sabre gently put her down and turned back to the robbers. The woman was in shock,she stayed there,afraid to get shot. The gang members growled and started shooting at Sabre. The hedgehog quickly moved out of the way. The lead robber ran at Sabre,he tried to punch him,but Sabre grabbed his arm and twisted it. The robber screamed in pain and backed away. "Kill the woman!" Everyone started shooting at the cat woman. Sabre quickly ran to her and picked her up,he jumped out of the way. The woman screamed again. The robbers started shooting at him. Sabre suddenly felt a strong pain in his arm. He stopped running and put the woman down,he looked at his arm,he was shot. He was groaning in pain,he fell to his knees,holding his arm and panting heavily. The robbers walked to him and pointed their guns at him. "Are you ready to die,hedgehog?" Sabre heard the word,the one word that he once wished for. Sabre's anger grew quickly,he felt the cold metal of the guns on his head. "No,I will not die." Sabre quickly knocked the guns out of the robber's hands. They all backed away. Suddenly,the leader ran to the cat woman and grabbed her. "No! Get away from me!" Sabre gasped. The leader pulled out a pocket knife and held it to the woman's neck. "You get close to me,and the lady loses her head!" Sabre growled. He jumped in the air and vanished. The lead robber looked around. "Where'd he go?" Sabre reappeared behind the robber,he quickly reached out and grabbed the robber's knife. The leader gasped and let go of the cat woman. Sabre caught her and gently set her down. Suddenly,a swat team of police ran into the ally. The robbers gasped as they were captured and handcuffed. Sabre picked up the young woman and vanished. The police ran to the area. "Was that Sabre?"

In the forest,Sabre reappeared with the young blue cat. He gently put her on her feet. "Are you alright?" The cat rubbed her head and looked around. "Yes,I think I'm okay. You saved my life!" She looked up at him,she gasped and backed away. "You're Sabre! Please don't hurt me!" Sabre backed away. "Do not be afraid,I will not harm you." The cat calmed down. "You won't?" Sabre looked at her. "No,I only want to protect people." The cat gasped. "Really? I thought you threatened to destroy the world!" Sabre sighed. "I did,but not anymore." The cat smiled. "So,you only want to protect people? What made you do that?" Sabre turned around and sat down. "My sister,Sabrina,told me to find my own place in the world,so I decided to help people,to pay for the wrong things I have done." The cat smiled. "Wow,I know you are Sabrina's brother,so I shouldn't be mean to you. Thank you for saving me." She looked at Sabre's arm,it was bleeding. She gasped. "What happened to your arm?" Sabre looked at the small hole in his arm,he saw a small bullet poking out,he pulled it out. "It's nothing." The cat ran to him,she looked at the bullet. "But you were shot,you could die!" Sabre stood up. "I am immortal,I can never die." The cat smiled. "Alright,I just don't like to see people get hurt,I'm a nurse at the hospital. My name is Aleena." Sabre chuckled. "Yes,I remember seeing you last night. You helped my sister." Aleena smiled. "I know. I saw you standing outside after you brought Sabrina in. You saved her life,you know. If you hadn't brought her there last night, she and her babies wouldn't have survived." Sabre smiled. "You saved her,too." Aleena giggled. "I've saved many lives like that,Sabre. It's my job!" Sabre chuckled,but them he looked at her. "Why did that lead robber kidnap you like that?" Aleena sighed. "That man is a black cat named Black Jack. He was my love about a few months ago,but he betrayed me! I found out that he was robbing banks and stealing,so I left him. Now he wants to take me back as his bride,he won't leave me alone!" Sabre sighed. "At least he didn't get you. He could have killed you back there. Don't worry,the police got him and his gang,you're safe." Aleen sighed. "I know,but what if he gets out of jail? He'll go after me again!" Sabre smiled. "Don't worry,as long as I'm around,he won't bother you." Aleena smiled. "Thanks,Sabre. It's getting dark,I need to go to work. Um,how do I get out of this forest?" Sabre pointed to a small trail. "That path should take you to the park,it's not very long." Aleena turned around and started walking down the path. "I'll probably see you later,okay?" Sabre smiled. "We'll see." Aleena smiled and ran at normal speed down the trail.

The next morning,Knuckles woke up,he saw that he was still on the couch. He also saw that Rouge was gone. Knuckles sat up and stretched. He stood up and walked to the kitchen where everyone was. Sakura walked by Knuckles with some mail. She was looking at a letter she found,she gasped. "Mom,there's a letter for you!" She walked to the table and gave the small letter to Christina. She read it.

"Princess Christina Ark,you and your family are requested at Forest Village. The king and queen have unexpectedly passed away,you are hereby proclaimed as the new queen of Forest Village."

Christina gasped. "Oh no,my parents passed away! Tails,Sakura,we have to go to Forest Village right away!" Tails stood up. "Alright,let's go!" Sakura nodded. The three kitsunes ran out the front door. Sonic and the others stayed there. Knuckles walked to the front door. "I need to get back to Angel Island. I'll catch ya later,Sonic!" Sonic grinned. "You,too,Knuckles!" Knuckles ran out the door.

On Paradise Island,Tails,Christina,and Sakura arrived near Forest Village. They could see the entrance to the village. Christina started running into the area. they all saw many guards walking through the area. One of the guards saw the three kitsunes. "Princess Christina! We have awaited your arrival!" Christina stopped in front of them. "Where's my father?" The two guards turned around. "We'll take you there. Follow us!" They started walking towards the tall building. After a minute,they arrived at the room. Christina ran inside. She saw what looked like a funeral ahead of her. She ran very fast towards it. She stopped in front of the crowd of villagers. They let her pass to the middle. She saw a two coffins,made of solid gold,engraved,were the king and queen's names. Christina had tears running down her face. "No,father! Mother!" She fell to her knees. One of the villagers ran up to her. Christina stood up. "What happened to them?" The villager was very old. "Princess,they have died of unnatural causes,something supernatural. We have found traces of chaos energy around here,somebody has set a curse on us! Many of our villagers are dying one by one,and now it has affected the king and queen. We now have no ruler,but you are the princess,you and your family will become the new king and queen. We are trying our best to stop this curse!" Christina stopped sobbing. "A curse? There are no such things as curses!" The old fox sighed. "There are curses that roam here on Paradise Island and nowhere else,for this one,we have no remedy to rid us from this curse. Soon it will affect the city people and maybe you,too."

On Angel Island,Knuckles has just returned to the Master Emerald,he enlarged it,it was strangely glowing brightly. Suddenly,the emerald shattered! Knuckles gasped as a bright light covered the island. He suddenly heard a dark laughter as the light faded away. Knuckles looked and saw evil Sabre. "Well,well,well,guardian! It seems I broke your precious emerald! Now that their powers are gone,I can survive out here! And this little trick I know,the Chaos Curse! I will kill every person on Paradise Island,and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Knuckles growled. "I suppose you must be the Evil Sabre,aren't you?" Evil Sabre chuckled evily. "I don't think so,guardian! You can just call me,Slash! And you'll be the first to try out my Chaos Curse!" Knuckles gasped. Slash suddenly shot a small red beam at Knuckles,he was hit. Knuckles groaned in pain as he fell to his knees. Slash chuckled as he walked to the weakened echidna. "The Chaos Curse will make your death a slow and painful one! Now,I must destroy my traitor body,Sabre,for putting me into that pathetic Master Emerald! Oh,and I hope to see your fate when this island falls into the ocean!" Knuckles got back to his feet and gasped when the floating island started shaking. He suddenly saw Rouge land on the island. "Knuckles,what's going on?" She saw Slash and gasped. "I thought we beat you!" Slash grinned. "I don't have to deal with you two now,I have much better things to accomplish!" Slash jumped in the air and vanished quickly. Knuckles was about to jump and glide,but his leg got a sudden sharp pain. Rouge ran to him. "Are you alright?" Knuckles tried to get up,but he felt extremely weak. "Hurry,we...got to...stop him..." Suddenly,the island started shaking and falling. Rouge picked up Knuckles and flew off the island right before it fell into the ocean. Rouge landed on a grassy cliff and gently put Knuckles down. Something shiny suddenly caught Rouge's eyes,she turned around and saw a shard of the Master Emerald. She picked it up. She turned back to Knuckles,he was still trying to get up. He gave up. Rouge handed him the green shard. "Here,you'll need this." Knuckles gasped. "The Chaos Curse! Slash has the Master Emerald's power!" Rouge gasped. "So,he has control over the chaos emeralds and elemental emeralds,right?" Knuckles sighed. "No,he only has control over the chaos emeralds,but the elemental emeralds are too powerful for him to control. But if he get hold of all the chaos emeralds,he'll be able to control them!" Rouge gasped. Knuckles's breath was getting short. "Rouge..take me to...Sonic's house." Rouge nodded and gently picked up the weak echidna. She started flying towards Station Square.

On Paradise Island,Sabre was sleeping in a low-branched tree. He heard a small twig snapping. He opened his eyes and saw Aleena walking through the small trail,she was holding a small bag. "Hey,Sabre. I just wanted to see how you are doing." Sabre sat up and jumped out of the tree. "You came back." Aleena smiled and sat down by the fire. She suddenly heard a growling sound. She turned to the source,it was Sabre. She giggled and pulled out her bag. "I knew you might be hungry,so I bought some fruit on the way here!" Sabre walked to her and sat down. "Thank you." Aleena reached into her bag and pulled out a red apple,she handed it to Sabre. He took it and bit into it,he could tell that she washed them. Aleena pulled out a green apple and bit into it. Sabre finished his apple quickly and tossed the core into the bonfire. He looked to Aleena. "Why are you doing these things for me?" Aleena finished her apple and threw the core in the fire. "Because,you saved my life! If you are being nice to me,then I'll do something nice back to you! It's what friends are for!" Sabre became confused. "Friends?" Aleena nodded. "Yeah,we're friends! You deserve to be my friend because you saved me!" Sabre gently pulled another apple from the bag. "Really? Do you really think I deserve this?" Aleena smiled. "Of course you do! Besides,friendship is the best ways to get people to not fear you!" Sabre smiled and bit into his apple. "I guess you may be right." Suddenly,Sabre heard a rusting sound,he quickly got to his feet and looked around. Aleena stood up. "What is it?" Sabre growled and looked around. "Somebody is here,I can feel it." Aleena looked around and shivered. She suddenly heard the rustling,she shivered. "It's close!" Sabre looked around again. "Stay calm. I'll take care of this." The rustling was getting louder and closer. Sabre turned to the left. "Stay here." He darted into the forest. Aleena stayed by the fire.

Sabre ran at supersonic speed through the trees. He jumped into a large tree and looked around. He heard a dark chuckle. Sabre gasped. "No,it can't be!" Suddenly,he was struck from behind. Sabre fell out of the tree and got back to his feet. He saw a yellow blur run past him,it stopped by a tree. It was Slash. "Hmhmhmm,we meet again!" Sabre growled. "I thought you were destroyed!" Slash grinned. "I'm afraid not,my little pet. I'm going to reclaim my body and destroy this pathetic planet!" Sabre became enraged. "I am not your body! And there is no way you are hurting these innocent people!" Slash chuckled and jumped at Sabre at a high speed. "Your body is mine!" Sabre jumped out of the way,but Slash jumped at him as soon as his feet touched the ground. Sabre didn't react in time as Slash's body collided with his. Suddenly,Slash was thrown back at a tree. Sabre got back up and looked at his hands. "Did I just do that?" Slash got back up and growled. "No! How could this be? I can't control him!" Sabre was also confused,he suddenly remembered he was given immortality by Sabrina. He grinned. "Looks like my sister was right! Looks like you can't control me,my evil copy!" Slash growled and launched a kick. Sabre jumped over the kick and punched Slash. The hedgehog flew at a tree and fell. He looked around and saw Aleena by the fire. He grinned. "Well,at least I can get a new body!" Sabre stopped running and turned to Aleena,she was watching from behind one of the trees. "No! Get away from here!" Aleena saw Slash running at her. She covered herself and screamed. Sabre ran in and stood in front of the girl. Slash was thrown back again. He was starting to feel weak,he held his arm up. "I'll be back for my body,just wait and see!" He jumped in the air and vanished. Sabre growled and looked around. "No,he got away!" He calmed down after a minute. He felt a strong pain in his back from Slash's first attack. He fell to the ground. Aleena calmed down and ran to him. "Sabre,are you alright?" Sabre makaged to stand up. "Yes,I think I will be okay. You should know better than to get in a fight,he could have hurt you." Aleena smiled. "You saved me again! Thank you so much." Sabre started walking back to his bon fire,Aleena followed him closely.

At Sonic's house,everyone was relaxing. Sonic was about to go running,he opened the door and saw Rouge carrying a very weak Knuckles. Sonic gasped and let them in. "Knuckles,you're a mess! What happened?" Rouge set Knuckles on the couch. "Evil Sabre,he's back! He just attacked Knuckles,he needs to be healed,now!" Sonic whisteled loudly,everyone ran into the room. Sonic looked around for Sabrina,he saw her in the back of the crowd. "Sabrina,Knuckles needs to be healed,pronto!" Sabrina walked in and quickly used her powers to heal Knuckles. After a minute,he slowly woke up. "The Chaos Curse! Evil Sabre escaped from the Master Emerald!" Everyone gasped. Knuckles slowly sat up. "He came out of nowhere! He put the Chaos Curse on me!" Rouge walked up to him. "Yeah,he also shattered the Master Emerald,giving Evil Sabre it's powers! He almost killed Knuckles!" Sonic growled. "Do you know where he went?" Rouge and Knuckles nodded. 'He said that he was going to paradise Island to go after Sabre,he wants revenge!" Suddenly,the door opened. Tails,Christina,and Sakura ran inside. "Sonic,we have to leave." Sonic and everyone else gasped. "What? Why?" Christina walked up to them. "My parents passed away from some sort of curse! I have to be the new ruler,or else my village will fall! Everyone has been dying from a strange curse,not it got my mother and father. You guys can't come to the village anymore,we cannot allow anymore visitors." Everyone gasped. "Okay,go to the village and do your thing,we need to stop Evil Sabre! Everyone with me?" Everyone nodded in agreement. Knuckles stood up and walked to Sonic. "Sonic,I need to recover the pieces of the Master Emerald. If it gets put back together,then Evil Sabre will be gone." Sonic nodded. "Alright,you will go get the Master Emerald peices." Rouge walked up to Knuckles. "Need any help?" Knuckles growled. "No,I'm fine by myself!" Sonic chuckled. "Sorry,knucklehead,but Rouge has to go with you so you can get those peices faster!" Knuckles grumbled. "Fine,but if she tries to take them,it's over!" Rouge smirked. "Yeah yeah,quit your babbling! Let's get going before Evil Sabre hurts someone!" Knuckles nodded,both ran out the front door. Sonic turned back to the others. "Alright,guys! We need to try our best to sidetrack Evil Sabre while Knuckles and Rouge get the pieces of the Master Emerald! Amy,you can watch Ember and Frost while we're out!" Amy nodded. "Okay,I will." Sonic stood up,as well as everyone else. "Alright,guys,let's go!" Everyone darted out of the house at supersonic speed.

**In the next chapter: Sonic and friends go to Paradise island to search for Evil Sabre (a.k.a. Slash),also,Knuckles and Rouge start their search for the Master Emerald shards! Will they survive? Find out in the next chapter! C ya!**


	17. A Village Safe Once More

**Note: Lola the Hedgehog belongs to my good friend,Inuyashasgirl179 from Fanart-Central! She gave me permission to use her character!**

Sabre was slowly walking back to his bon fire in the forest. Aleena was walking by him,making sure he doesn't hurt himself. Sabre has just finished fighting Slash,the evil hedgehog has escaped and is on the loose. Sabre was slightly injured from the battle. The two finally reached the bon fire. Sabre walked to a tree and sat down by it. He suddenly got a sharp pain in his arm. Sabre looked at it,the bullet hole from the cat gang,it was open and bleeding. Aleena saw this and gasped. "You're bleeding again. I should go get some bandages for that." Aleena quickly ran through the trail and into the city. Sabre sighed. He sat there for ten minutes before Aleena returned with some bandages. She ran to him and looked at his wound. She had a small white box. She opened it and pulled out several bandages and a small bottle. She pulled out a small cloth and opened the small bottle. Sabre was curious. "What are you doing?" Aleena put the cloth on the mouth of the bottle and tilted it,she took the cloth off. "I'm just going to put this on your arm so that wound doesn't get infected. It will sting,so don't move if it hurts." Sabre nodded. Aleena put the cloth on his arm,Sabre felt the painful sting. He flinched,but didn't speak. Aleena kept the cloth on him while she pulled out the bandages. "You know,you need to be more careful while fighing! You nearly got killed out there!" Sabre calmed down after the sting faded away. "I could have got him,but he somehow got stronger! I don't know what it is,but I'll find out soon enough." He felt pain in his arm again,he groaned. Aleena took the cloth off him. "Stay still,I'm going to put the bandages on." Sabre calmed down and sat still. Aleena started wrapping his injured arm with some white bandages. Sabre kept as still as he can,trying to resist the pain. After a few minutes,she finished wrapping the wound. She wiped her forehead and smiled. Sabre didn't feel anymore pain,he sat up and looked at his arm. "It feels better." Aleena stood up and picked up her things. "It should heal in a few days,just don't take it off or be too rough on it,or it will get worse." Sabre stood up. "Thank you for helping me." Aleena smiled and put the white box by a tree. Sabre sighed. Suddenly,several blurs blew past him. Sabre gasped and growled. A yellow blur stopped by the fire,it was Sabrina. Sabre calmed down. "Sister,it is you." Aleena calmed down. Sabrina walked to Sabre. Sapphire,Shadow,Sonic,and Speedy walked into the area. Sabrina looked around. "Sabre,did you just try to kill Knuckles? Did you break the Master Emerald?" Sabre was confused,he backed away. "Sister,what are you talking about?" Aleena walked to Sabrina. "Did something happen?" Sabrina turned to her. "Yeah,my friend,Knuckles was just attacked and almost killed by Slash,I'm just making sure this isn't him. Sabrina saw the wrapped wound on Sabre's arm. Sabre turned away. "He just attacked me. He tried to get my body,but your immortality kept him away from me." Sabrina smiled. "I'm so glad you didn't do it. Do you know where he went?" Sabre shook his head. "No,but he tried to get Aleena's body. Luckily,he didn't." Sabrina sighed with relief. "Okay,do you think you can help us defeat Slash?" Sabre walked to Sabrina. "Alright,I'll help you,but we'll have to bring Aleena with us." Sabrina walked to Aleena. "Do you want to come with us? It's pretty dangerous." Aleena thought for a moment,then she shook her head. "No,I don't want to risk getting killed out here. I'll just go home and stay." Sabrina smiled. "Alright,go home where it's safe until we get back." Aleena nodded. "Okay. Tell Sabre to be careful,okay?" Sabrina smiled. "You seem to care about him alot,don't you?" Aleena nodded. "That's because he saved my life yesterday!" Sabrina nodded. "Hm,very interesting. Okay,get home before it gets late." Aleena nodded and ran though the trail back home. Sabrina turned back to the others. "Okay,are we ready to do this?" Everyone nodded. Suddenly,a yellow blur ran into the area and stopped. It was Sabretooth,he was panting very heavily and injured. "Father...we were....attacked..." He suddenly collapsed. Sabre ran to him. "Sabretooth!" Sapphire ran to him and quickly used her powers to heal him. Sabreooth slowly woke up and got back to his feet. Sapphire stood up. "Sabretooth,what happened?" Sabretooth rubbed his head and growled. "Father,Slash attacked me and mother! He came out of nowhere and took mother! I couldn't stop him!" Sabre growled and pounded his fist on the ground. "No,he will not get away with this!" He stood up and looked around. "I'm going to retrieve Marie! Sabretooth,come with me! Sabrina,let's go." Sabrina and he others nodded. Sabre and everyone else dashed off into the forest at supersonic speed.

"Please,let me go!" Marie was being helplessly carried by Slash through the city. She was crying for her life. "Sabre,please let me go! I trusted you!" Slash only grinned as he continued running recklessly through the city streets. "Silence,woman!" Suddenly,a yellow blur stopped in front of him. Slash stopped running and growled. Sabrina was standing in front of him. "Put the girl down!" Slash grinned. "No chance! I will get my body soon enough! Since I can't control yours,I can just destroy you!" Sabrina jumped at him,launching a punch. Slash jumped out of the way before she hit. Slash was suddenly tackled by a yellow blur,making him drop Marie. Marie fell to the ground,unconcious. Slash got back up and saw Sabretooth growling at him. Slash grinned and suddenly pulled out a shiny green rock. Sabrina gasped. "A shard of the Master Emerald! You were the one who attacked him!" Slash grinned and gripped the shard tightly. "Yes,and I plan to kill every living thing on this planet,starting right here! I've already set my chaos curse on that fox village,and now I'll give it to the city!" Everyone else arrived and gasped. Sabretooth ran to his mother and picked her up. "Mother!" He backed away with her into the crowd of heroes. Sabre walked up to him. "You will not harm these innocent people! I am going to stop you once and for all!" He launched a punch at Slash,but the evil hedgehog jumped away and grinned. Suddenly,a shiny object caught Slash's eye. He turned and saw a yellow chaos emerald being held by Sabretooth. He was using it to heal Marie. Slash grinned and held his hand out. Sabretooth was desperately healing Marie,the emerald was glowing brightly as it's power healed the girl. Suddenly,the emerald surged a negative energy in Sabretooth's hand. Sabretooth backed away and dropped the emerald. His hand was injured,he groaned in pain. "What happened to me?" The yellow emerald suddenly started floating. The yellow gem floated towards Slash. The evil hedgehog grinned as his master emerald powers controlled the chaos emerald. The yellow emerald landed in Slash's hand and glowed brightly. Sabre gasped. "No!" He ran at Slash and launched a punch,but Slash swiftly moved out of the way and gripped the chaos emerald tightly. Everyone gasped as a bright white flash filled the forest. Slash laughed evily as the flash faded away. The yellow emerald was gone,Slash absorbed it and it's power. "One down,six to go." Sonic growled and ran at him with a punch. Slash didn't move as the fist hit,he only grinned. "I can't feel your pathetic punches,but you can indeed feel mine!" He grabbed Sonic's arm and trew him into the air. Sonic landed safely on his feet and growled. "You won't get away with this!" Slash grinned. "You are wrong,blue hedgehog. I will get away and destroy this puny planet! As long as I hold this emerald shard,there is no way your friend will get the master emerald back! I will use the emerald's power to find the seven chaos emeralds. Once I have all of them,I will have obtained enough energy to control those elemental emeralds!" Sabrina and Sabre growled. "You will never get the elemental emeralds!" Slash grinned and closed his eyes. After a few seconds,he opened them and grinned. "I don't have time to mess with you fools,I need to get my emeralds! But first,I need to destroy my former body!" He turned to Sabre and held his hand out. "CHAOS CURSE!!" A small red beam shot out of his hand at light speed. Sabre jumped out of the way,but the beam was too fast for him. He got hit. Sabre screamed in pain as a red arora formed around him. He fell to his knees. Sabrina and the others gasped. Slash started running away into the forest. Sabrina started running after him. "Get back here!" She quickly caught up with him and tripped him with her foot. Slash fell and dropped the master emerald shard. He growled and jumped in the air where he vanished. Sabrina tried to jump after him,but she missed and fell on the ground. She growled and got back up. "No,he got away!" She suddenly heard Sabre screaming in pain. She gasped and started running back to the others.

Out in Station Square,Knuckles and rouge were searching the city for any shards of the master emerald. Knuckles was running through the streets while Rouge was flying in the sky. Knuckles suddenly saw a crowd of people at a small stand. He ran into the crowd and heard a voice. "Come on,come on,people! Win this bet and recieve this very rare and valuable green gem!" Knuckles got suspicious. "Green gem? The master emerald!" He got to the front of the crowd,there was a small man wearing a white shirt,blue pants,and black sunglasses holding up a large shard of the master emerald. "Come on,folks! Place your bets! Guess the right number on the die,and you'll win!" The small man saw Knuckles,he grinned. "Come up here,echidna! Place your bet!" Knuckles grinned and walked up to the man. "I'm winning the mast--er,the emerald! I'm always full of good luck!" The little man grinned. "Alright,guess your number!" Knuckles chuckled and grinned. "Four." The small man grinned and started shaking the cup. After a couple of seconds,he tilted the cup. A single die rolled out and started tumbling across the table. The die finaly stopped at four. The small man gasped. "How could you get that on the first try?!" He got an idea and grinned. "Sorry,bet's over! I keep the gem,and you go home as a sore loser!" Knuckles growled and lunged at the man,but he jumped away and started running with the emerald shard. Knuckles became enraged and started running after him. "You little cheater! Nobody cheats me out of the master emerald!" The little man laughed and ran into an alley. Suddenly,a white bat flew down and landed in front of the man. He stopped running and looked at Rouge. He whistled as he walked to her. "My my my! What a pretty lady I found!" Rouge got an idea,she did a sly smile and walked to him,doing the sweet talk. "Hey,little cutie!" Knuckles gasped. "Rouge,what are you doing?!" Rouge turned to him and winked. Knuckles got the idea and stepped away. Rouge turned back to the thief and smiled. "You look pretty cute with that nice emerald." The man grinned and held the gem out to her. "I got it for you,toots! Take it!" Rouge took the large emerald shard out of his hand and giggled. "I promise you a date." The man smiled. "Alright,gimme a kiss!" He closed his eyes. Rouge smiled. She ran at the man and launched a kick. The man went flying through a window. Rouge walked to Knuckles with the emerald shard. "Here you go,knucklehead! You are so gullible,a midget can trick you!" Knuckles growled and took the gem. "Don't do those things,I thought you were really asking!" Rouge smirked. "Why would I ask a midget to go out,I was fooling him! You are one dumb echidna!" Knuckles growled,but them he sighed and started walking out of the ally. "Let's just go get the other pieces before they get lost!" He started running into the city. Rouge ran after him. "Don't tell me you're leaving me behind!" Knuckles stopped walking and turned to her. "Look,all you do is get in my way! If we want this to get done quicker,I suggest you stay out of my way!" Rouge walked to him and stopped. "But--" Knuckles stopped her sentence. "No buts,get away from me and go home! I don't need your help,so leave now!" Rouge huffed and crossed her arms. "Hmph! Some way to treat a lady! Don't be screaming for help because this team work is over!" She flew into the air and flew away into the sky. Knuckles growled and looked at the emerald shard. "Well,at least I got the shard. It shouldn't be so hard to find the others without her! I'd better keep looking for the others before anyone else finds them!" He started running through the streets as fast as he could.

In the Captal City,Rouge landed in front of the G.U.N. facility. She went to the gates and entered the area. She went into the training area and sat down in the resting area. "That stupid echidna! I knew he would do this to me! I only wanted to help out." She started crying. After a few minutes,she suddenly heard a door open. Rouge stopped crying and looked to the doors,a female pink hedgehog with long pink hair and wearing all black clothing and black fingerless gloves walked to Rouge. "Hi,I'm here for your special training!" She noticed Rouge's expression. "Are you okay? You look like you were crying." She sat down next to Rouge. Rouge stopped crying and looked to her. "I'm fine. Who are you?" The pink hedgehog smiled. "I'm Lola,and I want to be a secret agent!" Rouge smiled. "Okay,I'm on a mission right now,and I really could use some help." Lola smiled. "I can help! I already know the basic secret agent moves!" Rouge smirked and stood up. "Ok,let's get started! I'm looking for some green emerald shards,we may need to travel the world to find them,are you sure?" Lola smiled and nodded. "Sure,I traveled the world many times,I live on Paradise Island!" Rouge smiled. "Well,that's where we're going first! I have some friends there already looking for the shards! And they are fighting someone." Lola smiled and gave a thumbs up. "Sure,I'll help in any way I can!" Rouge smirked and started walking to the doors. "Let's go!" Lola started running by her at supersonic speed. Rouge and Lola were running to Paradise Island.

On Paradise Island,Sabrina was running back to Sabre's home. She arrived and saw Sabre screaming in pain from Slash's Chaos Curse. Sabrina kneeled down next to him. "Sabre!" Sabre was having trouble breathing. "Sister...too...much...pain...can't hold out.....much longer..." Sabrina had her hands glowing black. "Don't worry,I'll heal you!" She put her hand on him and quickly healed her. After a minute,Sabrina's hands stopped glowing,and Sabre started breathing again. He stood up and looked at his hands. "You have healed me! Thank you,Sister." Sabrina stood up smiled. Sonic walked up to her. "Sabre got saved,but Slash got away with the chaos emerald!" Sabrina pulled out a green gem. "Yeah,he got away,but he forgot this Master Emerald shard! We need to give it to Knuckles!" She gave the emerald shard to Sonic,he put it away. "Yeah,but let's go find the other chaos emeralds before Slash gets to them!" Everyone nodded in agreement. Suddenly,a familiar voice was calling Sabrina. Sabrina looked around and saw Sakura running to them. "Sabrina,you have to help us!" She stopped and panted heavily. Sabrina gasped. "Sakura,what is it?" Sakura caught her breath and pointed into the forest. "There is some kind of curse going through our village! Everyone is dying!" Sabrina gasped. "A curse? Oh no! Slash's chaos curse! Sakura,I'll help you!" Sakura grabbed Sabrina's hand. "C'mon,our villagers are dying quickly!" Sabrina nodded and started running with Sakura to Forest Village. Sabrina stopped running and turned to Sabre. "Sabre,come on!" Sabre started running with her and Sakura to the village. Sabretooth looked at his mother. "Mother,are you alright?" Marie slowly started waking up,she sat up and looked around. "Sabretooth! You saved me!" Sabretooth smiled. "No,father saved you." Marie was confused. "But,he kidnapped me,and now he saves me?" Sabretooth shook his head. "No,the one who kidnapped you wasn't father,it was his dark form,Slash. He probably kidnapped you because he wanted a body to control. But you're safe now." Marie stood up and looked around. "Where is Sabre?" Sabretooth pointed to a trail. "He went with Sabrina to Forest Village. Come on,I'll take you home where you're safe." Marie nodded. Sabretooth picked up Marie and started running back to Paradise City. Sonic,Shadow,and the two kids waited for their return.

In Forest Village,Sabrina,Sabre,and Sakura arrived. Sabrina and Sabre gasped at what they saw. There were hundreds of villagers weakly walking to the kings palace. Sakura started running to the palace. "Come on,Sabrina!" Sabrina and Sabre started walking with Sakura. Sabre looked at the villagers. "These poor villagers,could this be Slash's plan,to set the chaos curse to spread all across the world?" Sabrina looked at the villagers,they we're all looking at Sabre with scared faces. "Hm,you could be right,Sabre. That must be how Christina's parents died. But at least Christina and Tails's immortality will keep the chaos curse off them." They both finally entered the palace. There were hundreds of villagers weakly exiting the palace. Sabrina and Sabre ran up to the front where King Tails and Queen Christina sat. Christina and Tails saw Sabrina running in,they both stood up. "Sabrina!" Sabrina and Sabre stopped in front of them. Sabre spoke first. "What happened to these villagers? Did Slash do this?" Tails and Christina gasped. "Sabre! You didn't do this?" Sabre shook his head. "No,but I know somebody who did! He set the chaos curse on your village,and this curse is spreading to the city people!" Christina and Tails gasped. "Oh no! We have to get rid of this curse and cure everyone before it's too late!" Sabrina thought for a moment. "Hm,I could try healing everyone,but I think it will take too much time!" Christina looked to the floor and sighed. "But,if we don't cure them,then it will get to Sakura! She isn't immortal like us,so she can get affected by the curse!" Sabrina gasped. "Hm...I don't know what to do!" Sabre walked to her. "Sister,what if you heal the first villager that was affected? If you heal the original one,then it should heal all the others!" Sabrina perked up. "Sabre,that just might work! If I heal the first affected villager,then it will heal everyone else!" Tails stood up and walked to Sabrina. "But,how do we find the original one?" Sabrina thought for a moment. "I don't know,but maybe the affected villager that was here the longest! if we find the longest living villager,then I'll heal it!" Tails and Christina nodded. "Yeah! You and Sabre can search the village for the original one!" Sabre and Sabrina nodded. They both turned around and started running out of the palace. Sabrina saw a group of villagers near a hut,she started running to them. "Excuse me!" The villagers turned to her,it was a family. "Are any of you affected by the chaos curse?" The villagers shook their heads. "No,but we are some of the very few that were affected." Sabrina thought for a moment. "Hm,do you know any more villagers that are unaffected?" The villagers nodded. "Yes,there is another family on the other side of the village that isn't cursed." Sabrina smiled. "Okay,thanks for the info!" She started running to the other side of the village at supersonic speed.

On the other side of Forest Village,Sabre was looking for the original cursed villager. He only could see weak villagers being tended by their families. Suddenly,a group caught his eyes. Sabre stopped running and walked to the group. The small family saw him and started panicing. Sabre stopped walking,the family stopped panicing. Sabre held his hand out. "Do not be afraid,I will not harm you." The family calmed down. "What is it that you need?" There were five foxes,one mother,a father,a daughter,a son,and a small baby. Sabre loked at them carefully. "I am looking for the first affected villager,do you know who was first affected by the chaos curse?" The two parents and kids shook their heads. "No,nobody knows how this started. A few days ago,everything seemed so peaceful,but one night,five villagers died mysteriously. Soon,more casualties occured,and then,it affected the king and queen." Sabre had a strange feeling,he could feel a very dark energy,and it felt like it was a few feet away from him. He looked at the family,he could sense the strongest energy from one of them. He turned his attention to the small baby,it stared at him in a suspicious way. Sabre gasped. "That child,he is the affected one." The parents held the baby close to them. "What are you talking about?" Sabre growled. "Your child was the first one affected by the chaos curse! It needs to be healed!" The family moved away from him. "Leave our baby alone!" Sabre walked to them. "Give me the child,my sister will heal it and heal everyone else in the village!" The family bagan to panic again. "No!" Sabre growled and backed away. "Fine,then have all the villagers suffer. If that child doesn't get healed,then all of the people of the world will die from that curse." The parents thought for a moment,they sighed. "Okay." Sabre walked up to them. "My sister will heal your child,that will heal all the other people that were affected. Do not worry,your child will be safe." The mother of the baby slowly held out her baby. Sabre gently took the child and started walking away. After a few steps,he saw Sabrina looking at other villagers. Sabre stopped walking. "Sister!" Sabrina heard him and started running to him. She stopped and saw the baby. "Sabre,what are you doing with that baby?" Sabre held the child out to her. "Sister,this child is the affected one! I can sense chaos energy in it! This was the first one Slash affected." Sabrina gasped and picked up the baby,she could feel dark energy in it. "You're right! I'll heal it." Her hands glowed black as she healed the small kit. Suddenly,all the villagers were glowing black as Sabrina healed the child. Sabrina could feel the dark energy fade away as she continued healing the baby. After a minute,Sabrina's hands stopped glowing. Sabre looked around at the villagers,who stopped glowing black. They were moving more lively,and many were reuniting with their families. Sabre turned back to Sabrina. "Sister,it worked! All the villagers are healed!" Sabrina smiled. "You were right,Sabre! Everyone's been healed,and the village is safe!" Sabrina held out the baby fox. "Here,take this baby back to it's family." Sabre gently took the child. "I will." He started walking back to the small family. When he got there,the group was more lively. The two parents saw their baby,they all smiled. "My baby!" Sabre held out the kit to them. The two parents gently took the child and held it close to them. The two parents looked at Sabre. "Thank you." Sabre looked at the lively family. "Your village is safe,me and my sister have stopped the spreading of Slash's chaos curse." The family smiled. "Thank you,Sabre. You have saved us all." Sabre turned away and ran back to Sabrina. Sabre stopped by her. Sabrina smiled. "Thank you,Sabre! You're a hero,you know!" Sabre looked away. "I am no hero." Sabrina giggled. "Yes you are! You saved the world from Slash's chaos curse! Now let's go back to the palace!" Sabrina started running to the center of the village. Sabre sighed. "I am no hero..." He sighed again and started running to the palace. When they got there,they both entered the palace. Tails,Christina,and Sakura were waiting by the doors. Sabrina and Sabre stopped by them. Christina and Tails ran up to them. "Sabrina,you did it!" Sabrina smiled. "No,Sabre's the real hero! He found the first affected villager!" Sabre growled. "I already told you,sister,I am not a hero!" Sabrina looked at him. "What is your problem?" Sabre looked at Sabrina. "I am not a hero,sister!" Sabrina looked at him in a confused way. "Then if you're not a hero,then what are you?" Sabre sighed. "I am a regular person. I am not a hero like you. People respect you and honor you,but me,I don't deserve to be honored or respected." Sabrina sighed. "Sabre,you are like me in many ways,we're siblings,and siblings stay together,like a family! We may not be like our parents,but we act like who we are! People like that way I am,and people like who you are!" Sabre sighed. "I suppose I have to agree." Sabrina smiled. "Good,you have many people who like who you are! You have me,Sabretooth,Aleena,and many others you don't know about!" Sabre sighed. "You may be right sister." Sabrina and Sabre turned back to Tails and Christina. They both smiled. "You both saved the village! Thank you!" Sabrina smiled. "You're welcome,Christina. Do you mind if we bring Sonic and the others for a quick visit?" Christina and Tails smiled. "Of course! We miss you all too much,so we're going to allow all of you to come into our village anytime you want!" Sabrina cleared her throat and pointed at Sabre. Christina smiled. "Yes,even Sabre can be here whenever he wants!" Sabrina smiled. "Thanks! I'll go get the others!" Sabre growled. "This is pointless! I'm going back to the forest! I have more important things to do,like searching for the chaos emeralds!" Sabrina sighed. "We have plenty of time,Sabre! Besides, Knuckles and Rouge are looking for the pieces of the Master Emerald! I'm sure they'll find the chaos emeralds on their way!" Sabre grumbled and walked out of the palace. Sabrina sighed. "Why is he always so stubborn?" Christina walked to Sabrina. "He's probably worried about something." Sabrina sighed again. "He's worried about Slash getting the chaos emeralds! Slash is the other Sabre we found after Sapphire and Sakura split them. He is much darker than this Sabre,and now has the powers of the Master Emerald!" Christina and Tails gasped. "Oh no! Wait,I think we have something that will help you!" Tails pulled out a blue gem. Sabrina gasped. "A chaos emerald!" Tails handed it to Sabrina,she took it and put it away. "Thanks,we need to keep this away from Slash at all costs!" Christina and Tails smiled. "You need to get back to the others before they start to worry about you!" Sabrina gasped. "You're right! I'll have to visit you guys at another time!" Christina and Tails smiled. "Alright,kepp that emerald safe!" Sabrina started running out of the palace. "I will!" She exited the palace and went out of the village. She ran into the forest where Sonic and the others were waiting.

After a minute,Sabrina arrived back at Sabre's home. Sonic and the others were resting by the fire. Sabrina looked around,she didn't see Sabre anywhere. "Where did Sabre go?" Sonic and Shadow stood up. "We thought he went with you!" Sabrina sighed. "He did,but he wanted to look for Slash,so I thought he would have came back here!" Sonic walked to her. "Well,he never showed up. C'mon,let's get going,we need to find the other chaos emeralds!" Sabrina pulled out the blue chaos emerald. Sonic gasped. "Where did you get that chaos emerald?" Sabrina put the emerald away. "Tails gave it to me after me and Sabre stopped Slash's chaos curse! We need to keep Slash from getting this emerald!" Sonic and Shadow nodded. "Right!" Sonic looked around and gasped. "Where's Speedy?" Sapphire looked around. "I don't know! He was here just a minute ago!" Sonic and Shadow looked around,calling Speedy,but there was no answer. Sapphire sighed. "I'll go look for him!" Sapphire started running through the forest.

Out in Forest Village,Speedy was running,looking for Sakura. "Sakura!" There was no answer. He stopped running on the edge of the village,he sat down on a log and sighed. "Where are you,Sakura?" He suddenly heard a familiar voice calling him. Speedy looked around and saw Sakura calling him. Speedy stood up and called her. Sakura heard him and looked around. She saw him and started running to him. Speedy smiled and stood there. Sakura ran to him and jumped into Speedy's arms. "Speedy!" Speedy laughed and hugged her tightly. "Sakura,you're here!" Sakura had tears in her eyes. "Speedy,I missed you so much!" Speedy smiled. "I missed you,too! I thought I'd never see you again!" Speedy pulled away and smiled. "I'd though I should come for a quick visit!" Sakura smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Speedy smiled and hugged Sakura tightly. "Sakura,it feels great to see you again!" Sakura pulled away and smiled. "Same here,Speedy." Speedy looked at her. "I heard that you're the princess of this place!" Sakura nodded. "Yeah,it feels great! I get respected,I get attention,I get jewelry,I get--" Speedy held his hands out. "Whoa,whoa, whoa! If you're a princess,then you're gonna need a prince!" Sakura sighed. "Well,that's the one thing I don't have." She sighed sadly. Speedy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "You still got me." Sakura smiled. "Yeah,you're right!" She giggled and leaned on Speedy's shoulder,she sighed. After a few moments,Sakura got off him and sighed. Speedy looked into Sakura's eyes. "You look more beautiful than the last time I saw you." Sakura blushed and giggled. After a minute,she stopped giggling. She looked at Speedy. They both leaned to kiss,but before their lips met,something grabbed Speedy's ear and pulled him away From Sakura. Speedy yelped in pain. Speedy looked and saw that Sapphire was dragging him. Sapphire let go of his ear. "Speedy,what are you doing here? Sonic's looking for you!" Speedy chuckled. "Relax,Sapphire! I was just visiting Sakura!" Sapphire groaned,but calmed down. "We have to go! We have to go get the chaos emeralds! You can see Sakura when we stop Slash!" Speedy was going to protest,but Sapphire grabbed Speedy's ear and dragged him away into the forest.

**Once again I am very very late and I deeply apologize for all the waiting! People please forgive me! Anyway,in the next chapter: Rouge and Lola meet with Sonic and friends on Paradise Island,also,Knuckles Continues his journey of finding the shards of the Master Emerald,but ends up finding Slash! Will these two clash? Will Knuckles survive? And where is Sabre? Find out in the next chapter! C ya!**


	18. Sabre Captured?

On the shore of Paradise Island, Rouge and Lola have just arrived after they first met at the G.U.N. training facility. Lola panted heavily as she stopped running. "All that running really tired me out!" Rouge let out a small laugh. "Hm, I know a few kids like you that can run like that, but they never seem to get tired, it's just amazing!" Lola gasped. "Really? I was practicing all my life to run this fast and I still want to be even faster!" Rouge started walking toward the forest when she suddenly saw a small shard of the Master Emerald half-buried in the sand. She stopped and picked it up. "Hm, this wasn't so hard to find." Lola walked to her. "What is that?" Rouge turned to her with the shard. "This is what we're looking for! This is a shard of the legendary Master Emerald! One of my former-friends happens to be the guardian of the emerald." She soon sighed sadly and turned away. Lola became worried. "Did something happen between you two?" Rouge nodded and wiped her tears away. "It's nothing to worry about. Come on, we have heroes to help!" Lola gasped. "H-Heroes?" Rouge nodded. "You bet." Suddenly, a yellow blur blew right past them and across the ocean towards Station Square. Lola and Rouge gasped. Lola spoke first after she calmed down. "What was that?" Rouge calmed down and saw that she still had the emerald shard. "It wasn't him, good." She ran into the forest with Lola following close behind.

In the area of Sabre's home, Sonic and the others were patiently waiting for Sapphire, hoping she found Speedy. Sapphire walked in still dragging Speedy by the ear. Speedy was yelping in pain. "C'mon Sapphire, let me go!" Sapphire stopped walking and let go of his ear. "You can see Sakura later, loverboy!" Sonic walked to Speedy and tapped his foot. Speedy did a smile and chuckled. Sonic sighed. "Come on, let's go find the other chaos emeralds." Everyone nodded. Suddenly, a yellow blur ran in and stopped. It was Sabretooth. "I took mother back home, I'll help you any way I can." Everyone smiled. Suddenly, a pink blur ran in, it wasn't stopping and was running right into Sabretooth. "Watch out!" They collided and both fell to the ground. It was Lola who ran into him, she woke up first and saw who she ran into. She jumped up and backed away. Rouge was flying above them, she landed by them. "Lola! Are you alright?" Lola nodded. "I'm fine, but I ran into this guy!" Sabretooth groaned and woke up. Lola gasped. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to run into you I had trouble stopping! Please don't hurt me!" Sabretooth got up. "It's alright." Lola and all the others calmed down. Rouge walked to Sabrina. "This is my new friend, Lola. She's going to help us find the Master Emerald shards and the chaos emeralds." Sabrina nodded. "Alright, she can help us!" Rouge and Lola smiled. Lola walked to Sabretooth. "I'm sorry for running into you like that! I just had a little problem stopping. You ok, whatever your name is?" Sabretooth huffed and turned away. "You don't have to be sorry. And my name is Sabretooth for your information!" Lola backed away. "Take it easy! You don't have to be such a grouch about me not knowing your name!" Sabretooth calmed down and sighed. "Sorry." Lola calmed down. "It's cool." Sabretooth turned back to her. Lola smiled. Sabrina looked around. "Come on guys, we need to find the emeralds fast!" Everyone nodded. Everyone scattered across the island to find more emeralds.

In Station Square, Knuckles was searching the last block for Master Emerald shards. He was close to a museum when he saw a small shard of the emerald in a small cater in the street. Knuckles walked to it and started digging it out. After a few seconds,he pulled the shard and looked at it. "Hmm, this was easy... He smiled and put the shard away. Knuckles started running to the next city, but suddenly a yellow blur ran in and they both collided. Knuckles fell to the ground and quickly got up, he saw that it was Sabre he ran into. The hedgehog quickly jumps up and growls. "You should be more careful, guardian." Knuckles rubbed his head. "Sorry about that, Sabre." Sabre dusted himself off. He suddenly felt Slash's energy closeby. He looked towards a museum across the street from him. "Slash is near that museum, I can sense his energy..." Knuckles looked towards the museum, it was closed. Sabre started walking into an alley next to the building. Knuckles watched him. Sabre looked through a window of the museum and saw a light, he looked closer and saw that it was a light blue chaos emerald in a diamond case. Sabre chuckled. "Guardian, I have found another chaos emerald..." Knuckles gasped and ran to the window, he looked in it and smiles. "Good, but how will we get inside without setting off security alarms?" Sabre suddenly saw something inside the museum and is crept to the emerald. Sabre growled and recognized the figure. "Slash...he got here before us." Knuckles growled. They watches as the figure used a very powerful chop to cut right through the diamond case. The figure quickly grabbed the emerald, then jumped up and vanished. Sabre and Knuckles growled. Suddenly a bright flash appeared right next to them. Sabre and Knuckles were suddenly hit by a powerful kick as Slash appeared. "Hmm...trying to stand in my way again? How foolish." Sabre and Knuckles quickly got back to their feet and growled. Sabre ran at Slash. "Give back the chaos emeralds!" Slash chuckles and swifly moved out of the way. "Hm, such a foolish attempt." He punched Sabre. Sabre flew back into a building and fell. Knuckles growled and ran at Slash. The evil hedgehog quickly jumpd and pulled out the light blue emerald. Sabre and knuckles gasped. Slash chuckled and gripped the emerald, which then started glowing bright. Slash laughed and absorbed the emerald. There was a bright flash, Sabre and Knuckles were blinded. The flash faded away and Slash was now even stronger. Sabre growled. "You will not escape this time Slash!" He jumped at Slash,but the hedgehog quickly moved out of the way. Sabre landed on his feet and growled. Slash chuckled and quickly punched him with great force. Sabre flew at Knuckles and both fell to the ground. They both got back up and they both started launching punches. Slash easily avoided them and grinned. At the same time, several police cars were coming with sirens going off. Slash saw them and chuckled. "I'm off for my next emerald..." He jumped back and vanished. The police arrived and quickly surrounded Sabre and Knuckles. "Sabre, you are under arrest!" Several police grabbed him and put handcuffs on his wrists. Sabre gasped. "No, this is a misunderstanding! Release me at once!" The police were pointing their guns at him. Sabre wanted to escape, but if he did escape, more people would be after him. Sabre sighed and gave in. Knuckles gasped. "Let Sabre go!" Several more police pushed him away. "Leave this to us, Knuckles. Sabre's been wanted for over 20 years for trying to destroy the world, now that he's finally captured, he'll be gone for good!" Knuckles gasped. "No, he isn't trying to destroy the world! You have to listen to me!" The police ignored him and put Sabre in a heavily armored truck. Sabre sighed as the police left, taking him with. Knuckles growled. "I must go tell the others!" He started running to Paradise Island.

On paradise Island , Sabrina and the others were still out searching for the chaos emeralds. Sabretooth and Lola were in the city, while everyone else was in the forest still searching. Sabretooth was searching while jumping rooftop to rooftop. Lola was inside each building,searching every one Sabretooth has jumped on. Sabretooth jumped onto the tallest skyscraber and ran up the side up to the top. Lola ran down and went inside the building. Sabre was looking from the very top of the skyscraper, waiting for Lola to come up.

Lola was on the top floor when she noticed a bright light coming from a room, she looked inside and saw a red chaos emerald in a vase of red roses. Lola smiled and walked in, nobody was inside. Lola walked to the vase and grabbed the emerald. She smiled. "Wow, these chaos emeralds are beatiful..." She suddenly had a feeling someone was in the room. Suddenly, a bright flash appeared, and Slash appeared and shoved Lola out and crashing though a window, she started falling from the 100th floor, screaming for her life and grasping the red emerald tightly. Slash chuckled and vanish, then reappeared outside where Lola was falling.

Sabretooth heard Lola's scream and looked down to see her falling. Sabretooth gasped and jumped after her. They were both falling at high speed. Sabretooth started diving after her and closing in. Lola screamed and gripped the chaos emerald tightly. Sabretooth reached his hand out and tries to reach for her, but she was too far away. Sabretooth went straighter and got close enough to grab her arm. Lola screamed and gripped the emerald tight, and then it started glowing bright. Sabretooth gasped. "Lola no! You're starting chaos control!" But it was too late as both hedgehogs disappeared in a bright flash. Slash saw them disappear and growls. "I'll have to get that emerald at another time..." He jumped up and vanished. After he left, Sabretooth appeared on the ground. He quickly looked around. "Lola?" No answer. Suddenly, a bright flash appeared a few feet above him and Lola fell out on top of him. Sabretooth gasped and groaned as Lola sat on his back. Lola smiled. "Sorry Sabretooth!" She got off him and stood up still holding the red chaos emerald. Sabretooth gasped and looked at the emerald. "Good, you found one of the chaos emeralds!" He took the emerald and put it in his pocket. Lola smiled. "Thanks for saving me, Sabretooth." Sabretooth smiled. "Come on, let's go find the other emeralds before Slash gets to them." Lola nodded and started running through the city with him.

Out by the mountains, Sabrina was alone climbing and searching for anymore emeralds. She was near the peak, she was sensing a chaos emerald closeby. She saw a small cave and went inside carefully. It was pretty dark, but she can see where she's going. After a minute of walking,she arrived in a a large room glittering with crystals and gems. Sabrina gasped and looked around. "It's beautiful here..." She felt the energy very strong, she looked around and saw a purple chaos emerald in a group of amethyst crystals. Sabrina smiled and walked to it,she saw that it was stuck in the crystals. Sabrina sighed and tries to pull it out, but it was stuck. Sabrina then started punching,but the solid amethysts hurt her hands. Sabrina started getting annoyed and her fist glowed black, she launched her strongest punch and the chaos emerald fell out and into her hand. Sabrina sighed with relief. "Finally!" She smiled and put the emerald in her pocket. She started walking out of the cave and back to Sabre's home.

Back in Paradise City, Aleena was doing some afternoon shopping, she had a bag of groceries and clothes in her hands. She hummed a soft tune while she was walking back to her house. She suddenly spotted a red figure running to her, she looked closer and saw that it was Knuckles. He stopped running and panted. "Sabre's been captured..." Aleena gasped. "Captured? By who?" Knuckles regained his breath. "The police, they mistook him for Slash." Aleena gasped. "Oh no..." Knuckles looked around and saw the police cars going towars a highly guarded prison base. Knuckles looked at the base. "That must be where they're taking Sabre..." Aleena looked at the base. "Yeah you're right!" Aleena suddenly got an idea. "Hey Knuckles, do you think you can get me to that prison?" Knuckles gasped. "It's dangerous up there, you'll get captured!" Aleena smiled. "Don't worry, I have a plan." Knuckles shrugged. "Alright, but it'll be your fault if you get caught." Aleena nodded. They both started traveling to the prison base.

**I am so so so sorry! I had a major writers block and I was very busy at Fanart Central and DeviantART! Please forgive me,and I'm very sorry for the chapter being so short! Next Chapter: Sabre is now locked up at a high security prison, and it's up to Aleena to break him out! Will they make it? Also, Rouge goes on the hunt for more master emerald shards while away from the others. Sow now it's 3 chaos emeralds vs. Slash's 2 emeralds, will the others be found, who will get them? Find out in the next chapter! **


	19. Sabre's Escape, Slash's Rise

In the heart of the capital city, Slash sat at the top of the president's office, thinking of his next move. He chuckled coldy. "Those fools don't stand a chance against me. Even though I only have 1 emerald, I am already much stronger than them..." He suddenly stopped. He was sensing 2 emeralds very closeby. Slash jumped down from the roof and walked to a window. Inside was the president, who was watching 5 security guards carry a diamond case inside a giant safe. Slash suddenly caught the flash of 2 chaos emeralds. A security guard walked in carrying a green emerald and a white emerald. Slash grinned. "Perfect..." He watched closely as the guard put the emeralds in the case. The president used a keypad to turn on the security cameras. The guards left with the president following, turning off all the lights on the way out. Slash grinned. "I won't even need my powers to get through this one." He chuckled and vanished. A few seconds later, he reappeared in the middle of the room, not minding about the cameras aiming at him. He slowly walked to the locked safe...

In the security room, the security guards have seen him on the camera monitors. They all gasped. "It's Sabre! Sound the alarms! Call the police!" The chief quickly pushed the alarm button and grabbed his phone. He dialed and waited. "Get me the Paradise Island prison! We have a situation!"

In the Paradise City hight security prison, the warden answered his phone. "Yes?" He waited for the guard to finish talking, then he gasped. "There's no way! We have Sabre locked up here! Yes? Alright we'll check!" He hung up his phone and called in several guards. "Go to the underground prison chambers and make sure Sabre is there!" The 11 male guards and 1 female guard saluted and started marching to the underground chambers.

Back in the capital city, Slash was inside the safe, slowly walking towards the diamond case containing the two chaos emeralds. "Yes..." He stopped in front of the case and grinned. With one quick swipe, the diamond case was shattered, and the chaos emeralds were pulled out. Slash grinned, but was then stopped when he heard the clicking of several shotguns being loaded. "Stop right there, Sabre..." Slash slowly turned to them with a chaos emerald in each hand. "Why officers, I believe you've made a mistake..." The sheriff stepped foward. "Put the emeralds back to where they belong, and get on the ground..." Slash chuckled. "As you wish, officer..." He laughed and gripped the emeralds tightly. The emeralds were quickly absorbed into his hands. The sheriff gasped. "Open fire men!" The officers quickly aimed and started shooting their shotguns at Slash. Slash grinned and stood there. The thousands of bullets were somehow missing Slash. Slash looked as if he was standing there, but in fact, he was dodging so fast, that everyone thinks he's still standing. Slash grinned and vanishes while dodging, leaving the standing image of him lasting a few seconds after. When the image vanished, officers were puzzled...

Outside of the capital city, Slash reappeared and stood on the sandy beach. Those mortals, so weak, so useless. He suddenly saw several blurs running towards him. Sabrina stopped right in front of Slash and looked at him. "I'm guessing you're the one who stole the chaos emeralds from the president." Sonic and everyone else stopped and growled. Slash grinned and stepped back. "You don't need to know, because you're finished!" He clenched his fists and laughed. His hands glowed a slightly red aurora. Suddenly Sabrina started glowing a faint red. Slash was levitating her with his new powers. He threw his fists at at rock. Sabrina was suddenly thrown at the rock at an incredible speed. She crashed and slowly got up. "How did he do that?" Suddenly she felt one of the chaos emeralds she's holding being moved by Slash's levitation. The purple emerald quickly came out and landed right in Slash's hand. "Thank you, Sabrina, for this lovely emerald." He quickly absorbed it into his hand. Sabrina gasped and ran at him. She charged up a dark energy ball and threw it at him. Slash grinned and hit it away with his hand with ease. Sabrina gasped. Sonic started running at him and jumped high for a kick. Slash chuckled and clenched his fist. Sonic was aiming his kick, when suddely a yellow ring of energy wrapped around his body, then two more appeared and wrapped around his upper and lower body, holding him in the air. "Let me go!" He struggled, but couldn't get free. Slash clenched his fist harder, making the rings around Sonic start contricting him. Sonic winced in great pain. "A little help here!" Everyone gasped. Slash made the rings move Sonic over the ocean. Sonic gasped and struggled the best he can,but it didn't work, it only made the rings tighter. Slash grinned. I'll give you a choice, I'll let you either be squeezed to death, or let you drown at the bottom of the ocean. Sonic stopped struggling and sighed. Slash laughed, but was suddenly tackled by Speedy. "You leave my dad alone!" Slash fell, making him drop Sonic into the ocean. Slash slowly got up and glared at Speedy. "You foolish mortal, you will regret that!" He threw a powerful chop at Speedy. The young hedgehog was hit and thrown back several feet. He slowly got up, with a very large cut on his chest. He then looked out to the ocean. "Dad!" He limped to the ocean while bleeding heavily. He started swimming fast, hoping to get to his father before he drowns. He saw Sonic sinking, and knocked out. Speedy swam down as fast as he could and grabbed his father's hand. He tried to swim up, but Sonic was too heavy for him, and he started sinking. Speedy was running out of air, he struggled harder and harder, but he continued sinking. Speedy suddenly blacked out when he ran out of air...

Back on the beach, Sapphire became worried about Speedy and Sonic. "Oh no..." She ran towards the water and dived in, swimming very fast. She saw Sappedy's hand just fading away as she saw them hit the bottom. Sapphire grabbed them both and used chaos control. All three hedgehogs disappeared in a bright flash of light...

Slash grinned ad walked to the still out Sabrina. He reached into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out the blue chaos emerald she got from Tails and Christina. "Perfect..." He could feel another emerald in one of the heroes. He looked to Sabretooth. Sabretooth gasped and backed away. "No..." He started running. Slash quickly chased and caught up easily. He used a foot to trip the young hedgehog. Sabretooth fell into the sand and tries to get back up, but Slash puts his foot on him and grins. You won't get away this time, son..." He laughed and took the red chaos emerald from his pocket. Sabretooth growled. "I am not your son!" He instantly got up and kicked Slash off him. Slash backed away and vanished with the red emerald. Shadow growled. "No he got all our emeralds!" Sabretooth sighed. "I'm sorry, I should have been braver..." Sabrina woke up and rubbed her head, she then noticed her pockets were empty. "No! Slash took the other emerald!" Shadow ran to her. "Are you alright, Sabrina?" Sabrina nodded and got up. "I'm fine." Sabretooth walked to her and sighed. "Slash got my red emerald as well, Slash now has 6 emeralds!" Sabrina gasped. "We have to find that last emerald before Slash does!" Everyone nodded and scattered across the whole planet...

Back in the prison, the guards arrived in the underground prison chambers. They walked through the long hall, stopping at cell 122. They used a number code to open the doors. Inside was Sabre, sleeping in the small bed near the wall. One of the guards shot his gun at the wall, waking Sabre. "Alright Sabre, get up." Sabre slowly sat up and sighed. "What is it this ti--" The guard quickly spoke up. "Silence! Where are the two chaos emeralds you stole from the president?" Sabre became confused. "Chaos emeralds? Guards, I didn't steal any chaos emeralds. You must have mistaken me for Slash." The guards aimed their guns at him. "Yeah yeah, another one of your little Slash stories, now give us the emeralds or we'll shoot!" Sabre sighed. "I don't have any emeralds! Listen to me!" The guard growled. "Ready men? Open fire in 3...2...1..." Suddenly the small female guard lashed at the lead guard, leaving heavy scatch marks all over him, knocking him out. Sabre and everyone else gasped. The men now aimed their guns at her. "Fiona, you traitor! How could you betray us?" The female guard snickered. "My name is not Fiona, it's Aleena!" She quickly lunged at the guards, lashing her claws at everyone in sight, quickly knocking them out. They were all down, she looked towards Sabre. The hegdehog gasped and backed away. The small guard walked to him and pinned him to the wall. Sabre gasped. "I'll hurt you if I have to..." The guard quickly covered his mouth with her hand. "Be quiet! Do you want us to get caught?" She uncovered his mouth and sighed, she took off her helmet and smiled. Sabre gasped. "Aleena?" She covered his mouth again with her hand. "Be quiet...I'm busting you out of here." Sabre backed away a little. "This place is heavily guarded, it'll be impossible to get out." Aleena waved her finger. "Wrong. I got a certain red echidna to help us out, he already got rid of the guards." Sabre smiled a little "Then let's go, my sister needs all the help she can get, who knows how many emeralds Slash has now." He picked up Aleena. The cat giggled and blushed a bit before they both vanished. Outside the prison, they both reappeared. Sabre sighed with relief and looked around. "I can't sense any emeralds closeby, not even my sister's." He saw Knuckles running to them, he stopped and panted. Aleena walked to him and smiled. "Thank for your help, Knuckles." Knuckles smiled. Sabre reached in his pocket and pulled out 3 small master emerald shards. "You'll need these." Knuckles took them and smiled. "Just what I'm looking for." Sabre smiled. "I found those emerald shards in the prison." Knuckles put the shards away and ran off. Aleena suddenly saw a bright flash coming from the ocean just a few feet away. "Sabre! I think there's an emerald in the water!" Sabre gasped. "No wonder why I couldn't sense it!" Aleena ran to the water and looked, she saw a yellow emerald shining far below. "Sabre, the water's pretty deep, we might have to swim down there and get it!" Sabre backed away. Aleena looked at him. "Is there something wrong?" The hedgehog sighed. "I...I can't swim..." Aleena walked to him. "Why not?" Sabre walked to the water cautiously. "I was able to swim while Slash was controlling me, but now that he left, he has disabled my swimmiing ability, and now I have to learn it all over again." Aleena smiled. "Well, I can give you a few quick lessons, because if I go there by myself, there may be sharks in there!" Sabre sighed. "There's no time for lessons! We have to get that emerald before Slash finds us and gets it!" Aleena sighed. "Okay..I'll go get it myself..." She took off her shoes and stepped into the chilly waters. She got in and put on her air necklace, which helps her breathe underwater. She swam down several feet, then she saw a school of sharks swimming around the emerald. Aleena gasped nervously. "_Just stay calm...don't let them smell your blood..._" She managed to get into the school and got close to the yellow emerald. She slowly grabbed it and started swimming to the surface. Suddenly, her leg was jabbed by a sharp rock. Aleena gasped and saw she had a small cut, which started bleeding. Aleena gasped and started swimming as fast as she can. The few drops of blood sank down and got to the school of over 10 sharks. They instantly smelled it and started swimming after Aleena. Sabre watched the water carefully, then he saw a shark fin at the surface, then two, and a few seconds later, six. Sabre gasped. "Oh no...Aleena!" He thought for a second. Without any other choice, he dived into the water. He was quickly face to face with a large shark. Sabre punched it, making the shark fly back. Sabre swam down as fast as he could to Aleena. The other sharks were circling her, getting closer each second. Sabre swam at them and punched two away, then grabbed Aleena's hand and started swimming up. The sharks were closing in quickly. Sabre was starting to lose air and got slower. Aleena gasped and took off her air necklace, then offered it to him. Sabre took it and got some air and got back to normal. Suddenlt he felt a very sharp pain as one of the sharks bit into his foot. Sabre winced and managed to get to the surface with the shark still gripping his foot. He limped to the shore and sighed. He grabbed the shark still on his foot and threw it back into the water.His foot was bleeding heavily with deep gash wounds. Aleena gasped and helped him up. "That foot needs to be healed right away!" Sabre managed to stand by himself. "I'll be fine." He limped a little and walked off the beach. Aleena ran after and showed the yellow emerald to him. "I got the chaos emerald!" Sabre took it and smiled. Aleena smiled. "I guess you knew ho to swim after all." She giggled. Sabre groaned and walked away. "Let's just get the others and look for more emeralds." Aleena stopped and sighed. "He's been so uptight lately..." She stayed there and let him go. Aleena started walking to the park.

On the shores of Paradise Island, Lola and Rouge were still searching for the master emerald shards. Lola was getting bored from all the searching, she sat down and sighed. "Are the shards this tough to find?" Rouge shook her head. "Not really, if you're an experienced treasure hunter." Lola sighed. "

I'm kinda starting to miss that Sabretooth guy, he seems pretty nice, even though he's a grouch sometimes." Rouge smiled. "I have the exact same thought for that dumb echidna. Lola, if you like him that much, it's best to keep away from them." Lola became confused. "Why?" Rouge giggled a little. "If you want their attention, let them miss you, it works for me. I bet that knucklehead will be here any moment for me." Just as she said that, Knuckles ran by and stopped. "You again? Give me any master emerald shards you found." Rouge huffed and walked to him. "Why should I? I can just add them to my collection." Knuckles growled. "Traitor!" He ran at her and launched a fast punch, but Rouge flew up high. "You ned to quit being so selfish! Why can't you care for someone besides yourself?" Knuckles growled. "Why should I care about you? You're a thief!" Rouge growled. "I am not a thief!" She broke down crying. Knuckles realized what he did. "Rouge...I'm sorry." He kneeled down by her and hugged her gently. Rouge stopped crying. "All I wanted, was for you to care for me..." Knuckles hugged a little tighter. "I'm really sorry Rouge..." He pulled her up and sighed. Rouge smiled. "Thank you, Knuckles..." Knuckles smiled. "Now, lets finish searching for those emeralds, together." Rouge smiled. "Alright." She pulled out 5 master emerald shards. Knuckles smiled and took them. "Only one more left to fine, the one Slash has." Rouge nodded. "Let get back to Sabrina to see if they need anymore help." Knuckles and Lola nodded and started running towards Station Square.

At Sonic's house, Speedy, woke up in his room. He sat up and saw he had his chest wrapped up in bandages where his cut was. Speedy hopped out of bed an into the party room, where Sonic was resting. He was awake, but still dazed from Slash's attack. Amy saw Speedy and walked to him. "Are you feeling better Speedy?" Speedy nodded and hugged his mother tightly. "What happened to the others? And how is dad doing?" Amy sighed. "We don't know what happened to the others. And Sonic will do fine, he's just still a little messed up from Slash." Sapphire walked to Speedy. "You two would have been shark food if I hadn't have pulled you out of the water." Speedy smiled. "Thanks Sapphire." Sapphire smiled. Speedy ran to Sonic. "You ok dad?" Sonic did a thumbs up and chuckled. "Never better, son...That was pretty brave of you to try saving me..." Speedy chuckled. "I just hope everyone else is alright..." Sonic nodded. "Same here son..."

**I'M BACK! And this time for good! Next chapter: Sabre now holds the last remaining chaos emerald! It's a one on one showdown between Sabre and Slash! Who will win? Find out in the next chapter!**


	20. A New Problem

-1In the capital city, several officers entered the president's office. The few guards from the prison quickly saluted to the president. "Mr. President! Sabre has escaped the prison! We have been ambushed by Knuckles the Echidna and another unknown person in disguise…" The president quickly held his hand up, making the guard go silent. "Bring me the Commander immediately…" The guard looked slightly shocked, but obeyed his order. "Yes Mr. President!" They all saluted and left the office.

Back near the village, Sabrina and the others have arrived, walking into the palace. Christina and Tails were helping to tend the wounded villagers from Slash's Chaos curse. Sabrina quickly ran to Tails. "Tails! We need your help!" Tails quickly turned to her. "Sabrina! What happened? You look all shook up…" Sabrina was weak, barely able to keep on her feet. "Tails, Slash got our emeralds, he has six of them now…" Tails and Christina gasped. "What?" Sabrina tried to sense for emeralds, but she was too weak. "I can't sense the last emerald anywhere…" Christina could feel a chaotic energy moving at a slow pace. "Sabrina, I can feel the emerald's energy…it's in the forest!" Sabrina quickly perked up, also starting to feel the radiant energy. "Hey you're right! But…we won't be strong enough if Slash comes around again, we need your help, Sonic and Speedy are badly hurt and can't fight…" Tails and Christina thought for a moment, then got an idea. Tails quickly ran out of the room and came out with Sakura. "Sakura, we need you to watch over the village while we help Sabrina find the last chaos emerald." Sakura felt nervous and scared. "I guess so…I'm just afraid you will get killed…" Christina walked to her. "Don't worry Sakura, it won't be very long, then this battle will finally be over…" Sakura felt better and smiled: "Thanks mom, I'll do my best." Christina smiled and walked back to the others. They all walked out of the palace, and scattered across the forest.

Back in the forest, Sabre was sitting in a large tree, too much in pain to keep walking, due to the injury in his foot left from the sharks. He was able to stop the bleeding, but he lost so much blood he was feeling lightheaded. Sabre suddenly heard a loud clanging sound, then a light rustle. He looked below to see a small squirrel, tumbling out of what looks like an abandoned building. The little rodent scurried away, very quickly. The building looked somehow familiar to Sabre. He jumped down, groaning a bit in pain, and slowly walked towards the wreckage. There was a large hole in the walls of the metallic structure. Sabre slowly stepped inside, looking around at the familiar machines and objects. "This place looks…so familiar…" He said quietly in the dark room. In the shadows, he was unaware of a small pair of glowing red eyes, watching his every move. The eyes hissed silently, catching Sabre's attention. The hedgehog quickly turned around, watching the eyes. The unknown creature kept hissing, becoming louder and louder each second. There was a sudden clanging behind him, Sabre quickly turned around, seeing a second pair of eyes in the shadows. He started seeing more and more appear right before his eyes. Suddenly Sabre was lunged at by one of the creatures, knocking him down. Sabre quickly gets back up, unhurt. "Who are you?" He waits for a response, but he can hear nothing but hisses and snarls. Another creature lunges at him, Sabre ducks, avoiding the attack. Suddenly there is a shriek coming form the entrance of the building. Aleena is standing there, surrounded by the creatures, which looked like snakes, and only as high as her waist. Sabre gasped. "Aleena!" The cat quickly leaped over the creatures, losing her balance in the land, but was luckily caught by Sabre. "Sabre! A heard a sound and…" Sabre quickly responded. "I know, the same things happened to me." Aleena looked at the glowing eyes. "Agh! What are those things?" Sabre backed away with her. " I don't know, but let's find out!" He reached out and swiped one of the creature, realizing his hand went right through it. What!" He looked at the creature, it multiplied into two. "No…" The two creatures lunched at him, pinning him down with dozens more of them. The force of the tackle knocked the yellow chaos emerald out of his hand, it was thrown into what looked like a power core. Aleena gasped. "Sabre!" The creatures suddenly flew out in all directions, then regrouping and moving towards the power core. Sabre slowly got up, feeling weakened, noticing the emerald is gone. "The emerald! Where is it?" Aleena pointed. "It went in there, and the creatures are going after it!" Suddenly there was a blinding flash that lasted for a few seconds before retreating back into the core, but the core was no longer there. In it's place there was a giant, absorbing the chaos emerald's energy. On the monster's back was the symbol of Dr. Eggman. Sabre gasped. "No! Now I know what they are! Those are one of Dr. Eggman's genetic projects, the Nanoworms! They're supposed to absorb the energy of chaos emeralds and transform into Nanobots and reek havoc among the cities! We got to stop them!" Aleena hid behind him. "How can we? They destroyed the power core, we can't use the computers to find the drawbacks!" The giant Nanobot suddenly roared loudly, shaking the entire forest. This caused both Sabre and Aleena to lose their balance and fall, also causing some trees around them to start falling. One of the huge cedar trees was falling right on them. "Watch out!" Sabre quickly pushed Aleena out of the way of the tree, but was not quick enough to get himself out of the way. The tree crashed down onto him. "SABRE!" Aleena quickly ran over, trying to move the giant trunk, but the tree never budged. "No!" The giant Nanobot was walking away, directly towards Paradise City. There was a sudden movement coming from under the giant tree. "Huh?" Aleena cautiously backed away. Sabre slowly was lifting the tree over him, moving it to the side, limping as he slowly crawled out. "Sabre!" The hedgehog coughed, feeling crushed by the tree, slowly getting to his feet, panting for air. Aleena quickly ran to him and stared in wonder. "Impossible! How could you do that?" Sabre regained his breath. "Dr. Eggman…he genetically enhanced my strength and endurance with the chaos emeralds…" Aleena could still feel the rumble coming from the Nanobot stomping towards the large city. "We have to stop that Nanobot!" Sabre started walking in the destruction, piles of fallen trees and earth. "Then we will! Come on!" He started running towards the city. "It has the chaos emerald, so we have to stop it before Slash sees it!" They both started running toward the city…

Sabrina and the others are just arriving in Paradise city, when they suddenly hear a rumble. Sabrina stopped walking. "What's that rumble?" Everyone else looked around. Tails saw a giant dark figure and gasped. "Ahh! Over there!" Everyone gasped at what they were seeing. At the same time Slash ran past them, not bothering to fight them. Sabrina watched as he ran away. "That was Slash!" Tails noticed something. "Sabrina look! That monster is following Slash! It must be a minion of his or something!" Sabrina nodded. "You might be right Tails, let's follow him!" Everyone nodded and started running after Slash…


	21. Last Chance

-1As everyone was racing towards the Nanobot and Slash, GUN was about to launch their attack on Sabre. "Did you find his location yet?" Asked one of the generals. "No, not yet, but from the massive energy force moving rapidly on Paradise Island, he should be very easy to find." The general nodded in agreement. "Also did any of you find out who it was that ambushed the prison?" Another technician turned around to him. "Not quite yet sir, one of them was Knuckles the Echidna, but the other, we are unable to get enough sources…" The general nodded. "Alright, for now, we'll focus on recapturing Sabre, and locking him down, for good…" There was a sudden bleeping coming from one of the monitors. "Sir! The satellite has found Sabre!" The general quickly rushed to him and looked. "Good, lock onto him and prepare to fire the missiles." Another technician stood. "Sir! What if we miss and the missiles hit in Paradise City?" The general looked at him with a confident grin. "Don't worry, these missiles are technically advanced, so they hit the nearest large energy source, and with Sabre holding 5 of the chaos emeralds, he's the missile's first target." The technician nodded "Yes sir…" The general stood up. "Okay! We got a lock on the hedgehog!" The general walked towards the lead technician and lifted up a small lid covering a red button. "Prepare to die Sabre!" He slams down onto the button. Several missiles coming from the satellite fire down toward earth to their exact location…

The Nanobot roared as it marched toward the nearest energy source, following Slash. As it was following the evil hedgehog, Slash noticed the presence. He stopped running, looking up high to face the giant dark creature. "What is this thing?" The monster roared and stomped, but luckily, Slash jumped up high to avoid falling. He launched himself at the creature with a swipe, but was shocked with chaotic energy as he made contact. "Urgh!" He fell to the ground, not expecting this. "That creature, it has the last chaos emerald!" He grew a wicked grin, clenching his fist. "The emerald is mine!" He charged and launched a beam of energy at the beast. The monster roared and used it's metallic claw like hands to reflect the beam, it shot up into the sky. "Impossible! How could it reflect a attack like that?" He watched s the beam flew out into space. "Slash!" The hedgehog quickly turned to face Sabrina and the others. "Sabrina!" Sabre ran in with Aleena. "Sabrina! That monster is one of Dr. Eggman's experiments! It has the last chaos emerald!" Suddenly there was a sudden sinking feeling coming down on all of them. Tails looked up. "Ahh! Look out! Missiles!" Hundreds of missile were rocketing down right onto everyone. Then they quickly turned, heading toward the giant monster. The Nanobot roared and used it's claws to throw the missiles, directly towards Paradise City, scattering along the way. Tails started flying after them, but it was too late, the missiles hit their new target, Paradise City. "No!" Everyone watched as the large city was destroyed.

"NO! Sir! The Missiles have failed to hit their target!" The general ran to the technician. "What! Wait, what happened to the city?" The technician sighed. "They all hit dead center on Paradise City…" Suddenly there was an alarm sounding. "ALERT! ALERT! Power overload! Power overload! Shut down all energy satellites immediately!" The general looked up. "What the heck is going on!"

At the very same moment, the energy beam the Slash had shot was being absorbed into the energy satellite belonging to GUN. The great energy is too much for the power grid. The satellite explodes, reflecting the rest of the beam back down to earth, causing a blackout on the GUN facilities.

At the same time both forces are now fighting against the giant Nanobot. Slash fighting for the chaos emerald, and Sabrina fighting for the chaos emerald AND the safety of the planet. "How can I stop this thing?" She was suddenly punched by Slash, falling over. "Agh!" Suddenly there was a bright light coming from above them. The chaotic beam was shooting down on them. "Ahh!" The beam hit it's target, the Nanobot's head. The monster roared loudly, unable to take the great energy at such a weak spot. The creature is unable to control the energy, and explodes, tiny Nanoworms scattering everywhere, the yellow chaos emerald flying out into the air. "Sabrina! The emerald!" Christina started flying up high in the sky, attempting to grab the final gem. "I got it!" She grabbed the chaos emerald, almost getting hit by one of Slash's beams. "Ahh!" Slash growled, unable to jump that high to get the emerald. He grew a wicked grin, clenching his fists, starting to change. After a moment, the transformation was done. "Now you will see my true form!" He was a dark red chameleon, wearing what looked like tribal clothing, with ancient markings on his scaly skin. His voice was much more higher, with a much more evil in his voice. "Die!" He lashed out his long tongue after the queen. "Ahh!" He got it around her leg, shocking her with tremendous chaotic energy. "Christina!" Tails yells and flew up to catch her, but was unable to grab the emerald. "No!" Luckily, before Slash could grab it, Sabre leaped up and caught it. "I got it!" He landed and put the emerald away, but was suddenly punched very hard by Slash, knocking the emerald out of his pocket. "No!" The final emerald floated gently into Slash's waiting hand. "Finally! The last chaos emerald is mine!" Sabrina growled and launched a tackle at him, but he vanished before she hit, and fell to the ground. "No! He got the last emerald…" She put her fist on the ground and sighed. Sabre walked up to her and kneeled down next to her. "We still have a chance of stopping him from using the emeralds…" Sabrina looked up at him. "You're right Sabre, we shouldn't give up!" She stood up and looked at the others. "Are you guys still up for it?" Everyone quickly nodded. "Alright, let's go!" Everyone started rushing towards Angel Island…


	22. Loss of Life

-1At the center of Angel Island, Slash has arrived, walking calmly towards the altar. "This is it…" He slowly climbed up the ancient steps, feeling the incredible energy of all seven of the chaos emeralds within him. He stopped in front of where the Master Emerald once was, before he shattered it in rage. Slash closed his eyes, having a light green aurora, letting out all the Master Emerald shards he has collected while searching for the chaos emeralds. He concentrated his energy to the altar as the shards floated gently into their proper places. Once this was complete, he notices some shards are still missing. "Hmm, it seems the heroes have disabled me from releasing my master…how foolish of them!" At the very same moment, Knuckles was standing behind him. "Hey! Stay away from the altar!" With his shovel claw in hand, the echidna launched himself, striking rapidly at Slash, giving it all he had. Amazingly, Slash grabbed the sharp tool with a single hand, clenching it tightly until the metal object suddenly crumples up into a ball of scrap, trapping itself on Knuckles's fist. "What the! Agh!" His powerful fist was being crushed under the hard metal. He tries to pull the hard metal off himself, but it was stuck so tightly. He was feeling so much pain, he ran to a large rock and slammed his trapped fist onto it. Over and over he repeated until the metal finally crumbled off. Also the came out was a shard of the Master Emerald. It quickly became in Slash's mind possession. "Just what I needed…" Knuckles quickly jumped to his feet, launching a powerful kick. "Yah!" The kick knocked the chameleon off his feet, sending the shard flying towards the incomplete emerald. With it's own power, the shard fixed itself into the emerald, completing it. Slash got back to his feet, not fazed by the attack. He grinned, focusing his energy on him, sending a wave of energy at him. The wave was moving so fast, he couldn't react in time, being hit by the powerful blast. "Ahh!" The force of the impact sends him clinging on the very edge of Angel Island. Luckily, the attack didn't damage him much, he easily climbed back up, but nearly falling off the island again as it started rumbling, a sign that the island was on it's way to the sky again. Knuckles climbed back up, able to stand up with the rumbling as the island floated quickly back up into the blue sky and clouds.

At the same moment, Sabrina and Sabre were just arriving at the mountains, then they saw the island rising. "No!" The ran as quickly as they could, but the wooden bridge that held the mountain and island together had collapsed. At once they both had attempted to jump up onto the island. Sabre managed to grab the edge of the island and pull himself up. He tuned around, Sabrina was jumping; she clinged the edge of the island, but the earth gave way. "Ahh!" She was suddenly pulled up by her brother. "Thanks Sabre." The hedgehog pulled her sister up. "Come on! We have to help Knuckles!" Sabrina looked down to see the teens and Shadow, who were unable to jump onto the rising Angel Island. Tails and Christina were flying themselves up, landing on the ground gently. Everybody ran towards the altar, where Knuckles was struggling to fight the powerful chameleon. They were standing a few feet from each other, when suddenly, Knuckles collapsed. He was so exhausted and injured form the fight. "Now…" Slash turned to the altar and climbed the steps. As he climbed the steps, he released the seven chaos emeralds from his body, all of them having an unusual glowing red surge of dark energy. "The emeralds are ready for you my master…" The chaos emeralds slowly floated down onto the master emerald, absorbing themselves into the green gem. "No!" Sabrina ran up the altar, jumping at the red warrior, but just before she was able to hit him, a powerful surge of energy overtook her, throwing her back against one of the altar's pillars. "Agh!" She fell to the ground, feeling somehow very weak from the energy surge. "What's happening to me…?" She looked up, there was a bright red energy light coming from the Master Emerald. Suddenly there was a powerful blast of energy coming form the emerald, red energy spreading across the sky. Slash walked towards the emerald. "Yes my master, rise and show your true wrath!" He was laughing evilly, as the skies of red covered the entire planet. A cloudy dark figure was appearing on top of the Master Emerald, unable to be recognized. It was moments until the energetic red smoke faded off, revealing a pure black echidna, showing ancient markings on his fur and demon-like clothing, and holding what looked like a staff. He looked old and weak, stepping off the emerald, which was now gray and dead, having no energy left. The old echidna took a few uneven steps, looking as if he would fall. Knuckles was shocked. "Who is that?" Slash immediately ran to him, helping him on the echidna's short journey. "Master! I have completed your request…" Slash backed away several feet, not knowing what attack he will do. The old echidna raised his staff, then tapped the base onto the ground twice, the black orb on it's tip starting to glow red with energy. Sabrina slowly got up, having recovered little energy. "What is he going to do?" Everyone watched, confused. Suddenly, the entire island started rumbling violently, cracks appearing instantly. One large crack growing underneath all the heroes until… "AGH!" Sabrina was suddenly struck by a powerful red beam of energy, coming form the ground below. The energy was intense, draining her of all her energy. "Ahh!" All the other heroes were also struck by the same beam, all of their energy taken away by this unknown power. The beams stopped as the entire island started to crumble and fall apart below their feet. Sabrina recovered, but feeling extremely weak as if she didn't have her emerald. She weakly got to her feet picking up Tails, who was unconscious from the intense drain of energy. Sabre was also back up on his feet, also weakened, he picks up the blacked out Christina. Both siblings quickly jumped off the falling island, and safely landing on Red Mountain. They both turned, nearly collapsing from the lack of energy, watching as the beautiful Angel Island, now in pieces, crash into the ocean, sinking. "No!" Knuckles tried to jump out to try to save his emerald, but was grabbed by Shadow. "It's too late…" Neither Knuckles or Shadow were affected by the attacker's beam. The echidna, now floating in the sky where the island once was, slowly floated down onto the mountain. He tapped his staff once more to the ground, sending a cloudy vine of energy thrashing after the heroes. "Ahh!" Sabrina quickly got to her feet in a rush of flight and ran as fast as she could, but not feeling her emerald's presence, she was no match for the vine. It quickly wrapped around her arms and legs, feeling a dark evil enter her body. The echidna slowly walked to her. "Yes, I finally have you back in my control.." Sabrina froze in fear, not strong enough to break the vines paralyzing her. "Who are you? What do you want?" The echidna gave a weak smile. "I am your life giver, and I want my emerald back!"


	23. True Origins

"W-What??"

The guardian hedgehog was in disbelief, unable to understand what he said. "My life giver...?"

"Yes...," The dark creature hissed, his body giving off a black aura. "I have given you, Obsidian, life...",

"NO!!" Suddenly, Obsidian appears in between the the hedgehog and echidna. She walks toward Sabrina, an expression of grief and sorrow across her face.

"Sabrina, allow me to explain this..."

The guardian soul taps her staff onto the ground, causing the scenery to instantly change. Sabrina gasps as she stands in front of the altar, full of life as tribal echidnas guard the entrances, carrying their weapons. For some reason, they were on an unusually high guard, looking everywhere into the sky, trees, and ground.

"Keep a close eye out, he could strike at any time!" One warrior shouts to his comrads. All of them nodded, gripping their spears tightly.

Sabrina noticed an ominous looking cloud in the distance, flashing red with energy. "What is that...?"

The hedgehog decided to go check it out. She quickly darts out of the temple area, and runs through the thick Mayan forest, only at normal speed; she has not yet regained her abilities. She finally stops at the edge of the forest, blinded by a bright red light. "Ah!"

Once she regains her focus, Sabrina looks closely, there is a small altar; on top, a dark red echidna stands, glowing brightly with a red aurora, his staff trembling with energy as it fuels the red beam going into the sky. Sabrina looks into the sky, noticing that the black cloud is rapidly spreading. "It's him...but what is he doing??"

The echidna growls as he kneels down, trying to get as much energy as possible. He grips tightly at the staff. "I almost...have it...!! Rrragh!!" The demon screams as he gives one last burst of energy, the ground now trembling, red lightning flashing from the black clouds. All of a sudden, red lightning races down and strikes the echidna's staff, it's charms ringing as energy pours into it. A bright light suddenly covers the area, blinding Sabrina. "Ahh!!" She covers her eyes, feeling dark energy radiating from the light.

When the light finally recedes, Sabrina quickly looks back at the altar. In the staff's place, is a unclothed female black hedgehog, kneeling in front of the echidna. "Finally..." The black hedgehog looks up at him, a blank expression on her face.

"Obsidian will be your alias, your purpose is to aid me..." Suddenly, the black hedgehog collapses. "What??"

The echidna, kneels down, pulling up the hedghog by her arm. "This creature has no soul! Without the soul of a guardian, this hedgehog will be of no use to me!" The echidna growls in frustration. "Giving you a piece of my soul, what a waste!! Oh..." Suddenly the demon grew a wicked smirk. "Perhaps there is a way to retrieve such a soul..." He looks down at the hedgehog, chuckling. She looks up at him, looking into his eyes blankly.

Sabrina gasps in disbelief. "It's true..."

The scenery changes once again, this time to a large village, nearly the same size as the echidnan empire. In the center stood a statue of a golden fox, covered in precious jewels. "...Christina...?"

Suddenly, several fox villagers run past and through her, to a large palace. "Is that...?" Sabrina runs behind them, going inside.

"Crystal! Crystal!! We have been attacked!"

In front of them stood a beautiful golden fox, holding a staff similar to Obsidian's in her hand. "Who is it that attacked you?"

"It was the demon echidna, Sin! He has already slaughtered one of our fellow villagers!"

"Hmm...Take cover, I shall take care of this demon..."

The villagers nodded, quick running to their homes.

The guardian fox suddenly vanished, behind, a multicolored aurora covered the village, protecting it.

The demon appears nar the entrance to the village, chuckling as he sees the aurora. "Seems she already detects my presence." He walks up to the aura, walking into it. The second he touches it, the aura suddenly dissipates. "Such weak powers, but a powerful soul..." Suddenly an arrow shoots past him, one missing him and hitting a tree, the other pierces his hand, causing Sin to do nothing but grin. "Crystal my dear, have you forgottten that your elements cannot near compare with mine?" He suddenly grips the arror from the tree, filling it with his own energy, and throwing it back at the fox guardian. It misses, but hits a tree, instantly killing it. The guardian uses her life element to revive the tree, giving care to everything in the village. "What do you want?"

The echidna hissed, knowing he has a clear advantage over her. "Your soul..." Suddenly, he throws out his pierced hand, the arrow shooting out at lightning speed, and hitting Crystal in the heart. "Uhhn!" The dark energy is too strong for her, she cannot fight against it. She collapses, paralyzed by Sin's powers. "Such easy prey shouldn't give up so easily..." He walks up to her, kneeling down and placing a hand on the sapphire emblem on her chest. His hand glows white as he starts absorbing the soul from her. When he had only half of her soul, Crystal suddenly lashes at him with a short spear, which had a diamond arrow infused with her energy. "AAAGH!!" Sin jumps back, critically weakened by that attack. "Nnnngh! I already have enough soul from you..." With that he vanishes into the dark forest. Crystal, feeling extremely weak, tries to recover herself, but she has lost too much of her soul. "No..."

"Crystal!!" Several villagers run to her, pulling her up to her feet. "You are weak..."

The fox looked up and growled. "Sin was too powerful for me, I can no longer protect the emerald..."

"Crystal...no...!"

"Allow me to perish...the emerald imbedded in my spirit will protect you as long as there is a reincarnation somewhere..."

The scene suddenly fades back to the present. "I am so sorry..." Obsidian slowly says.

"It's not your fault, it's all because of Sin..." With that she glares back up at the dark echidna. "I'm going to make you regret this!!"


End file.
